My little pony: An Equestrian Journey
by inari swifteye
Summary: Life in Equestria is happy and pristine but trouble brews far away as Nightmare Moon intends to cause discord. And so Celestia sends Spike, Twilight and the others on a mission to stop Nightmare Moon and uncover the enigmatic world that lies before them.
1. Chapter 1

My little pony: An equestrian Journey

Chapter one: Of happiness and sorrow

Once upon a time there was a world far away and yet similar to our own, a world filled with magic and fantasy which made it a world quite to behold. In its wonder there were many creatures of light, and darkness. These creatures spent there lives trying to live in harmony with each other but for the most part it was always restrained order and sparing moments of discord.

Viewing this world was a creature that went by the name of Celestia. She was known to be a mix of pegasus and unicorns both creatures of which had long been lost to time. She was no ordinary magical creature; she was a goddess of peace and tranquility. Seeing the world filled with trouble made her sad. It was then that she decided to create an ideal world void of the battles between dark and light and created a land barred away from the rest of the world. This place was called Equestria. In it she created the ponies. These were similar to the creatures she had known in her youth but were changed to fit her particular design. Between these ponies three races were made. Pegasus ponies that handled the skies and the weather therein and were responsible for making the seasons change. Unicorn ponies that could cast magic spells and summon and reshape things with the power of their will. And earth ponies that assisted in the care taking of the land. Protected from the nature of the outside world and under the ever watchful eye of Celestia nothing harmed the peace the ponies frolicked in.

Until her sister arrived. In her happiness and splendor she forgot of her sister Luna who existed symbiotically with her. Unlike her however Luna was a creature who contained discord and destruction. She hated Celestia's happy land and wished to undo the peace that resided. All Celestia could do was look on and plead while Luna tainted her ponies with the darkest emotions imaginable. Suddenly peace was broken as the ponies succumb to dark influences. Luna finding enjoyment in Celestia's sorrow cackled and laughed. But before she could gloat for long something neither of them expected to happen took place. The ponies were actually getting along. Despite no longer being pure of heart the ponies were able to live in relative peace. This filled Celestia with joy but angered Luna beyond belief. In her rage she cursed Celestia and her ponies and promised destruction and disaster someday in the future. She then took off for parts unknown. Celestia always hoped that Luna would never come back. But she knew in her heart that she will.

Oh creature of peace and tranquility, of discord and destruction. For you there will always be sorrow. But happiness can be found if one is willing to give it all away.


	2. Chapter 2

My little pony: An equestrian Journey

Chapter two: Spike and the unlikely friends.

It has been many years since Luna set off to parts unknown cursing the air that she would return. And so far she has not fulfilled that promise. But the thought always weighs heavy on Celestia's mind. She would sometimes try to get a feel for the world and see if she can sense her sister. She was far away usually. But lately her presence is closer than usual. She doesn't know if this really means anything or nothing at all. The only way to know for sure is to find out what's happening outside Equestria. But if she left her sister could easily destroy Equestria behind her back. Believing this she decides the only way to find out what Luna is up to is to hire surveyors to scan the world for Luna's doing and report back to her on their findings. These days she has many ponies all over Equestria to choose from for this mission. But after a bit of searching she points out the best of the best. Normally she would send a messenger to deliver such information but she wanted to send someone she could trust not to make a big fuss over what could be nothing and would prevent gossip about this particular situation from taking place.

For that there was only one. A dragon named Spike. A long while ago she was doing her annual check of the borders Of Equestria when happened to find an egg all alone without a creature to lay claim to it. She did not know where it came from and didn't want it to leave it all alone but didn't want to make the trek to where such an egg would normally reside. So instead she took the egg in. The egg eventually hatched into a baby dragon. It was of the flightless variety sometimes referred to as salamander dragons (although certain salamander dragons are known to fly as well). The bond between Spike and Celestia was similar to that of a parent and there child. Spike's relationship with Celestia is the only positive one though. Most if not all of the ponies aren't keen on Spike. Usually the reasons vary. He takes up Celestia's important time; He's useless and doesn't assist in the daily rituals of Equestria. He's not a pony of any sort and therefore he doesn't belong in Equestria much less in the kingdom that Celestia resides in. Not all ponies feel this way but many do and they tend to make it clear to Spike that they don't like him. And Spike has very much noticed and reacted to this behavior most of all.

Learning that Celestia wanted Spike's presence he made haste to come to her aid to fulfill whatever request she desired.

"You needed me princess?" Spike said as he pushed the doors open just enough to enter in. "I did indeed request for you Spike. How are you doing today?" Celestia said as she used her powers to close the door behind him. "I'm doing okay. Is that what you wanted to know?" Spike said sort of confused as he thought the situation was urgent. "I always want to know how my Spike is doing. But I do have other concerns and requires your position for them to be done most successfully." She said while Spike got closer to her. "Really, what do you need me to do?" Spike asked with a face full of interest. "I need you to gather some ponies and assist them in a survey." Celestia said. "Really, okay if that's what you want. Where do we go?" Spike said trying to hide his displeasure at the thought of interacting with ponies. "I want you and the ponies of my choice to travel beyond Equestria." Celestia said. "That shouldn't be to- wait. Did you say _beyond _Equestria?" Spike said immediately befuddled by the thought of there being anything beyond Equestria. "Indeed I did. There is in fact a whole world unseen by all my ponies and you Spike. That is why I need a group and you to head out and find out what's going on." Celestia said with a smile enjoying Spike's confused state. "Makes sense I guess but why do we need to survey the outside world? Is there something wrong?" Spike asked wondering what the problem could be to warrant this sort of action which has never been done before. "It is nothing. At least I hope so. I just need this done for peace of mind. Please accept that as the maximum of information you shall receive regarding this." Celestia said as she peered out her window with a concerned look on her face. "Okay Princess. I can accept that. But the ponies will badger me to death trying to figure out something a bit more solid. What would you want me to tell them?" Spike asked acknowledging the concern on Celestia's face. "Just tell them what I told you. That you are doing a survey beyond Equestria as a mission requested by Princess Celestia." Celestia said. "Okay then. Just one more thing and I'll get out of your hair. Where do I find these ponies?" Spike asked. "Oh! Silly me, you will need some form of direction won't you? Here. Take this. Unfurl it to find the name and location of the pony that I requested. Check their name off to confirm that you have enlisted them. It is then that the next pony in the list will appear. This will continue till you have all of them enlisted and the scroll will disappear thus confirming that you should take the ponies back here to be fully briefed by me." Celestia said as he made a scroll appear and floated it into Spike's hand. "Okay then. Don't worry about a thing Princess! I won't let you down!" Spike said with confidence in his voice. "I know you won't Spike." Celestia said with a smile as Spike exited out the door and headed off to find the first pony on the list.

The first pony on the list was so close he's actually seen her couple of times despite never leaving the castle. It was a purple unicorn by the name of Twilight Sparkle. He knew just where to find her too as there was only one place she could be found, in the library. She spends an incredible time in the library reading books and occasionally testing her skills with spells. Spike walked up to Twilight Sparkle who was nose deep in reading a book. "Hey." Spike said in an attempt to get Twilight's attention. Twilight lowered the book to see who it was. Saw that it was Spike. And raised the book back up to her face to resume reading. "Hey, Twilight Sparkle." Spike said once again getting her attention and getting a little annoyed in the process. "What do you want Spike?" she said in a very annoyed tone. "I have a message from Princess Celestia. It's very important." Spike said trying to get eye contact with Twilight. "You must think I'm some sort of idiot. If she has an important message why wouldn't she have a proper messenger send it rather than her royal pet?" Twilight said disgusted what at she considers an attempt at conning her. "I am not her pet!" Spike said as he slapped the book Twilight was reading freeing it of the magic that kept it in the air. "And she did send that message. I have the proof right here!" He said as he pulled the scroll out from behind him. Twilight grabs the scroll with her magic bringing it closer to her face. She moves the scroll around looking at closely and brings a magnifying glass to look closely at it. "What are you doing?" Spike said irritated by Twilight's actions. "I'm checking to see if it is a forgery. Only a complete imbecile would do something so dumb as to imitate the princess's signature but I can never be too sure with you." Twilight said condescendingly. This made Spike upset to where smoke came out of his nose. "What, I would never do such a thing! Take that back!" Spike said as his raised voice created a small cloud of smoke signifying his hostility. "Calm down Spike. I'm going to have to take it back. It's legit. It's in her magic cursive and everything." Twilight said as she floated the scroll to Spike who snatched it from the air. "What does the princess need me for?" Twilight asked now with her suspicion gone and her curiosity piqued. "She wants you and a few other ponies to help me survey the world outside Equestria." Spike said making sure not too many people heard what he was saying to Twilight. "What? Outside Equestria? But there's nothing beyond the Everfree forest. That's a proven fact. Everfree forest goes on forever." Twilight said in response to such an outlandish objective. Well apparently there's a way through it because princess Celestia wants us to not only go through it but visit places completely unknown to anyone in Equestria." Spike said shrugging. "Well if she wants me to do it then consider it done. Where to next Spike?" Twilight said as she quelled the questions she has about this request for a later time. "Well let me see. Our next objective is Rainbow Dash from. From, Cloudsdale?" Spike said confused as he wasn't entirely aware what or where Cloudsdale was. "Hmm, I think I've seen that pony around usually after thunderstorms." Twilight said as she formed Rainbow Dash's appearance in her mind. "Soo Cloudsdale is in the clouds?" Spike said still lost on the actual nature of the place in question. "You don't even know what Cloudsdale is? This must be some sort of test of wills Celestia is putting me through. If I can put up with you I can put up with anything." Twilight said. They exchanged harsh looks at each other with Spike's brow furrowed and smoke fuming out of his nostrils. "Yes. Cloudsdale is in the clouds. And normally we wouldn't be able to attend to such a place but luckily we can rent a hot air balloon and if we have to travel into the city I shall brace us with a levitation spell which will keep us from plummeting to our deaths." Twilight said ignoring Spikes angry expression. "Oh! I've never been on a hot air balloon before. That actually sounds like fun." Spike amused by the thought of being in a hot air balloon.

Although Spike has never left the castle most ponies that can't fly often use the hot air balloons to descend to the land below. Twilight despite having a house in Ponyville doesn't often visit it and thus she rarely uses the hot air balloon as well. Spike looks on as the balloon takes them into the clouds and into Cloudsdale. Pegasus ponies can be seen flying all about. Some socializing with one another but for the most part they were busy doing there endless tasks of keeping everything in season. It was the beginning of summer and thus the ponies were creating summer weather. Ponies rammed through small clouds to dissipate them and left sparing large clouds to hover over the land. A group of ponies circled around each other and took deep breaths. As they blew a gust of wind formed into small clouds that grouped together into one larger cloud. A small group of ponies wielding colorful nets flew through the sky gathering the moisture in the air and dumping it into clouds. The water poured into the clouds and made the clouds turn grey. At certain intervals the clouds would be carefully moved into a holding area to be dispatched. In a couple of days Pegasus will create a sun shower so they are gathering large slightly grey clouds and keeping them in separate pens to prevent them bunching up. In a week from now a small storm shall be dispatched so a few ponies were tasked with creating very dark clouds and for lighting they smacked there hooves together to generate lighting sparks. A group of ponies especially talented in flight patterns tirelessly flew at high speeds in circles and other complicated curves and spins to generate strong winds that will flow through the land below to create relief. Young ponies can be seen practicing these maneuvers with veteran Pegasus. The Pegasus seems to live in giant clouds that hover over Cloudsdale. Many Pegasus can be seen exiting and entering just one. Though the skies were filled with Pegasus flying about a clearing was available for placing objects like hot air balloons safely without crashing into the fliers or the clouds.

"Let's go Spike." Twilight said as she jumped on the clouds hoping to not fall through. Luckily she didn't. "No way, too dangerous." Spike said as he succumbs to fear as he clenched the basket. "Don't be such a coward I used my magic on you so you should be fine. Look at me. I'm floating just fine." Twilight said as she stamped the clouds to assure Spike. "But you said that the spell was made to work on ponies. I'm not a pony!" Spike said still scared. "Ugh. It only says that because only ponies are expected to use it not because it only works on ponies." Twilight said as she was annoyed by Spike's cowardice. "Better safe than sorry!" Spike said as he jumped from the basket and onto Twilight's back. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Twilight said immediately annoyed by the aspect of being ridden. "If you don't mind I'll just ride you around till we get on safe ground." Spike said as he settled on Twilight's back. "I do mind thank you very much! Get off my back!" Twilight said as she bucked a couple times to get Spike off her back. Spike dug his claws into her back slightly to keep from falling off. Feeling the pinch of Spike's sharp claws she stopped. "Fine, just this once. But never again!" Twilight said angry that he has to carry Spike around. "So what does Rainbow Dash look like?" Spike asked looking around. "You can't miss her. For one thing she has a rainbow colored mane. And she's always seen flying around really fast for her own personal training. I've seen her around. Namely when she ends up creating rather hysterical crashes that completely destroy walls and ceilings and has hurt more than a couple ponies in the process." Twilight said looking around for Rainbow Dash. "Oh! That pony. I've seen that girl. I like to call her Rainbow Crash." Spike said giggling when he uttered the word Rainbow Crash. "Quiet! I see her! Hey Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said as she pointed in the air. A rainbow colored blur whirred around the sky flying around people and objects. Twilight called for Rainbow Dash a couple more times but she continued flying undeterred by Twilight calling for her. Getting irritated by way she assumes to think Rainbow Dash is outright ignoring her she carefully watches Rainbow Dashes flying to figure out a pattern. Noticing a small pattern in her movements she conjured a brick wall to appear right in front of Rainbow Dash's way causing her to crash into it and stun her sending her tumbling into the clouds. Twilight makes her way to where Rainbow Dash crashed landed all the while Spike was laughing at the whole display uttering Rainbow Crash once again for his own self amusement. Twilight looks at Rainbow Dash who appeared knocked out. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and sprang up with a very angry expression. "It was you who did that wasn't it?" Rainbow Dash said accusingly. "I was trying to get your attention." Twilight said. "With a brick wall?" Rainbow Dash said as she rubbed the bump on her head. "Seeing as you crash through things all the time I would have assumed you'd be at least a little immune to something like that." Twilight said. "What sort of pony do you think I am?" Rainbow Dash said angry at Twilight's assumption. "A pony that crashes into things a lot." Spike said finally calming down enough to interact in the conversation. "What's with the overgrown lizard?" Rainbow Dash said acknowledging Spike who was still sitting on Twilight's back. "The name is Spike and I'm not a lizard I'm a Dragon." Spike said having his happy demeanor ended by the insult. "Semantics, Lizards and dragons are both reptiles. Not that anyone but you cares." Twilight said to Spike who wasn't happy to hear Twilight's words. "We needed you to stop flying around so we could speak to you." She said now ignoring Spike altogether. "And you couldn't wait till I got done? Didn't you see I was practicing my flying?" Rainbow Dash said getting up close to Twilight's face to press her point. "We don't have all day to let you practice crashing into things." Twilight said undeterred by Rainbow Dash's attempt at intimidation. "I do not practice doing that! I'm training to be an experienced flier like the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash said as she pointed towards the Wonderbolts who were busy creating intricate maneuvers. "You think you can fly as well as those guys? Not only is that mostly unlikely it's definitely not possible." Twilight said. "I can't be as good as them as long as jerks like you are always in my way!" Rainbow Dash said looking to be a couple steps away from throwing a hoof punch at Twilight. "The only thing getting in your way is all these objects that happen to exist while you tear through the sky like a sugarcoated maniac." Twilight said uncaring of Rainbow Dash's aggressive stance. "I had just about enough of your insults unicorn, if you want to start a fight with me your well on your way!" Rainbow Dash said as she smashed her hooves together creating a spark between them. "You would want to start a fight. That's probably the one thing your good at as with all thick headed idiots like yourself." Twilight said in response to Rainbow Dash's hostile behavior. "That's it! Take this you loud mouth!" Rainbow Dash said as she prepared to throw a punch. Twilight seeing it coming created a shield around her which absorbed Rainbow Dash's attack. Rainbow Dash not seeing it coming was stunned by the shield bouncing her attack back. "If this is how you want to handle disputes than I'll be glad to oblige!" Twilight said as she made her horn shine bright. A ball of energy shot out of the horn and straight at Rainbow Dash hitting her sending in spinning in the air. Rainbow Dash quickly recovered and kicked Twilight right in her face." Hey stop that! I almost fell off of you!" Spike said as he held onto Twilight's back. "Who cares, I don't even know what you're doing here." Rainbow Dash said still ready to throw another punch. "I'm here because Princess Celestia requested you." Spike said as he pulled out the scroll. "The princess?" Rainbow Dash said surprised that they were here on her behalf. "Yes. **The** Princess Celestia. For whatever reason she wants you too join with us on a mission outside Equestria." Twilight said. "Outside Equestria, but there is no outside, I should know. On more than one occasion I tried to fly past the Everfree forest but it just went on forever." Rainbow Dash said puzzled by the thought. "I know but there must be a way through it otherwise Princess Celestia wouldn't request of us to travel through it. I don't know what she expects from a loose cannon like you but if she wants you then you should come. Unless you'd rather decline and continue training I'm sure she'd understand." Twilight said with a smirk. "No way, If the princess wants it done than it's getting done no matter what, that's the Rainbow Dash promise!" Rainbow Dash said confidently. "Then it's settled then. Where to next Spike?" Twilight asked looking back at Spike. Spike opened the scroll and checked off Rainbow Dash and soon after the scrolls print changed. "Now we are looking for a. Applejack? That's a weird name." Spike said quizzically. "Applejack, Sounds like one of those farming earth ponies." Rainbow Dash said. "Well lets head to the farm and go meet up with her." Twilight said as she walked back to the Hot air balloon. "Cool. See you on the ground floor!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew through the clouds and onto the ground. Twilight used her horn to float Spike and drop him in the basket. "Hey why did you do that?" Spike said, not happy with his abrupt fall. "Sorry Spike. This pony ride is over." Twilight said as she got into the Basket and used her magic to move the balloon off the clearing and to the ground below.

Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Rainbow Dash, made there way to Sweet Apple Acres the main source of farm for Ponyville and more than a couple adjacent areas. Indicated with the name Sweet Apple Acres is a farm where many apples are harvested. Many types are harvested but mostly Red Rome and Red Baron. During most of the year the Apple Pony family handles the farm but during season changes all earth ponies can be seen contributing. Pens for cows and chickens can be seen around the area including lambs as well. The farm animals and woodland creatures are some of the few non ponies that exist within Equestria and all of them lack the proper intelligence to be regarded as anything other than cattle or mindless pests. Despite specializing in Apples many crops are made to suit the Pony palette. Certain types of grass and flowers are considered very edible along with standard fruits and vegetables. Hay is also edible but just barely, being the food for those on a bit budget.

The group arrives in the midst of Applejack and Macintosh herding animals into there pen. Twilight calls for Applejack, she acknowledges her but waits till she can get all the animals in the pen. After she's done and Speaks with Macintosh she addresses the group. "What's a couple of ponies and uh. Lizard, doing here, you need some apples? Because we got a shop proper so you don't have to come here no more for your apples. Save ya the trouble from your busy pony schedules and what not." Applejack said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "We didn't come here for apples. We came here for you Applejack." Twilight said. "Me? What y'all want with me?" Applejack asked wondering what they would want with a farm girl like herself. "Princess Celestia has requested that you come with us to go on a survey across the land beyond Equestria." Spike said trying to put the lizard comment behind him. "Golly! The Princess wants me? For what, Beyond Equestria, She gone a little sour? There ain't nothing beyond the Everfree forest." Applejack said confused by the information. "Yup." Macintosh chimed. "Beyond the Everfree forest, that sounds so cool! Can I come sis can I?" Said Applebloom Applejack's little sister. "No way kid, we'll have enough trouble babysitting Spike we don't need you too completely ruin our mission with your silly kid antics." Rainbow Dash said pointing at Spike who gave her a cross look in response. "She's right, besides the Everfree forest is no place for a young'un like yourself." Applejack said. "Aw man. I never get to do anything fun. I'll never get my cutie mark at this point." Applebloom said sadly. "Kids, always raring for an adventure. Always in over there heads too." Applejack said with a smile as she shook her head at Applebloom. "Yeah, Cool. Who cares? Look. Are you in? Or are you out?" Rainbow Dash said completely disinterested in Applejack and her words. "Well seeing as you got places to be and I gotta be there with ya I might as well go. Don't want to slow down the rushing crowd now do I?" Applejack said in response to Rainbow Dash's impatient attitude. "Too late, Spike! Where next?" Rainbow Dash said tapping her hooves while she floats in the air. "We need to find another Pony. This one goes by the name Pinkamena Diane Pie. That's a doozy of a name!" Spike said as he looked at the directions. "Well. You heard the Dragon. Off to Ponyville!" Twilight said.

There travel led them into Ponyville and into a store known as the Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hello how may we help you?" Mrs. Cake one of the people tending the store said. "Hello, we are looking for uh. What was the name again Spike?" Twilight asked having let the name slip her mind. "It's Pinkamena Diane Pie" Spike said having needed to read it straight from the scroll. "HI!" A voice from immediately behind them said. The sudden voice took them by surprise and they turned around to run see a grinning Pink pony. "P-Pinkamena?" Spike said still shocked by the surprise. "Pft, Please, You don't have to call me that we're all friends here. You can call me Pinkie. Pinkie pie if you want and you should because I would like you too!" Pinkie Pie said with energy in her voice. "Pinkie Pie?" Spike said with puzzlingly. "Yes! Want me to spell that out for you! Well you don't have don't have ask cause I will! It's P-I-N-K-I-E PIE! Pie! Like the food! And Pinkie like the...the uh...Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie said ecstatically. "Well okay then if you insist. We came here to invite you on Princess Celestia's behalf." Twilight said trying to sustain Pinkie Pie's manic personality. "She wants me? What does she want me for? Wait! Let me guess! Is it for checkers? I can play a mean game of checkers. No wait I stink at checkers I always lose. No wait! I bet she wants a trombone. I can play a mean trombone. But I don't own one anymore. Not since the accident. No wait! She wants a pony! Wait. I'm a pony! Now I'm confused." Pinkie Pie said as she hopped and bopped around the group. "Honey, Can you calm down for a moment we are trying to tell you something." Applejack said trying to contain her annoyance with Pinkie Pie. "What are you trying to tell me? Are you trying to tell me my fortune? Or perhaps you want to tell me what I did yesterday cause I don't remember that myself! No wait! You're here to tell me what I did last summer! Well I don't want to know! I won't fall for that trick. Again!" Pinkie Pie said as she got really close to Applejack's face. "Remind me to not eat candy. Ever." Spike said as he was both stunned and intensely annoyed by Pinkie Pie's antics. Applejack takes a deep breath trying to contain her growing annoyance. "Princess Celestia wants you to come with us to do a survey beyond Equestria." Applejack said happy to have gotten a word in edgewise. "Beyond Equestria, like even further than the Everfree forest. That's impossible! But then again they said it was impossible to eat a whole bag of sugar at once and I proved them wrong sure I threw up for six days and everything smelled like cane sugar but boy was I riding high for those five seconds until I went into sugar shock!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "That sounds disturbing and unusual." Twilight said with a disgusted look on her face. "Okay. So the unicorn and me I kind of get and the Dragon I guess is useful and who knows maybe we need a farm girl to spit at things and yell "Get along little doggie!" at stuff but her? She's just annoying! You're annoying!" Rainbow Dash said as she got up close to Pinkie Pie's face. "No! You're annoying!" Pinkie Pie said as she pushed her face against Rainbow Dashes. Rainbow Dash pushes Pinkie pie out of her face and slugs her with her hoof. Pinkie Pie immediately grabs her face and grimaces. "OW! That really hurt!" Pinkie Pie said as tears came out of her eyes. "You were kind of asking for it honey you were very rude and obnoxious." Applejack said. "Next time when I ask for something I'll ask for candy and not punches to the face!" She said as she rubbed her chin still red from the hit. "So, are you coming with us or what?" Twilight asked. "Only if she doesn't hit me again!" Pinkie Pie said pointing at Rainbow Dash. "You won't worry about me hitting you if you just shut up once in awhile!" Rainbow Dash retorted. Pinkie Pie had an angry look on her face for a moment or two but just that soon her grimace turned into a smile and she was happy again. "I have no idea what Princess Celestia wants but I'm not about to let her down. Let's fly my pretty ponies!" Pinkie Pie said completely brushing off her encounter with Rainbow Dash despite her cheek still being red. "You heard the pony. Where to next Spike?" Twilight said as she dreaded having to travel with Pinkie Pie. "The next person on our list is Rarity. She's also in Ponyville." Spike said as he read the directions."

There travels led them to a boutique shop where clothes are commissioned and made.

Before anyone could say anything a white pony came waltzing into the room. "Oh my, what a group, you all must be heading to a gala or something are you not? Oh silly me! If you were heading to such a place I would have known ahead of time. Perhaps you just want to look nice. If it's both I can provide you with a dress to make you look your best for the best by me, Rarity, Who if you indulge the ego, is the best." She said with a smile. "We aren't here for a dress." Applejack said turned off by all the outlandish colors and clothing that neatly littered the room. "I would hope so! You need one most of all. I mean look at your present attire! Those weird bands on your mane, that awful outdated hat. Simply terrible! Oh! And you smell! Here. Take this. It's a discount to the spa tell them Rarity sent you and you'll get a discount and so will I!" Rarity says as she puts a coupon in Applejack's hat. "Thanks. But no thanks Rarity a working pony has no need for such prissy things like making sure ya smell fine after a hard day's work or needing clothes you'll never wear. And my hat keeps the sun off my face. It's functional unlike your dresses." Applejack said as she took the coupon out of her hat. "Nonfunctional? How dare you use such words of slander to describe my clothing! I'll have you know that fashionistas from around the world are dying to wear my clothing!" Rarity said insulted by Applejack's words. "That's funny because no one I saw in Ponyville wears those things, probably because they aren't very fun to wear." Applejack said now getting angry at Rarity. "My clothes are for special occasions you're not supposed to wear them all the time. This isn't a pair of slacks or some T-shirt with a hole ripped in it you buffoon! Wearing clothes for special occasions is not only necessary. It is fun, although I wouldn't expect you to know the sophisticated pleasures of such things. You'd probably have more fun rolling around in mud." Rarity said in a very condescending and mean manner. "Why you, I ain't about to be talked down to like I'm some bumpkin. Not every pony wants to be all primp and proper like you!" Applejack said with a raised angry voice. "Of course not all ponies want that, just the ones with a sense of taste." Rarity said with a smirk. "Oh you've done it now. I'm about to make you break a hoof, all of them!" Applejack said now ready to hit Rarity over her words. "I'd like too see you try you unwashed philistine!" Rarity says as her horns. "Gals! Let's not fight. So you like it rough. And you like it soft. That doesn't mean we can't be friends." Pinkie pie said putting her legs around the two ponies. "Yes it does!" Both Rarity and Applejack exclaim. "Lucky for you girls no one has to be friends. We came here to tell you that Princess Celestia wants you to join us in doing a survey in the land beyond Equestria." Spike said as he gave a glance to Twilight who glanced back. "Beyond Equestria, But the Everfree forest is endless. Unless. Of course! Our great princess in her endless powers is giving me and by extension you all a chance to see the outside world and soak up a bit of culture before returning where I then shall dominate Equestria with my new line of clothing based on my exotic travels." Rarity said as she imagined all the interesting places and designs that she might encounter. "Man she's full of herself." Rainbow Dash said. "Full? She's stuffed! It's coming out her ears and everything!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Actually we don't know why we are going on this survey. No one does. But it's important and she wants you." Twilight said. "Oh my, I must prepare! I got to get some work done, I have to find a dress and some traveling clothes, can't forget Opal I'll have to find a sitter for the poor girl, and my sister! Oh well she can stay at her friend's house until I get back that isn't too big a problem but I'd hate to be the one to watch over her she's always up to something. Which reminds me, how does my mane look? Is it okay? Oh I wish you told me this ahead of time a pony has to prepare you know!" Rarity said as she scrambled around the room. "None of us are prepared. Princess Celestia told me just today and I've been all over Equestria trying to round up you ponies." Spike said. "Gee Spike don't be so humble after all you did all the work yourself. Like when we went to Cloudsdale. If it wasn't for your skills in levitation we wouldn't have been able to reach Rainbow Dash." Twilight said in a sarcastic tone. "You know magic Spike? That's amazing! I know magic too ya know. Well it's not so much magic as it is being able to burp the alphabet after drinking a bottle of seltzer water!" Pinkie Pie chimed. "Just go as is we don't have all the time in the world the princess could be waiting on us right now!" Twilight said. "Oh, you are right. We simply must depart ASAP." Rarity said as she put her stuff down. "Great. Where to next Spike?" Twilight said. "All right, let's hope this is the last pony cause if we invite a couple more I'm seriously going to explode. Oh it's a pony named Fluttershy. She's right at the entrance of the Everfree forest." Spike said.

As they make there travels to the Everfree forest one can notice a large number of animals around the area. They run into a house crawling with woodland creatures and a yellow pony with a very demure expression.

As the group walked towards the area Fluttershy floated away from them and towards her house. "Wait! Don't go! We need to speak to you!" Spike yelled. "Oh. I'm sorry. I don't want any..." Fluttershy said as she opened her door. "We aren't salesmen. Or sales ponies, we aren't selling anything! We came here on the request of the Princess." Spike said trying to get her to not close the door on them. "Princess Celestia? What would she want with me?" Fluttershy asked. "What does she want from any of us? In case you haven't noticed we look like a marauding band of misfits!" Rainbow Dash said. "I noticed. That's why I was trying to escape into my house. I should have gone inside when I heard you coming awhile back." Fluttershy said still standing in the doorway. "You knew we were coming? You must have keen ears!" Rarity said impressed by Fluttershy's hearing. "The forest is quiet. Only discord breaks its silence. And you are all quite discordant." Fluttershy said who at this point has not even turned around to face the people she's talking too. "Well excuse us for breaking up your little sanctuary. We are only trying to get you to come with us to help survey the land not that you would be useful to anyone." Rainbow Dash said bemused by Fluttershy's demeanor. "I concur. This is why I won't be going..." Fluttershy turning to them for a moment; when she turned back to walk into her house Pinkie Pie was suddenly in front of her. "Don't be like that Fluttershy! I'm sure if you come with us you'll have loads of fun! It will be more fun than a barrel full of ponies rolling down a hill across a lake and into a meadow made of chocolate!" Pinkie Pie said. Fluttershy was silent and just looked straight at Pinkie Pie intently. "You are. An unusual person, But you genuinely mean what you say. Perhaps; just once I shall partake in this farce." Fluttershy said as she turned away from the door and towards the other ponies. "That a girl Fluttershy I knew you would come around!" Pinkie Pie said as she put her arm around Fluttershy "Do not touch me." Fluttershy said as she flew away from her. "Is that all the ponies Spike?" Twilight asked. Spike opened the scroll and checked off Fluttershy. Suddenly the scroll floated out of his hands and turned into sparks of light. "Girls, Princess Celestia's waiting." Spike said with a smile.

The ponies all enter Celestia's room and kneel before her as is customary when appearing before her. "Rise, my little ponies, I am sure you have many questions as to why I have brought you here." Celestia said with a smile. "Yes, Something about a survey to the outside world?" Twilight said. "Yes. I have asked you all to carry out this task for me." Celestia said as she looked off into the sky. "Don't you think you should have chosen better ponies?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No. What makes you think that Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked wondering what Rainbow Dash was thinking. "Come on! Look at these ponies Princess! They don't know how to fight most of them don't even have any real talents and they would just slow me down from doing my mission!" Rainbow Dash said ignoring the glares she was getting from several other ponies. "Who would you consider a better candidate than them?" Celestia asked unmoved by Rainbow's low opinion of others. "As if you had to ask, me and the Wonderbolts would get things done before you even had enough time to brush your mane. If your mane can be brushed that is." Rainbow Dash said making sure not to misstep or offend Celestia in any manner. "I chose you. All of you, because you are the best my kingdom has to offer. You are my Paragons of Harmony. But none of you are without your flaws. Twilight Sparkle, You are the pony of intellect. Your mind sharpened by many years of reading and writing have made you an exceptional magician and one of the most well read ponies in all the land. But your people skills are lacking heavily. Rainbow Dash, You are the pony of courage. Your desire to push forward and better yourself makes you powerful and fast possibly even one of the fastest Ponies ever. But you are cocky and you are far too critical of your fellow pony's shortcomings. Applejack, you are the pony of determination. In the face of difficulties you stand strong and move forward without anything to deter you. But sometimes you can be stubborn and backwards in your steadfast ways. Pinkie Pie, you are the pony of optimism. Your outlook on life leads to its many wonders and frivolities. But sometimes you are ignorant to the reality of the situation and to the nature of how your peers truly see you. Rarity, you are the pony of order. Your groomed and polite mannerisms leads to a functional and civilized life of classical cleanliness but often it leads only to your own vanity which can cause great harm to your fellow ponies when kept unchecked. Fluttershy, you are the pony of cunning. Forever you watch your peers constantly making sure they don't disrupt you in any way. The knowledge you have gained from watching others is frankly insurmountable even by my standards. But you have let you wary ways devolve into paranoia and fear. Do not fret my ponies. In due time you will grow and the things that held you back will not be as big a problem as they are now." Celestia said looking at her ponies who all feel a little ashamed for themselves for there shortcomings. Spike smiled as he saw the ponies getting a talking to but at the corner of his eyes he saw the sky outside the window darken suddenly and in the most unnatural way. "Princess, why has the sky gone black?" Spike said getting a little scared at the sudden change. The princess's eyes were filled with dread as she looked outside and saw the skies did indeed darken. "No. I thought I had more time!" Celestia exclaimed. A dark bolt of lighting struck the floor of the room just behind the ponies. At first it seemed to be a weird cloud but then it formed into a unicorn Pegasus similar to Celestia. "Long time no see my dear sister." She said with malice laced in every word she uttered. "Sister, who is this pony?" Twilight asked completely confused by this turn of events. "Oh dear, you didn't tell them about me did you? I am shocked. And rather offended too. I would think I would earn some mention in the history books." She said as she eyed the ponies giving them a cold glare. "My little ponies, Meet my sister Luna. She is the goddess of discord and destruction." Celestia said sadly. "What do you want Luna?" Rainbow Dash said angrily. A dark cloud of magic covered Rainbow Dash and suddenly she was slammed into the ground. "I'm sorry but who told you that you could speak to me in such a disrespectful manner? Perhaps it is your ignorance that graces me this fine day. If that is the case then let me educate you. You ponies shall refer to me only as Nightmare Moon." Luna said. She then lifted Rainbow Dash and smashed her against the ground again and then threw her across the room. "And let it be known that I intend to be taken seriously." Luna said. Why have you come, Luna?" Celestia said now unhappy that Luna had hurt Rainbow Dash. I came to offer you a heads up. A warning if you will. For many years your ponies lived in disgusting peace and tranquility. But no longer shall that be the case! For some time I have been hatching a plan to take over the world and taking Equestria will be my victory lap." Luna said with a nefarious smile. "You are powerful sister but many creatures outside my land live to wipe creatures like us out all the time or have you forgotten what happened too our herd?" Celestia said. "I have not forgotten. I will never forget. Just like you will never forget, but I intend to take over none the less with some carefully laid out plans. And oh, something a little extra; you should find this most amusing. Come to me, Emissaries of Darkness!" Luna yelled. Five bolts of darkness struck the ground around her, in it formed five ponies. But they were not like Celestia's these ponies colors were dark and twisted. "Typhoon Rampage!" Said Typhoon. He wore what appeared to be a dark version of the Wonderbolts flying suits. His mane blood red and his eyes narrow and white and when he flapped his wings the wind would visibly twist and turn. "Brainy Mcsmarty pants." Brainy said. His coat a dark blue and his mane white with a unicorn horn that was much sharper and longer than normal ponies. His head seemed only slightly larger than normal for most ponies and his eyeballs where pitch black. "Gimme Temptation." said Gimme. Her coat was dark lavender and her red mane curled at the ends. Her eyes seemed normal but looking into them for too long fogs ones mind her Pegasus wings were more like the wings of a bat than bird wings. "Big Power!" Yelled Power. This pony had a dark grey coat with a black mane that was straight and just streaked behind him. His eyes a solid yellow that glowed on its own, His size comparable to mackintosh in scale but even then a little bit larger. "Dunno Maybe." Said Dunno. His coat was pale white and his body looked anemic as if he hasn't eaten for a very long time. His mane was short and grey and his horn smaller than most unicorns. His eyes were mostly closed but what could be seen only appeared to be blackness. "You. You made your own ponies?" Celestia said stunned by this revelation. "Don't be so surprised sister. It was only a matter of time before I became a curator creator. With these ponies by my side the world and Equestria shall be consumed in the wake of my fury!" Luna said as she started laughing evilly and with that she and her ponies disappeared. Celestia depressed by this turn of events slunk to the ground. Her ponies were speechless as they didn't know what to make of what they just witnessed. Everybody just sat there sad and confused. Spike looked on and thought for a moment. And then he decided to break the silence with a suggestion. "Ya know. She did say without those ponies helping her that she wouldn't be able to pull off her plan. And she hasn't even hatched the scheme yet. Kinda sounds like an opening. Ya know not that anyone is asking me or anything. "Spike said nonchalantly. Celestia's eyes widened. "It is an opening! My little ponies! All hope is not lost after all!" Celestia exclaimed. "What do you plan to do?" Twilight asked curious as to Celestia's revelation. "My little ponies, those positive traits in you are more than just idle titles. Within you all contains a great power. But it needs something more in order to do the impossible. This is why I shall grant you this." Celestia said. Her horn began to glow and six stones began to float around her. These stones flew to the ponies fusing with them and becoming apart of them but disappearing from the naked eye as well. "W-what did you just do?" Twilight said as she looked on her person to see if anything on her has changed. "I have given you a great power, the power to taint darkness with light. But this power is not a weapon and it can only truly be used when you yourselves have grown to your fullest potential and shown me that you are truly the Paragon Ponies." Celestia said. "I don't think I have what it takes princess..." Fluttershy said scared and unsure. "You must try my child. You simply must. For the sake of yourselves, and of Ponyville, and of all Equestria and perhaps the rest of the world as well, it is a lot to place on your shoulders. But there is no other choice. Set off my ponies! Into the Everfree and through it to parts unknown let your hearts and wills be your guide in the world unknown!" Celestia said. "Yes princess!" All the ponies and Spike exclaimed. They were then covered in a white light that teleported them to the entrance of the Everfree forest and the beginning of their Journey.


	3. Chapter 3

My little pony: an equestrian journey

For as long as Equestria existed the Everfree forest has as well. It bordered the land like a gated community to a world without limits or restrictions. Countless ponies have tried traversing this forest only to find it never ends. Some so desperate for variety in life they spend days even weeks and months trying to travel through it. For those that spend such a long time in the forest they tend to speak of the same thing. That through the whole time they were there. Someone was watching there every move.

Chapter three: The shadow in the never ending forest.

The Pony paragons continue walking through the forest for what seemed like a full hour if not more. Just as the story goes the forest seemed to span infinitely across the land but determined to make it through they continue walking. While the ponies could do this all day it was starting to tire out Spike that was not as stout as them. "So tired, Twilight, Can I ride on your back again?" Spike said as he dragged his feet across the ground. "I told you before Spike. No pony rides." Twilight said not even looking Spike in the eye as he begged for Twilight to give him another ride on her back. "It's okay Spike! You can ride on my back! Go ahead and hop on!" Pinkie Pie said as she bent down to let him climb on. "Thanks Pinkie!" Spike said as he got on her back. Pinkie Pie doesn't walk around like most ponies though. Her energetic nature makes her do a lot of hopping and skipping. At first it was okay but the constant hopping started getting to Spike and he became dizzy. "Pinkie Pie..." Spike said all dizzy and discombobulated. "What is it Spike?" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully. "Please. Stop bouncing..." Spike said. "Why Spike?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Your. Making me Nauseous..." Spike said as he wobbled on her back. "Oh! Sorry Spike." Pinkie pie said. She then stops letting Spike regain his composure. Spike reeling from the ride just slips off Pinkie's back completely falling on the ground. "Spike's got the right idea lets take five and discuss some things." Twilight said ignoring Spike's clearly woozy behavior. "Is there something wrong?" Rarity asked wondering why Twilight wants to stop. "Before we go any further I think we need to acknowledge our group. If we include Spike its 7 creatures total." Twilight said. "And?" Rainbow Dash asked wondering what the point of the conversation was. "A group this large needs a bit of organization in order to function correctly." Twilight said. "Oh, you are so right Twilight! We do need a bit of organization! For one thing 7 is too large a number. Why it's practically a crowd! A much better number for a traveling group is three." Rarity said. "Three? Why three?" Twilight asked curious as to where Rarity was going. "Haven't you heard dear? Three is the magic number. It is! Think about it. You have a rough and tough person like Say Rainbow Dash whose primary job is hitting things and taking punches. You have someone like Fluttershy who as Celestia said is cunning and therefore perfect for out thinking and out maneuvering the enemy. And then you have myself as all important mage." Rarity said. "I don't think I'm cunning really..." Fluttershy said bashfully. "Hey, when she's right she's right!" Rainbow Dash said as she was in full agreement with Rarity. "As nice as that sounds we aren't going to be a team of three even if that was more efficient. What I was actually talking about was that we need a leader." Twilight said. "Oh! Of course, Twilight! We do need a leader. Someone to command and give orders, someone with poise and distinction, able to communicate with foes and friends alike to find the common ground, and organize everyone's skills to proper areas. But who would fit such a rank? Oh wait! That would be me! Oh my! How tasteless of me to choose myself but if I am truly the best pony for the job than there's nothing wrong in nominating myself." Rarity said knee deep in her own vanity. "You're about a good a choice as that stump over there! There ain't no way I'd take orders from a prissy pony like you!" Applejack protested. "Well who would you nominate hayseed?" Rarity said with annoyance in her voice. "Why I'd reckon I'd be better at this job than any of y'all ponies. After all I got experience commanding animals at the farm and let's not forget who organizes Sweet Apple Acres weather changing events. I don't intend to brag but if one was going to be a leader it might as well be someone who actually knows how to lead." Applejack said. "I'd sooner follow a scarecrow before I follow some apple picking earth pony! Like you get any sort of credit for herding around a bunch of mindless animals anyways." Rarity said in complete protest to Applejack's self nomination. "Ponies, Lets not argue. Neither of you are good enough to lead this group. The only one fit to lead is me!" Rainbow Dash said confidently. "What makes you say that?" Rarity asked. "You said it yourself. I'm tough and rough! If anyone is going to get anyone out of a jam it's me which means I'm fit to command this group!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed being completely sure of her as usual. "I would sooner take orders from this bumpkin before I take orders from a complete meat head like you!" Rarity said shooting down Rainbow Dash's proposal. "Girls, I was thinking that I would be the leader!" Twilight said not realizing the situation would get out of hand like this. "Why you?" Rainbow Dash asked now peeved by Rarity's rejection. "Well for one thing I'm the most well read out of all of you and I have the greatest skills in magic usage. If anyone was going to be the leader I would think it would be the smartest person here." Twilight said confident in her ascertain. "In other words "I'm a big nerd, and I should be the leader!"" Rainbow dash said completely mocking Twilight Sparkle. The comment finally set all four of them off as they started arguing with each other over who should be leader throwing insults at each other all the while. Spike finally recovering gets up only to roll his eyes at the ponies' antics. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie not interested in leadership or in arguing about it just look on as Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Hash it out verbally with each other. Fluttershy looks to her side and notices something that fills her with concern. "Uh girls..." Fluttershy says trying to get there attention. "Girls uh listen too me there's a..." Fluttershy said still unhappy that she isn't getting to them. "Something wrong Fluttershy?" Pinkie pie asked wondering what's wrong with Fluttershy. "I'm trying to get there attention but they are too busy talking too listen." Fluttershy said sadly. "You gotta raise your voice! Like me!" Pinkie Pie stated. "I don't do loud noises...It's too disruptive..." Fluttershy said. "I like being disruptive! You want me to do it for you?" Pinkie Pie asked in her usual energetic way. "If you don't mind..." Fluttershy said. Pinkie pie cleared her throat and called out to the girls a couple times in a standard voice. But after seeing that they weren't being reached she took a deep breath and uttered another call for them but this time it was abnormally booming and loud. This stunned everyone as the sound was very unusual. "Look over there." Fluttershy said as she pointed in a particular direction of the forest.

To all there surprise they saw what appeared to be a pony in a cloak it's appearance unnaturally hidden in darkness it's eyes yellow and piercing and it's nose are the only things that can be seen of it's face. "Its- a pony?" Spike said confused by this sudden appearance of this stranger. "Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Everfree Forest is not a joke!" The cloaked stranger said in an oddly rhythmic way. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked. "Who and what is none of your concern as to what you should discern. I am no one but a warning. An advisory you see. You wish to escape Everfree forest, well that is simply not to be." The cloaked stranger chimed. "Is she really going to talk like that?" Rainbow Dash said annoyed by the Rhyming nature of this mysterious figure. "I'm thinkin' she's one of those ponies who spent a little too much time in the forest." Applejack said concerned by this odd pony's behavior. "We are on a mission to travel the land at the request of Princess Celestia." Twilight said. "Celestia has brought you here? Then she has made a mistake I fear. For you filly fools have not what it takes to undergo the dangerous perils one may face." the cloaked figure stated still unmoving from the spot she became visible. "Pft, I'm not afraid of any perils I'd like to see what Nightmare Moon has in store for us I'd give her a bit of revenge for what she did to me back at the castle." Rainbow Dash said while she hoof punched the air. "Cocky technicolor one let it be said, that you and your friends are way in over your head. Luna is but one of the many dangerous things roaming the land. Terrible monsters and beast unbeknownst to pony land." The cloaked figure said with a chuckle. "I can't pretend to know what we may encounter but we have to go regardless. This is our mission that the princess has entrusted to us." Twilight stated to the cloaked figure. "The jobs you have been given are ill fit. New jobs you must have for you are not ready to leave the pony land." the cloaked figure said still maintaining her enigmatic rhyming. "Who cares what you think? You're just some weirdo in a forest! If I think I have what it takes than that's all that matters! We are going and the last I checked there's nothing you can do about that!" Rainbow Dash said now entirely fed up with this protesting stranger. The cloaked figure stood and smiled. "Very well, Heed not my words and go forth. And as you walk this eternal path for which there will be no end you should remember my pony friends. Zecora is watching..." Zecora said as her image faded out of sight. "Whoa. That was kind of spooky." Spike said sort of intimidated by Zecora's ability to seemingly disappear. "She's just trying to psych us out. I don't know what she would gain from doing it though." Twilight said confused and concerned by Zecora's very nature. They continue to walk only to still gain no ground. Eventually Twilight gets suspicious of the environment and hatches a plan "Spike. Lay down at that tree for moment." Twilight tells Spike who's still tired of walking around. "You don't have too tell me twice. Wake me up when you find a way out okay?" Spike says as he prepares to take a nap. "Were really going to leave him there?" Applejack asks wondering what Twilight is up to. "I have an idea let's just keep walking." Twilight says as she began walking again. They all continue to walk till they hear the sound of snoring. And as Twilight assumed was the case has indeed happened. They pass by Spike sleeping soundly at the tree they left him at. "I knew it! This forest isn't endless! It loops!" Twilight exclaimed. "Exemplary revelation my dear girl but pray tell what exactly does that mean? Are we not still stuck regardless of the situation?" Rarity asked happy that Twilight found something out but confused as to its value. "Yes but now we have a better understanding of what we are up against. To make this forest loop requires magic. And where there's a magic there's a magic maker or at the very least a source that's maintaining this illusion spell. We must find it if we are to get through this forest." Twilight said with a very thoughtful look on her face. "What should we do?" Applejack asked wondering what there new course of action was. "I say we split up!" Pinkie Pie spouted. "That's not a bad idea Pinkie Pie. Everypony! Take off in an alternative direction of your choice so that we may find the source as quickly as possible!" Twilight proclaimed. "Works for me, I'll take too the skies." Rainbow Dash said as she raced charged through the trees to the skies above. "I'll follow her..." Fluttershy said as she slowly floated up through the hole Rainbow Dash made. "I'll go this way." Rarity said pointing in a direction. "And I'll go in the opposite of that direction." Applejack said as she pointed in another direction. "You do that." Rarity said at Applejack as they exchanged harsh looks. "And I'll go wherever the wind takes me!" Pinkie pie said as she hopped randomly through the forest. "And I'll keep moving forward just in case moving in one direction for a certain amount of time is the secret." Twilight said to herself. She just then noticed that everypony was gone and that Spike was still asleep. Her conscious getting the better of her she decided to put Spike on her back at least while he was asleep. "You're no use to anyone tired I suppose." She said convincing herself of that being a fine enough reason to do what she is doing.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arrive in the air directly above the Everfree forest. For some reason Equestria is not visible from there location in the sky. "Funny. I should be able to see my house from here if Twilight was right about that looping thing." Fluttershy said confused by the sea of endless trees. "It's magic Fluttershy it probably looks like that until we try to leave than it shows Equestria again. But that's beside the point! I'm going to break this spell!" Rainbow Dash says confidently. "Oh? How so?" Fluttershy asks wondering what Rainbow dash intends on doing. "This forest loops because it's magical but everything magical has its limit and I'm about to break it with my patented move, The Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow Dash says as she strikes a pose for effect. "Sonic Rainboom, never heard of it. What does it do?" Fluttershy asks her interest piqued. "Quite simple, I'm going to break the sound barrier and create a rainbow all at once." Rainbow Dash says beaming with confidence. "Sounds impressive." Fluttershy says with a very restrained form of interest. "Glad you agree! Now don't blink. I'm about to make the sound barrier my filly!" Rainbow Dash said as she sped off. She kept on flying until Fluttershy could see her no longer than she started appearing at the other end of the forest. This began to loop with her bridging the amount of time it would take to pass by Fluttershy. As she flew she swore she could hear a voice. "You fancy thinking that with your speed I will break, but it is with your haste that your failure will take place..." The mysterious voice chimed. Rainbow Dash not about to be wavered by what she considered a taunt tries even harder to fly as fast as possible. She flew so fast that the area became a blur of shapes and colors. Though she couldn't notice herself Fluttershy who was watching had noticed that her increased speed was unstable and she was getting closer and closer towards hitting the trees. And just as the voice had predicted Rainbow Dash had crashed because of her speed blinding her of the environment around her. The trees clipped her and sent her cart wheeling into the forest like a pony rag doll. "That looked very painful." Fluttershy said with a grimace. She then flew to Rainbow Dash's aid.

Rarity and Applejack had been wandering the forest hoping to find something but to no avail. And despite moving in opposite directions they found themselves in the same location. "You find anything yet?" Applejack asked. "Why yes. I did happen to find something I found the exit but instead of informing everyone about my findings I decided to continue randomly searching through this dirty black hole of a forest for my own amusement." Rarity said sarcasm thick in her voice. "I was just asking a question Rarity no need to give me an attitude." Applejack said offended by Rarity's sarcasm. "You asked a dumb question and I am sorry but I simply have very little patience for dumb questions." Rarity said snobbishly. "Granny always told me that no question is dumb if you're willing to ask it." Applejack said in response to Rarity's opinion. "A dumb belief held by a dumb person obviously." Rarity retorted. "Oh you've crossed the line now Rarity. You can insult me all you like but you are mistaken if you think I'm going to let you insult my family like that. It's go time prissy pony!" Applejack said as she looked ready to charge Rarity head on. "Bring it you apple planting miscreant!" Rarity said as she charged her horn up. Applejack charged Rarity head on while Rarity shot blast of her magic and Applejack. Applejack was agile though and dodged them easily while still maintaining her speed towards Rarity. Rarity desperate to get shot of her spams her horn blast weakening the effectiveness of each blast and making the shots just that easier to dodge and even endure. Before Rarity could think about creating a shield Applejack was within bucking distance and in a blink of an eye Applejack head butted Rarity with such force a loud smack sound could be heard throughout the forest Followed by a cry of pain.

The noise had managed to stir Spike awake who had gotten a rather decent nap (and drool) on Twilight's back. "Huh? What's going on? Did we save the day?" Spike said confused by what's going on around him. Twilight noticing that he's awake lifted him in the air and plopped him on the ground. "Oof, What the?" Spike said confused by the sudden rise and fall. "Now that you've gotten a nice nap you should be all ready to walk like the rest of us." Twilight said as she continued moving. "Wait. You let me back on your back again." Spike said realizing just what had happened. This stopped Twilight's movement for a moment. "I couldn't leave you behind. After all if I found the exit and you were still somewhere in the forest and we lost you the princess would be furious with me." Twilight said almost sounding like she made that up as she said it. "Did it hurt?" Spike asked. "Did what hurt?" Twilight asked wondering what Spike could be referring too. "Did it hurt being nice for once?" Spike said as he walked up too her. "Shut up Spike." Twilight said with a frown.

In another part of the forest Pinkie Pie was happily hopping all around not really paying attention to anything as she sang a random tune that she either made up or heard or a little bit of both. "Lots of butterflies in the air, lots of honeycomb everywhere! Lots of- hey! What's that?" Pinkie said. She found what appeared to be a hollowed out tree made to look like a house. "This calls for super sleuthing!" She said as she got low on the ground and comically snuck towards the front door of the tree house. She put her ear on the door and could hear voices. "Hmm. Someone lives here. This can only lead to one course of action." Pinkie pie said to herself. Pinkie pie then violently knocked her hooves against the front door. The door opened to reveal a rather odd looking pony. Her coat and mane was in black and white stripes. She had distinguishable hooves and a Mohawk. She had hoop rings adorned on her ear and her neck and her leg as well. She was like no pony that has ever set foot in Equestria. "Whoa. You're weird looking!" Pinkie Pie blurted. "How did you find my home pink pony?" Zecora asked unamused by Pinkie Pie at her house. "I followed my nose! Actually I didn't I just found it by chance. But since I'm here I would like to ask you to turn off the curse thingies you have on the Everfree forest pretty please with candy canes drenched in syrup?" Pinkie Pie asked. "What makes you think I'm behind the forest enchantment?" Zecora asks wondering what could have tipped Pinkie pie off. "It's pretty easy. You're an enchantress." Pinkie pie said with a sly grin as if she just bamboozled Zecora. "An enchantress you say?" Zecora said sounding interested in where Pinkie Pie was going. "You're an evil enchantress and you do evil dances! And if you look into your eyes you will put us in trances! And then what will you do? You'll mix up an evil brew and gobble us up in a big tasty stew!" Pinkie Pie said having turned the phrase into a full blown impromptu song with a little dance to go with it. Zecora was completely stunned by Pinkie Pie's display that minute had gone where all she did was look at pinkie pie completely dumbfounded. "You are...very strange..." Zecora said as she attempted to shake off Pinkie pie's performance. "Thanks! Now how's about letting me and my friends go through?" Pinkie Pie said with a big grin. "No go Pink pony, through the Everfree is something I will not let you see." Zecora said shaking her head. "Why not?" Pinkie Pie said unhappy with Zecora's continued stance of refusal. "You ponies are not ready. No pony is ready for the dangerous world outside Equestria. My job is to protect you from this world. To which I don't plan too fail in doing." Zecora stated. "I can see why you would say that. We are always arguing and at each others throats and we don't exactly function like a team. But we just started Zecora! You have to give us a chance to turn into a team that would be ready to brave that dangerous world you keep talking about. If not for us then for all of Equestria, Princess Celestia thinks were the best ponies for the job and though we are rough around the edges one day we really will be the Pony Paragons she says we are. But we will never get the chance if you never give us the chance! So please! Let us through!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a staggering display of intellect in contrast to her song and dance number just prior. Zecora was silent again for a moment or two she tapped her hoof on her chin and looked up at the sky. "Hmm." She said to herself as she was deep in thought. Then her eyes lit up and she smiled at Pinkie Pie. "Very well, a test we shall have. Gather all your friends. Give it all you have. And perhaps I can arrange for you to have free passage through the Everfree forest." Zecora said. "Now go! I must prepare. The test for you ponies requires great care!" Zecora said as the door closed on Pinkie Pie. "Gotta inform the gang super lickity split!" Pinkie Pie said as she dashed a darted through the forest to find the others.

She runs into Rainbow Dash who was getting patched up by Fluttershy. "Holy sugar cakes, what happened to you Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie asked confused as to Rainbow Dash getting hurt. "Nothing I'm fine." Rainbow Dash said as she pushed Fluttershy away and got up on all fours. "Rainbow Dash crashed into the forest. You should have seen it. She had scratches and bruises all over." Fluttershy said. "No pony worth there salt is going to grimace over some filly boo boos. What are you doing here Pinkie Pie shouldn't you be looking for a way out?" Rainbow Dash asked hoping to steer the attention away from her injuries. "I did find a way out! Turns out Zecora were behind all the trickery! All we gotta do is pass her test and we are out of here. But in order to start we gotta find the others!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed hopping around excitedly. "Awesome job Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash said with a hoof pump.

Rarity and Applejack were still going at it tussling with each other and throwing insults all the while. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy grabbed the girls and pulled them away from each other. "What's the big idea Rainbow Dash?" Applejack exclaimed trying to wrestle out of Rainbow Dash's grip. "Don't waste your time Applejack we have better things to be beating up." Rainbow Dash said. "Unhand me Fluttershy! Don't you see I am giving this ruffian the what-for?" Rarity said trying to wiggle out of Fluttershy's grip. "I'd rather you didn't..." Fluttershy said as she somehow maintained a really good grip on Rarity. "Girls, we have to stop fighting! I found a way out. And it requires all of us working together so kiss and make up and let's get going!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped between them. Rarity and Applejack give each other a look for a moment and then quickly turn there faces away from each other. "We will settle this some other time Applejack." Rarity said as she walked away with her nose in the air. "You bet your broncos we will!" Applejack said as she fastened her hat on her head. "Uh, Good enough I suppose." Pinkie Pie said unsure if there truce will really stand long enough to past this mysterious test.

Twilight and Spike are still walking in the same path as before are soon interrupted by the whole gang. "Did you guys find anything?" Twilight asked hoping that they did. "Yep!" Zecora was responsible for the forest loop spell and now that were together she's going to lay a test on us and we'll be able to go through the Everfree forest." Pinkie Pie said being clearly excited and happy. "Great! But what is this test?" Twilight asks. "I don't know I forgot to ask. I'm sure it's probably some multiple choice test or something pretty simple with pencils and paper and- did anypony hear something?" Pinkie pie said hearing odd noises coming from the bushes. Suddenly a pair of eyes appeared in the shadows. It was red and filled with menace. Suddenly the eyes grew in size and a body could be seen. A creature emerged from the shadows it had the body of a lion, a scorpion's tail, and a pair of wings. It roared furiously at the ponies. "Now this is my kind of test!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she slammed her hooves together. She then charged the creature slamming into its face a couple times in response the creature paws Rainbow Dash and pins her to the ground. "Don't worry Rainbow Dash I got your back!" Applejack yelled as she charged in to help Rainbow Dash who was being crushed by the creature's heavy paw. She bucked the creature's paw causing it to let go and roar in pain. The creature raised its scorpion tail and was poised to strike. Twilight being concerned by this movement began creating a shield for everyone. Just in time for the shield to come up the creature shot out poisonous spines at the ponies. "It's one thing to be ugly but to be rude as well! I guess I'll just have to show you manners the hard way!" Rarity said as she started pelting the creature with horn blast. Twilight soon joins in and they shower the creature with horn blasts. The creature backs down and shields itself with its paws. It then rises up to let out a roar and turns into a black cloud with the same pair of red eyes now moving away from the ponies. "Follow that cloud!" Twilight yelled. All the ponies and Spike went after it with the exception of Fluttershy who stayed back concerned as to what the black cloud was going to do next. The cloud possessed the trees surrounding the ponies and the trees morphed forming a jagged scary face and turned red. The limbs grabbed the ponies and covered them in the branches completely restricting their movement and getting tighter as time passed. "Fluttershy, Help us!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed trying to get out to know avail. "I don't know... It looks dangerous..." Fluttershy said fearfully. "Please Fluttershy! You gotta help us! If you don't! We're toast!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "Okay...Here I go..." Fluttershy said as she got in a stance. She began to spin around wildly and launched herself at the branches severing them completely as she span around like a top. The trees cried out and the branches that bound the ponies and Spike decayed instantly freeing them in the process. The trees returned to normal as dark cloud floated away from them. Once again they gave chase and soon the cloud formed another creature. It had the head of a chicken and the body of a snake. "What is that?" Rarity said completely appalled by the creatures' appearance. "It has a head of a chicken I reckon." Applejack said perplexed by this twisted form of an extremely common farm animal. "That's dumb. If that's the best Zecora can throw at us then consider this test aced!" Rainbow Dash said as she prepared to charge straight at the thing. "A creature this relatively harmless looking in comparison to the other ones must have a different advantage." Fluttershy said to herself waiting for the creature to make its move. As Rainbow Dash charged the creature, it gave Rainbow Dash a stare that turned Rainbow Dash to stone in a flash. "What the?" Applejack said completely stunned by what just happened. "It's the eyes! It did that with its eyes!" Fluttershy said in what's considered loud for her. "Ponies, Spike close your eyes!" Twilight yelled. All the ponies closed there eyes tight. The creature loomed close to them shrieking and pecking them trying to egg them into opening there eyes. "You can't hurt us if we can't see you!" Pinkie Pie said in a sing song like way topping it off with a razz berry noise. The creature having no other way of doing harm deflated its aggressive stance and backed away from them. It then turned into a black cloud and released Rainbow Dash from the spell.

The evil cloud soon morphed into Zecora who seemed very pleased. "Today is a good day for you ponies have shown me the way. You proved to Zecora today that you are no filly fools and Celestia chose the right ponies after all. And with great happiness I am here to say, you wish to pass Everfree forest? You may." Zecora said with a happy smile on her face. Path behind her changed as trees moved out of the way showing a clear path too the other side. "Finally, I thought we were going to be in this forest forever!" Spike exclaimed as he ran towards the exit with all the ponies following after him. Pinkie Pie hopped up to Zecora. "Thank you Zecora for giving us a chance to prove ourselves." Pinkie Pie said happily. "It is you, I should thank. In my many years I succumb to cynicism and pessimism. And a bit of fear perhaps, But no longer! You are not the horses of my youth! You are ponies! And your skills are quite aloof. Take care and good luck." Zecora said getting out of Pinkie pie's way. "Oh don't be so bashful Zecora give Pinkie Pie a good ol' hoof hug!" Pinkie exclaimed opening her arms to hug Zecora. When she tried to hug her she phased through Zecora's body and falls down as a result. "What?" Pinkie Pie said completely puzzled by what just happened. "I'm very sorry Pinkie. But I'm not exactly the type who can be hugged anymore..." Zecora said as she faded away.

And with that there journey continues.


	4. Chapter 4

My little pony: An equestrian journey

There are only two rules in the wild world. Kill or be killed. For many creatures the never ending need to escape there vicious and hungry pursuers have pushed them into doing unusual things to evade their ravenous grasp. But do not be fooled by the ones who flee for they too can be predators as well.

Chapter four: Illusions in the pampas grass.

"So this here is the rest of the world? It's sure ain't nothing like I imagined." Applejack said as she laid her eyes on the endless field of grass that stretched for as far as the eye can see. "Looks boring I was imaging it would at least be 20 percent cooler than Equestria. If the rest of the world is just this field than we'll be done in no time!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew around the field. "Something tells me there's more to this world than just this field Rainbow Dash." Twilight said. "Wow this grass is really funny looking. I wonder how it taste?" Pinkie Pie said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. This isn't the hay and flowers from our land this stuff could be poisonous!" Rarity said trying to advise Pinkie Pie out of her actions "Well there's only one way too find out!" Applejack said as she chomped on a couple of the leaves. Everybody looked at Applejack as she chewed on the grass and tried to size up the taste. She then made a big gulp and exhaled. "How was it?" Twilight asked curious. "Eh. I've had worse." Applejack said shrugging. "That doesn't fill me with confidence." Rarity said still unsure about the grass. "Beggars can't be choosers Rarity. We won't know when our next meal will come so we might as well eat a bit of this to keep ourselves fed." Twilight said as she grabbed a few with her mouth and started chewing it slowly. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie did the same but Fluttershy just looked on at them while Rarity chewed them with disgust colored all over her face. Spike plucked the grass and just sort of looked at it. Grimaced. And threw it over his shoulder. "This stuff is awful!" Rarity said as she took a gulp and her face turned green with her displeasure. "Used to eating fancy food I reckon? Better shape up, out here in the wild food is fuel not fun." Applejack said chuckling at Rarity's dismay. "I'd rather hold out for a chance to eat some nice gemstones rather than this crud." Spike said crossing his arms in defiance. "Fluttershy why haven't you eaten?" Twilight said ignoring Spike's refusal to eat. "I'm sorry, I was just too busy looking around..." Fluttershy said as she was focused on the grass that moved as if someone was shifting around in it. She cautiously eats some of the grass and swallows it slowly still looking around the area all the while. "Are you okay Fluttershy? You seem really buggy." Spike asked noticing Fluttershy's paranoid mannerisms. "I'm just nervous is all. I've never been here before. Anything can be here. Waiting. And I could be it's next victim... I don't know want to be a victim..." Fluttershy said as she restrained her fear which was visibly washing over her. "Ooh. Forget I asked." Spike said alienated by Fluttershy. "Pull yourself together Fluttershy we don't need you panicking." Twilight said sternly. "I told ya this girl was useless. A falling leaf could take her out." Rainbow Dash said scoffing at Fluttershy's cowardice. "Aw poor whittle Fluttershy. There's no need to be scared. You know what I do when I feel scared and down?" Pinkie Pie said as she put her arms around Fluttershy. "W-what?" Fluttershy asked curious as to where she was going with this. "You gotta stand up and face your fears! Ya gotta look fear in the eyes and laugh HAH AHA! Laugh with me Fluttershy, HAH AHA!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. The group just looked at Pinkie Pie as she continued her display breaking into yet another impromptu dance. "Pinkie Pie..." Fluttershy said trying to get Pinkie's attention. "Yes Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie said in an enthusiastic tone. "Stop singing Pinkie Pie..." Fluttershy said completely unmoved by Pinkie's words. Pinkie Pie stops singing to notice that everyone else just looked on with annoyance and contempt for her gratuitous singing. Acknowledging this Pinkie Pie's enthusiasm broke down and she quieted down. "Well then. Let's get going." Twilight said getting everyone's attention to move in the direction she wants them to move in. Pinkie Pie didn't have a sad expression on her face like before. But this time it went on for a lot longer before she was happy and hopping around again.

As they walked through the Pampas grass Fluttershy could see movement in the grass but she could not discern what it was that was moving which filled her with endless concern. Nobody else noticed aside from her though. After a few hours of walking they made there way to a village that sort of resembled Ponyville in a ways. "What a rather. Familiar looking locale if I do say so myself." Rarity said as she looked finding familiarity with this place and Ponyville. "It's too familiar..." Fluttershy said fearfully. "Oh stop being a scaredy pony!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Where are all the people?" Spike asked as he looked around. Suddenly a face emerged from behind the sign that had the name of the village written on it. This creature was no pony and instead was a creature with a coat of fur with a distinctive muzzle and bushy tail. "Hi there! Never seen your kind out and about. Welcome to Vixen village!" The creature proclaimed. "Our kind? Do you know what we are?" Twilight asked. "Nope. Never seen your ilk before. And if I've never seen you then you've probably never seen me have you?" The creature said as it's eyes peered into Twilights in a gaze like manner. "Uh. No we haven't seen your species before. Um. We are ponies by the way." Twilight said cautiously at the unusually inquisitive nature of the creature. "Ponies! What a fun name to say! I am a fox. Not as fun to say I'm afraid." The fox said nonchalantly as he circled around them sizing them up only stopping to notice that Fluttershy was doing the same. "What are you, Ponies doing here? You must be simply miles and miles away from your home." The fox said taking his attention away from Fluttershy and focusing on Twilight again. "Well we have traveled far. But the reason for our travels are of no concern to you." Twilight said. "Of course of course. What a traveler does and where a traveler goes is no business of mine to know. But perhaps you would take a break from your travels and unwind here? It's getting dark and you don't want to enter the Forest of Afel when it's dark." The fox said making the word sound ominous. "Personally I've had enough of forest for one day I say we take a break here. Maybe get something decent to eat." Spike said rubbing his belly as he was very hungry. "I concur! A civilized environment simply must contain proper sustenance worthy of a enriched palate. Or at the very least not taste like that awful awful grass!" Rarity said as she stomped her hoof on the ground. "Yeah I would actually use a bit of sleep. Kicking butt does wear a pony out." Rainbow Dash said. "Better to sleep with a roof over our heads than to nap with bugs crawling all around us." Applejack said agreeing with the sentiment that everyone else was showing. "Eww bugs! No thanks! Nearest Inn please!" Pinkie Pie said pretending to be off put by bugs but mostly just being silly. "Well if you all feel this way then we might as well spend the night here." Twilight said. "I don't think we should sleep here. Or even hang out here..." Fluttershy said noticing that her opinion was overlooked. "Who cares what **you **think? You may have time to be all cautious and scared but real ponies who carry this group are in need of a well deserved rest!" Rainbow Dash said completely intolerant of Fluttershy's fearful attitude. Fluttershy didn't say anything but the look on her face showed that Rainbow Dash's words filled her with great pain. "I never should have left my house..." Fluttershy said with a whimper as a tear went down her eye. "Oh you ponies are too much! Come come! I may have things that would suit your interest while you stay here." The fox said with a laugh.

The ponies followed the fox through the village which was much larger than it appeared to be. Foxes could be seen walking about. "That there is our library. Perfect for the reading type. Everything in the world is recorded in there!" The fox said. "Everything in the world?" Twilight said eyes wide with astonishment. "Yes! Does that interest you?" The fox said cheerfully. "Why yes it does. Can I um. Have a chance to read the stuff in there?" Twilight said eager to have a crack at those books. "Why sure! Help yourself!" The fox said as he pointed in the direction of the library. Twilight sped off in that direction. "Pft. What a nerd. Hopefully you have something for cool and tough ponies like me." Rainbow Dash said arms crossed as she floats in the air. "Hm? Perhaps we do. I know this nice little race track where one can run around and exercise there flying abilities." The fox said. "Why would some foxes need a flying race track?" Fluttershy said to herself getting very concerned by the oddly specific function of a place that only suits Rainbow Dash's interest. "You think you two are the only flying creatures in this world? There are many creatures with many interest and we try to accommodate all of them! Such as the case we have a fancy little boutique for the traveling fashionista!" The fox said getting right in Fluttershy's face as he points to the boutique. "A boutique? All the way out here? What wondrous wonders! I must simply have a look inside I ask, no demand that I gain entrance to such an establishment!" Rarity said excitedly. "Say no more. Go on ahead." The fox said taking his interest off Fluttershy for a bit. Rarity dashed to the Boutique with a smile on her face. "I don't suppose you have anything that would suit a working pony like me? That fancy stuff just doesn't suit the interest." Applejack said hoping to get to do something like the others. "Well we do have a little farm area. And before your friend asks. Yes. We do have a reason to have a farm. After all us foxes are omnivores. We need our meats and veggies." the fox said as he looked at Fluttershy who decided not to give him eye contact. "Shucks you don't need to go about convincing me! I know the importance of having a nice cultivated farm. If anyone needs me. I'll be out and about there okay?" Applejack says as she causally strolls in the direction of the farmhouse. "Is there any chance you have anything that I could eat?" Spike said now very uncomfortable from his stomach grumbling. "Oh. I know your species likes eating rocks and the like. Well no food establishment would ever suit such taste but we have a fancy little mine filled with gemstones all you have to do is dig them out. Sorry for the inconvenience." The fox said with a sad face. "I'd be willing to mine to the center of the earth to get my hands on a couple of delicious diamonds!" Spike said as he ran to the cave hungrily anticipating a chance to nibble on some gemstones. "Hey! Is that a party place I see there? Were you hiding it from me?" Pinkie Pie says playfully. "Oh! You got me! I was hoping you wouldn't notice it cause it's not exactly a great party place we just sort of set it up for birthdays and stuff but it mostly goes unused." The fox said playing along with Pinkie Pie. "Well your in luck cause not only is Pinkie Pie an expert party thrower. Shes an expert party maker as well!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped to the party house. "What about you Fluttershy? Don't you want to have fun? We have many things to interest many tastes. What is it that you would desire?" The fox asked. "I-I don't want anything thank you but no thank you..." Fluttershy says fearfully. "Or dear you are shaking like a leaf. Don't be afraid. Your safe here. We aren't going to hurt you. If we did we would have done that cause after all this place is filled with foxes." The fox said pointing at the many foxes moving around and interacting with the ponies and Spike. "Safe? I'm not safe. I'm never safe. As long as I'm not at home I'm not safe..." Fluttershy said as she backed away from the fox. "Aw well we can't bring your home here obviously but we can give you something close to home. We have a little animal nursery over there. It's very pretty you know. It has lots of adorable baby animals in need of someone trusting and loving and loyal. Someone like you I bet!" The fox said. For a moment Fluttershy showed interest but very quickly her expression soured. "No. No... There's no way you could have known what I liked...No one knows that!" Fluttershy said almost breaking her quiet tone. "Oh dear don't get hysterical, don't you know that many places contain nurseries?" The Fox said getting worried with Fluttershy's behavior. "Stand back! Get away from me! I don't trust you!" Fluttershy said angrily as she backs away from the fox. "My how very prejudice of you to act in such a manner. Do you not trust me because I am a fox?" the fox said feeling insulted by Fluttershy's behavior. "I don't trust you. Or anyone else! I won't be made victim!" Fluttershy yelled as she flew away taking off at an unusually high speed for her. "What a damaged little girl, whatever could be her problem?" the fox said as he shook his head at Fluttershy's display.

Fluttershy flew away from the Vixen village and all the way to Everfree and right back to her house. Her body now shaking as it she was overwhelmed by her fear and cowardice and paranoia. She begins talking to herself to calm herself down. "Everything's going to be all right Fluttershy. Your home now. Your safe. No one can hurt you or trick you or any of those things creatures like doing to you. No one can hurt me not the Pegasus in Cloudsdale or those foxes in Vixen village or anyone anywhere else! As long as I'm here! Sure Princess Celestia wanted me to go on this mission but she understands that I'm just not the right pony. Find some other pony. Anypony except me. I'm sure they don't need me they can handle themselves. And maybe that fox was telling the truth or maybe he wasn't it doesn't matter now cause I'm where I belong now. It doesn't matter what happens to those ponies or Spike all that matters is that I'm safe and that no one has a chance to hurt me." Fluttershy rambled as she walked up to her door and unlocked it with a key the animals scared by her mannerisms noticing the unstable behavior she was displaying. She fumbled with the keys due to her body shaking which frustrated her to the point to where she rammed into the door with her head breaking the lock. "I'm just a little tense. A little cup of water and I'll be as good as new." Fluttershy said as she walks to her faucet ignoring the pain in her head from ramming into the door. She grabs a cup (although any other creature would consider it a bowel) and pours some water into it. Once the cup was filled to her satisfaction she looked into it to see herself but instead she sees Celestia behind her. "What?" Fluttershy says stunned and taken by surprise by Celestia being behind her. She looked behind her and doesn't see anyone. "Ooh. Just seeing things." She says as she tries to take her mind of everything by taking a long drink of water from the cup. "She finishes the cup and makes a sigh of relief only to turn around again and see Celestia actually in front of her for real. "Hello Fluttershy. Lovely evening is it not?" Celestia said calmly unmoved by Fluttershy's visibly unstable nature. Fluttershy could only respond in a squeak as she froze in shock and fear. "I don't suppose your back home because you succeeded in fulfilling my request?" Celestia said in a manner as if Fluttershy was some child she found sneaking an extra cookie from the cookie jar just before dinner started. "Well. Definitely not." Fluttershy said fearful of what sort of punishment Celestia will put her through. "Why did you abandon your friends Fluttershy?" Celestia asked in calm but stern manner. "I. I. I got scared..." Fluttershy said as tears came out her eyes. Celestia put her hoof to Fluttershy's head relieving the pain she had but ignored. She then put her hoof underneath Fluttershy's chin and raised it to where they were making eye contact. Her hair moved to reveal both her eyes so she could make proper eye contact. "My little pony. What made you scared?" Celestia said showing much empathy to Fluttershy. "It was those foxes Princess. These creatures. They gave everyone what they wanted and they even knew what I liked. No one knows what I've liked since I left Cloudsdale. I don't interact with people like I did back then. It made me so scared and uneasy I know those creatures were watching us the whole time we were in the grass field. They want us for something I just know it!" Fluttershy said as she placed her hoofs on Celestia's leg in an attempt to gain comfort. "You may be right, but tell me. Is that any reason to betray your friends?" Celestia asked letting Fluttershy continue hugging her leg. "They aren't my friends though Princess. I don't have friends anymore. I've haven't had friends for years." Fluttershy said. "I entrusted all of you to each other. You may not feel like friends now but you simply must learn to grow into that role if you are going to stop Luna's schemes." Celestia said. "But why me? Why must I be one of the Pony Paragons?" Fluttershy said confused and scared at the prospect of doing dangerous things. "You know why my dear. You let this fear hold you like a vice and withdraw all that makes you wonderful but you cannot hide your abilities from me. You are powerful Fluttershy. Only your talents can help the ponies when they need help the most. But right now you aren't by there side. You left them behind. They may see you as cowardly and fearful but that is something they have to overlook to recognize the more positive identity you withhold. I know it's hard for you. But you must be brave. You must use your fear and form it into cunning. Use your knowledge of others not to run but to fight! Not just for the ponies or me. But for everyone in Equestria. This is your mission Fluttershy. Will you let me down? Will you let everyone down?" Celestia said in a manner to instill confidence in Fluttershy. "No. I can't. I have to help. Thank you princess. And I'm sorry that I did this." Fluttershy said finally calming down and returning to the more stable demure demeanor. "It's okay Fluttershy. We all have our fears." Celestia said as her hair flowed over her eye like usual. Fluttershy nodded and left the house and flew away while Celestia disappeared in a cloud of light.

Fluttershy realized that she doesn't know what to do for when she actually arrives at Vixen village. She doesn't know anything about foxes or what they do or why they do it. But she thinks Zecora might. After all she herself talked about the creatures outside Equestria as if she knew them and she transformed into a few herself so she must know something about foxes. She lands in the forest and starts calling out for Zecora. "Zecora! Zecora!" Fluttershy says. "You require my inquire?" Zecora said as she phased into sight right behind Fluttershy. This spooked Fluttershy for a moment but she quickly regained her composure. "Oh! Yes. You see my allies. My friends. We ended up in some town filled with foxes who somehow knew what we wanted and everyone except me actually took them up on there offer. Are they in danger?" Fluttershy asked. "Hmm. Most trouble this could be as it sounds you've stumbled upon kitsune trickery." Zecora said with a frown on her face. "Kitsunes? I thought they were foxes?" Fluttershy said confused by the name change. "Foxes are ordinary creatures but what you speak are kitsunes who have extraordinary features. Many years ago these creatures learned how to hide from the beasts who preyed on them through magic which grants them to power to escape and elude them through trickery and illusion. The grass field you saw them in was no doubt the pampas grass. A field of grass so thick and high and uncomfortable that most creatures have troubling pursuing them there much less finding them. But there is a downside to such a safe haven. There is no vegetation in the field as the weeds have swallowed all other plant life in it's wake. That is why the kitsune must devour flesh in order to survive. But they are very mischievous creatures. So whenever a foolish traveler enters there land they set up traps to mentally ensnare them. First it's just a simple interest and hobby that appears before you. But soon your conscious mind is exploited to reveal unconscious wants. Things not always thought but felt by your mind and your heart. At this point the traveler is beyond being freed of this bliss and the kitsune soon after become bored and devour them and disappear into the grass to ensnare yet another victim." Zecora says. "I knew it. I knew they were dangerous. How do I free my friends and stop them?" Fluttershy asks. "It's very easy. For you at least. You are aware of there treacherous techniques. What you need to do is fairly simple. Show those kitsunes your might and they will reverse the spell and run away in fright." Zecora said. "My might? Very well. I will go do that. Thank you Zecora." Fluttershy said. "I am always happy to help a pony out." Zecora said as she faded away right in front of Fluttershy. This confused Fluttershy but she didn't want to get distracted by Zecora's nature and sped off to rescue her friends before it was too late.

Just as Zecora said the ponies and Spike succumb to the spell and was living out there desires. One by one there minds helped form what they wanted most in life. Despite a day going by none of them have slept or ate anything and was completely focused on there interest.

Twilight studies the seemingly endless hallway of books and tomes. That was until Celestia walked into the library. "Princess? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked completely shocked that Celestia would appear here of all places. "I just wanted to see how my faithful student is doing. Looks like you are hard at work as usual. I am glad to see this." Celestia said. "Thank you princess! I do all this for you! So you can be proud of me!" Twilight said as she ran up to hug Celestia. "Oh dear as long as you keep on with your work I will."

Rainbow Dash flies around track at high speeds only to take a break for moment to notice a couple of Wonderbolts walking her way. "Spitfire, Soarin'? What are you guys doing here?" Rainbow Dash said completely stunned by the sudden arrival of the Wonderbolts. "Were here to see the totally awesome pony Rainbow Dash! You wouldn't happen to know where we could find someone like that would ya?" Soarin' said. "I'm that pony! I'm Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. "We know, Soarin's just messing with ya. I've seen you around before. Your the pony who's been setting up rainbows these last couple of years. Impressive work Rainbow Dash." Spitfire said as she lifted the goggles off her face. "Heck ya it's impressive! It's awesome! So awesome that we want to invite you to become one of the Wonderbolts!" Soarin' said with a high level of enthusiasm. "Me? A Wonderbolt?" Rainbow Dash said barely containing the complete spazz attack she was gearing up to have. "You earned it Rainbow Dash. You make all pegasi proud to be pegasi." Spitfire said.

Rarity was busy in the boutique making clothes so much so that the area was filled with fully clothed pony marionettes and still she wasn't done making clothes. She stopped when she heard someone enter through the door. "I heard there was a designer here with talents beyond compare." said a rather snooty sounding pony. "My gosh! It's Hoity Toity! And Photo Finish! And Sapphire Shores! All here? In this shop? For me?" Rarity said completely awestruck by the trio. "You better believe it, cause Sapphire Shores is here and she's here to taakkke you away!" Sapphire said in overly dramatic way. "You! You have the style! The charisma! Your clothes were made to be seen by ze world! You will be the face of the future! The future of fashion!" Photo finish said in an equally dramatic and posh way. "Hm. Based on these clothes you do have a talent worth cultivating. If you can keep this up you might just become as revered as we are in the industry." Hoity said in a very pompous way. "Me? A highly regarded fashionista like all of you?" Rarity said completely awestruck. "Girl! You gonna go straaaaaiiight to the top, at this rate!" Sapphire Shores exclaimed.

Applejack wasn't doing much and was just relaxing in the comfort of her family who appeared to her joy one by one Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith,

Apple Brown Betty, and cousin Braeburn. "Sure is a fine day ain't it Applejack?" Braeburn said as he lounged with all the other ponies. "It is now that y'all are here. I just love family reunions. I wish we could have them more than once a year." Applejack said with a sigh. "Now don't you go being all sad and glum cousin. We just have jobs to do is all. Tell you what. Next year y'all come on over to good ol' Apple-loosa. You will have a grand time I reckon." Braeburn said cheerfully. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot." Applejack said.

Spike was busy at working mining for gemstones and gobbling them up as he acquired them. Tirelessly did he mine the gems all alone with no one else. Until who should he see but Twilight with a cart attached to her. "Twilight? What are you doing here?" Spike said as he shoved another gemstone into his mouth. "I came to help you of course!" Twilight said cheerfully. "Really? You came to help me?" Spike said happy to consider such a thought. "Of course I would! Now get on my back. It will make it easier to get around in this deep mine." Twilight said as she floated him onto her back. Spike smiled as he rode into the mine with Twilight eager and ready to mine for more gemstones with her.

Pinkie Pie was having a incredible party celebrating nothing in particular. All of the ponies and Spike were there celebrating and having a excellent time. But suddenly the most unexpected guest arrived. "Pinkamena Diane Pie!" Yelled a voice. Pinkie Pie was shocked to see her parents and sisters here of all places. "Mom? Dad? Sisters? What are you doing here?" Pinkie Pie says nervous by there appearance. "We are here to see what our daughter has been up to these years. Is this how you spend your time? Partying? How dare you throw a party. Without us!" Pinkie's mom said as there angry expressions switched to happy. "You mean you like it?" Pinkie Pie asked surprised by her mother's words. "Like it? we love it!" Pinkie's father said as they all started partying with the others. Pinkie ecstatic at her family enjoying themselves she continues partying.

After flying faster than she's had in years she finally arrived at the Vixen village. Just like before the fox was there to greet her. "Oh! You came back. I thought we'd never see you again." the fox said surprised by her return giving the freak out she had. "No more games kitsune. Free my friends." Fluttershy said showing confidence in her voice and giving of a very strong stare. "What? How did you?" The fox stumbled trying to figure out how she knew what type of creature he was. "It's none of your business all you need to do is end this spell. Now." Fluttershy said bearing down on the fox. "Heh! You think a little colorful creature like you is going to scare me? In case you haven't noticed this place is filled with my kin and you aren't exactly a Ursa Major." The fox said with a sly grin. The foxes began to surround them all looking like they were ready to attack. "You can have my friends. When you've gotten through me first!" Fluttershy says. The foxes try to pounce on her but she jumps out of the way. She grabs one of them by the tail and swings it into another fox who tried to attack her from behind. "Little pony punk! I knew you were trouble! Destroy her!" The fox yelled with an open snarl. The foxes charged her all at one and all Fluttershy did was stand on her hind legs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then span around quickly getting all the foxes who lunged for her stuck inside her spinning attack. She began to increase in speed whipping furious winds her the speed continued to pick up until it formed a tornado that span and twisted as if it was dancing on the earth. She then stopped the tornado mid spin sending the foxes flying all over the place. The abrupt stop caused little tornadoes to go flying around the place. Before the fox could even gain his composure Fluttershy stomped her hoof right on his head. "Let my friends go." Fluttershy said stern fully. "As you wish." the fox said fearfully. He snapped his paws and the entire village and all it's fake inhabitants disappeared. Twilight and the others who were under the spell recovered with no memory of what they did or who they were interacting with.

"What's going on?" Twilight said dazed and confused. "Where did everything go?" Pinkie Pie said confused by the village becoming an empty field. "Why am I so hungry!" Spike said brought to be knees by the pain in his stomach. "Oh for goodness sake Spike. Here!" Twilight said exasperated by Spike's food related whining. She plucked a couple pieces of grass. Formed it into a ball and shoved it into Spikes mouth. Spike unhappy with this food but starving none the less chewed and ate it. "I hate grass." Spike said with a frown on his face. "Good you guys are all better..." Fluttershy said getting rid of her courageous attitude. "Why wouldn't we be?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Where did those fox people go? In fact where did the whole village go?" Rarity said very confused by the sudden disappearance. "It doesn't matter. They were bad news anyhow. Come on girls. The Forest of Afel awaits." Fluttershy said. "I suppose there's no other choice seeing as our fox friends have fled. A shame too. It looked like a nice place to visit after we were done on this mission." Applejack said. "That is after we have an awesome party celebrating our friendship and success!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Who said we were your friends?" Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie Pie's happy exclamation got turned down again she became sad again and sort of stood there as the others passed by her. All except Fluttershy who stood there next to her. "I'm your friend Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy said. Pinkie Pie turned to her and hugged her. "Thank you." Pinkie Pie said having her smile returned to her as she hopped to catch up with the others. For the first time in years Fluttershy cracked a smile for she really had a friend once more.

Their journey continues.


	5. Chapter 5

My little pony: An Equestrian Journey

The Forest of Afel was named after a young buck that fell in love with a beautiful Unicorn Pegasus who wandered through the forest from time to time. Any chance she showed her face he professed his love to her, and though she appreciated the gesture she knew there union could not be so for she was well beyond a mortal's stake to claim. The rest of his life he spent cursing his mortality wishing for so much more becoming despondent and wicked. Soon he neared death but even as he drew his last breath all he wanted was to be a with the Unicorn Pegasus who's beauty and grace haunted his mind for his entire life. Fueled by his passion and his desire that would not fade even in death his body and soul ascended into a higher state of being and fused with the forest itself his massive ascension warped the very forest and all who resided in it. To this day the creatures in the Forest of Afel are magical and filled with enchantment and Afel himself got his wish and became a godlike being who ruled over the land in the form of a massive deer who knew no equal in his humble forest. But all his powers are for naught as the Unicorn Pegasus is nowhere to be found...

Chapter five: Encounter at the Forest of Afel!

The ponies travel through Afel forest looking around the lush forest as they pass through it. Unlike the Everfree forest this one was abundant with all sorts of life from bugs to small creatures rustling in the bushes which didn't put Fluttershy at ease but its better than creatures intentionally hiding from them like in the pampas grass. Twilight motioned everyone to stop as she looked around the area. "What are we stopping for?" Rainbow Dash asked eager to keep on moving. "We need to stop for the day. I'm trying to figure out if this will be an ideal location to set up camp." Twilight said as she looked at the sun setting through the trees. "Sleep? Here? In a forest?" Rarity said repulsed by the thought. "It will be like camping! It can be a camping party! Yay! Camping party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed hopping around as usual. "This doesn't seem like a good idea Twilight. There could be all sorts of things in this forest." Fluttershy said as she looked around worryingly. "Not only that, but a forest is absolutely repulsive! A spider could crawl into my mouth or an ant can bite me while I sleep!" Rarity said as she panicked at the thought. "Don't be such scaredy ponies! Campin's real easy! All we gotta do is set up a real nice tent and have us ponies rotate guard throughout the night so everyone gets a good nights rest and what not." Applejack said as she shook her head at Fluttershy and Rarity. "Exactly. Who wants to have the first shift?" Twilight said. "I can do it." Spike said raising his hand. "As if! You'd probably fall asleep on us." Rainbow Dash said with a scoff. "Hey! Your kind of right..." Spike said reluctantly agreeing with Rainbow Dash. "I can do it!" Applejack said. "Okay now that that's settled lets set up a nice tent for us to sleep in for the night. Rarity will you help me form the tent?" Twilight said. "I should hope so! If we are going to be in this tent sleeping together like some band of gypsies we might as well do it with as much style and function as possible!" Rarity exclaimed as she started gathering tree branches and arranging them in a neat pile. "Now. Does anyone what a tent looks like?" Rarity said realizing she has never seen one up close. "Just follow my instructions Rarity and we'll have this tent up before nightfall." Applejack said. "Spike, do you think you can set up a fire?" Twilight asked. "Pft! Of course I can set up a fire what do you think I'm just some pony in a dragon costume?" Spike said scoffing at the suggestion of him being unable to set something on fire. "If you are wearing a costume it's the best costume I've ever seen! Its way better than that bumblebee costume I dressed Gummy in for this one girl's party! She said she was a fan of bumblebee but when gummy showed up she said not that kind of bumblebee which confused me cause there's only one kind of bumblebee that's a bumblebee right? Unless she was talking about someone called bumblebee but what sort of a name is bumblebee?" Pinkie Pie said as she got randomly into Spikes face. "I don't know...What sort of a name is Pinkie Pie?" Spike said sort of confused by what Pinkie Pie was even talking about.

Twilight and Rarity used there magic to turn the leaves into one solid object and fused it with the skeleton of the tent as instructed by applejack. Rainbow Dash ran around finding dry wood for Spike to set aflame. By the time they were done it had already gotten dark.

All the ponies went inside the tent except for Fluttershy and Applejack. "You should get your sleep Fluttershy we got a big day tomorrow!" Applejack said pointing towards the opening in the tent. "I don't really want to sleep Applejack..." Fluttershy as she sat just outside the entrance to the tent. "Why not, aren't you tired?" Applejack said noticing that Fluttershy looks a little weary. "I am I just don't want to sleep." Fluttershy said with a yawn. "Why not?" Applejack asked curious as to why. "I don't like sleeping in places that aren't my home..." Fluttershy said as she looked in the direction of a rustling bush. "Aw come on now! You're not some young filly you're a grown pony like me and the rest except Spike of course. You have to sleep sometime Fluttershy we're a long ways from that little garden home you had." Applejack said. "I know. I'm trying to not remember that but this place never lets me forget. Everything keeps on moving. The grass, the winds, the clouds, It's like everything is truly alive and moving all the time. That makes me nervous. Why can't things be like at home? Everything was so much more controlled and quiet back home. I can't sleep in this restless world..." Fluttershy said as she lowered her head to the ground. Applejack looked at Fluttershy's sad face and sighed. "You wanna be my watch buddy?" Applejack said. "What's that?" Fluttershy asked curiously. "It's when you make sure we don't fall asleep by keeping each other awake." Applejack said happily. "I'd like that." Fluttershy said with a smile as she rose her head back up. "All right then!" Applejack said finding enjoyment out of Fluttershy smiling for once. "So which one of y'all is going to take the next shift?" Applejack said peeking into the tent. "Sorry Applejack. I need my rest for tomorrow. If I'm tired then we can end up wandering around aimlessly." Twilight said. "Makes sense." Applejack said nodding in understanding. "Sorry Applejack! I'm the muscle around here and I'm beat. If I don't get my rest we could end up getting our butts kicked." Rainbow Dash said as she stretched. "That makes sense I guess." Applejack said sort of understanding where Rainbow Dash was coming from. "No can do Applejack! A pony of my complexion needs at least 8 hours of beauty rest with no interruptions between! You would not believe what becomes of me when I don't get the required amount of rest. I look absolutely dreadful!" Rarity said as she turned a pair of large leaves into a night mask. "Uh, Okay then Rarity..." Applejack said not really finding Rarity's excuse acceptable. "Don't worry Applejack! I got your back! Next shift I'll totally be there for ya! Just give a little shout and I'll come on out!" Pinkie Pie said gleefully. "Thank ya kindly Pinkie Pie." Applejack said glad that someone didn't make an excuse for themselves.

Applejack spends the night thinking about her home Applebloom and Macintosh, and even the farm itself. She stares into the fire which hasn't dimmed since its initial light by Spike. She thinks to herself if that's just the result of Spikes fire or if the wood and plants here just burn more effectively but it was just a wandering thought and left just as quick as it came. She looked back at Fluttershy who looked really tired and had lost the energy to keep herself up. Applejack would look at Fluttershy who would look back at her as if she knew when exactly Applejack would do the same. Eventually Fluttershy did fall asleep which only reminded Applejack that she wanted to sleep as well. But when Applejack called out for Pinkie Pie there wasn't a response. She called again only to find everyone was sleeping soundly. Everyone had managed to find there own personal space to sleep in although Spike had moved from his spot to sleep next to Twilight, one can only assume he did it after she fell asleep or perhaps he was asleep as well while he did it as it wasn't uncommon for young children to find comfort instinctively especially when sleeping or frightened. Applejack made another sigh as she knew she had to last the whole night through despite being quite tired herself.

Eventually she grew quite tired to the point to where she would nod off for several moments at a time. She told herself she could control it and have it to where it would slightly keep her awake throughout the night. Alas that plan failed as she fell asleep in front of the fire. She then quickly got up breaking out of it with drool on her face. She shook herself awake although she was still far too tired to stay awake but she was determined to not fall asleep. Unfortunately something bashed her across the head and she lost consciousness.

Applejack awakens dazed and confused. "Did you have a nice nap Applejack?" Rainbow Dash says sarcastically. "Wha? Ow! My head! Wait. My hat! My hat is gone! What the? What is this here? Where are we?" Applejack says as she comes to term to her location. Applejack is inside a cage along with all the other ponies and Spike who are in there own separate cage spread out so no one can really touch each other. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are in bird cages while the others are in standard ground cages and Spike's cage is a normal cage chained to a tree a couple feet off the ground. "Sorry Applejack I was supposed to keep you awake..." Fluttershy said sadly. "It's not your fault Fluttershy. It's Pinkie Pie's fault! She was supposed to take the next shift!" Spike yelled as smoke came out of his nostrils. "Sorry I kinda got tired and stuff and kinda crashed." Pinkie Pie said feeling little guilty. "No hard feelings?" Pinkie Pie said trying her best to apologize. "Yeah sure." Spike said with a smile on his face. "Really?" Pinkie Pie said happy to see Spike accept his apology. "No! You deserve to feel bad for getting us in this mess!" Spike said angrily as smoke continued to fume from his nostrils. Pinkie Pie was hurt by Spike's comment and turned around to hide her reaction from everyone else. She then slammed the cage with her head though she made no noise or even turned around to explain herself and continued to make no eye contact with anyone else. "How long have we been in here?" Applejack asked as she was still trying to find where her hat had gone. "We've been here for several hours Applejack." Twilight said as she watched Applejack wander in circles inside her cage. "Why haven't y'all found a way out yet?" Applejack asked. "As if you had to ask, obviously I would have fashioned a branch or a rock into a delightful little key to jimmy the lock open but unfortunately our friend there has other thoughts on such actions." Rarity said nonchalantly while nudging her head in a direction. Applejack saw a large muscular creature with a grey coat and a mask like pattern on his face. In one hand it held a large club over its shoulder. It looked to be made of stone but the creature moved it with ease. Sitting on his head was none other than Applejack's hat. "That varmint is wearing my hat!" Applejack said angrily. "Oh enough about your stupid hat, It's just some straw and felt. You can get another one. You farm ponies must get some sort of discount for those hats seeing as so many of you wear them despite them being so last century." Rarity said tired of hearing about Applejack's "That hat is more than a piece of fashionware Rarity! It's important!" Applejack said being very annoyed with Rarity's dispassion towards her situation. "Important? I don't follow." Rarity said with a bit of confusion on her face. "That hat was given to me by my father and that hat was passed down by his father and the one before him. "Applejack, One day you will be responsible for Sweet Apple Acres. You will buck the trees and herd the cattle. Your work will be tough. But don't worry. This hat will keep the weather from bearing down on you but you have to keep up with it as well." he told me. And I've been wearing that hat ever since. To you it's nothing more than a piece of cloth you can throw away and trade in for something more stylish and hip but to me it's more than that and if you can't understand that then I can't do nothing to make you think otherwise." Applejack said frustrated with Rarity. For once Rarity was left without a biting retort. She didn't know what to say to Applejack's words. She just looked on as Applejack bucked the cage over and over again trying to wear it down to no avail.

The creature became annoyed with the noise Applejack was making and lumbered his way over to Applejack's cage. He raised his club and struck Applejack's cage sending her bouncing up and down inside it. He laughed at Applejack who was stunned by the attack. "Laugh while you still can because I'm going to get my hat back even if it means bronco busting you all through this forest." Applejack said as she shook off the attack. The creature raised his club once again ready to strike Applejack's cage. Just then a huge crack sound could be heard from the distance. This caught the creature's attention as it looked in that direction. From a distance trees can be seen falling left and right along with the cries and shouts of creatures. "Can you feel the wind Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy said focused on the commotion going on in that direction. "Yeah, feels like gale force winds. You don't think?" Rainbow Dash said. Just then a powerful burst of air shot through the area moving so fast no one could really see it. A group of creatures similar to the guard followed after it one which after talking to the guard in his native tongue roped him into helping as well leaving the ponies unattended. "Now is our chance, Ponies. Escape!" Twilight Sparkle said as she began blasting the lock with her horn. "You don't have to tell me twice" Rainbow dash said as she smashed her hoofs together and began striking the cage with her lighting hoof punches. She then charged into it breaking the door open. Rarity and Twilight opened the cages with there magic while Applejack broke the hinges on the cage with her bucking. Spike started furiously blasting the cage with fire warping the metal and causing it to warp and fall apart with force. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were freed by Twilight Sparkle. "Let's get out of here!" Twilight Sparkle said pointing in the direction away from the action. "Are you kidding me? We may have stumbled upon one of Nightmare Moon's cronies. We can take one of them out for good right now!" Rainbow Dash said feeling invigorated and ready to fight. "We don't have time for that. We need to regroup and weigh our options accordingly. If we let ourselves get caught up in whatever is going on here we might end up captured again." Twilight Sparkle said. "What are you afraid of a couple of monsters like those things? They got me by surprise but now I'm awake and I can take all of them and Nightmare Moon's goon." Rainbow Dash said confidently. "Don't be a moron Rainbow Dash! We know nothing of Nightmare Moon's servants and there abilities much less the natives of this forest. Only a fool would jump to action without proper knowledge to guide her!" Twilight protested. "Only a coward would flee from opportunity, and Rainbow Dash is no coward!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she bolted pasted Twilight and into the direction of the action. "I'm very sorry Twilight but I gotta go where my hat went I gotta have it back!" Applejack said as she galloped in the same direction. "Rgh! Blast it all confound these ponies!" Twilight said as she stomped her hoof on the ground. "What do we do now?" Fluttershy said confused on what to do. "Hrm. Rarity! Go get Applejack! Everyone else come with me we'll get Rainbow Dash. Hopefully we will save her from her own stupidity." Twilight said after taking a second to take a deep breath.

Rainbow Dash rushed through the creatures standing in her way. Slamming into them and sending them flying through the air. She came to a stop when she got a good look at the pony in particular it was the red maned Pegasus Typhoon Rampage. "Hey!" Rainbow Dash yelled out to Typhoon. Typhoon turned to see who it was. His eyes were barely visible behind the goggles with the exception of his red piercing pupils. "A pony, what's a pony all the way out here?" Typhoon said as she threw the creature over his shoulder to address Rainbow Dash. "I'm here for you Typhoon! I came to kick your butt!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Kick my butt? Ha! You have no idea what your even saying. Typhoon Rampage does not get his butt kicked. Typhoon Rampage kicks butt. Especially punk ponies like you!" Typhoon said he pointed his hoof right in Rainbow Dash's face. She slaps his hand away with her hoof stinging it with the electricity surging around it. "Well. You did come all this way for a beat down. Might as well deliver as expected." Typhoon Rampage said as he nonchalantly turned to the side. He suddenly launched himself at Rainbow Dash. The attack took Rainbow Dash by surprise and he pushed her right into a tree. She fell to the ground stunned. Typhoon smirked was about to gloat when Rainbow Dash shot up and rammed her head into his chest and charged him into a tree just like he did to her. "Heh! Lucky shot!" Typhoon said as he got up and struck Rainbow Dash across the face with his hoof stinging her with lighting all the while. Rainbow Dash quickly retaliated with a strike to his gut. He winced for a moment but then charged into Rainbow Dash. This time Rainbow Dash repelled his charge and forced him to a stop with both of them pushing with all there might to force the other down. Typhoon grabs Rainbow Dash's head and forces her under him causing her to fly head first into a tree. Typhoon grabs Rainbow Dash's tail and slams her onto the ground. He then throws her into the air thinking he had finished her off. Rainbow Dash quickly regains composure and dashes towards him and smashes into him headfirst and speeds through the forest only to come to a sudden stop and send him flying through the forest like a rag doll. Rainbow Dash brushes herself off only to hear a shout of anger. The wind began picking up and generating around Typhoon who had recovered from the attack. He span around furiously he created a vicious funnel of wind that pulled the loose objects like leafs and branches and launched them at violent speeds. Rainbow Dash felt herself being sucked into the typhoons attack. She tried her best to pull away but she couldn't generate enough wind to get herself away from him. She got sucked into his attack and spun around till he launched her through the air where she twirled like a rag doll into the trees and onto the ground. "Another one bites the dust." Typhoon said with a smirk.

Twilight and the others arrive to see Rainbow Dash crash onto the ground in front of them. "Looks like we were too late." Spike said as he looked at Rainbow Dash who was still breathing. Twilight raises Rainbow Dash's body to inspect her for any visible injuries. "It's nothing I can't mend. Rainbow Dash how do you feel?" Twilight said as she checked to see if Rainbow Dash is receptive. "Fluttershy? When did you become a tree?" Rainbow Dash said dizzyingly. "What? Fluttershy is not a tree." Pinkie Pie said confused by Rainbow Dash's confused rambling. "She's probably suffering the symptoms of a concussion. Luckily it's recoverable." Twilight says as she lowers Rainbow Dash on the ground.

"More ponies? Looks like Celestia has assembled herself a militia to take us out huh? Too bad none of them are even half the pony I am." Typhoon says as he flies into view. "Now which one of you should I take down next? Ah heck. Why choose? I'll take you all out at once." He said. He started spinning wildly creating his tornado attack that he used on Rainbow Dash. All the ponies begin being progressively sucked into his attack. Spike grabs onto a branch and holds onto it despite the branch loosening on him. "Spike!" Twilight says as she tries to create a barrier to dissipate the wind. "What?" Spike yells. "Spike, Jump into the wind funnel!" Twilight said. "Are you out of your mind? Why would I do that?" Spike exclaimed as the branch got looser. "Create a fire in the wind funnel!" Twilight yelled. Spike looked at the funnel and thought for a moment. "I don't think that will work." Spike said skeptical. "Trust me!" Twilight said as her shield starts breaking down on her. Spike looked at Twilight struggling to maintain the shield and looked back at Typhoon's tornado. He let go of the branch and let himself get swept into the Tornado. At first nothing happened. Then a cry of pain could be heard. A spark of fire swirled around the tornado setting everything in it and around it on fire. Typhoon cried out in pain and confusion Typhoon's attack had lost power dramatically and sent Spike flying through the air. Twilight catches Spike in the air with her magic letting him down softly. Typhoon who had managed to also catch fire flew around erratically bumping into trees and stumbling on the ground trying to put himself out. "You're gonna regret doing this to me! I'll get you ponies and your little dragon too!" Typhoon said as she scurried off. "Thanks Spike." Twilight said. Spike looked at Twilight. For a moment. Whatever he wanted to say went unsaid and he turned away from her and simply said. "You're welcome."

After furiously searching all over the area for her hat Applejack was still unable to find it. Succumb to her failure she breaks down into tears in the small clearing inside the forest. "I finally found you!" Rarity said just entering the area. "We need to find the others and head out of here before those loathsome creatures decide to cage us again." Rarity said looking around to check if any of them were nearby. "Go without me..." Applejack said with her voice shaky and hard to understand. "Go without you? I don't believe that is an option. We need your. Um Hilly Billy skills for things." Rarity said trying to find a way to say something nice to Applejack. "I'm no use to you or anyone else." Applejack said ignoring the slightly offensive comment made by Rarity. "What makes you say that?" Rarity asked. "I can't find my hat. I was supposed to keep track of it. Now I lost my father's hat. He trusted me and I failed him. How can I be trusted to do anything else?" Applejack said with her head still slumped and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh for goodness sakes, it's just a hat! It's not a super powered weapon! People lose things all the time you were bound to lose track of it eventually. You're still the same apple bucking pony you were before you lost your hat." Rarity said indignant at Applejack's sadness. "Please Rarity. Just go. Tell Twilight I resign..." Applejack said. "Hmph, Fine then. I suppose I'll just have to find someone else to wear this ratty old hat." Rarity said as she pretended to walk away. "What?" Applejack said as she looked at Rarity. On her tail was indeed Applejack's hat. "My hat, where did you find it?" Applejack exclaimed. "Oh I found it while I was looking for you. I still don't get why it matters so much to have this hat it has nothing to do with you. You are still Applejack even without the hat. Nevertheless if you want it so bad I shall give it to you." Rarity said as she floated the hat off her tail and onto Applejack's head moving it around to make it symmetrical. "There! Perfect! Hmm, upon retrospect, it does suit you. It compliments your Feng Shui I suppose." Rarity said as she looked at Applejack who was now very happy. "Thank you Rarity! I know you don't understand me very well but the fact that you still helped me means a lot." Applejack said as she tried to hug Rarity. Rarity ducked out of the way of her hug. "Hehe, it was my pleasure Applejack. We are a team. We have to look out for each other yes?" Rarity said as she held her hoof out to Applejack. Applejack looked at Rarity's hoof and grabbed it with both her hoofs shaking it with gusto. "We sure do and from now on Applejack has your back!" Applejack said. "Now let's get going and find Twilight and the others!" Applejack said happily.

Their journey continues.


	6. Chapter 6

My little pony: Equestrian adventure journey

To a normal person a rock is but a rock but even to a normal person a that rock shines and glimmers is valuable and is worth many hours searching for and collecting. For some these rocks represent power and esteem as it can be adorned and made into rather expensive (albeit sometimes gaudy) clothing and jewelry while for others it is the key to there future as a couple rocks could ensure them and the people they care for don't go hungry for awhile. The lengths some people will go to for these things makes one wonder if it is worth it at all to covet things with such desire. Only a strong heart and mind stands a chance at fending off such material want. For many others though. It's all too easy to get wrapped up in the hunt for wealth that the desire for the item is well beyond it's true worth.

Chapter six: The dangerous and desirable

The Ponies and Spike continued to travel through the Forest of Afel making sure they weren't being followed by the creatures that captured them previously. Everything was moving along as normal when Rarity's horn began to glow. "Oh my, Can it be? All the way out here?" Rarity said with a piqued interest. "What? You sense something?" Twilight said turning to Rarity to see what she was up to. Rarity ignoring Twilight ran off leaving everyone behind. "Where does she think she's going?" Spike said confused by Rarity's action. "I say we outa give chase." Applejack said. "Good idea! Let's go ponies!" Twilight said running after Rarity. Spike ran with them but was losing ground and falling behind. "Grab on little lizard!" Applejack said as she moved her tail into Spike reach. Spike grabbed while she continued to run. They followed her into a cave hidden deep within the forest. She finally came to a stop and used her magic to lift a large rock from the ground. "Oh what good fortune I have to find something like this all the way out here!" Rarity said with glee. "What? A rock?" Rainbow Dash said bemused by the thought of going all this way for something so common. "I would expect someone unrefined to be so shallow. It is not just a rock. It is a diamond in the rough." Rarity said as she spins the rock around. She began blasting the rock with beam of energy that shot straight from her horn. The rock sizzled and cracked and began to change in shape and structure. When she stopped the rock no longer looked like a rock but a gem. She floated the rock close to her face and examined it. "Oh how wonderful a quartz, Once I get this thing polished and cut I'll make it into a fine necklace!" Rarity said with excitement in her voice. "Quartz huh, let me have a taste." Spike said as he reached for the gemstone. "Are you mad? Absolutely not! Do you know how vital these things are in making magnificent outfits that can be worn by high class aristocrats, the fabulous celebrities and classy artist alike? Why Sapphire Shores adorns her whole outfit with dozens of fancy expertly cut gemstones." Rarity exclaimed smacking Spike's hand. "Sapphire shores? You mean that one weird looking guy with the odd accent?" Spike says rubbing his hand. "I've seen that guy before! He talks funny! He always liked to randomly Streeeeeeeetch his words out!" Pinkie Pie said moving her hoofs in tune with the way she pronounced the word stretch. "Flashy clothing huh, I've seen that guy around. More like I've seen his shine around. Do you know how many Pegasus fliers crash into an object due to the blinding light that comes off that pony's clothes? To many!" Rainbow Dash said angrily. "Guys, Sapphire Shores is not a man." Twilight said. "Oh? What sort of a lady wears a top hat then?" Spike said confused. "I dunno. A weird one I suppose." Applejack said.

Rarity ignored them and continued into the cave. She stopped again picking up a rock and blasted it with her magic. "Oh what wonderful treasures fill this lovely cave, I simply must have hit the mother lode!" Rarity says as she inspects the gem. "Oh my, jasper, There must be so many different gemstones in this cave! So wonderful I can't wait to find them all!" Rarity exclaimed. Suddenly a hoof snatched the gem right from the air where Rarity was floating it. "Yes. They are marvelous aren't they?" said the lavender colored Pegasus pony. "You're one of Nightmare Moon's ponies!" Rarity said surprised by Gimme's appearance. "Brilliant deduction, you are as smart as I am beautiful." Gimme said as she brushed her mane lovingly. "I don't have time to deal with you. Give me that gemstone!" Rarity said as she tried to grab the gemstone from Gimme. She took blow a strong gust of wind at Rarity sending her flying back. "Do not. Invade my private space without me giving you the go ahead which I did not. Besides, these gemstones have been commandeered by Queen Moon. You do not have the right to acquire any of them." Gimme Temptation said as she stored the gems that Rarity found in a knapsack on her back. Rarity got up and shot a blast of magic at Gimme. Gimme unprepared for retaliation got struck with the blast and sent falling with the gems she had acquired falling out of the knapsack. "You have some nerve sully my perfect coat with your magic! But I am generous as I am pretty so I'm giving you till the count of 5 to clear out. Otherwise I'm going to wear your head like a very gaudy hat!" Gimme said with her voice thick with malice. "Tough words dear but you have another thing coming if I'm going to steered away from taking claim of these gems." Rarity says as she gets ready to shoot another blast of magic at Gimme. Gimme floats into the air ready to dodge Rarity's attacks. Rarity shoots a flurry of magic blasts at Gimme. Gimme dodges them with as much grace as possible. A couple of shots hit her though and it stuns her making her fall to the ground. Rarity charges at Gimme only for Gimme to blast another breath of air at Rarity sending her flying back. She takes a deep breath and then shoots small pieces of hail at Rarity. Rarity ends up being pelted by the hail which stopped her from fighting back. Gimme continues to shoot hail at Rarity until a shield appears over Rarity. Gimme turned around to see Twilight and the others poised to fight. "No fair! No one said you were reinforced..." Gimme said intimidated by the battle ready group. She took off into the caves. Rainbow Dash gave chase only for Twilight to create a barrier in front of her causing Rainbow Dash to crash into it. "What's the big idea? I was trying to nab the bad guy!" Rainbow Dash said as she shook off the sudden bump against the shield. "Never mind the fact that the last time you chased after one of them we had to drag you wounded and dizzy across the forest, I have to acknowledge a more concerning flaw in your plan. Namely, what is your plan for confronting them?" Twilight asked. "I dunno. Beat em up?" Rainbow Dash replied. "Then what?" Twilight asked. "I dunno... I guess... Um..." Rainbow Dash stutters and pauses trying to find an answer in her head. "Do you plan to kill them?" Twilight asked inquisitively. Rainbow Dash paused for a moment. She herself wasn't even sure how to answer the question. "Aren't we supposed too?" Rainbow Dash said unsure of what to think. "Princess Celestia said nothing about killing them. "I have given you a great power, the power to taint darkness with light." That doesn't sound like she intends for us to kill them. She only wants us to undue there dark natures with light magic, although we have yet to wield such powers. Nevertheless we are also here to foil Nightmare Moon's plan. The success of there missions weigh heavily upon Nightmare Moon getting what she wants. We must stop her emissaries of darkness but we shall not slay them. I do not believe that is what Celestia desires from us." Twilight stated. "Then what should we do?" Rainbow Dash asked. "If they are up to something we must stop them. If they are innocent or they are fleeing we must let them go. Mercy is the way of the just. Princess Celestia will have no less. She attacked Rarity but as far as I know there is no other reason to give chase." Twilight said. "Actually, There is something you should know given to why she's here. She said the stones here are being commandeered by Nightmare Moon. I have no idea what she intends to do with gemstones though." Rarity said. "Nightmare Moon is no doubt an extremely well read and powerful unicorn mage. She probably uses the gemstones to wield arcane arts. If she needs them then she must not have them." Twilight said. "So now we go chase her down?" Rainbow Dash asked anxious to go ahead and fight. Twilight nodded at Rainbow Dash giving her the go ahead. "Thanks for giving me the go ahead, whatever will we do without you imposing your authority on us?" Rainbow Dash said with sarcasm easily displayed for all to see. She takes off with the rest of the ponies and Spike following after. They give chase only to hit a roadblock in the form of a several different paths to take.

"Fantastic, thanks to Twilight's game of twenty questions and her lecture session we have no idea where that pony went!" Rainbow Dash ranted. "Man. Look at all these pathways! There's one, two, three, one for very pony here!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "You aren't thinking what I think your thinking are you?" Spike said hoping Twilight wasn't going to suggest what he thought she would suggest. "Its dangerous, but it's most efficient. Everypony, Split up! Take to a path of your choosing. Return back here when you've searched your respective pathway. If you run into significant trouble retreat at once; Spike, come with me." Twilight said pointing at the pathway she intended to take. They all went into separate pathways with Spike following Twilight's path.

The pathways were vaster than any of the ponies might have thought beforehand. It was an underground maze filled with dead ends and intersecting paths. Parts of the caves were caved in and others had freshly dug dirt with pillars to prevent cave ins it all indicates that creatures have been working here for probably much longer than Gimme had arrived to take control of the excavation. Rarity finds Gimme Temptation observing some rocks. "I cannot tell you how badly I want to keep these for myself. They are so wonderful so beautiful. I just want to lavish myself in these wonderful gemstones. I asked if I could have just one but she said no. And yet still they call my name. They want to be mine." Gimme said as she gazed into the gemstones. Rarity tried to sneak closer hoping Gimme was only talking to her. "Why do you deserve these gems more than me?" Gimme said addressing Rarity's presence. Rarity was stunned for a moment but then quickly recovered to make a response. "I require them to make exceptional outfits that will help put me on the map and make me the most well known and beloved Pony in all of Equestria." Rarity said confidently. "Popularity, Appreciation, Bragging rights. Such wonderful things to want, I want those things too! I want to be loved and adored. I want everyone to only do things that will make me happy and do all the things I don't want to do. I want power. I want pleasure. I want excitement. But I don't get those things. Not while there's work to do. Not while there's things to be done. Not while you're standing in my way! I will have what I want and you will not stop me!" Gimme said finally turning around to face Rarity. "Hmph quite the rant dear but I am afraid I am going to have to put an end to your little dreams of conquest whether you like it or not." Rarity said gearing up to shoot a blast of magic at Gimme. "Oh dear, you must have mistaken me for some fool. It's as they say. At first when you don't succeed. Plant a trap for the enemy. Oh boys!" Gimme yelled looking up. Hanging from the ceiling were weird creatures with elongated arms and scraggly features wearing armor with the exception of three who wore jackets with gemstones sowed into them They had features similar to a dog. They dropped down on Rarity before she could react and in a matter of seconds she was bound and tied up. "Oh poor pony. Looks like I'll be getting what I want after all." Gimme said taunting Rarity who was unable to respond due to being gagged as well. "We did good job, yes?" the creature said with a grin filled with chipped dirty teeth. "Exemplary work Rover. You Diamond Dogs make yourself quite useful." Gimme said patting the diamond dog with her hoof. "Now let's get going, we have more gemstones to mine and collect!" Gimme said as she passed by Rarity making sure to smack her tail in her face. "Yes, Ms Temptation!" Rover said.

Applejack wandered through the caves trying to find something of interest but so far didn't run into anything. She stops for a moment to acknowledge Fluttershy who was passing through her own respective pathway. "Fluttershy!" Applejack called out. "Applejack, have you found the dark pony?" Fluttershy asked making sure no one was approaching from any of the various pathways. "Sorry I haven't run into anything. You're the first pony I've seen since I started traveling through these here halls. For all we know that dark pony could have given us the slip." Applejack said. "You could be-wait. I hear someone approaching. Let's take cover!" Fluttershy said as she hid behind a large rock. Applejack didn't see anyone but she decided to follow suit with Fluttershy. She hid with Fluttershy for a few moments but didn't hear or see anyone. "Are you sure someone is coming? I don't hear anything." Applejack said unsure of Fluttershy's awareness. "Shh. They are far away but they sound like they are heading in this direction." Fluttershy said quietly. "They, I thought we were looking for the dark pony?" Applejack said confused by the sudden implication of additional targets. "It could be the dark pony. But it might be someone else. I don't think the dark ponies would smell this bad. They smell like mangy dogs." Fluttershy said. "Really, I don't smell nothin'" Applejack said sniffing the air. "Quiet! Here they come." Fluttershy said putting her hoof on Applejack's mouth. She stayed completely still with her hoof still in Applejack's face till the sound of wheels and feet could be heard clearly. It was a group of diamond dogs escorting a bunch of carts around. They pushed the carts filled with gemstones of various levels of quality. Leading them was Gimme with Rover following behind her. "Ms Temptation?" Rover asked hesitantly. "What do you want dog?" Gimme said stopping her movement to address Rover. "I was just wondering something." Rover said approaching Gimme being acting somewhat nervous. "What is it?" Gimme said not comfortable with Rover getting close to her. "We were just wondering. Since we did all of this work for you and your mistress that we'd get to have some diamonds for ourselves." Rover said with a scraggly grin. "You have done all this work haven't you? And as a reward for all this work you shall have nothing." Gimme said with a smile. "What, nothing? Why not?" Rover said as he was taken aback by Gimme's decline. "Oh. Because I said so that's why. You dogs will dig for Queen Moon and no one else for as long as there are gemstones in this mine to unearth." Gimme said. Rover furious with Gimme's response grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "Give me my diamonds pony!" Rover yelled growling while the other Diamond Dogs egged him on Gimme struggled as she reached for a bracelet that was hanging on her neck. She grabbed it and it started glowing brightly. Suddenly the collars on the Diamond Dogs started causing them pain as they yelped and fell to the floor. Rover let go of Gimme as the pain of the collar was far to distracting to continue choking her. Gimme bucked Rover while he was on the ground as he let out a yelp of pain. "You dogs have some nerve!" Gimme said as she continued to assault Rover. Applejack and Fluttershy very carefully watch the events from behind the rocks. "I ain't ever seen a pony quite so vicious." Applejack said. "They are Nightmare Moon's ponies. They are fueled by terrible powers. That in turn makes them terrible people." Fluttershy said. "Please! Stop!" Rover said as he covers his head from Gimme's attacks. "Please stop what?" Gimme Temptation said holding off her attacks to hear Rover. "Please stop! Ms Temptation!" Rover yelled. "That's what I wanted to hear. Don't you or any of you dogs ever forget that I'm the boss around here. You do as I say or you will suffer!" Gimme said towards the Diamond Dogs who were watching Rover strangle her. The Diamond Dogs quickly complied and fell in line to push the carts again Rover struggled to get up but was very beat up. Luckily two other Diamond Dogs also wearing Jackets helped him up. At the very end of the carts was Rarity who was stored inside one of the carts still tied up and being carefully watched by one of the Diamond Dogs to make sure she doesn't use her magic. "Rarity? How did she end up in that predicament?" Applejack said. "I don't know. Probably wasn't paying enough attention to her surroundings." Fluttershy said watching the Diamond Dogs leave the area. "We have to rescue her!" Applejack said still keeping her voice down. "With all those dogs and Temptation, It's far too dangerous." Fluttershy said. "We can't just stand here and let Rarity get taken away to who knows where. I have an idea! I'll distract them and you'll whisk in and take Rarity out of there ya hear?" Applejack said moving her hoofs around to give the plan visual aid. "But what about you?" Fluttershy said concerned about Applejack's plan. "Don't you worry about me hun, I'm a tough pony! I'll take care of myself, you just get Rarity out of there you understand?" Applejack said as she got ready to start her plan. "If that's what you wish... On your go..." Fluttershy said as she prepared herself to follow through with Applejack's plan. "All right, let's do this!" Applejack said as she adjusted her hat. Applejack ran out from behind the rock and started running in the direction of the Diamond Dogs. She ran past the dogs who only watched unsure what to think of another pony coming out of nowhere should mean. "Hey Temptation!" Applejack yelled out. Gimme turned around confused by who would be calling her out like that only to be head butted by Applejack and sent flying through the cave. "Gimme was stunned by the attack for a moment, but then recovered quickly. "You're going to pay for that. Diamond Dogs! Get her!" Gimme Temptation said. The Diamond Dogs stopped pushing the carts and started surrounding Applejack. Applejack watched as they surrounded her. "Y'all want to have to a little tussle? I'm game for that but I'll have you know I'm one tough bronco!" Applejack said as she looks around to see who would attack first. One of the dogs jumped on her back trying to restrain her only to be bucked right into another Dog. Applejack head butted another dog and started running around them. They tried to grab her but failed to do so. One got right in front of her and she stopped only to buck the Diamond Dog right on the chest sending him falling to the ground with a yelp. Applejack had distracted the dogs well enough that Fluttershy could sneak in and take Rarity who had already begun breaking her bonds. "Time to get out of here." Fluttershy said to Rarity. "But Applejack." Rarity said looking at Applejack fend off the Diamond Dogs. "We won't be able to help her like this." Fluttershy said as she pulled Rarity away from the area.

Applejack continued to fight the Diamond Dogs. The Armored Diamond dogs were far tougher than Rover and almost showed immunity to taking damage. One of them pulled out a series of spears and threw them to the other dogs that then cornered Applejack. Applejack unable to get close enough to attack without getting stabbed by there spears started backing up. "Dog pile!" Shouted Rover. The dogs jumped in the air and landed right on top of Applejack who wasn't able to maneuver out of the way. The dogs pinned Applejack to the ground making it impossible for her to get out from under them. Gimme laughed as she strolled up to Applejack. "Well now, that was certainly an entertaining fight. Unfortunately play time is over and now I'm going to have to get rid of you personally. Here's hoping that you don't have any regrets..." Gimme said as she got ready to stomp on Applejack's head. Applejack looked at Gimme but then looked to the side and looked back at Gimme and smiled. "Hm, what are you smiling about?" Gimme said confused by Applejack's smile. "This!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew straight at Gimme sucker punching her. "I'm sorry but I had to come back to save you. I hope you don't mind." Fluttershy said as the rest of the ponies and Spike joined in. "Don't just stand there like a bunch of pillocks, get rid of them!" Gimme yelled finally fed up with being sucker punched. The Diamond Dogs Jumped off Applejack and started engaging the other ponies. The ones with spears charged Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Twilight created a shield blocking the attack and sending them flying back. Spike jumped forward and started setting there spears on fire. Rainbow Dash continued to fight Gimme who ducked and dodged out of her attacks and started shooting hail at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash endured the hits and head butted Gimme right in her face. Rarity went to Applejack who was tired from handling the Diamond dogs although she tried to make it not seem the case. "Are you okay Applejack?" Rarity asked being concerned for Applejack. "I'll be okay. It's good you came back when you did. I would have been a goner if you guys didn't come back to rescue me." Applejack said. "I simply couldn't leave you behind to get killed by these dogs, especially after you risked your life to help me!" Rarity exclaimed as she healed Applejack with her magic. "Aw shucks I was only doing what anypony would do. " Applejack said with a smile. "I don't even know if we can get put these dogs down. They seem so resilient." Applejack said putting her mind on her allies who were still fighting the Diamond Dogs. "Hmm, I have an idea. Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy yelled to Rainbow Dash who was still fighting Gimme Temptation. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Rainbow Dash said as she tried to strike Gimme once again. "Rainbow Dash, take Gimme's necklace!" Fluttershy yelled quickly dodging out of an attempted body slam. "Tch, Why?" Rainbow Dash said scoffing at the suggestion. "Just do it Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle yelled. "There you go. Bossing me around again! I don't need you two babysitting me I can handle myself just fine!" Rainbow Dash said refusing to comply with Twilight and Fluttershy. "Oh for pete's sake." Twilight said getting frustrated with Rainbow Dash's defiance. "Oh. I shall have to do it then." Fluttershy said with a sigh. She dodged out of another attack from a Diamond Dog and grabbed him by the collar. She spun him around and threw him towards Gimme and Rainbow Dash. Gimme gets out of the way although Rainbow Dash not paying any attention gets squashed by the Diamond Dog. Gimme chuckled at Rainbow Dash's misfortune but didn't notice that Fluttershy had bolted in her direction she spun around Gimme confusing her and making her dizzy. She then flew away. Gimme recovered from the spin move and began taunting Fluttershy. "Is that all you got?" Gimme said unimpressed by Fluttershy's move. Fluttershy only looked at Gimme and Smiled as she revealed that the necklace was now in her possession. She threw the necklace in the direction of Twilight who shot the necklace right out of the sky shattering it. Gimme was speechless and only looked on as the collars the Diamond Dogs were wearing shattered as well. The dogs looked at each other and then looked at Rover. He stood there for a moment and then smiled and as he put his hand in his fist and looked at Gimme. The Diamond Dogs all too eager walked away from the ponies and Spike and started crowding around Gimme Temptation who had noticed the dogs' desire for revenge. She looked on as they close in on her. She took off into the air out of reach of the dogs and bolted out through the cave avoiding everyone. "And don't come back!" Rover yelled shaking his fist at her.

Rover turned to Rarity and the other ponies. "Thank you for helping us, and sorry for hurting you." Rover said grateful for freedom. "Oh it was no trouble at all!" Rarity said. "We Diamond Dogs like our diamonds. But if you want one diamond, that seems fair. You ask. We'll give." Rover said nodding with the other two dogs. "Oh can I? Is there any chance you have a ruby I can procure?" Rarity asked. "A ruby, you mean one of these?" Rover said as he dug into his pocket he pulled out a small gemstone that was indeed a ruby. "Where is pony going to put ruby though?" Rover asked. "I. oh, I hadn't thought of that. Okay! I'll be back! And I'll bring something to take my ruby in. So can you hold onto it for now?" Rarity asked. "Okay then. I can do that. Will you be staying ponies?" Rover asked as he put the ruby back in his pocket. "It might be a good idea to rest here for a bit." Twilight said. "Don't worry. Diamond Dogs will keep you safe. You are welcome guests in our caves. As long as you make sure pet dragon doesn't eat all our diamonds." Rover said pointing at Spike who had started shoving diamonds into his mouth. Spike just looked stunned as everyone was looking at him. He slowly took a gem he bit into and placed it back in the cart and backed away from it.

Their journey continues.


	7. Chapter 7

My little pony: An Equestrian journey

Once there was a little girl who loved to laugh and play with the animals in a nearby forest. She would spend all day frolicking and playing and would find displeasure at returning home where only sadness and frustration would take place. One day she returned home only to find the whole village had been obliterated. At first she was happy. No longer would she have to return there. Now she could live with the animals in the forest and spend all the time in the world with them. This joy was short lived however as she began to miss her family and her friends and everything she knew and grew up with. No longer could the animals bring her comfort or make her happy. Her heart began to ache and swell as she only wanted a companion to spend time with and as the years went by these feelings only magnified. They say that if you wander through the forest with a heart that aches for friendship she will befriend you for as long as you live.

Chapter seven: A soul that wants

Though the Diamond Dogs gave them a decent shelter they were unable to provide the ponies with proper food or water. The Diamond Dogs were meat eaters and there body was well immune to bacteria and other such things that could be found in contaminated water. The ponies however do not eat meat and would become gravely sick drinking from water that contains too much filth in it. When the sun rose once more they set off to find food and water. Their search last for several hours until they walked into a clearing. This clearing was suspiciously void of activity though birds and other creatures could be heard. None of them could be seen in the area itself. The ponies noticing this look around to make sure nothing is awry. They ran into small pond of water. It was crystal clear and pure in a very unnatural way. "All right, who wants to try it out first?" Twilight said looking at the others. The ponies and Spike looked away showing disinterest in doing such a task with the exception of Pinkie Pie who drank the pond without even taking a moment to worry about the repercussions. "Wow that was great! That was the best water ever almost as good as water with sugar in it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Well. She's not dead." Rainbow Dash said as she looked at Pinkie Pie making sure nothing is happening to her. The ponies and Spike all walk up to the pond and start taking a drink. A very faint giggle could be heard. Fluttershy looked at Pinkie Pie to see if that came from her but Pinkie Pie was busy hopping around quietly to herself. Several small orbs of light appeared out of nowhere and circled around Fluttershy and the rest of the group. The orbs giggled and laughed as they floated around. "Whoa! What are these things?" Pinkie Pie said as she looked at them with amazement. "We aren't things, we are Pixies!" The Pixie said with glee. The light around them dimmed and there true form showed. They were different from the creatures seen so far. They lacked the trademark animal features previous creatures like the Diamond Dogs or even the foxes. They were as small as fireflies and wore ribbons around there body for reasons of modesty rather than fashion however some did wear hats of various shapes made of colorful thread and ribbon. They flew around with small butterfly wings that shined and sparkled against the sun light. One of them landed on the bridge of Twilight's nose and looked at her with much interest. "We've never seen creatures like you before! So colorful and pretty! What are you?" The Pixie asked as she plucked a hair from Twilight's nose. "Twilight shook the pixie off of her nose which only made the Pixie giggle as she landed on Twilight's nose again. "I'm a pony. We are all ponies, except Spike of course." Twilight said as she tried to shake the Pixie off her nose yet again. "Ponies, what a cute name!" The Pixie exclaimed. The other pixies started saying the words pony and ponies over and over again as they continued to inspect and toy around with the ponies. "Do ponies have names?" A pixie asked as she flew into Pinkie Pie's hair getting stuck in it for a brief moment. "Sure! I'm Pinkie Pie! And that's Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said as she pointed at the Ponies one by one. "What pretty names! Where do Ponies come from?" The pixie asked as she played in Pinkie Pie's hair. "We come from a far away land known as Equestria; it's beyond the Everfree forest!" Pinkie Pie said. "Wow. That sounds cool!" The Pixie said happily. "What's this thing on your butt?" A Pixie said as she poked Rarity's cutie mark. "A more appropriate term is hind or flank. Not butt. And it is a cutie mark by the way." Rarity said unamused by the Pixies invading her space. "What's a cutie mark?" The pixie said rubbing the cutie mark to see if it would come off of Rarity's flank. "A cutie mark is a few things actually. They are a sign of our physical progression. Once we get our marks our bodies have entered a level of maturity making us available for reproduction but it also signifies emotional and mental development. You notice how our marks are different from each other? They represent our state of being at the moment we changed. It's a bit abstract for my taste but there's symbolism in our marks. What it means is up to the pony that has them but regardless of what the mark means it simply says that at the moment you changed you have become a specific individual and have fully developed values and beliefs. It is the core of your character for better and for worse." Twilight said. "Whoa. What does your cutie mark mean?" The Pixie said awestruck by Twilight's display of knowledge. "Well. It bears similarity to the star Sirius which is the brightest star in the sky next to the sun itself. Celestia is our goddess, specifically the goddess of the sun. Therefore I am second to Celestia. I got my mark when I graduated my freshman year at Canterlot. It is one of the more abstract marks you may run into but it makes perfect sense if you think about it. There are more direct ones. Like Rainbow Dash's mark which a cloud is with a rainbow Lighting bolt coming out of it. Something she probably attained once becoming committed to her strives for power and speed through the perfection of her rainbows. Am I correct Dash?" Twilight said looking at Rainbow Dash for confirmation. "Pft. Ya you're correct." Rainbow Dash said unamused by Twilight's ability to read her mark correctly. "Wow! That is so amazing! Ponies are so cool! What are you doing so far away from home though?" The pixie said as it flew around the area. "We are on a mission to save Equestria from the wrath of Nightmare Moon and her dark ponies who threaten this world and ours. Although right now we could use a bit of food. We didn't exactly pack a lunch." Pinkie Pie said as her stomach growled. The Pixies giggled and laughed as they flew around. "Stay here! We will feed you!" The Pixie said happily. "How, you're so small. How can you feed us?" Pinkie Pie said. "Ask for something to eat and I shall show you." The pixie said as she made a small bag appear in her hand. "Oh okay. Hmm, what should I ask for?" Pinkie Pie said as she put her hoof to her head and pondered while she talked. "Anything you want! As long as it's sweet and doesn't contain meat." Pixie said as she opened her bag. "Okay! I want a cake! With vanilla icing and sprinkles lots of sprinkles!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I would love that too!" The Pixie said. She pulled a handful of what appeared to be dust. It glittered and glowed in her hand like the stars in the sky. She whispered into the dust and threw it into the air. As the dust settled a cake began to materialize. It matched Pinkie Pie's description right now to the extra sprinkles. Pinkie Pie's eyes widened with joy and without a thought to spare to the possible danger of eating such a mysterious cake she threw her face in it and began eating with gusto. "This taste just like the real thing, In fact it's even better!" Pinkie Pie said with glee. The ponies and Spike watched as Pinkie Pie devoured the cake with cartoonish quickness. "Hmph. Sweet you say? How about a Vanilla Crème Brûlée?" Rarity asked shaking her head at Pinkie Pie's lack of manners. "Hm, never heard of that one, but if that's what you wish than wish granted!" The pixie said curious as to what would appear. She threw a handful of dust and it formed into the baked custard that Rarity requested. "Hm. Y'all can make me an apple pie? It don't need to be fancy or nothin' like that." Applejack said as she looked at Rarity's dish. "A homemade apple pie with no extra guss? That can be done easily!" The Pixie said as she threw yet another handful of dust that formed an apple pie right in front of Applejack. "Can you guys make liquid based sweets as well?" Rainbow Dash asked interested in the range of foods the Pixies can create. "Sure! What would you like?" The Pixie asked as it flew to Rainbow Dash. "I want a Neapolitan ice cream milkshake!" Rainbow Dash said excitingly. "Sure! That sounds great!" The Pixie said as she used her dust to create a glass filled with the milkshake Rainbow Dash requested. "I would like a chocolate mousse if you don't mind. If that's okay with you..." Fluttershy asked. "Mmm, Mousse, Yes it's okay with me!" The pixie said as she threw another handful of the dust forming a plate on which the soft chocolate mixture sat on. Fluttershy cautiously took a bite of it. Once she got a good taste of it she ate it slowly but happily. "What would you like?" The Pixie asked as it floated towards Twilight. "Coffee cookies would be nice." Twilight said. "Coffee and cookies put together? That's a weird thing to like." The pixie said as she threw another handful of dust and created the coffee cookies and a plate for them to sit on. "What about you little drake?" The pixie said as she faced Spike. "Eh. A donut will do." Spike said with a shrug. "Okay!" The pixie said as she created a donut with her dust. The donut falls right into Spike's hand.

Despite the food being a dessert no one ended up with a stomach ache and everyone felt very satisfied with the food of there choice. The pixies watched as they ate the food giggling and frolicking all the while. "Ahhh that hit the spot." Applejack said with a hearty sigh. "Thank you for the hospitality. Now if you don't mind we must be on our way." Twilight said as she motioned to the others to leave. "Wait! Don't leave! You just arrived! We haven't even gotten to play yet." The pixie said frantically as she flew in front of Twilight. "I'm sorry but we have things to do." Twilight said as she moved around the Pixie. "Aw, come on Twilight, we could spare a moment or two to play with these guys. We've been hard at work bashing bad guys and making tracks it would be nice to cut loose and have a little fun." Pinkie Pie said. "This is not some business trip Pinkie Pie, we are on a mission to save the world and negate evil. We have no time for frivolity." Twilight said. "Come on Twilight, just for one day? Please?" Pinkie Pie said in a coaxing tone. The pixies chimed in with her all begging in unison repeating the word please and Twilight over and over again as they floated around her face. "Fine, Fine, one day; do what you want I don't care. But when the sun rises tomorrow we must be off! Hopefully one day will not be too vital." Twilight said as she stomped away from the Pixies. The pixies cheered and yelled happily. "Yay! Wait. How do you play with Pixies? You guys are so small. And we are so big." Pinkie Pie said stopping her celebration momentarily to consider the thought. The pixies stopped cheering coming to the realization of this thought as well. "Queen Izze can help us!" A pixie yelled. Suddenly all the other pixies yelled her name as they flew around the area. "Queen Izze?" Rarity asked quizzically as she looked at the other ponies who could only respond in shrugs. At the other side of the clearing a figure could be seen. At first it was indistinct but as it moved out of the clearing it became visible. It was similar to the pixies in that it had butterfly wings and a mostly hairless body but after that its appearance had some key differences. Her hair was white and messy covering her face which upon close inspection was lacking in eyes, a nose, and even ears. All she had was a mouth that when it opened a few sharp teeth can be seen but beyond it was an eerie void of darkness. She was much longer and had a very lanky appearance. Her legs were bent at an uncomfortable angle making her actual height hard to decipher but with her legs bent she was a couple feet taller than the ponies. Her arms were equally as long, her fingers long with pointy finger nails. She wore a white dress that was ripped and well worn out over many years of wearing it. It was small and was only able to cover the base of her body which lacked any physical signs of maturity as well. She walked up to Twilight with a big toothy grin as she got very close to her face. "You look like a horse. I haven't seen a horse in a long time." Izze said with a smile. "A horse, what's a horse? I'm a pony." Twilight said nervously. "A pony, that explains why you're smaller and more colorful than a horse. Wait. You're a unicorn! I've always wanted to see a unicorn!" Izze said as she clasped her hands on Twilight's horn, her hands cold and clammy at the touch. Twilight pulled out of Izze's grasp trying to maintain a safe distance from this creature. "Yes. I am a unicorn. But how did you know that?" Twilight asked confused by someone who knew what sort of creature she was despite no one else knowing up until now. "I never met one but I've read many stories about Unicorns and pegasi. The graceful reclusive unicorns who worked wonders and the valiant Pegasus who flew into battle with there friends who rode them like steeds. My mother used to tell me stories about them all the time. Now they are no more." Izze said with a frown. "You're parents?" Pinkie Pie asked concerned. "Everyone, it came and made them go away." Izze said as her head lowered in sadness. "What do you mean it? What was it?" Twilight asked. "I would never speak its name even if it had a name. I didn't go away because it didn't know I was here. But everyone it saw went away. Wiped from the earth with the smell of death and poison to mark those for whom it destroyed without mercy or thought. "I-is it still alive?" Fluttershy said scared of the thought of running into such a creature. ""If it continued to walk the earth no one else would be alive to speak of it. But I don't know for sure. It doesn't matter. I'm not leaving this forest. And you won't either. Cause you'll stay here and play with me." Izze said with a smile. "Well for one night at least." Twilight said nervously. "Twilight, I don't think this is a good idea at all!" Spike said as she nudged Twilight and spoke through his teeth. "We can't really play with the pixie's you guys are too small. If only we were both the same size." Pinkie Pie said with a sigh. "Is that a wish?" Izze said with a grin as she looked in Pinkie Pie's direction. She grabbed the dirt on the ground and crushed it into a fine powder in her hands. She opened her palm and the dirt began to glow like the dust that was in the pixie's bag. "Yep, so we can play and stuff!" Pinkie Pie said. "I'd like that!" Izze said with a grin she blew the dust into the air. It surrounded ponies and glowed with intensity making things hard to see. The blinding light was there for a moment or two but then died down. "Ugh! That was bright!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew around only to bump into a flower. "Eh? What the?" Rainbow Dash said confused. "Please tell me what just happened didn't just happen." Spike said cringing at the realization. "We're small..." Twilight said silently cursing herself for giving Pinkie Pie her concession. "Aw it's not so bad guys! We're just going to be small for a day so we might as well make the best of it!" Pinkie Pie said as she ran around the now tall blades of grass. "I knew we should have run away the second they promised us food." Fluttershy said to herself. The pixies flew down to the ponies and Spike. They were now of similar height. One of the pixies landed on Rainbow Dash's back taking Rainbow Dash by surprise. "What the, what do you think you are doing? Get off!" Rainbow Dash said as she tried to buck the pixie off to no avail as she giggled at her attempts. "Yay, So fun!" the pixie exclaimed. Another pixie grabbed Applejack's hat and began to inspect it. "Hey! That's my hat!" Applejack said angrily the pixie looked at Applejack's expression for a moment. She took off her hat and placed it on Applejack's head and placed Applejack's hat on her head. "You can wear mine from now on." The pixie said as she flew away. "I don't want you're dang hat, give me back my hat!" Applejack yelled. "Don't worry my dear I shall help you out." Rarity said. Her horn glowed as she let out a blast of light firing at the pixie. The pixie saw the blast coming and she pulled out her back and opened it. The blast got absorbed into the bag. "Want to have a magic fight? Okay!" the pixie said as she made a mischievous grin. She grabbed a handful of dust and threw it. The dust clumped together and turned red. Applejack pushed Rarity out the way of the ball of dust ball that raced towards her. It smacked the ground and burst into fireworks. "Whoa pretty!" Pinkie Pie said. "Pretty? She threw an explosive element at her!" Twilight said angrily. Suddenly all the other pixies started joining in and lobbed dust balls every which place. At the ponies, at each other, and at Spike as well Twilight created a shield protecting her from harm while all the other ponies scrambled and scurried around to dodge the attacks. Spike wasn't fast enough to dodge them but his dragon skin made the dust balls harmless. Rainbow Dash was still flying around trying to get the pixie off her back. Not paying attention to where she was going she rammed into another pixie that was busy throwing dust balls at Applejack and Rarity. She fell to the ground as she was stunned by the impact with Rainbow Dash Applejack ran up to the pixie and took her hat right off of the pixie's head. "I'll be takin' my hat back thank you very much!" Applejack said as she sped off with the hat in her mouth. "Don't put your hat in your mouth like that Applejack! It's so dirty and it was on that creature's head. Here let me assist you." Rarity said. She used her magic to take the hat out of Applejack's mouth and place it on her head adjusting it to her liking. "Ahhh, perfect!" Rarity exclaimed. "All right y'all we've had enough ponying around ya hear? Stop throwin' them dust balls okay?" Applejack said to the pixies that were busy pelting each other with dust balls. "Ya that's boring now. Let's do something else!" the pixie said as she gathered with the other pixies. "Oh man! That was pretty fun! I gotta get a bit of water. I'm just going to stroll to that pond and have a little to drink." Pinkie Pie said as she moved towards the pond. The pixies dashed in front of her blocking her way. "If you wanted water why didn't you just ask?" The pixie said as she grabbed a handful of dust and threw it creating a glass of water. "Oh! Uh, thank you!" Pinkie Pie said perplexed by the pixie's actions. Izze grabbed Twilight and lifted her into the air. "You're such a pretty horse. Why don't you play?" Izze said with a frown. "I'm not really a fan of frolicking. I prefer more reserved activities." Twilight said as she tried to pull herself out of Izze's grip to no avail. "What activities would those be?" Izze asked. "Reading, studying, and doing whatever Princess Celestia requests of me, Right now you are interrupting one of those things." Twilight said. "So you like to learn stuff?" Izze said. "Yes. I do like learning things and as it so happens I have things I wish to learn from you." Twilight said. "Really, Ask Queen Izze. She will answer if she can." Izze said with a smile. "You say you never saw it right? Well do you know anyone who did?" Twilight asked. "Don't know what it looks like or who stopped it or if it could be stopped at all. Sorry I can't give you a visual aid to help you." Izze said with a frown. "Fine that's fair enough, you have been in this forest your whole life. Do you think anyone would know anything about this thing?" Twilight asked. "Maybe, you must understand purple unicorn horsy that I am really old. The event of which I speak took place centuries ago most mortal creatures have left this world. However, there are some creatures that last much longer. Dragons, Griffons, Qilins, and me! We are ancient creatures so we would remember things that happened back then just from memory. But it could have been written down by a society of some sort but I can't fathom what kind would be lucky and unfortunate enough to bare witness to it and live to talk about it." Izze said. "I understand. Does the name Nightmare Moon mean anything to you?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Nope, I've never heard of a Nightmare Moon. Who is she?" Izze said shaking her head. "That's what I would like to know as well. She appeared one day and said to be our goddess's sister. Up until then we never knew she had a sister. She is everything our goddess isn't. She threatens our way of life and makes a campaign to destroy Equestria. But what concerns me most is why. If Celestia is truly her sister, why would she want something so terrible? Is it something as simple as jealousy? Or could our goddess have actually done something horrible to her? The more I think about it the more it pains me to consider the thought." Twilight said with a worried expression on her face. "I don't know anything about Celestia or Nightmare Moon. Sorry. This history is probably even more obscured than the one involving it. I've never seen a single book about either of these creatures. But I do know where they might have come from." Izze said. "You do? Please you must tell me where!" Twilight said ecstatic at the chance for pivotal information. "If they are anything like you ponies they may have come from the Field of Dreams. A wondrous field on the Ursa Plains just north of the Afel Forest, Unicorns, Pegasus, and horses of many breeds and forms hailed from there and lived in harmony. Perhaps you will find your answers there." Izze said. "Thank you for that info I'll do just that. Once you change me back though." Twilight said. "Wouldn't you prefer staying here with me? Nightmare Moon being evil, Celestia's background shifty and mysterious, they sound like terrible things to deal with. Stay with me, you can throw those responsibilities away. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll be your friend and we'll be together forever." Izze said with a smile. "My responsibilities are more important than friends or a carefree lifestyle. I must do what Princess Celestia asks of me. Princess Celestia believes in me and entrusts me with her most private information and teaches me her most coveted powers. Her faith in me instills my drive and pushes me to be the best pony I can be. I owe her everything and I would gladly spend the rest of my days paying her generosity back." Twilight said with confidence in her voice. Izze just looked at Twilight. Puzzled by her words, Izze lowered Twilight to the ground and let her go. Twilight looked up at Izze. It was hard to discern what she was feeling but it's possible that the answer was not to her liking.

Most of the ponies and Spike were keeping to themselves trying not to gain the attention of the hyperactive pixies and taking this as a good chance for a respite. Pinkie Pie however was living it up with the Pixie creatures playing and laughing with them. Pinkie Pie even threw a party with them given that they provided the materials like cake and ice cream. "This is such a great party!" Pinkie Pie said. "You're such a great party maker Pinkie!" the pixie said as she playfully moved in her chair. "Glad you like it. Um, Ur." Pinkie Pie said realizing she hadn't gotten a name for them. "Call me Mr. Turnip!" Turnip said. "Call me Sir Lints-a-lot!" Lints said with a giggle. "I shall be called Madame La Flour!" Flour yelled. "And I'm going to be Rocky!" Rocky proclaimed. "Thank you all for coming it means so much to me that you came!" Pinkie pie said with a smile. "Can I have some more punch?" Turnip said as she raised her hand. "Why of course you can have some more punch Mr. Turnip!" Pinkie Pie said as she fetched a glass of punch already filled. "This is one great party! You've really outdone yourself!" Rocky said. "Why thank you Rocky!" Pinkie Pie said giving Rocky a hug. "I'm having a delightful time as well!" Lints said in a phony posh accent. "I'm so glad Sir Lints-a-lot!" Pinkie Pie said. "Might I trouble you for a little slice of cake?" Flour said in a very squeaky tone. "Anything for you Madame Le flour!" Pinkie Pie said as she pushed a slice of cake to her that was already cut. "You're the best Pinkie Pie. You're much better than all those other ponies!" Rocky said. "Oh, there not so bad, mostly, kind of." Pinkie Pie said trying her best to be optimistic about them. "Not so bad? There a bunch of stick in the muds! Do they even like to have fun?" Rocky said angrily. "Well. I dunno, maybe." Pinkie Pie said unsure on what to think. "We love having you around Pinkie Pie! Have they ever said anything like that too you?" Lints asked. "Well no. Mostly they just tolerate me. No one really likes me..." Pinkie Pie said sadly. "See? That's awful! You shouldn't be around people who don't like you. You should be around us! We love you Pinkie Pie!" Flour said hugging Pinkie Pie. "But, I have a mission. From Princess Celestia..." Pinkie Pie said her mind clouded in the thoughts the pixies have presented her with. "Why do you need Princess Celestia? All she did for you was force you to hang out with a bunch of jerks! Queen Izze gave you us! And all we want to do with you is be with you forever and ever. We can have cakes and parties forever!" Turnip shouted. "I would like to be where I'm wanted...And I would like to have cakes and parties everyday...And be with people who love me..." Pinkie Pie said with a tear coming out of her eye. "Then stay with us Pinkie Pie and you'll get to have everything you want and we'll love you forever!" Flour said. The pixies floated around Pinkie Pie praising her and hugging her as they laughed and cheered. "Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash yelled interrupting the pixies. Rocky flew up to Rainbow Dash's face. "Hey no other ponies are allowed in our party so buzz off!" Rocky said. Rainbow Dash growled and shoved her face at the pixie scaring her off. "I just wanted to let ya know that we are making a tent for the night. We expect you to be inside it before it gets too dark. You can continue your stupid party with the pixies." Rainbow Dash said as she flew off.

Pinkie Pie walked towards the tent where Rainbow Dash was playing lookout. When Pinkie Pie got close Rainbow Dash motioned for her to go inside the tent. "Now are you sure that will reverse the effects?" Twilight asked. "It is only a hunch. But I have spent some time pondering it and I would put my word on the line to bet that it is indeed what I think it is." Fluttershy said. "Why do we even need to do this? I thought they promised us our freedom tomorrow?" Applejack asked. "They can't be trusted. They are mischievous. Dangerous, playful, and most of all, wanting, they would never let us go if it's up to them." Fluttershy said. "I believe that wholeheartedly. Very well tomorrow, be prepared." Twilight said. "What are you guys talking about?" Pinkie Pie asked curious to the rather suspicious nature of there conversation. Everyone looked at Pinkie Pie and looked at each other. "Pinkie Pie, do not worry about it. Just expect to do what you're told all right? I gave you this concession to amuse you but now I expect you to hunker down and return back to business. We can't waste another day with these creatures while Princess Celestia and all of Equestria depend on us to fulfill our obligations." Twilight said. "Princess Celestia puts us through so much. She's the goddess. She should do it herself and we should get to do whatever we want." Pinkie Pie said. "I'll pretend you didn't say that. Go to bed Pinkie Pie." Twilight said restraining herself from reacting angrily to the words Pinkie Pie just uttered. Pinkie Pie bit her lip as her eyes started to well up. She sat the furthest away from everyone else and lay down. By the time Rainbow Dash came inside the tent she was already asleep.

Once daylight struck Fluttershy sneaked outside to survey the area. She looked around carefully making sure not to reveal herself in the open. Izze fell asleep on the ground with the pixies lying on top of her. Fluttershy whistled quietly to see if there would be any reaction. The pixies and Izze continued to sleep soundly. Finding this to be the results she desired to obtain she quietly flew back into the tent. "Wake up. Now is our time to escape. If we move fast and quietly we will make it into the pond and out of the area before they even wake up." Fluttershy said as she nudged Twilight and the others awake. "Lead the way Fluttershy." Twilight said. Fluttershy nodded and nudged Pinkie Pie and took off outside the tent with the others following close by. Pinkie Pie awakened and walked outside as well. "Where are we going?" Pinkie Pie said still sleepy. "We are heading to the pond. It contains the cure to make us big again. Once we get big again we can leave this place and continue forward." Twilight said. "You don't want to stay here for a little longer and play?" Pinkie Pie said hoping to get more time to hang out with the pixies. "Do you even listen to yourself talk? We aren't some silly fillies we're adults Pinkie Pie! At least the rest of us are. Spike is actually a kid and he's more focused and mature than you." Rainbow Dash said. "Quiet. Don't make so much noise." Fluttershy said. ""You're never too old to have fun. You all are just sticks in the mud!" Pinkie Pie said angrily. "I enjoy a party like any other pony but I must admit. There is a time for play. And then there's a time for work. And this, my dear is work. It's not supposed to be fun. But it's important and it must be done. And we are the ones to do it. So if you don't mind. Accept your responsibility with dignity and grace." Rarity said. "Quiet. You'll stir them awake." Fluttershy said frantically. The sounds of one of the pixies yawning could be heard from a distance. "Hoof to it! We must get to that pond before they can intercept us!" Twilight said she motioned everyone to run. They all galloped and raced towards the pond. One of the pixies stirred herself awake and floated towards the tent. She looked inside and saw that it was empty. Frantically she flew into the air and tried to find where the ponies went. She saw the area where the ponies were parting the blades of grass with there movement. She flew in front of them but before she could say anything Applejack rammed into her sending her flying through the air. The pixie landed on the ground and was stunned for a couple seconds but quickly came too. "Queen Izze Queen Izze! The ponies are fleeing!" The pixie yelled. Izze began to stir awake and found the words the pixie spoke to be immediately troubling. She sprang up and jumped over to where the ponies were at. She slammed her hand right over them trapping them in her hand. But before she could do anything else a sharp pain went through her hand. Spike had bit her. She jerked her hand into the air sending Spike flying. Spike fell right into the pond. The ponies raced up to the pond to see what had become of Spike. Spike sprang out of the pond in the size he was before. "It worked! Quickly, everyone into the pond!" Twilight yelled. "No, don't leave! Please stay!" Izze pleaded. "I'm sorry Izze. But we have more important things to do." Twilight said as she took a moment address Izze. "What could be more important than being happy and having fun? That's all I ever wanted. That's all anyone should ever want! Don't you want to have fun?" Izze asked desperate to gain there attention. Pinkie Pie stopped moving forward and looked back at Izze. "I do want to have fun..." Pinkie Pie said turning her body towards Izze. "Come with me Pink pony! Queen Izze will make you happy! All she wants from you is to be happy with her! Please don't leave Izze!" Izze said reaching her hands out to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie, What do you think you are doing?" Twilight said in a very stern tone. Pinkie Pie looked back at Twilight and towards Izze. Without saying anything to either she began walking towards Izze. "Ugh! You're so useless!" Rainbow Dash yelled. She flew Towards Pinkie Pie and grabbed her by the tail and threw her right into the pond water diving in afterward. Twilight and the others joined in while Izze began to yell and scream in anger. As they got out Izze began grabbing dirt and throwing it at them turning into the fire work dust balls the smaller pixies lobbed earlier. Twilight blocked the shot as she got out of the water. "I hate you!" Izze snarled as she grabbed another clump of dirt and threw it at the ponies. "Ya know what? I've had enough of this freak and her freak friends giving us a hard time. I'm about to wreck that ugly mug she calls a face!" Rainbow Dash said as she smacked her hoofs together. She raced towards Izze who was still throwing dust balls at the group. Rainbow Dash hoof punched the dust balls making them explode in her face but Rainbow Dash was not deterred by the fireworks and rushed through them straight towards Izze who became immediately frightened at Rainbow Dash's advance. She couldn't escape in time and Rainbow Dash hoof punched Izze right in the face. A loud smack rang out throughout the clearing as Izze was lifted off the ground landing right on her back and was knocked out in a single blow by Rainbow Dash. The pixies cried out and floated towards Izze who was out cold. "Well that ends that. Let's get out of here!" Rainbow Dash said. All the ponies and Spike began to walk out of the place but Twilight stopped for a moment and looked to see where Pinkie Pie was. She was still sitting in the pond moping to herself. Her hair was no longer frizzy and bouncy and had become flat. Her appearance seemed a shade darker than before but it was hard to say for sure. "Pinkie Pie, You are coming right?" Twilight said in another stern tone. Pinkie Pie didn't say anything and just climbed out of the pond and walked with Twilight as they headed off out of the clearing and into a newer location. Fluttershy looked at Pinkie Pie and showed concern. She tried to show Pinkie Pie comfort but she just swiped her hoof away. "Princess Celestia...I may already have failed you..." Fluttershy says to herself.

Their journey continues.


	8. Chapter 8

My little pony: An equestrian Journey

The creatures of the forest became enchanted in more ways than one. Besides gaining a more dexterous physical form and magical abilities they also gained a more complicated mind. Many creatures who wandered the forest in tribes and packs soon found even those activities to be beneath them. Some of these creatures left Afel Forest and traveled far and wide for a place they would consider home while some didn't want to really leave the forest behind as it was the only relevant way of living they knew but on that same token they too thirsted for a more sophisticated and structured life. Lucky for them everything they needed to build such a foundation was found in the remains of a village not too far away from the forest itself.

Chapter eight: The dangerous one

After much traveling through Afel forest they finally reached the other end of the expansive and mysterious forest. They left the forest and began traveling into the Ursa Plains. Between the Ursa Plains and the Forest of Afel however was a small village. The ponies curious but cautious approached the village carefully. Before they could get far into the village they were approached by a rabbit. But not like the rabbit they would see wandering around burrows in Ponyville. He was much larger than those and fully clothed. He prepared to greet them but was distracted by just what he was looking at. "How-dy? Huh. I reckon I've never seen your kind before. What do creatures like you call yourselves?" The rabbit asked quizzically. "Oh. Were ponies." Twilight said. "Well howdy ponies! Welcome to Anthro Town! Where every creature is welcome, my name is Goluckie Glee I'm the mayor of this here town if there's anything you need to know you can ask me although anyone else here would be happy to answer your questions as well although many of us are busy with the daily chores and whatnot." Glee said happily. "Thank you and as a matter of fact I do have some things I would like to ask you. My name is Twilight Sparkle by the way." Twilight said as she walked through the village with the mayor. The village contained many creatures who the ponies had seen back home as normal animals or in the forest as primal or tribal like groups. "I've noticed people here are different than in some of the other places we've been too despite them being the same creatures." Twilight said as she looked around. "Well sure! Everyone comes from somewhere. But trust me when I say that vulgarity and violent natures that you may have seen in the forest is something we simply don't condone or play fiddle too. Here its peace and tranquility given that you can handle some labor on your part it isn't a resort after all." Glee said as he waved to some villagers they passed by. "You town is simply quaint Mr. Goluckie it sort of reminds me of Ponyville. I don't suppose you have a boutique shop anywhere do you?" Rarity asked. "Boutique shop, Friad not, we kinda make our clothes for function not fashion or style or even a cultural thing. Nope. Clothes are just clothes here." Glee said. "Sounds like my kind of town!" Applejack said happily. "This place looks boring." Rainbow Dash said as she looked around. "Well it isn't exactly an entertainment center but we call it home. You all don't have to cling together or nothing like that this isn't some museum tour. Take off in any direction you fancy. Head to that building over there when your done for the day that's the Inn you'll be staying there unless someone decides to open there doors to ya although that's unlikely." Glee said as he pointed towards the Inn. "He's right, you can hang loose this place looks fairly safe." Twilight said. The ponies and Spike nodded as they all diverged and went there separate paths. "Didn't you say you had questions you wanted to ask me?" Glee said. "Yes. How long has your society existed here?" Twilight asked. "What? Oh! This village was technically here before us. It was the remains of some town that was destroyed. Our founding fathers saw it and restored it and renamed it Anthro Town." Glee said. "Hm, do you know what destroyed this town?" Twilight asked. "Nope, whatever it was it must have been some sort of thing. The place was in cinders. Most everything had to be replaced or just thrown away. Luckily the most important items like building tools and some books were in more resistant objects. Whoever lived here before us was a rather thoughtful bunch, a shame they didn't make it." Glee said with a frown. "Hm, I see. Does the name Nightmare Moon or Celestia mean anything to you?" Twilight asked. "Nope, I don't know anybody by those names. Are you looking for them or something?" Glee asked curious. "Well we are on a mission to find a stop Nightmare Moon who has dark intentions for our homeland and perhaps the world at large. But I really don't know much about her or this world. I find myself wondering if I'm even heading in the right direction." Twilight said showing concern. "Aw. Don't fret Twilight. Old Goluckie might be able to help you out a bit. Come. We have a library that's filled with a couple of things you might find useful!" Glee said as he hopped towards the library with Twilight following closely behind him.

Fluttershy didn't interact with any of the villagers and just sat and thought to herself. Her contemplation was interrupted by someone poking her. It was a little chipmunk girl. She looked straight at Fluttershy who looked back at her. "Hi." The little girl said shyly. "Hello." Fluttershy responded. "I like your hair." the little girl said. "Thank you." Fluttershy said with a smile. "Can I brush it?" The little girl said wielding a brush she hid behind her back. "Um, Sure, I guess." Fluttershy said unsure on accepting the request. The little girl began to brush her hair softly. "You're very pretty." The girl said with a smile as she continued to brush Fluttershy's hair. "Thank you." Fluttershy said in response. "What are you?" The girl asked. "I'm a pony, a Pegasus to be precise." Fluttershy said. "Ponies are pretty. You must be the prettiest pony of all." The little girl said. "Me? Oh no. I'm no one special." Fluttershy said. "Hehe my mom always said that modesty is a girl's best friend." The little girl said with a giggle. "Your mother is very smart." Fluttershy said with a smile. "Where did you come from?" The little girl asked. "I come from a land called Equestria and I was born and raised in Cloudsdale a city in the sky." Fluttershy said. "Wow. That sounds wonderful. Can I visit Equestria?" The little girl asked. "Well. There's a bit of a barrier preventing anybody from leaving or entering it. But who knows. The barrier guardian Zecora is a fairly nice person. She might make an exception for you." Fluttershy said with a smile. "I would like that." The little girl said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash wandered around the town looking for something of interest only to find nothing. "Oh man! This place is so boring!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "You're telling me." Said a creature within ear shot distance of Rainbow Dash. Even among all the other creatures in the village she stood out amongst them. She had the body of a lion and the head of an eagle with talons for forelimbs. Her head was white while the rest of her body was in brown and she had golden eyes that complimented her unusual features. She walked up to Rainbow Dash with a curious look on her face. "What are you supposed to be?" The griffon said with a smirk. "I'm a pony, A Pegasus pony!" Rainbow Dash said confidently. "A Pegasus, My old man told me about pegasi. But you don't look like anything he's ever described them to being. They looked a lot more, subtle than you do. But I suppose you do have wings and you do look like a horse so you are probably a Pegasus in one way at least. What's your name Pegasus?" The griffon said as she poked and prodded Rainbow Dash. "The names Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash said trying to look as impressive as possible. "Rainbow Dash huh. That name certainly fits. Call me Gilda." Gilda said. "Come let's chat." Gilda said as she motioned Rainbow Dash to follow her. "So where do you come from Dash?" Gilda asked. "I come from Equestria, Cloudsdale to be specific." Rainbow Dash said as she kept up with Gilda. "Equestria, never heard of that place. Did you come here alone Dash?" Gilda asked as she snatched a piece of fruit sitting on a stand. "No I came with some other ponies and a dragon. We're like a herd or something like that." Rainbow Dash said flatly. "Ha you don't sound so enthusiastic about it Dash." Gilda said with a smirk. "Ya I'm not enthusiastic. They're lame, All of them, especially Twilight. She keeps bossing everyone around like she's the top pony or something like that." Rainbow Dash said. "I know her type. My old man is like that a lot. Gilda do this. Gilda you must act like this. I expect you to protect these people with your life Gilda. Pah! It was always about what he wanted me to do. It was cute at first but it got old fast." Gilda said as she finished the apple and swallowed the core. "So what did you do?" Rainbow Dash asked. "One day I just left. I wanted to do my own thing. Handle my life my own way. I never turned back either. Since then I've been in this village. These people treat me real nice here so I can hang out and not worry about taking orders from anyone. But it sure is boring here." Gilda said. "I sure wish I could do what you did. I'm on a mission to stop Nightmare Moon but I'm always being slowed down and held back by the others, if I can just do things my own way." Rainbow Dash said. "Then do it. You're not going to get anything done wishing about it. If you want something then it's already yours ya just gotta have the guts to take it." Gilda said. "Thanks Gilda I'll remember that." Rainbow Dash said. "It's funny though. If your here to stop Nightmare Moon then you certainly have odd timing. My old man went toe to toe with that hag more than once. She's no one special." Gilda said with a scoff. "You're dad fought Nightmare Moon and beat her multiple times?" Rainbow Dash said amazed at the information Gilda gave out so casually. "Yep, I've even seen the old hag up close." Gilda said with a smile. "Why didn't you finish her off?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Couldn't or wouldn't. I'm not sure. I asked that same thing and my old man told me she couldn't really be killed so it was better to let her go. I didn't agree to that. If she can't die then she should at least spend her life locked away where she can't pester people anymore. But that's my old man, a nobleman to the very core." Gilda said with a sigh. "So who sent you to track down Nightmare Moon?" Gilda asked. "Princess Celestia. She's Nightmare Moon's sister actually. Nightmare Moon intends to take over the world and destroy Equestria as well." Rainbow Dash said. "They're related? That is very interesting. I've never heard of this Celestia though. Who is she?" Gilda asked with piqued interest. "She's our princess. She created us and controls all of Equestria. Zecora is under her orders to keep our land protected by sealing it off from the rest of the world." Rainbow Dash said. "She sounds like the Vetera." Gilda said. "The what?" Rainbow Dash asked confused by the word. "Oh it's just a name for creatures that walk amongst mortals despite being comparable to gods. Me and my old man are Vetera." Gilda said. "If Celestia is capable of such powers why doesn't she simply do away with her sister? She causes the rest of the world nothing but grief and after many years of her nonsense she decides now to do something about her? But no, she decides not to handle the situation herself and instead sends some ponies who know nothing of the world at large. It's stupid. It would be like my father sending a bunch of pre-teen villagers armed with nothing but a helmet and a stick on a mission to destroy the Archmage." Gilda said with disgust in her voice. "What are you suggesting?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned with Gilda's pondering. "I'm tellin' ya to watch your back. You may be tough but Vetera don't go down easy and Nightmare Moon seems to have a particular immunity to death. But if anyone knew how to kill her it would be your princess." Gilda said. "Maybe Celestia doesn't want to kill her. She's kind of benevolent like your dad is." Rainbow Dash said. "Heh, I didn't think of that. Stupid honor codes, only a chump would let there principles get in the way of doing what needs to be done. Oh well. See you later Dash I'm going to get a bite to eat. See ya when I see ya." Gilda said as she took off into the air. Rainbow Dash stood there and thought about the things Gilda said.

Pinkie Pie still sullen and depressed slowly walks around the village mentally closed off from everything going on around her. Smell wafted into her nose. It was a familiar smell that appealed to her greatly. "Smells like." Pinkie Pie said breaking her depressed attitude to acknowledge the smell. She followed the smell into a building. It was a kitchen where a few women were preparing food and treats to be eaten later on in the day. "What are you guys making?" Pinkie Pie said sniffing around. "Oh! Do you like it? We are making some cupcakes for the young ones. Do you like cupcakes?" the fox lady said as she stirred a bowel of batter. "I love cupcakes..." Pinkie Pie said finally breaking out of her funk to smile again. "Can I make some cupcakes with you girls?" Pinkie Pie asked. "If you can I'd be more than happy to have an extra pair of hands." The fox lady said. Pinkie Pie hopped towards the counter and grabbed some utensil and set up a space for herself. "I like to sing a little song when I make cupcakes." Pinkie Pie said as she prepared to make the mixture. "If singing is what pleases you then by all means sing!" The fox lady said happily. "Okay!

All you have to do is take a cup of flour,

Add it to the mix.

Now just take a little something sweet, not sour,

A bit of salt, just a pinch.

Baking these treats is such a cinch,

Add a teaspoon of vanilla,

Add a little more, and you count to four

And you never get your fill of…

Cupcakes – so sweet and tasty.

Cupcakes – don't be too hasty.

Cupcakes – cupcakes," Pinkie Pie singing was suddenly ended when a loud smashing sound interrupted her singing. It was Gilda who smacked her fist into the counter in an effort to get Pinkie Pie's attention. "Hey. Shut up." Gilda said in an irritated tone. Pinkie Pie was stunned and shaken by Gilda coming out of nowhere and making a loud noise. Gilda looks at the cupcakes Pinkie Pie made while she was singing. "Are those yours?" Gilda said pointing at her cupcakes. "Yep, I made them myself! Would you like one?" Pinkie Pie said happily. Gilda snatches one from the counter and takes a bite out of it chewing it slowly. "Do you like it?" Pinkie Pie asked curious as to what Gilda would say. Gilda looked at Pinkie Pie and spat the cupcake she was chewing right in her face. "Next time how about you spend less time singing and more time making sure your cupcakes don't taste like crap!" Gilda said as she mashed the rest of the cupcake on the counter. Pinkie Pie stood there stunned and shaking. While Gilda walked around the room looking for something else to eat Pinkie Pie spaced and became incensed. A pain began to rise from her gut her breathing became heavy and it sounded she was losing air despite taking deep breath. Her body tightened her face grimace and she was seething with anger. She looked at Gilda with intensity. As Gilda began to walk out of the building Pinkie Pie made her move on Gilda. Before anyone could stop her she moved around the counter at lighting speed and rushed at Gilda head first. She head butted Gilda right in the hindquarters sending her flying into the building across the street. The attack left her stunned and discombobulated. Her eyes began to focus as she saw Pinkie Pie standing in front of the door where she was moments ago. Pinkie Pie stood there her rage dissipating but before she could regain her inhibitions and calm down Gilda quickly re-bounded, dashed at Pinkie Pie and grabbed her by the throat. Gilda rammed Pinkie Pie against the wall. "How dare you strike me from behind like that! Do you know who I am?" Gilda asked angrily Pinkie Pie didn't respond and just stared back at her. "I asked you a question! Do you know who I am?" Gilda yelled Smacking Pinkie Pie into the wall. She shook her head. "I am a griffon, a powerful creature far beyond your ability to fight. Tearing you limb from limb would as easy as breathing for me! But please. Try hitting me again. Go ahead. If you have a death wish why should I stop you?" Gilda said with a snarl. Pinkie Pie tried to pull out of Gilda's grip but it was far too strong to unhinge. Gilda began to slowly tighten her grip on Pinkie's throat. "Because I'm so generous I'm going to give you favor. You're new to this part of this world so listen up. Creatures are not to be trifled with. Many of us can and will kill you at the slightest provocation for any given reason. Money, food, or just for fun, and you have only two options, either you fight or you run. And the way I see it. You don't have what it takes to fight so you better get going. In fact let me help you on your way!" Gilda said as she pulled Pinkie Pie away from the building. She tossed Pinkie Pie into air and jumped for her. She then re grabbed on by the tail and started swinging her violently, She then threw Pinkie Pie through the air sending her flying through the air.

Spike was wandering around trying to finding of something to interest to do when a ball bounced in front of him. A kid ran in front and grabbed the ball. He looked at Spike expecting him to say something. Then he looked at the ball and looked back at Spike. "Want to play with us?" The kid said motioning towards the other kids waiting for him to bring the ball back. Spike thought for a moment not sure what to think. "Yeah, I would like to play." Spike said with a smile. The kid ran towards the others with Spike following right behind him. "It's not very often we get to see salamander dragons this far away from there den." One of the kids said. "Well actually I'm not from a den I live somewhere else." Spike said. The kids all looked at each other with concern. "What is there something wrong about that?" Spike asked worried that he may have said something wrong. The kids looked at each other again. "Don't worry about it stranger I'm sure you'll be fine. What's your name anyhow?" The kid asked as the other kids began forming a circle. "My name is Spike. What's yours?" Spike asked. "Chip Goober but you can call me Chip." Chip said as he grabbed Spike's hand. "Come here you. Stand right here Spike." Chip said as he pulled Spike to stand in a particular spot. "What are we doing anyhow?" Spike asked confused as to what the formation was for. "You don't know? It's called Keep In. someone throws the ball into the air and everybody has to make sure it stays in the air and inside the circle. Be careful with those claws there Spike. Don't want to pop my ball I reckon. Otherwise I'll be kinda sad." Chip said with a smile. "All right, Here goes!" Chip said. He threw the ball into the air. As the ball descended a couple of kids readied themselves to strike it one kid struck the ball right into the air. The ball floated for a bit and began to fall once more the ball this time was going to fall outside the circle so a couple of kids stepped back and got ready to hit it. This time two kids try to strike it at once but bumped into each other. Another kid ran in and struck the ball into the air. "It's coming towards you Spike! Give it a nice smack!" Chip yelled. Spike get ready to hit it making sure it wouldn't touch the pointy end of his claws. Spike gave it a vigorous bash sending it flying right into a building. The ball bounced off the building and right back into circle. Chip and the kids oohed at Spike's show of strength. Chip ran up and smacked the ball right into the air. Spike happily played with the kids for quite a while.

Applejack wandered onto the farm where the village gets most of there food. Just like any farm it contained cattle and vegetable fields. Applejack looks at the farmers tending to the field. "Today's a wonderful day to get some farm work done." One of the farmers said as he passed by Applejack. "It sure is." Applejack said with a sigh. "I know that sound. Sounds like someone misses their welcome home mat. Either that or your brain needs oxygen." The farmer said with a chuckle as he locked the gate on a nearby fence. "Suppose there's no point in hiding that. Ya I am a little homesick." Applejack said. "How long have you been traveling?" The farmer said giving his full attention to Applejack. "Not too long I would think. I guess being so far away from home makes me think how I really haven't been with my family like I'd like too." Applejack said with a sigh. "You a family girl?" The farmer said and he lay on the fence. "A family girl, I love my family. I grew up with them. They're my best friends. If I have a problem I know I can always put my trust in them. I just wish I could see them more often." Applejack said as she looked at the farmers working in the background. "I haven't seen my family in a long time either. They are part of the Tanooki tribe living in the forest. Some nasty blighters they are. Still I miss my mom every so often." The farmer said. "Do you ever get to visit her?" Applejack asked. "Nope, can't. If I tried to hunt those people down they'd bind me and smash me like a melon. Like I said nasty blighters, but I know that my mom loved me. That's all that matters I suppose." The farmer said. "I guess I'm just used to a certain kind of living. It was always tending the field and watching over grandma and Applebloom and then every once a year visiting the family in our reunions. I was fine then but now. I don't know it's like now that the cycle has been broken I can feel the sort of life I've been living. It's important. But it makes me sad as well." Applejack said with a sad expression on her face. "That's how life is sometimes I reckon. Sometimes we'd just like it if life was a little different but I suppose it is what it is. I'd like to tell myself that the reason why I feel sad from time to time is because that person meant a lot to me. And having people make such a good impact in your life is something good and special even if it does make you sad from time to time. That's my belief anyways, take it as you will." the farmer said as he looked up at the sky. "I think I understand. Thanks for talking to me. I needed that." Applejack said. "Glad I could help. I always love talking to travelers. Now I gotta get back to work so I don't get yelled at for slacking off again. See you later cowgirl." The Farmer said as he jumped over the fence and started walking further into the field.

Rarity disinterested in wandering around the village decides to hang out at the Inn. She walks into the Inn. It becomes apparent that the Inn isn't used very often as the lobby area is a bit dusty in places and the receptionist has fallen asleep. "Hmph, and here I thought I was going to sleep in a much nicer environment." Rarity said to herself. She walked up to the counter and rang the bell with her magic. This startled the receptionist awake. "Oh! Whuh? Oh! Hello! Would you like a room for the night?" The receptionist said wiping the slobber from his face and fixing his shirt. "Yes I would. In fact I would like two rooms. I have a party of 7 who all need a room but me in particular I need a room for myself. Do you perhaps have a suite room that I can stay in?" Rarity asked. "A sweet room, like a room made of candy?" The receptionist said in a perplexed voice. "No. Not S-W-E-E-T sweet S-U-I-T-E suite, as in a room with luxury accommodations!" Rarity said in an irritated voice. "Oh. Uh maybe, Lets take a look at the rooms. One of them might be a suite." The receptionist said groggily. He off his seat and lead Rarity upstairs where most of the rooms were held, the rooms were fairly basic. A desk, a couple beds, a couch, and a bathroom with a sink that could be separated with a door. "Were those rooms to your liking Ms?" The receptionist asked. "Hmm, not really, sure they are good for my compatriots but none of the rooms had that suite quality." Rarity said. "Well we have a rule here in Anthro Town. Travelers can stay one night in the hotel free of charge and have there lodgings however they like within reason. So we can't exactly transform our rooms for you but we can try to make you feel as comfortable as possible." The receptionist said. "What a nice accommodation. I wish more hotels held that practice. Very well, if we are going to make my room nice we might as well start now." Rarity said.

Glee leads Twilight around the library showing her the assorted books they had. Most were either written after the town's restoration or were so worn out from being so old they were unreadable anyways. "Thank you for your help so far but I would like to see the oldest. Most legible and important books your town has to offer." Twilight said. "Oh sure, Let me fetch it for you!" Glee said as he hopped behind the librarian's desk. He reached down and rooted around for a bit. A lock could be heard being unlocked. He pulled out two large books and dropped them on the desk. "These are it! The Dictionary and the Farmer's Almanac! We've kept these books up in the best condition possible due to them being the most important books for our town. Without them who know where any of us would be?" Glee said happily. "Right, what preserved these books? They don't have a single singe or sign of weather damage at all." Twilight said as she inspected and skimmed through the almanac. "Oh. They were kept in this contraption." Glee said. He went under the desk for a moment and then pulled up a box. The box had an impressive design with conditioned metal that was far superior to anything in the village. Twilight looked at the box. She opened the box with her magic. The inside was equally fortified. "Where did this thing come from?" Twilight said amazed by the advanced level of workmanship on the container. "We don't really know. It wasn't made here; the almanac doesn't have any information regarding the device. I reckon someone else made it." Glee said. "You don't mind if I inspect these for awhile do you?" Twilight asked. "It's no problem at all! Look to your hearts content." Glee said happily.

Pinkie Pie was found unconscious lying on the ground by Rarity who was in the midst of gathering things for her room. Rarity picked her up with her magic and dropped her in the hotel room bed addressing her injuries and quickly getting back to fulfilling her own desires. One by one each pony and Spike finally had there fill of the village and took to the hotel room. The receptionist brought them a checkerboard as a form of entertainment while they stay in there room. The last one to arrive was Twilight Sparkle who had spent the whole day and afternoon looking at the books and inspecting the container. When she finally arrived in the room it had gotten dark and most people including the receptionist had fallen asleep. Twilight entered the room where all the ponies except Rarity and Spike were staying, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing checkers although both still looked fairly bored and disinterested doing it. Pinkie Pie was sound asleep in bed having not moved at all since Rarity brought her in. Spike had fallen asleep in bed nestled under the covers sleeping rather soundly. Twilight looked around to see where Rarity was but no one seemed to know and didn't concern themselves with the thought much either. Fluttershy was sitting outside looking at the window contemplating as before. Twilight decided to call it a night and claimed the other half of the bed Spike was sleeping in. Fluttershy took the other half of the bed Pinkie Pie was sleeping in and Applejack and Rainbow Dash shared the couch. Sleeping at both ends, Rarity slept in the room adjacent to them. She had gotten extra candles for her room and a bowel of grapes. The covers and pillows were cleaned and she showered for an extensive amount of time.

Fluttershy awoke in the middle wanting to get a drink of water. She walked over to the sink and drank the water that came out of the faucet. After a few gulps she wiped her face and turned off the faucet. As she walked by she idly looked out the window. At the corner of her eye she could see two people standing in the middle of the street. "Two people awake, at this time of night?" Fluttershy said to herself. This sight gained her immediate concern. She very quietly opened the window positioned her ears outside she focused her hearing tuning out all sounds as she tried to focus on hearing the two figures. "I was hoping you would be easier to negotiate than this." One figure said. "Your first mistake was assuming I could be bought off by whatever sort of table scraps your hag as gathered over the years." The other figure said. "Hm." Fluttershy said inside her mind as she listened in. She decided to take a close look at the people talking. One shared the features of a bird and a lion and the other looked to be a pony. Upon closer inspection it was Brainy the dark blue white manned unicorn. Noticing this Fluttershy quickly ducked out of sight but continued to listen in. "It is Queen Moon you ne'er-do-well. It would benefit you to show some respect!" Brainy said angrily. "And it would benefit you to remember who you are talking too. I have nothing to fear from your Queen or from you for that matter." said the creature. "Now, now I have no intention to create friction with you. I simply want to know what it will take to get you out of the way." Brainy said trying to ease the tension in the conversation. "You want to give me something huh? Give me information." The creature said. "Information, What could I possibly know that you wouldn't?" Brainy asked confused by the request. "What does Nightmare Moon want with Equestria?" The creature asked. "Equestria, Wait. How do you even know that name?" Brainy said befuddled by the creature's knowledge of a sealed off place. "I'm the one asking the questions here. When she tries to lay siege to Equestria does she plan to kill her sister Celestia?" The creature asked. "No! You will tell me how you know such things!" Brainy yelled. "You really gotta work on that tone of yours. Let me help you with that." The creature said. She quickly grabbed Brainy's head and gripped it tightly and smacked it head against the ground. Brainy let out a painful yelp. "There. Now that I've knocked some sense into you, you'll think twice before you open your mouth like you run the place." The creature said as she let go of Brainy's head. "Fine, if you must be like this. I don't know what she plans to do. She only gives me her orders and nothing else." Brainy said as he wobbled due to the attack. "Left in the dark just like the others...fine. I'm tired of the place anyhow. I was planning on leaving anyways." The creature said with a sigh. "You will tonight?" Brainy asked trying to pull himself together. "Yeah, whatever you plan on doing I won't be here to witness it." The creature said as she started walking away. "Perfect." Brainy said as he went his separate way away from the creature. "What do they plan on doing? I must tell Twilight this!" Fluttershy said to herself as she made sure both creatures left the area. She walked up to Twilight and began prodding her awake. "Twilight!" Fluttershy said as she continued nudging Twilight awake. "What's your problem Fluttershy don't you know how late it is?" Twilight said half asleep and irritated by being woken up. "One of Nightmare Moon's dark ponies was here." Fluttershy said. "What? When?" Twilight said immediately startled by this information. "Just moments ago, He was talking to one of the villagers I think. He wanted the villager to go away. He plans on doing something tomorrow but he didn't say what." Fluttershy said. "Well its night right now so it isn't going to happen this second. But thanks for telling me this. If he's going to do anything that's going to cause people harm and help Nightmare Moon in her conquest than we must be there to impede her objectives." Twilight said. "Don't worry Twilight I'll get up early and let everyone know if something bad is going down." Fluttershy said.

As daylight broke a group of creatures could be seen approaching the village from far away. At first no one paid any real attention to it and assumed it was just some travelers. But upon closer inspection caused some panic amongst the villagers. These creatures were large and intimidating with there bodies decked out in assorted weaponry and armor. There skin was green and covered in scars earned from countless fights. Vicious dog like creatures pulled a large empty cage while a rider snapped his whip at them. The Mayor stood at the entrance trying to maintain his composure but showing signs of genuine fear. "H-howdy, welcome to Anthro T-town." Glee said his body shaking in fear. The group stopped in front of Glee and sized up the area. One creature walked past them and stood right in front of Glee he wielded a giant mallet on his back and looked to be the strongest and biggest of them. "Is there anything y'all need?" Glee said with fear in his voice. "Yep, We're gonna need you. And you, and everyone else in this village to stuff themselves in that cage right there. For you see I've been paid a nice bit of money to capture all of you and escort you to a location so you can lead a new life of toiling around for some big shot. Personally I want to get this done as fast as possible so I can take some extra time to pillage your town and strip it off its valuables and food. So if you don't mind." The creature said as he pointed towards the cage. Glee looked around hoping someone would do something. "Where did she go?" Glee said as he looked around. "Tick tock. If you fur balls don't get into the cage within a few seconds I'm gonna have to shove you in there myself. "They won't be going anywhere." Said Twilight said as she and the others rushed up to Glee. "Hey those things look a lot like the creatures that hired us for this job. What's going on?" Said one of the creatures as he scratched his head in confusion, "We are different from that particular group, and you can tell your employer that you will be coming back empty handed." Twilight said. "That's some big talk coming from such a small creature. You don't look like your part of this village. If you're smart you will turn tail and run right now." The creature said as he pulled the mallet from behind his back to show it off to Twilight as a warning. "Glee, Get out of the way." Twilight said to Glee as she charged her horn up getting ready to fight. "Very well then have it your way!" The creature said as he swung the mallet at Twilight. She created a soft shield that absorbed the attack and bounced the mallet away. She started shooting the creature with magical blasts of energy. One of the creatures ran up to her ready to slice her with a sword but Rainbow Dash flew out of range and then stomped on the creatures head slamming him into the ground. This made the fight go into the full swing as the rest of the creatures all charged them at once. The ponies fully engaged the creatures as well making sure not to be struck with there sharp weaponry. The boss creature still being pelted with blasts powers through the shots and grabs the dirt on the ground. He throws a bunch of dust at Twilight who gets sand in her eyes throwing off her concentration which caused her attacks to go away. The boss creature takes another swing at Twilight only for a beam of energy to blast right into his face. It was Rarity who used the blast she uses to polish rocks to hit the creature right in his face burning him. The burn caused the creature to drop his mallet on the ground as he fell to the ground in pain. While Rarity was doing that however a creature threw a chain around her wrapping it around her torso. With one good tug he sent Rarity into the air and crashing onto the ground close to him. As Rarity was dizzy from the sudden attack the creature pulled out a dagger and prepared to stab Rarity with it. But before he could deliver the blow Applejack rammed the creature head first sending him flying into the air. A couple of armed creatures with spiked gloves cornered Pinkie Pie. One of them threw his fist out and she quickly dodged it and head butted him sending him tumbling onto the ground. Before the other one could react she quickly bucked him unto the ground. Rainbow Dash flew around randomly smacking the creatures as they tried to shoot at her with arrows shot from there bows. Distracted by Rainbow Dash Spike jumped in and set there quivers aflame. Rainbow Dash took the opening and swooped in crashing into the creatures sending them flying into the air. The boss creature got up again picking up his mallet only to have it shot out of his hand by Twilight. Twilight began creating a large ball energy that crackled and fizz while it gained in size. She pointed it at the boss creature and shot the blast straight at him. He jumped out of the way at the last second leading the blast to head straight for the cage and the rider. The rider jumped away but the creatures pulling the cage were chained to the cage and unable to get away in time. When the ball crashed into them it let off a loud bang as sparkles of light illuminated the area. The blast damaged the cage and broke the chains letting the creatures free where they ran away leaving the cage unmanned. The creature noticing that his job had been pretty much ruined by these ponies became very angry and charged Twilight at full speed. Fluttershy flew in going for the creature's feet, she managed to take control of his momentum and spin him around and then throwing him in the direction of his cage. The creature landed right up top of the cage falling straight through the opening and crashing on the floor of it damaging the container in general. The remaining creatures looked at there boss who seemed beaten by Twilight and her friends. They then ran off pushing the cart with there boss in it as far and as fast as they could. Twilight watched closely as they ran further and further away. Suddenly cheers could be heard from behind them. The villagers had been watching the fight the whole time and expressed joy in the ponies' success

The villagers wanted to celebrate but Twilight insisted that they be on there way so they only stayed for a bit longer as the villager gathered something of value to reward them. Glee walked up to them with a small backpack in his hands, and handed it to Spike. "We thought you would need something like this seeing as your going to do a bit of traveling." Glee said. "Thanks! It's kinda small though." Spike said as he put the backpack on his back. "Looks can be deceiving. A couple of our more magically inclined villagers had a hand in making this backpack. You'd be surprised how much it carries and how light it is despite its contents. We already packed you a bit of money to pay for some of your future expenses, some food that has a very nice shelf life, a canteen of water for all of you, and an old map we found in the library. It's our way of saying thanks. If it wasn't for you those Orcs would have been carting us away in that cage of theirs." Glee said. "Whoa all of those things are in this backpack right now? That's pretty amazing!" Spike said astounded by the information. "I can never thank you enough for the generosity you have bestowed us." Twilight Sparkle said. "It's what we do here! So long Ponies! I hope you can come back and visit us real soon!" Glee said as he waved goodbye to Twilight and the others.

Their journey continues.


	9. Chapter 9

My little pony: An equestrian Journey

Centuries ago a sorcerer rose to power and started enveloping the land in chaos turning harmless creatures into powerful monstrosities through his control of powers most dark and foul. To counter this threat, heroes from across the land gathered to work together to stop this sorcerer from taking over the world. One such hero showed great promise. Battle after battle he would show exceptional skill and magnificent power far beyond the average creature and well into the ballpark of gods themselves. There was one flaw though. He was extremely prideful and would boast often of his accomplishments and belittle those around him. When the time came to create an official group to represent the heroes of light he was refused a rank. Furious the creature cried out "But I am the greatest of all warriors! You would be nothing without me!" When he was told his arrogance and his pride was to blame he scoffed at the notion and proclaimed that their insecurity with his greatness was why he was denied his rank. Though there were many who would rather reward the hero for his great work the warriors of light could not condone a person who lacked a sense of humility.

Chapter nine: One's own path

Twilight decided to follow the map rather than guess as where to go next. Upon inspecting the map for awhile she noticed some locations were worn out and hard to make out but two locations were still easy to see on the map. One image on the map showed the image of a somewhat modern looking city and another leading to a large body of water. Twilight decides to visit the city hoping she can learn even more valuable information. Fluttershy looks around as usual paying close attention to Pinkie Pie. Her upbeat behavior seems a distant thought as she follows the group silent and visibly unhappy. She then takes a look at Rainbow Dash who seemed to be thinking intently which was not normal for Rainbow Dash at least Fluttershy has never paid witness to her doing such things. "Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy said. "What?" Rainbow Dash said in a short tone. "You just. Um, I mean. Are you okay?" Fluttershy stammered. Rainbow Dash didn't respond to Fluttershy and just looked at her and then looked at Twilight. She then flew right up to Twilight ignoring Fluttershy's question. "I'm gonna take that as a no..." Fluttershy said. Rainbow Dash walked right up to Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said. "What do you want Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked with disinterest. "I want to lead the herd from now on." Rainbow Dash said. "I thought we've gone through this already. You don't have what it takes to lead our group." Twilight said. "Says you, ever since we've started this mission you've taken the reigns like it always belonged to you." Rainbow Dash said irritated. "That's because it always did belong to me. I am Princess Celestia's faithful student, her star pupil, who better to lead than the loyal follower of the person who sent us off to begin with?" Twilight said refusing to emotionally engage Rainbow Dash. "How about someone who isn't a sheep?" Rainbow Dash said. Twilight stopped moving forward and looked at Rainbow Dash unamused by her insult. "Excuse me." Twilight said restraining her irritation. "You heard me. You're just some mindless minion doing whatever Celestia tells you to do. You're no better than the dark ponies." Rainbow Dash said. "How dare you compare me to them? And by extension how dare you compare Princess Celestia to Nightmare Moon. They are not one in the same!" Twilight said angrily. "Are you sure about that? What do we really know about either of them? For all we know Nightmare Moon has every right to be doing what she is doing." Rainbow Dash said getting a very aggressive tone with Twilight Sparkle. "Are you suggesting that Nightmare Moon should take Equestria?" Twilight asked with aghast and disapproval. "No I'm not suggesting that. I'm just saying that we can't afford to keep marching on like some brain dead soldiers. Something is going on and we are apart of it. But we aren't important enough to know. No, we are just the pawns. Our job is to carry the will of the one giving the orders. Well if they think I don't have a right to know the full story then I have no interest in being their obedient slave." Rainbow Dash said. "We are no slaves Rainbow Dash. We are on a mission to save Equestria. We don't need to know anything more than that." Twilight said sternly trying to stamp out Rainbow Dash's comments. "We, more like you. All Celestia needs to do is call out your name and your already kissing her hoofs! You're such a toadie Twilight! In case you haven't noticed, Celestia isn't the great goddess you think she is. For one thing, where is she? Why hasn't she helped us when we were in trouble? She just sits in that castle where she's safe and happy while we bust our flanks fighting monsters and aimlessly wandering around in uncharted territory! What if we were attacked by a giant monster of something! Would she save us then? I doubt it. She's the omnipotent creature around here not us. And yet we are the ones doing all the work. Anyone using there head would know that there's something not right about that." Rainbow Dash said. "Where is all this talk coming from? I thought you would gladly fight for the Princess Celestia." Twilight said confused by Rainbow Dash's rebellious comments. "That was before we left Equestria. Things have changed since then. We can't afford to keep following Celestia's orders blindly. It's our lives at stake not hers. We have to start handling things our own way, namely mine." Rainbow Dash said with confidence. "What makes your way better than my way?" Twilight asked. "Well for one thing I think for myself. I go by my own rules. I handle things my own way." Rainbow Dash said. "Tch, I'm done listening to this nonsense. The only reason you want to lead is because you want your pathetic ego stroked. All the things you have said are a waste of our time. You only brought up problems but you have presented no true solutions to them. Perhaps you should spend less time thinking and focus more on the fights we shall no doubt face as the days go on. Leave the thinking to those who haven't ruined their minds using it as crash helmets." Twilight said turning away from Rainbow Dash motioning the others to start walking again. "Ya know what? I've had just about enough of you! I don't need your approval to lead this herd!" Rainbow Dash said getting trying to keep Twilight's attention despite her now ignoring Rainbow Dash. "That's right you don't need my approval. Lets ask the others what they think. Do you think Rainbow Dash should lead this herd from now on?" Twilight said looking at the group that was behind her. The ponies and Spike just sort of stood there. Nobody said anything. They had a shifty look on there faces unsure on what to say or how to say it. "Silence speaks volumes." Twilight Sparkle said as she kept on walking with the group following them except Rainbow Dash who stood there. "Fine, I don't need any of you guys anyways! You were all slowing me down! I'll save Equestria all by myself!" Rainbow Dash yelled. She took off into the air and flew away at high speeds in a different direction than Twilight was leading them. Fluttershy looked at the direction Rainbow Dash flew off to and then looked at Twilight. "Shouldn't we go after her?" Fluttershy asked. "She turned her back on us. She turned her back on Princess Celestia. There is no one to follow." Twilight said stoically.

Rainbow Dash flew across the Ursa Plains and into the Kongming Mountains a steep windy environment with mountains that reach up to the clouds. Rainbow Dash was flying idly through the mountains when out of nowhere someone crashed into her pinning her to the mountain side. It was Typhoon Rampage "It's you! Where are your friends?" Typhoon said with a smirk. Rainbow Dash kicked him in the stomach and pushed him back giving her room to fly in the air again. "I left them behind not that it's any of your business." Rainbow Dash said. "Perfect! I prefer a one on one fight anyway!" Typhoon said as he cracked his neck. Typhoon charged Rainbow Dash again but she dodged his attack letting him crash right into the mountain side. Rainbow Dash laughed at him as he pulled his face out of the rocky hills. "How dare you laugh at me? I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." Typhoon Rampage said angrily as he adjusts his goggles. The wind kicked up around and he rocketed towards Rainbow Dash at high speeds crashing into her pushing her through the sky. Rainbow Dash grabbed Typhoon's goggles, when she pulled them back she noticed that the eyes that were visible from his goggles were not actually on his face. This spooked her as she let go of the goggles letting it snap onto his face. He let out a yelp distracting him and slowing his speed down enough to where Rainbow Dash could break free of his push. Rainbow Dash grabbed his tail and threw him towards a nearby mountain side. Before he came in impact with the mountain he stopped himself and dashed towards Rainbow Dash with his hoofs charged with electricity. Typhoon hoof punched Rainbow Dash but she blocked the attack with her upper legs. Rainbow Dash quickly countered and hoof punched him in the face sending him flipping through the air for a couple spins before he could react she charged into him grabbing his midsection and charging straight for the mountains. Typhoon grabs onto Rainbow Dash's back legs and spins them around at high speeds. This Makes Rainbow Dash dizzy and by the time they get to the mountains Typhoon has taken control and smashes her against the mountain side. The impact with the jagged hard rocks knocked Rainbow Dash out cold. Typhoon swings Rainbow Dash around by the tail. "Ha! This is too much fun! You're always a good laugh. But I have work to do so it's time to get rid of you." Typhoon says. He began spinning faster and faster till he almost reaches the speeds at which his wind funnel would start appearing. He then threw Rainbow Dash clear across the mountains. "Bon Voyage!" Typhoon yelled waving goodbye as Rainbow Dash's body starts flying out of sight.

Rainbow Dash flew through the sky like a rag doll in a tailwind. She eventually lost air and crashed onto the mountain side tumbling down it till she rolled off a slope and free fell to the jagged rocks on the ground. But before she could crash into the rocks her free fall stopped. Someone had grabbed her from the air and began pulling her away from the jagged rocks and into the higher parts of the mountains. She awoke in a bed with bandages covering parts of her body. She appeared to be in a rather large tent. Beside the bed was a large bird stand and underneath it was a box filled with assorted medical supplies. Rainbow Dash tried to move around but as she moved pain surged through her body. Just then someone walked into the tent. It looked like a bird but was much larger and moved around just like the creatures in Anthro Town despite being a bird. On the bird's face though was a bright red mask that made its face and beak look a lot larger than it actually was. "Oh you're awake! For awhile there I was not sure you were going to live." The bird creature said as it got up close to Rainbow Dash taking of its mask to get a better look at her. "Where am I?" Rainbow Dash said weakly. "Oh dear you don't sound very good at all. Yep you may need to stay in bed for a day or two longer before you're up to anything. Oh! Sorry. You are in the Kongming mountains have you ever been to such a place before?" The bird said as he hopped on the bird stand. "No, I've never been anywhere before. Every place is new to me." Rainbow Dash said. "Really, Now that you mention it that does make sense, I've never seen anything like you before and you've never seen anything like me. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Fermin Fowler this is my medical tent as you can see if one is injured they lay in that bed while I look them over and examine them. You were in a very serious condition I should say. Although from what I hear you wouldn't have made it at all if it wasn't for the timely rescuing of Wukong." Fermin said. "Wukong? Who's that?" Rainbow Dash asked. A creature just then walked into the tent. It had fur all over its body except for the area around his face and parts of his hands and feet. It wore ornate armor and wielded a staff. The creature looked at Rainbow Dash as he looked back at it. "This is Sun Wukong. He is the one who saved you." Fermin said breaking the silence. "That's right! There I was sitting on nimbus having a regular day of meditation when I saw you fly through the sky like bat out of dodge! I knew that something was amiss and chased after you. "Faster nimbus, Faster!" I yelled as we darted along the sky to catch up to you. And just before your head crashed into the jagged rocks below I grabbed you by your tail and hoisted you up into the air where I then speedily made my way back to the village so Fermin can patch you up." Sun said with zest. "Wukong saved your life Ms., Oh I'm sorry I have yet to get your name." Fermin said embarrassed by his lack of manners. "The name is Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash said. "Rainbow Dash, It's cutesy but it's also sort of tough sounding too. Where does a creature like you hail from Rainbow Dash?" Sun Wukong asked as he pulled a chair off from a corner to sit in it. "I'm from Equestria you've probably never been there. It's far away from this place." Rainbow Dash said. "You're right I've never heard of Equestria not even when I raced that wind elemental across the continent. I won by the way. What are you doing all the way out here though?" Sun asked. "Well me and my, Well actually just me. I'm on a mission to save Equestria from the wrath of Nightmare Moon." Rainbow Dash said omitting the others from the equation. "Really, Seems like a daunting task for a simple creature like yourself." Sun said incredulously. "I'm not just anyone you know! I'm a Pegasus pony! Masters of the wind and weather! And me, I'm the best Pegasus pony ever. I'm the fastest, toughest, bravest Pegasus to ever fly out of Cloudsdale!" Rainbow Dash said confidently. "That's a pretty lofty proclamation but I'm fairly skeptical. You don't look so tough." Sun said. "I'm tougher looking than you!" Rainbow Dash said. "Tougher than me, that's impossible. I am the monkey king! No one is tougher than me!" Sun said boastfully. "Pft, You're all talk is what you are!" Rainbow Dash said. "I am not all talk! And I will prove it!" Sun said getting angry. "I'd like to see you try!" Rainbow Dash replied. "I'd like to see you see me try as well!" Sun said. "Sounds like a challenge to me but might I interject? Ms. Dash you don't have the strength to take Wukong in a fight right now. You're going to need more time in bed before you could commit to such a goal." Fermin said. "He's right. I want you fully healed so I can beat you and show you that the monkey king is the toughest of all!" Sun said as pounded his chest in assurance.

Twilight and the others eventually made it to the city. Unfortunately there was no one to interact with. The city was desolate and destroyed with not a single creature to be seen or found. It had been left in a destroyed state for so long that plant life can be seen growing all over buildings and other objects that once made sense or was relatively useful when the city wasn't dilapidated. "It destroyed this place as well..." Twilight said sadly. "What do we do?" Fluttershy asked. "Let's split up and look around. Rarity Applejack you go that way. Fluttershy Pinkie Pie, You go that way. Spike, you come with me." Twilight said. Twilight peers through the buildings trying to find anything useful but doesn't see anything of note. She puts her face to the glass wiping the dust away. It looked to be a grocery store at one point. Spike also wiped off the dust and looked through the window. "What are we looking for?" Spike asked. "Information." Twilight replied as she moved away from the window and kept looking around. "Information, on what?" Spike asked. "On things." Twilight said as she kept looking through buildings. "You mean like stuff related to Nightmare Moon, or that thing that destroyed this city, Or about Princess Celestia?" Spike asked as he tried to get a real answer out of Twilight. "It's none of your business Spike." Twilight said. "I think it is my business Twilight. Princess Celestia is my friend and if you have found out anything about her, I should know." Spike said unhappy with Twilight's replies "You may be Princess Celestia's favorite pet but you are no one that should be privy to important things." Twilight said still searching around. "I told you, I'm not the princess's pet! I'm her friend! You think I'm here because I care about those ponies in Equestria? Nightmare Moon could enslave all of you and I wouldn't care at all. But if anything happens to the princess..." Spike said frustrated with Twilight's attitude towards him. Twilight looks at Spike who just stood there looking sad as if he was contemplating the worst. Twilight turned away from Spike. "I want to know what Nightmare Moon has to do with Princess Celestia. Their exact relationship is a mystery. It's terribly disconcerting. I'm worried. That's why I need to know. Princess Celestia is my friend too. I can't stomach the thought of something bad happening and me being powerless to stop it." Twilight said trying to maintain her emotions as she talks. "Princess Celestia is your only friend too, isn't she?" Spike said. "...yes..." Twilight replied as she kept looking around.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie walked around the area making sure nothing dangerous was lurking around. Fluttershy looked at Pinkie Pie. "Come on Fluttershy. You told the Princess you would try to help but look what happened. We lost Rainbow Dash...I can't let this happen to Pinkie Pie too. What should I do? Maybe I should just try to be friendly. Yes friendly." Fluttershy said to herself. Fluttershy floated down to Pinkie Pie who didn't even acknowledge her for a moment. "Hey there Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy said trying to be as enthusiastic as possible. Pinkie Pie didn't respond not and just continued to walk around. Fluttershy felt dejected for a moment but shook it off and made another attempt at appealing to Pinkie Pie. "This sure is an unusual place isn't it Pinkie Pie? Nothing like home, what are those things? They look like carts but they are made of metal and there wheels are huge. Who would ride such a thing? How would they ride it? Do they push those things with their feet too?" Fluttershy said breaking out a smile. Pinkie Pie still didn't respond. "Y-ya know Pinkie Pie if there's something wrong just let me know. I-I'm your friend y-you know." Fluttershy said as she was saddened by her failures. Pinkie Pie did not reply or react to her in any visible way. "Please. Just say something. Anything to me..." Fluttershy said. "Fluttershy..." Pinkie Pie said. "Yes?" Fluttershy said excited to hear Pinkie Pie respond. "Leave me alone..." Pinkie Pie said. Fluttershy just stood there feeling the weight of Pinkie Pie's depression weighing down on her. "What do I have to do to make you smile again? Princess Celestia...help me..." Fluttershy said as tears began to come out of her eyes.

Rarity and Applejack walk around the city looking into buildings and the wretched architecture. "Ya know what this place reminds me of?" Applejack said getting Rarity's attention. "What?" Rarity asked curious. "Manehattan." Applejack said. "Really?" Rarity said. "Well Manehattan if it was completely turned inside out. Okay uh, maybe it's not a whole lot like Manehattan at all it's just a big city like Manehattan is." Applejack said with a chuckle. "I'm surprised you're even familiar with the place." Rarity said. "Familiar? I've been to Manehattan. I had relatives there. The Oranges." Applejack said. "You've been to Manehattan?" Rarity said surprised by the information. "Yep." Applejack said casually. "Oh, I've always wanted to go to Manehattan! The lights, the sounds, the people! Oh and all the clothes! Some of the best designers shops and boutiques are sitting smack dab in Apple Square! I am simply jealous of you right now!" Rarity exclaimed. "It's not all that great a place if you ask me." Applejack said. "What? How can you say such a thing?" Rarity said dumbfounded by Applejack's lack of optimism. "Well I didn't enjoy it lets just put it like that. You might like it as they fancy, fancy stuff there but there's downsides to all that hustle and bustle. Namely the hustle and the bustle. Too many people doing too many things with too little time to do 'em." Applejack said. "I shouldn't be surprised that you wouldn't like such a place like that after all it is cultured and distinguished unlike that farm of yours." Rarity said with a bit of snark. "I reckon your right Rarity. But I should tell ya that when I was a filly I happened to have that same thought about Manehattan and Sweet Apple Acres. That's when I spent the summer with the Oranges. At first I was into the place. I fed into the pomp and the classiness. It was fun for a bit but it felt. Empty. I don't know if you'll understand the feeling but I reckon it's a nice place if you're a shallow pony who doesn't have a lot to them. And I don't know a lot about you Rarity but given all I've seen of you. I wouldn't consider you a shallow pony. I'm not stopping you from going anywhere you want to go though; I'd just thought I'd give you a bit of my perspective is all." Applejack said. Rarity once again didn't quite know what to say in response to Applejack's words. She thought for a moment. "Thank you for the compliment Applejack." Rarity said with a smile. Applejack smiled back at her. "It's no problem at all Rarity." Applejack said with a smile.

After hours of searching Twilight ran into a building that looked like someone had gone into it not too long ago. Twilight walked in being careful not to get any cobwebs on her or step on glass. She saw that someone made a path through the place leaving everything else untouched. She lit up her horn letting giving her light in the dark room. She noticed a book sitting on the table. It was sitting open on the table. Curious Twilight walked up to it to give it a read. "Our city is the shining example of the future. We have given the world many modern conveniences that mark just the beginning of our progression to greatness. I only wish our thinking was universal. The world at large still puts there faith in magic. But I know better. Magic is untrustworthy. It's far too powerful. It makes bears into Ursa Majors. It makes lizards into dragons. The chaos that magic brings and the destruction that comes from those who wield it cannot be the way of the future. At least it cannot be the future of men. We do not wield magic. We do not get to grant wishes nor have our wishes granted. We must live by our wits and ingenuity as we are not given the benefit of being magical or gifted. I take that back. We are gifted. And it shall be known by all soon. Many years of extensive research has been poured into this technological masterpiece. It is powered by man made materials and will fight at our beck and call. The world is dangerous filled with creatures that compare themselves to gods. If that can ever be the case for anyone then this shall be considered a Vetera as well." Twilight read. Finding the information in the book to be valuable she put it in Spike's backpack and left the building to gather the group and call it a night.


	10. Chapter 10

My little pony: Equestrian journey

The Archmage in all his powers could not defeat the warriors of light. Battle after battle his plans were foiled. Desperate he sought some of the most arcane and forbidden powers that even fellow villains like him would consider a mistake to use. He knew that deep down they were probably right but he could not turn back now and throw away his desire for world conquest so he went ahead with his plans that would promise the decimation of all who stood in his way. The power was indeed great and destroyed many of his enemies but unfortunately he could not take the credit for he was the first victim of its might.

Chapter ten: Our deep fears

After a couple of days Rainbow Dash completely healed up and challenged Sun Wukong in a contest of skill. Sun Wukong gladly accepted the challenge and the contest was under way. The first challenge was a test of Rainbow Dash's flying abilities. Sun Wukong will create a wind and if Rainbow Dash can touch Sun Wukong then she wins. "You can back out while you still can Rainbow Dash. I wouldn't think any less of you if you did. After all who would look down on someone who surrendered to the monkey king? After all it is the smart to do." Sun said as he stretched while a villager held his staff as he stood right next to him. "Pft, yeah right, Rainbow Dash doesn't run from anyone or anything!" Rainbow Dash said with a scoff. "Very well then, prepare yourself Rainbow Dash!" Sun said as he took the staff from the villager. He began spinning the staff faster and faster creating a gust of wind that started to blow Rainbow Dash back. Rainbow Dash noticing this began flying straight at the monkey king. Rainbow Dash pushed through the wind getting closer and closer to Sun Wukong. "Is that the best you got?" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Rgh, No it's not!" Sun yelled. He began spinning his staff with both his hands instead of one cranking the wind to incredible speeds. The wind whistled loudly as the air blew, flightless creatures gripped for dear life as the gust took the villagers into the air. Birds were knocked right out of the air. Rainbow Dash meanwhile was still fighting the gale force winds Sun Wukong was producing. Rainbow Dash still was thrown back for a couple seconds but regained and kept flying forward towards moving as fast and trying to maintain an aerodynamic. Desperate to win the match Sun Wukong pushed himself to the limit and span his staff at hurricane speeds. The weather around the area began to react to Sun's powers turning the normal calm skies into a thunderstorm. The ground in front of Sun Wukong began to erode and create rubble which would fly through the air at blinding speeds. Rainbow Dash could no longer advance further and just maintaining her place took all her strength. After a stalemate for several minutes both Rainbow Dash and Sun Wukong began to tire, the repetitive task of spinning the staff began to wear on his fingers and Rainbow Dash was becoming dizzy and her eyesight was becoming blurry. She began to lose focus and concentration and in that very moment the wind took her and blasted her away. Sun Wukong seeing that he won lets go of the staff letting it spins off the mountain side as he falls to the ground.

Luckily Rainbow Dash had just enough strength to make sure she didn't fall clear off the mountain like last time. The villagers picked up Sun Wukong and Rainbow Dash and laid them in a bed to rest off their exhaustion. They got up ready to continue their contest only to see that they woke up in the middle of the night. They decided that they couldn't do the contest at night so they waited till it was daybreak yet again. They awoke to a frantic villager rushing into there tent. "What's wrong can't you see I'm sleeping!" Sun said irritated. "One of the villagers was kidnapped!" The villager said with panic in his voice. "Kidnapped? Way up here, by whom?" Sun asked confused by the logic of someone successfully kidnapping a person on the mountains. "It was a flying creature. But not a bird, it was. A lot like her!" The villager said as he pointed at Rainbow Dash. "Typhoon..." Rainbow Dash said. "You know this person?" Sun asked. "Yeah but he's no friend if that's what your thinking." Rainbow Dash said. "No matter, I shall find this kidnapper and show him the wrath of Sun Wukong." Sun Said as he got out of bed and stretched. I bet I can find the kidnapper before you can." Rainbow Dash said as she got out of the bed. "Ha! I am one of the fastest creatures this world has ever known! I will find him before you can say Měi Hóuwáng!" Sun Wukong Said boastfully. He then jumped out of the sent and whistled for his cloud ride nimbus while Rainbow Dash ran out and took flight, both of them taking quickly into the air in search of the kidnapper. After a bit of searching Sun Wukong found a villager tied up being pulled away by a pony creature, "Ha, ha! I found him! And before Rainbow Dash no less. I win again." Sun said as he jumped off of nimbus and landed in front Typhoon. Typhoon upon seeing Sun immediately fled leaving the villager behind. Sun quickly ripped the rope and removed the gag. "Hmph! Coward, He could at least have given me a proper fight!" Sun said as he propped the villager back on his feet. Just then a bubble of energy appeared out of nowhere and revealed two other pony creatures. The muscular dark grey earth pony Big Power and the sickly looking grey unicorn Dunno Maybe. Before Sun Wukong could react Dunno struck him with a blast and Sun Wukong fell to the ground. A talisman wrapped itself around Sun Wukong and immobilized him. Typhoon landed back on the ground and regrouped with the other two. "Ha, ha, Chump! You fell for it like the idiot you are! Dunno! Get him out of here!" Typhoon said as he kicked Sun Wukong. "Actually, My gut says that we should keep him here..." Dunno said pathetically. "I don't remember either of us asking what your stomach thought! Now get that chimp out of here!" Power bellowed. Dunno lifted the monkey king with his magic and floated him away. Just then Rainbow Dash came down in front of the three. "Well if it isn't my favorite technicolor punching bag! Come around for another round?" Typhoon said with a smirk. "I do not take enjoyment in beating up women. You should run while I am gracious enough to give you the chance." Power said attempting to intimidate Rainbow Dash with his voice and stature. Rainbow Dash looked at Sun Wukong who was being floated away by Dunno. Power then gets in her line of sight. "I don't think so rainbow pony." Power said as he shook his head patronizingly. "The name is Rainbow Dash and I'm not afraid of either of you!" Rainbow Dash said as she smashed her hoofs together creating sparks of lighting. "Ha! Such big courage, too bad it is in such a small weak body!" Power said. Typhoon raced towards Rainbow Dash to strike her and Rainbow Dash ran towards Typhoon gearing to do the same. Their hoofs smacked into each other hurting both their legs Rainbow Dash ignored the pain and slapped Typhoon across the face with her hoofs sending him tumbling onto the ground. Rainbow Dash then dashes towards Big Power who just continued to stand there patiently for Rainbow Dash to come to him. Rainbow Dash hoof punched Big Power right in the face. Big Power took the punch and quickly counter attacked by head butting Rainbow Dash in the face. This stunned Rainbow Dash leaving her woozy for a couple seconds leaving her open for attack. Big Power then bucked Rainbow Dash sending her spiraling onto the ground. Rainbow Dash came to and just at the right moment as Big Power was set to crush her underneath his hoofs she rolled out of the way nearly missing the crushing force of his stomp. She quickly got up and dashed underneath him tripping him up. She then grabbed him by his tail and swung him right off the cliff. Before he could really plummet Typhoon grabs him and drops him on the mountain side where he regains his footing. He quickly darts towards Rainbow Dash. He hoof punches Rainbow Dash right in the gut. Rainbow Dash winces as she grabs Typhoon's mane and pulls him towards the ground smashing his face into the mountain side. Typhoon looked to be out cold but before Rainbow Dash could get a good idea on that Big Power ran up and bucked her knocking her right onto the ground. Power charged her ready to attack yet again but before he could get close enough to attack Rainbow Dash quickly jumped into the air getting out of range for him to strike her and came down on him hoof punching him right on the top of his head. This caused Big Power to lose footing. Typhoon just then grabbed Rainbow Dash and smashed her into the ground pinning her to the ground. "Whatever happened to preferring one on one?" Rainbow Dash said as she struggled to get out of his grip. "I'm done playing games with you Rainbow Dash. You're nothing but a nuisance. You think your tough like one of the big boys but you're just a worthless punk who doesn't know there place! I've easily beaten you every time we've fought and this time will be no different!" Typhoon said. He then head butted Rainbow Dash Square in the face knocking her out. "Adios Rainbow Dash." Typhoon said as he let go of her and prepared to make the final blow. Just then someone grabbed his mane and pulled him away from Rainbow Dash. It was Sun Wukong who punched Typhoon right in the face knocking him out in one blow. Sun Wukong grabbed Rainbow Dash and summoned nimbus flying back to the tent to have her looked over.

Rainbow Dash was treated for her wounds. Most of them were simple injuries that healed up after a night of rest. Sun Wukong went to see Rainbow Dash to check up on her. She just laid there in the bed somber and quiet. Sun Wukong looked confused and concerned as he pulled up a chair to sit in. He waited for Rainbow Dash to say something but she continued to be silent. Finding much discomfort in the awkward silence Sun Wukong decided to say something to end the silence. "How's it going Rainbow Dash? Is everything all right?" Sun Wukong said with trepidatiously. Rainbow Dash didn't respond. Sun Wukong sat there for a moment expecting an answer though and when he didn't get one he decided to keep talking. "Ya know some people would give a lot to be saved by the glorious monkey king!" Sun said with a smile as he posed. Rainbow Dash was ineffectual to his words Sun Wukong became slightly annoyed as another attempt failed. He thought for a moment on what he should say instead. It took him a moment or two but he finally committed to an idea. "So this is how a mighty Pegasus warrior acts? Quit all this moping around! You should be lucky you survived at all! Stop being a big baby and put yourself back together!" Sun yelled hoping the tough love approach would yield some results. Rainbow Dash looks at Sun for a moment. Sun Wukong looks back at her with eager anticipation hoping to get something out of her. She then looked away from him and continued moping. This made him angry and he hopped out of his chair and made a shrieking noise. "Speak! Monkey King commands you!" Sun yelled pointing at Rainbow Dash trying to employ as much force and ferocity in his voice as he can fluster. Rainbow Dash remained ineffectual to his words. Sun Wukong became furious with Rainbow Dash. He clawed a piece of the tent apart punched himself in his own head a couple of times and then rubbed his hands across his face in an attempt to calm himself down. "Fine, be that way!" Sun yelled as he threw his hands up in the air. He then walked out in an angry frustrated huff. "I'm a failure..." Rainbow Dash said. Sun Wukong quickly darted back into the tent with a confused noise. He sat back in the chair and put his attention on Rainbow Dash. "What makes you say that?" Sun asked hoping he would be able to generate a conversation now that she started talking. "Cause I've always been a failure." Rainbow Dash said. "How can that be? You said you were the bravest, strongest, fastest flier to ever come out of Cloudsdale." Sun said. "That was a lie. I'm actually far from it. I'm a joke. Most of my flying runs end in me crashing into objects or just making a fool out of myself. People would call me Rainbow Crash and belittle me. I can't even get my own signature move right. I'm nothing compared to the Wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash said. "The Wonderbolts, Who are they?" Sun asked. "They the Cloudsdale elite pegasi, they can fly fast. Maneuver like the wind. And create really fantastic moves." Rainbow Dash said. "The Wonderbolts eh?" Sun said as he tried to come up with something worthwhile to say. "Soarin', Spitfire, Dynamo, and a few others. They are much better than I'll ever be." Rainbow Dash said. "Are they your role models or something?" Sun asked. "I've looked up to them since as far as I can remember. That would be a yes by the way." Rainbow Dash said. Sun Wukong scratched his head in confusion as he tried to make sense of the words Rainbow Dash gave him. "I forget. Why do people need role models again?" Sun asked. "I want to be the best Pegasus there ever was. And the Wonderbolts are the best. So I would model myself after the Wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash said. "I believe. That was your first mistake." Sun said with confidence. "Wha?" Rainbow Dash said confused by what Sun Wukong said. "You treat these people better than you treat yourself. Think about it. They are always better than you. You are always inferior to them. You are working to be as good as they are. You idolize these Wonderbolts but they are no gods! They aren't even me! They are your opponents. Your rivals! They cannot be your friends or allies!" Sun said. Rainbow Dash had a confused look on her face. "The monkey king was like you once. He saw himself as a lesser being. I would work hard to be as good as many of the other powerful warriors that roamed this earth. And I became powerful. In fact I was one of the strongest. But I didn't fit their image. I didn't do things the way they wanted. They refused to grant me my proper rank as great sage leader of the warriors of light. So you know what I did?" Sun said with his voice filled with enthusiasm and zest. Rainbow Dash shook her head no. "I left them behind! I am no warrior of light and I will never be but I am the monkey king and the monkey king is great! You may never be a Wonderbolt but I would think it's only because a better rank suits you more! You must cast yourself out of the shadows of these pegasi so you can set your path and make your own rank! But you are no god! You aren't even me! You will need help. You must acquire yourself allies you can trust and depend on. A good ally always leads to inner growth. At least that's the case for people who aren't named Sun Wukong." Sun said calming down. "Allies huh? I had those once." Rainbow Dash said. "You must find them! Reunite so your true destiny can be found!" Sun said. "But I, I left them behind. I said terrible things to them too. Especially Twilight..." Rainbow Dash said. Suddenly Sun Wukong smacked Rainbow Dash in the head. "Yow! Why did you do that?" Rainbow Dash said angrily. "You are absolved." Sun said. "What?" Rainbow Dash asked as she rubbed her head. "You know you did something wrong and you admitted to it. I punished you as retribution for your acts. You are now absolved." Sun said. "Okay, but that doesn't exactly mean that she will just take me back." Rainbow Dash said. "Oh, that's easy. Just say you're sorry." Sun said. Sun Wukong walked Rainbow Dash outside to the mountain side. "See you later Sun." Rainbow Dash said as she geared up to take off into the sky. "Wait, before you go. I haven't seen my staff since it spun off the cliff. If you see it anywhere let me know okay?" Sun said. "Okay then!" Rainbow Dash said. She then took off to the lower ground.

Rainbow Dash flies back down the mountains and into the Ursa Plains. She circled the area trying to find anything that looked like Twilight or the rest of the group. Instead she sees a traveler frantically running from what appears to be nothing. Curious, Rainbow Dash flew down alongside the traveler to see what the matter was. He was pale looking like the Pixies and Izze but did not have wings or any other animal features but had long spiky hair with eyes that contained no visible pupils. He had pointy ears and his body form was similar to the Orcs although a lot more pleasant and smaller looking. He wore a pair of shorts with gloves and a backpack similar to the one Spike wears. "Hey! What are you running from?" Rainbow Dash yelled to the traveler." he looked back and saw that nothing was there. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. "I guess it is gone." the traveler said. He then fell to the ground as he caught his breath. "Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm fine. I just prefer action on the high seas than on the ground. Especially given what was chasing me." the traveler said as he began to catch his breath and calm down. "What was chasing you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I think it was the Ursa Major. When I saw it, I ran. I just now looked back." The traveler said as he adjusted his backpack and clothes. "What's so terrible about this thing?" Rainbow Dash said. "It's no ordinary beast mind you. In fact it's the beast to end all beasts! A god walking in the realm of mortals! Normally as long as you don't get in its way or harm its young it won't do anything to you and give you safe passage. Now that I think about it I shouldn't have been worried at all because I've stayed out of its way and I haven't angered it one bit." The traveler said. Rainbow Dash noticed some bright. It looked like a star but it was right behind the traveler on the ground. She tried to focus on it but before she could several more kept appearing. She began to see a creature form from the stars. Its size was unlike any other she's ever seen. It wasn't just big or tall or huge it was colossal. Rainbow Dash began to tremble as the creature towered over them. The traveler looked behind to see the creature right above them. "Oh no..." the traveler said in a whimper.

Twilight and the others left the city and headed towards the body of water. As they were traveling though they ran into yet another destroyed village but this one was different from the others. Rarity looked around with interest as she noted the remnants of what was once beautiful architecture. Pillars, arches, mosaics, and more were so burned and warped that they could never truly be restored and yet they had a familiar quality to them. "This place, it's hard to say but it kind of looks familiar." Rarity said as she looked at the place. "Now that you mention it Rarity, It is familiar. This place has a similar design to Canterlot." Twilight said as she started paying genuine attention to the environment. "Ponies, Spike, I want to stop here for the night. I want to spend some time investigating this place." Twilight said as she stopped. "Fine with me my feet were getting tired with all that walking around" Spike said as he sat on a piece of stone and rubbed his feet. Twilight spent the rest of the day looking at the place but finding nothing of value. Though there were many structures, there was nothing in the way of books or anything that could have preserved and saved as information of the past. All that was left was rubble. As she walked back to the group she could hear the sound of someone's voice. It was soft and ethereal. "You who are not unlike us..." the voice said. "What?" Twilight said looking around only to find nothing. "You okay there Twilight?" Spike asked concerned. "Lady Amalthea, will be your guide..." the voice said. "Nobody else hears that?" Twilight said looking around and looking quite bewildered. "Maybe the sun is getting to ya. How about you take a load off? We can saddle up and keep on walking tomorrow." Applejack said. "Yes. I think I will do just that." Twilight said thinking to herself that the stress has gotten to her.

Once the tent is finished Twilight goes inside to rest for the night. At first she sleeps normally but as her mind drifts into a dream like state the voice once again chimes in. "You have sought knowledge but it is memories you require. Lady Amalthea will give you what you desire..." the voice said. Suddenly Twilight awakened and to her surprised she saw the village of rubble looked new and rebuilt. The buildings were ornate and detailed with paintings and statues of the pegasi and the unicorns. The unicorns and pegasi were pristine and white with the pegasi wearing armor that looked similar to the ones Princess Celestia's guards wears and the unicorns not wearing anything at all. Their magical presence could be felt and it was far more powerful than the power of any pony unicorn. Despite there serene and enigmatic appearance creatures surrounded them and pampered them. Another creature much like the unicorns and pegasi could be seen but they were without any powers and mostly contained the colors or brown and black although there were others that had unusual coat patterns on them. They were no doubt the horses Izze mentioned. Twilight looked around awestruck at what she saw when suddenly a chill went through her and brought everything to a standstill. The sky turned red and a blood curdling cry pierced the sky. The creatures ran around in a panic. A figure could be seen in the distance. Its eyes bright and yellow, It was a massive creature. Fire burned all around it. Everything it touched burned. Its breath melted bones. Its roars paralyzed though who stood in its ways. It was a four legged creature with huge horns on its head. Its coat was red and its presence otherworldly. Nothing could stop it as it destroyed everything in its path. Young or old nothing would survive and it devoured everything it saw. The pegasi and unicorns tried to fend it off but it nothing it did could harm them and they were destroyed and turned to ash in the blink of an eye. Twilight was frozen in horror as the creature turned to Twilight. It began to walk towards her. The creature looked Twilight right in the eyes. The creature roared in Twilights face and she began to feel her flesh burn. She caught fire and screamed as she was engulfed in flames. Everything went dark and the voice could be heard again. "We were lost. But not forgotten. For our future lies in you, the wrath of the Red Bull was our disaster but your blessing. For your sake, avoid our fate..." the voice said as it faded out. Twilight awakened in a panicked state with everyone else none the wiser to the nightmare that she had undergone.


	11. Chapter 11

My little pony: An Equestrian Adventure

Beyond the sea there was a city by the name of Tambelon. On this island city there were creatures who were half horse and half of a different creature. They were powerful and well versed in magical properties. One day though there city vanished from the world itself leaving nothing as evidence that it ever existed at all. The existence of Tambelon has been a mystery for centuries and many adventurous creatures have set to the sea to find the location of where this city once was but as of yet no one has ever found the remains of Tambelon.

Chapter eleven: The Sea of Revelations

Twilight and the others arrived at a town that sat next to a huge body of water. Now there were lakes and ponds and even a swamp in Equestria but nothing quite like this existed in their land. A couple of houses and buildings surrounded the edge of the water with some buildings standing on wooden poles for reasons the ponies have no knowledge about. A bridge lead out to the sea but it was a dead end and at the end of it a large ship was sitting next to it. It was much larger than any ship one might see in Equestria on the front of the ship was the image of a creature that looked like some of the pale skinned looking creatures but had many features that resembled a fish including an entire fish tail for legs. There were some animal creatures littered amongst the villagers but it was mostly compromised of pale skinned creatures that bared no animalistic features and instead had very pointy ears and a very petite features.

"Golly, would you look at that water? It goes on forever! That would be one heck of a swim to get the other side!" Applejack Said dumbstruck by the sight of the sea. "Swim? I do not swim! That water would ruin my hair!" Rarity said disenchanted by the sea. "How do we get to the other side Twilight?" Spike asked. "Hmm, there must be a boat of some sort we can ride across." Twilight said looking around. "You all are looking for a ferry ride?" one of the villagers said as she walked up to them. "A ferry ride?" Spike said confused as to what the word was. "A ferry ride is a ship that takes people from one port to the other usually the only way to safely reach a destination that requires you going out into the ocean." the villager said. "Where do we apply for a ride?" Twilight asked. "Oh I'm afraid you won't be able to. The ship hasn't returned yet. But it will here any day now." the villager said.

"Any day now, I would think something responsible for escorting people would have a more predictable schedule." Rarity said with a scoff. "Well it was supposed to arrive a few days ago but it didn't show up. It was probably in need of repairs though that's why it usually misses its scheduled appearance. Yep! Any day now! I would find a room at the Inn if I were you. And be quick about it too as other people are waiting for the ship to arrive." The villager said as she pointed at the hotel room. "I will handle that! Spike could I have that backpack of yours?" Rarity asked. "Oh sure." Spike said as he took the backpack off his back. Rarity floated it over to her and she tried to fit the backpack on herself. "Doesn't quite match my look but I will let that slide for now." Rarity said as she adjusted the backpack. "I'll come with you Rarity I want to see if I can get some information from travelers. Ponies, Spike, You can walk about as you like." Twilight said to the others.

Twilight walked into the Inn and just as the villager suggested it was filled with all sorts of creatures sitting around in the lobby. Some were even checking out having gotten tired of waiting for the ferry to arrive. "At this point I could have flown to Boybrook and made a rest stop at Lelianna's Lagoon!" The traveler said angrily at the receptionist. "What can I say? They haven't arrived yet. Just wait one more day; I'm sure they will turn up." So you can add more to my bill? No way! I'm taking my things and making the flight myself!" The traveler said as strapped his backpack to his back and took off. Twilight and Rarity saw the man storm off outside and take off in the air. "If only we could fly. Then we could all make the trip. I hardly think Fluttershy has the strength to carry us across the sea by herself." Rarity said. "We will simply have to hope that the ferry will arrive at some point." Twilight said. Twilight's ears focused on a conversation a couple of traveler were having. "You should have seen this creature! She could fly so fast that Sun Wukong had to create a hurricane just to keep her from winning!" The traveler said with enthusiasm. "That's pretty grand but I say what I saw was far more interesting! Turns out some weird four legged creature had somehow captured Sun Wukong!" The traveler said equally enthused. "Really, did this one have wings?" The traveler asked. "Nope, this one had a horn." the traveler said. "Where do you suppose those creatures came from?" The traveler asked. "I have no idea but they seem like pretty daring creatures if you asked me. So like I was saying, there I was! I saw Sun Wukong the Monkey King himself being carted away by some weird creature." The traveler said as he resumed his conversation. "What did you do?" The other traveler asked. "I stopped him is what I did! I swooped in and clocked him right on his noggin. The guy didn't even see it coming. Dropped Sun Wukong like a bag of bricks. I walked up to Sun and he had some weird talisman on him. I took off the talisman and before I knew it Sun Wukong was up again and just like that he dashed across the mountains at a furious pace." The traveler said. "I wonder where he went." The traveler said. "I don't know. Must have been important though." the traveler said.

Spike and Applejack walked up to the sea. They watched as the waves moved back and forth on the sand. "Whoa. Don't want to stare at that too long. That stuff could right hypnotize ya!" Applejack said as she shook her head. Spike walked closer the waves. He got close enough to where the waves splashed his feet. He shivered as the water was very cold. "Not exactly bath water is it Spike?" Applejack said with a laugh. "You're telling me! This stuff is cold! And there's all this junk in it." Spike said. He pulled his foot out of the water and sees some sort of weed wrapped around it. He grimaces and pulls it off his foot and throws it back into the sea. He walks a little further into the water only to get knocked down by a wave. He stumbles on the ground and quickly gets back up. "You okay there little buckaroo?" Applejack asked trying to hide her amusement by showing concern. "This water is weird! It taste salty and burns my eyes!" Spike said as he tries to rub the stinging sensation out of his eyes. He walked back to the shore only to get knocked down by another wave. Applejack unable to contain her self laughs at Spike dismay.

Fluttershy sits on the sand and stares at the waves. The sound of the ocean gives her a calming effect and she relaxes and meditates by the sea. The sounds of the people walking around and talking and Spike and Applejack playing nearby all becomes silent as she focuses on the sound of the sea. The various thoughts in her mind, concerning the mission, Concerning Pinkie Pie, and even concerning herself began to fade away. Fluttershy opened her eyes only to notice that hours had passed and the sun was setting into the sea. "What a beautiful sunset..." Fluttershy said. She turns her head and saw that Pinkie Pie was also staring off into the sea. She still had that somber expression on her face. "I can't give up... I must try again." Fluttershy said to herself. She then walked over to where Pinkie Pie was sitting and sat next to her. She took a deep breath and then turned to Pinkie Pie. "What's wrong Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked. Pinkie Pie didn't respond. "You need to tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Fluttershy said. "Why do you even care?" Pinkie Pie asked despondently. "You know why I care Pinkie Pie. I'm you're friend." Fluttershy said.

"You aren't my friend. I have no friends. I've never had any friends." Pinkie Pie said. "But what about all those ponies you throw parties for?" Fluttershy asked. "They don't like me they just like my parties. Once the parties over I'm no one they want to hang out with. Ponies just use me. And I'd let them use me just so I can pretend to be there friends. "Maybe one day they will lighten up and be real friends!" What a terrible lie I fed myself. Well I'm done believing the lie. Nobody likes me. Including you, so just give it up and leave me alone Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie said.

Fluttershy looked dejected for a moment or two but then quickly recovered and gained a stern look on her face. She grabbed Pinkie Pie's face and made it face her. "I will not give up because I am you're real friend Pinkie Pie! Those ponies may have used you but I am nothing like those ponies! I would never treat you like that Pinkie Pie and do you know why?" Fluttershy said speaking very clearly with her voiced filled with confidence and strength. Pinkie Pie completely stunned by Fluttershy's display shook her head no in response to the question. "It's because I actually like you as a individual. Sure you are a bit much but there is something about your character I find very wholesome. You are simply genuine in your kindness and willingness to be friendly. You are just so accepting of others that it makes me feel like I could be myself around you and you wouldn't mind at all. I can't tell you the last time I've felt that way when I'm around other ponies. When I see you like this it fills me with pain because I know this is not the real you. And I just..." Fluttershy said as she began to struggle with her words. She began wrapping her legs around Pinkie Pie hugging her tightly. Pinkie Pie continued shock and stunned by Fluttershy's words and actions.

"I just want my friend back! Please Pinkie Pie! Smile and laugh again!" Fluttershy said as she started tearing up as her voice began to break. "You really do care about me..." Pinkie Pie said breaking out of her shock. "I love you Pinkie Pie! All I want to hear from you is that you love me back!" Fluttershy said. Pinkie Pie began to break down and cry as she put her legs around Fluttershy. "I love you too Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she sobbed.

Tired and grimy from playing in the sea Spike and Applejack walk into the Inn and go towards the lobby to find out where they were staying in. At the edge of Spike's eye he sees Twilight having an odd conversation with one of the travelers. "So let me get this straight. Ponies have pretty much made men obsolete?" The traveler said scratching his head. "No that is not what I said. Let me reiterate again. Male ponies can only assist in conception but can't actually conceive foals. Only female ponies can do that and they can do so with other female ponies as we contain the ability to both conceive and concept foals." Twilight said sounding annoyed and frustrated. "Well how does that work it would be like two sockets plugging in." The traveler said still confused. "I told you we don't do that! Our species exchange genetic codes when our essences emit from our bodies during the bonding phase where we engage in a passionate physical expression which varies depending on the specific pony breed." Twilight said.

"Uh Twilight, What are you talking about?" Spike asked weird-ed out by Twilight's conversation. "Oh! Spike, I was just talking to this traveler I wanted to know something about this part of the world and he wanted to know some things about ours. I did not plan to talk about the pony reproductive process I didn't think it was anything important to mention. And yet, here we are." Twilight said as she put her face on her hoof in frustration. "I just don't get how most of you creatures are just female ponies and baby ponies with only a few males scattered between you all. Who handles the labor intensive work?" The traveler asked. "Both genders handle the labor intensive work." Twilight said quite annoyed. "Yeah but the males would be more useful cause they are stronger and more stout right?" The traveler said. "Spike, Head to the room without me. I'm going to be here for awhile." Twilight said with a sigh. Spike walked away and Twilight and the traveler resumed there conversation.

Spike walked in the room to find Rarity inspecting the room. "Hmph, What a lack luster room, It's just like the one at the Inn in Anthro Town but this time they made me pay for it! This is not worth 13 jangles!" Rarity said. She turned to Spike and gasped. "You are repulsive!" Rarity yelled. Spike looked at himself non-nonchalantly. "Well I'm not supposed to be cute. I am a boy dragon after all." Spike said. "Ugh! Not that. Look at yourself. You have sand and filth all over you! You and Applejack are simply terrible. I demand you jump in the tub and scrub yourself off at once. I bought a scrubber for myself but I'd be willing to give it up to clean the far dirtier." Rarity said as she floated Spike into the bathroom. She dropped him right into the tub where Applejack was currently sitting. "Howdy little buckaroo, mind getting' my back? That sand gets right itchy after awhile!" Applejack said to Spike as she sat next to him in the tub.

Eventually Applejack and Spike were clean enough to get Rarity's approval and they both spent the night on the couch. Rarity and Twilight slept in the same bed although Twilight spent a rather long time talking to the traveler and looked very frustrated with the whole experience. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie made there way back into the room and slept in the other bed.

The ponies and Spike woke up the next day to see that the horizon still had not arrived. Though is disappointed them there was no other options so they hoped that before the day was out the ferry would at least be seen on the horizon. Panicked yelling and screaming came from the Ursa Plains and it sounded as if someone was being attacked or at the very least chased. Twilight and the others ran towards the entrance to the town to see what was going on. Fluttershy was unsure of what she saw but taking another look she knew for sure that she saw Rainbow Dash flying through the air whilst holding onto another traveler. At first it didn't make any sense why she was in such a rush but then they saw that they were being chased by a colossal creature with body covered in stars that illuminated the area around it. Rainbow Dash began lower to the ground.

"She's exhausted. That creature has probably been chasing her all over the Ursa Plains." Fluttershy said concerned. "Fluttershy, Grab Rainbow Dash and that man and bring them here! Rarity! This creature is on rampage I need you to help me form a barrier to stop it!" Twilight commanded. Rarity nods and prepares to use her magic in tandem with Twilight. Fluttershy flies into the air and grabs Rainbow Dash and the man in her legs. She then quickly flies back and drops them behind Rarity and Twilight. The villagers panic and flee as the creature barrels into the village only to be stopped by the barrier Rarity and Twilight created. However the sheer force of the creature's thrashings puts stress on the barrier almost immediately. "How do we stop this thing!?" Rarity said as the stress was starting to get to her. "Something must be irritating it!" Twilight yelled trying to maintain her stance. Fluttershy quickly shot up into the air and flew around the creature making sure she was out of its reach. She tries to find anything of interest and for a second she thought she was going to come up short but then. She notices a stick lodged into the creature's backside. "Wait. Is that?" Fluttershy said getting closer to figure out what she was looking at. "Status report Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled still keeping the shield up. There appears to be a pole or a stick of some kind lodged in its back. It may be the sign of irritation!" Fluttershy said. "Stick? Pole, Sun Wukong's staff!" Rainbow Dash said jumping right back up and going into the air. "We got to get that staff out of its back Fluttershy! Can you help me pull it out?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Sure. I'd be glad to!" Fluttershy said. They both ran up to the spot where the staff was. They grabbed a hold of the staff and started to dislodge the stick from the creature's hind. The creature roared in pain as it started trying to shake them off. With a couple of good tugs the staff popped out of the creatures hind. The creature being freed from the discomfort of the staff stopped attacking. It then disappeared from sight.

Rarity collapsed tired from holding the barrier up. The villagers were relieved as the threat of the creature had gone away. The traveler Rainbow Dash walked up to Rainbow Dash who was storing the staff in Spike's backpack. "If you hadn't found me on the Ursa Plains I would have been a goner! Thank you, ur, Oh man, I never got your name." The traveler said. "The names Rainbow Dash but I can't really take all the credit. They helped me after all, speaking of which." Rainbow Dash said. She walked over to where Twilight was. Twilight Sparkle just looked at her waiting for Rainbow Dash to speak first. "Twilight, I'm Sorry." Rainbow Dash said with her head down in shame. Twilight stood there looking at Rainbow Dash. She then smiled. "Apology accepted." Twilight Sparkle said. "The whole team is back together again, Yay." Fluttershy said happily. "This is real nice and all but we still can't get across that sea." Spike said. "You mean the ferry hasn't shown up?" The traveler asked. "Yep, I'm afraid if you came here to hitch a ride across the sea you will have to wait." Twilight said. "That's what you think! I have a ship I don't need a ferry to get across the sea!" The traveler said with a smile. "That ship over there is yours?" Twilight said looking back at the large vessel stationed near the beach.

"Yep, Lelianna's Song my pride and joy, I never go a single day into the sea with it!" The traveler said. "I know this would be an inconvenience to you but could you perhaps escort us across the sea?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Normally I don't like having too many travelers with me as I sail the seas but this time I'll make an exception! You did save my life after all! You and your friends are all welcome aboard! The name's Rytonn by the way. Captain Rytonn when I'm on the ship okay?" Rytonn said as he shook Twilight's hoof. "All right you girls and guy, it's time to roll!" He said as he ran off towards the ship with Twilight and the others following him.

The ponies and Spike watched as Rytonn got the ship ready to set sail into the sea. The ship began to move away from the beach and further into the sea. After an hour or so the shore could no longer be seen even with squinting. Rytonn took his hands away from the wheel and walked over to the ponies and Spike who were looking over the bulwark to see the water underneath them. "Ahoy there gals and dragon!" Rytonn called. This got there attention on Rytonn. "I fancy none of you have ever ridden on a ship before have you?" Rytonn asked. The group agreed that they had not. "Well I guess I should give you a bit of a tour. But I'm not much of a tour guide so I'll tell you just what you need to know." Rytonn said as he walked to a handle on the deck of the ship. He pulled it up and it revealed a pair of stairs leading into the lower parts of the ship. There were a couple of windows showing the outside of the ship but other than that it was barren safe for a couple bunk beds. "That's where you guys will be sleeping." Rytonn said. "It's better than a tent I suppose." Rarity said with a sigh as she looked over the beds.

"Hey uh Rytonn?" Applejack said looking a little woozy. "That's captain Rytonn, Oh! You look a little green around the gills there." Rytonn said concerned. "I think I've come down with something." Applejack said looking very ill and pale. "Uh oh, Looks like you might be a little seasick." Rytonn said. "Seasick? Does that mean the sea makes you sick?" Spike asked concerned if he was next. "Nope nothing of the sort, Seasickness happens when the body, inner ear, and eyes all send different signals to the brain, resulting in confusion and queasiness. It works kind of like an allergy. Technically most everyone has an allergy but only the people who have serious reactions to it are considered the truly allergic. As such the case you may all experience certain symptoms of seasickness but she will probably experience the worst of it. And with that said you'll need this." Rytonn said. He grabbed a pail and tossed it over to Applejack. "What's this for?" Applejack asked. "It's your puke pail." Rytonn said. "No! You will not be doing that. If you simply must vomit I demand you take it over the ship!" Rarity exclaimed. She then took Applejack's hat off her head. "Hey what are you doing with my hat?" Applejack asked. "I'm taking it for the remainder of this ride. I don't want you getting it messy seeing as there would be no way to clean it." Rarity said as she put the hat in the backpack.

Their journey continues


	12. Chapter 12

My little pony: An Equestrian Journey

Tambelon was one of the many islands that were scattered across the expansive ocean. Most are occupied by creatures too dangerous for the average person to visit. All except Lelianna's Lagoon an island compromised by rivers and pools of water stretched all around the island. It was given such a name when an explorer found himself ship wrecked on the island. His life was saved by a creature who had become smitten with him. It is said that every member of his generation knows the call to summon the creatures to their aid should there ever be a time where they are in need of help whilst sailing the sea.

Chapter twelve: A child of the sea

Rytonn continued to steer the ship while the ponies and Spike hung around and waited to arrive at there next destination. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew around the ship to pass the time while Twilight spoke with Rytonn. At Pinkie Pie's request Rarity helped return Pinkie Pie's hair back to the way it was which also seemed to brighten her complexion but it was hard to discern. Applejack spends her time with her head over the side of the ship heaving occasionally. Spike spends most of his time wandering around the ship. He somehow managed to climb all the way up to the crow's nest where he would spend most of his time looking out at the sea till he got tired of that and had Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash bring him back down.

Rainbow Dash watched as Fluttershy started doing acrobatics in the air. She began executing very complicated maneuvers creating spins and loops incorporating the water and with her movement creating a rather beautiful sight. Rainbow Dash looked on being very impressed with Fluttershy but then something occurred to her. She remembered back to when she was a filly just training to be a standard flying Pegasus. She remembered when she first laid eyes on the Wonderbolts. She was amazed and impressed with their abilities. She used to have all their acrobatics memorized by heart. She wasn't very good at imitating any of them but she tried very hard to do so. One year the Wonderbolts were doing a show in Ponyville and Rainbow Dash's class was able to attend. She watched the Wonderbolts create impressive maneuvers and interesting sights with their control over wind and the elements. One move she had all but forgotten because she only got to see it once in action. It was a move where the flier flies around objects wrapping them around their bodies with the power of wind as they spun around the air. It was a signature move known only by a Wonderbolt. And yet Fluttershy was executing that move with perfect ease.

Rainbow Dash completely floored by this revelation quickly went up to Fluttershy who had taken a break from flying around to rest on the deck of the ship. "Where did you learn to do that?" Rainbow Dash said. "Do what?" Fluttershy asked. "How did you learn to do the Wind Dancer?" Rainbow Dash asked. "The Wind Dancer?" Fluttershy said looking confused. "You know! The signature move of Dynamo! You're telling me you're using a Wonderbolt move and you don't even know the Wonderbolt that made it?" Rainbow Dash said completely aghast. "I'm not really a fan of the Wonderbolts..." Fluttershy said nervously. "Then how would you know how to do that trick then huh?" Rainbow Dash said as she started getting aggressive with Fluttershy. "Lay off Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy can accidentally learn a technique if she wants too!" Pinkie Pie said as she jumped to Fluttershy's side. "My dear I have not finished doing you're hair!" Rarity exclaimed. "You can't accidentally do a Wonderbolt move much less do it exactly like a Wonderbolt and perfectly no less. Wonderbolt moves display the greatest feats a pegasi can commit. If you didn't learn it from a Wonderbolt someone must have taught you. Who taught you how to fly?" Rainbow Dash said as she continued to press Fluttershy for information. "N-no one special..." Fluttershy said intimated by Rainbow Dash's behavior. "Leave Fluttershy alone!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she rammed Rainbow Dash right in her head. Rainbow Dash quickly got back up to hit Pinkie Pie but she rammed into a barrier that Twilight Sparkle created. "Rainbow Dash, I thought you weren't going to be causing any trouble from now on!" Twilight said angry at Rainbow Dash's behavior. "It's just. How can her. Rgh!" Rainbow Dash said frustrated. She stamped her hoof onto the deck of the boat damaging it slightly. "Why do you want to know so badly?" Fluttershy asked. "Because I've always wanted to be as good as the Wonderbolts, I even have my own move the Sonic Rainboom. But I've never pulled it off. I can't even do my own signature move and yet you can do other ponies' signature moves with ease. It just makes me feel..." Rainbow Dash said still upset. Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash's face. She saw her frustration and sadness.

"I will teach you how to fly like I do. If you want..." Fluttershy said. "You would help me? Even after the way I just treated you?" Rainbow Dash said confused. "I just want us to be friends. If helping you with you're flying would make you happy I'd be more than glad to help." Fluttershy said with a smile. "Man Fluttershy. Now you've made me feel like a real jerk..." Rainbow Dash said embarrassed. "Sorry...I didn't mean to..." Fluttershy said. "What's going on down there?" Spike said as he was once again in the crow's nest. "Girlie stuff I'd say!" Rytonn said jovially. "Never mind them can you tell me what the sky looks like?" he asked. "The sky looks clear, just a couple of clouds here and there which is good right?" Spike asked as he peered across the sea. "As long as it stays that way it will be grand!" Rytonn said happily as he played with the wheel a bit.

The weather did not stay calm for long as the skies changed rapidly. The weather became fierce and choppy as the winds picked up. Before Rytonn and the others knew it the weather became a violent storm. Rytonn began controlling the wheel with actual force as he tried to keep the ship steady. He yelled out orders so the ponies and Spike could assist. Suddenly a roar could be heard. A creature popped up from the sea. It looked to be a reptile of some sort. It spewed torrents of water at Rytonn and the others. The water made it slippery to move around on the deck. The creature began to violently thrash the ship's hull. With each thrash the ship began to fall apart. Rainbow Dash tried to attack the creature but it seemed unaffected by Rainbow Dash's attacks. It shot her out of the sky with another blast of water. Fluttershy grabbed her before she fell into the sea but the both of them got knocked into the water by another shot of water from the creature.

Rytonn saw that there was no hope of escaping this creature's wrath and started to whistle a tune. The tune had an unusual quality to it. The ship began to topple and the ponies and Spike went overboard but still Rytonn whistled that tune. Eventually Rytonn himself fell into the sea but still he kept on whistling that tune. Twilight began to lose consciousness under the thrashing of the waves but before she completely lost consciousness she heard several voices sing in unison.

"Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo!"

Spike was awakened by the rushing water. Somehow he found himself on shore. Spike got up only to feel a pain in his arm and leg. He let out a painful cry. "Sounds like you hurt yourself." A voice said. Spike looked around only to see Rytonn gathering the wreckage of his ship. "Rytonn, Wait. Where are the others?" Spike said now becoming aware of his environment. "Oh, they are somewhere on this island." Rytonn said. "We should go looking for them." Spike said as he got up and tried to move around. "What for, we can't leave until I fix this ship so you might as well as relax." Rytonn said. Spike ignored him and went searching on without him.

Fluttershy awakened to find herself on Pinkie Pie's back. Pinkie Pie was wandering through the tropical island forest. "Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy said as she started waking up. "You're awake! Hooray! I was so scared you wouldn't wake up!" Pinkie Pie said happily. "Where are we?" Fluttershy said looking at the environment. The trees were different from the mainland. All the leaves were placed at the top and body of the tree seemed rough and scale like. Birds can be heard and the sound of the ocean surrounded them. "I have no idea. But I don't think we are dead! Not that I know what that would look like." Pinkie Pie said still walking around. "How do you feel?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I feel weak my body feels like I've went through a grinder." Fluttershy said as she moved her body. "Don't move! Stay still and let yourself recover. Pinkie Pie will do the walking for you!" Pinkie Pie said. "But aren't you hurt too? You were also on that ship..." Fluttershy said concerned for Pinkie Pie. "Don't worry about me! Earth ponies are tough!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Can I ask you a question Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked. "What is it Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked. "Are you still going to love me after we return home?" Pinkie Pie asked looking concerned. "What makes you think I wouldn't?" Fluttershy asked confused. "It's just that if this adventure didn't happen to us and we lived our lives as normal. We would have never met. I don't even think we have anything in common either...I want to be with you after this is all over but I don't know if we can. Without this cool adventure to keep us together we just might fall apart." Pinkie Pie said now becoming very sad. "We don't have to be the same in order to be friends Pinkie Pie. Ponies can get along as long as they understand each others needs and interests. If we want this relationship to work we should discuss our differences and work on compromises." Fluttershy said. "I can do that! I can do that right now! Um, how do you feel about parties Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked becoming happy again. "I'm not really fond of them. If I was invited to one I would attend but I never have much fun as I'm kind of shy around large groups." Fluttershy said. "What if it was just you and me?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I'd like that." Fluttershy said with a smile. "Yay, we can have one of those sleeps over parties!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Rarity awakened to find herself on Applejack's back. Applejack was wandering around the island environment trying to find the others. "Now I know what a cloth being put through a spin cycle is like." Rarity said groggily. "I reckon that's one bath you didn't plan on takin'!" Applejack said with a laugh. "You are very correct Applejack. By the way, do you have any idea where we are?" Rarity asked. "I don't have a single idea but at least I'm not seasick anymore!" Applejack said happily. "We must quickly find the others. They could be injured. By the way how long have I been on your back?" Rarity said. "Ever since I woke up, I saw you were still a little out of it so I gave you a bit of a ride. You still don't sound good though so I'm going to let you ride for a bit longer so you can heal yourself with that magic of yours!" Applejack said. "Hmph. Heal myself while you carry me around? I think not! You need to recover more than I do! I simply insist that I heal your wounds." Rarity said. "Well I reckon I can't refuse if that's what your insisting." Applejack said with a smile. "Indeed you can't." Rarity said as she smiled back at Applejack.

Twilight Sparkle was awakened by the waves splashing her. She tried to figure out where she was but could not recognize the place to be an environment she had encountered previously. She walked around hoping to find something familiar or find Spike or any of the others. Eventually she ran into Spike who was lying on the ground. Worried she ran up to him. "Spike!" Twilight yelled. "Twilight?" Spike said sounding very tired. "Spike, are you okay?" Twilight asked as she looked Spike over. "Not really...how are you feeling?" Spike asked. "I'm fine Spike I got away with minimal injuries. I can't say the same for you though you look to be in terrible condition." Twilight said as she inspected his wounds. "Yeah, it kinda hurts to move right now...I think I may have overdone it trying to look for you guys." Spike said as he struggled to sit up. "Spike, stop moving this instant!" Twilight yelled. He froze in place and looked at Twilight Sparkle. "If you move while your injured like this you could do further damage to yourself. Let me help you." Twilight said.

She lifted Spike with her magic and softly sat him on her back. "You just sit there for now while I heal you. We'll look for the others together." She said as she began healing him. "Twilight...thank you..." Spike said as he hugged Twilight with tears starting to come out of his eyes. Twilight Sparkle was stunned by the Spike's hug. Unsure on just how to react she said. "You're welcome Spike." Spike soon fell asleep and even though he had made a full recovery through Twilight's magic she let him sit on her back.

Rainbow Dash awakened after by the splashing of the waves. Realizing where she was she set off to the find the others but found her wings were injured. Her only solution was to walk around the island. As she walked further into the forest she could hear voices. "Sinking like a rock your time was short." the voice said. Rainbow Dash darted around to find where the voice was coming from. "We rescued you quick and fast. We fled the monsters raging wrath." another voice chimed. Rainbow Dash looked as the voices echoed through the area. She could hear movement in the water surrounding her but didn't see anything of note. "And though you wake safe and well the sea is still perturbed." yet another voice said. "Assist us with our plight oh creature born with flight! Free the child, free the seas, and make wrongs, right! Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo!" the voices said in unison. "Uh sure, But it's kinda hard to help when I have no idea where to go and no idea who I'm even talking too." Rainbow Dash said.

Suddenly three bodies shot out of the water. The creatures looked similar to the one modeled on the front of Rytonn's ship. But while that looked like it was half of Rytonn's race and half fish it was obvious that these creatures were more fish than mammal. They had scaly skin and fish eyes with serrated teeth. There fins were colorful and there hair was one of few things that actually made them look like land based creatures. They had arms and fingers though the nails were fairly sharp looking. "If you request a guide we will apply! Follow me my friend our situation yonder lies!" the creature said happily as it splashed about and swam further into the island forest. Rainbow Dash followed them at a brisk pace.

The creatures led Rainbow Dash to an orb of darkness floating above the ground. Inside it contained a small creature whose cries were barely audible. "It came one day with the child in tow." The creature said. "It locked it in the ball of dark light." the other creature said. "We cannot penetrate the force that withholds It." the other creature chimed. "Will you help us with our plight?" they said in unison. "I'll try." Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow Dash walked up to the dark orb. She touched it and it zapped her hand with energy. She shook off the stinging feeling it gave her and charged her hooves for an attack. She began hitting the dark orb with her lighting hoof punches. She continued to strike it with her hooves. The orb only zapped her back in response to her attacks and showed no sign of wearing out or disappearing. "Focus your strength Rainbow Dash..." Said a voice, It was Fluttershy who was still laying on Pinkie Pie's back. The others made there way to the area as well. "Looks like your friends have found you." The creature said happily. "What are those things Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked. "We're sirens of the sea!" The creature said. "Maidens of the water!" Another creature said. "Ladies of the lake!" the third creature said. "We have many names but mermaids shall do, but now we shall ask, who are you?" The mermaids said in unison.

"We are ponies and excuse me mermaids, are you familiar with the phrase "Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo?"" Twilight asked. "Hehe we like saying that when we sing. It's something our ancestors picked up from land creatures and we've sang like that ever since!" the mermaid said with a giggle. "I heard your voices when the ship went under." Twilight said. "Indeed that was us! We saved you're lives you see, A little favor from me to you!" The mermaid said. "Now we need you're help for you see. This creature is contained in this dark ball of energy. Its freedom is a must for only then will the sea act just." The mermaid said pointing at the creature still trapped in the orb. "This definitely reeks of Nightmare Moon's antics." Rainbow Dash said. "Never mind that now. You must focus Rainbow Dash. Concentrate on the elements." Fluttershy said. "I'm not really into that meditation stuff can't you just tell me how I should approach something?" Rainbow Dash said bemused by the concept. "You can't think like that. The power of the Pegasus is guided by our control of the environment. But it is not a weapon to be wielded, for we are one with it. We are the clouds and the wind, the lighting and the storms, the snow and the sleet. We are an extension of these elements and they are an extension of us. Find your center. Summon the elements and let them guide your movement." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy and nodded. Took a deep breath and smacked her hooves together. Electricity started to gather around her legs she put her hoof up to the dark ball of energy. It zapped her but it didn't hurt like before. She saw the lighting that gathered on ball crawl around her and didn't cause her any harm. She positioned her punch looking for just the right way to hit the ball of energy. She took another deep breath and the electricity began to surge all around her. In the blink of an eye she struck the orb at blinding speeds lighting crackled and boomed as the force of the attack sent plasma flying everywhere. The orb began to warp and bend. She struck it again and it began to crack. She struck it once more and it fell apart.

Rainbow Dash marveled at what she had just accomplished. "Wow Rainbow Dash. I've never seen anyone move that fast before. Your command over lighting is most superior." Fluttershy said happily. The creature fell out of the orb and the mermaids started to pull it back into the water where it swam off. "You've done such a great deed today. And for that this mermaid shall repay!" the mermaid said. "Gee. What are you guys going to do?" Applejack asked curious. The mermaid smiled and snapped her fingers as the other mermaids gathered next to her.

"Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo

Call upon the mermaids when you're in distress

Helpful as can be mermaids - simply signal SOS

If you find you're past the drift and haven't got an oar (oar)

Count upon the mermaids- they'll see you to shore

Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo!" the mermaids sang. They then swam away. "Did anypony think that was the best song ever? I wonder if they do concerts. I would attend!" Pinkie Pie said highly entertained by the mermaid's song. "And they call me silly." Applejack said as she rolled her eyes at Pinkie Pie.

The Ponies and Spike located Rytonn who had somehow put the ship back together as if it was never destroyed in the first place. When asked he simply stated that it was nothing less than restoration magic. They got on the ship and continued to sail to their destination.


	13. Chapter 13

My little pony: An Equestrian Journey

Far across the ocean lies the Nexus Domain a land that has been warped and damaged due to countless eons where wars have been waged with the forces of dark and light endlessly fighting each other for supremacy and control. To finally bring peace and stability to the land a city was created as the barrier to prevent evil from spreading across the land. In this city were three creatures promoted the rank of Vetera and given the title, Warriors of Light. A griffin was made the warrior of loyalty. A Qilin was made the warrior of justice. And a sky dragon was made the warrior of honor. These creatures and their kin guard the city with their very lives and pass on the teachings and the powers that have kept the city and the world safe from evil for many years and though these creatures defend the land well, the people became weak and dependent. The City of Light was no longer the stalwart fortress of heroes it was supposed to be.

Chapter thirteen: Dilapidated light

The ponies and Spike continue their journey across the sea and after about a day of sailing they finally saw land. But they were shocked to find the condition it was in. The entire village was destroyed. Burned and wrecked to disrepair. Parts of the ferry was scattered all around the shore. Everyone was stunned by the sight of destruction. "Nightmare Moon did this?" Twilight said with shock filled in her voice. "This is awful. I wonder there are any survivors." Rytonn said upset at the destruction. "I'll scout around and see if I can find anything!" Rainbow Dash said. She then dash towards the town while the ship was still making its way to the remains of the port, Rainbow Dash looked around but couldn't find a single person in the town. Once the ship settled the ponies and Spike got off and started searching with Rainbow Dash. Still they found no one.

"Nightmare Moon must have captured them, just like she tried to do to the people of Anthro Town." Twilight said. "Why would Nightmare Moon kidnap people? What does she plan to do with them?" Spike asked. "So what are you guys going to do now?" Rytonn asked. "We are going to go on ahead and see if we can't track down Nightmare Moon." Twilight said. "All right then. Well stay safe you guys. I'm going to head back on the ship and get out of this place." Rytonn said. "See you later Rytonn!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Having found nothing of note the Ponies left the destroyed town and kept moving in hopes of finding Nightmare Moon.

The Ponies and Spike along the road and made their way to a city which was also destroyed just like the town. Upon entering they see a strange four legged creature with a long face and a bump on his back. When he saw them he quickly ran. "Must have been a civilian, He probably thought we were one of Nightmare Moon's ponies." Twilight said. They walked around the city keep their eyes peeled for anything or anyone when they notice a strange sight. It looked to be a pony but it was completely made of stone. It stomped around the area devoid of any sign of sentience. It looked towards them and stared in their direction. It then charged them. Rainbow Dash slammed it into the ground and it fell to pieces instantly. Suddenly a flying stone pony slammed into Rainbow Dash and pinned her to the wall. Fluttershy pulled the stone Pegasus away from Rainbow Dash and threw it onto the ground where it shattered. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash started getting pelted by blast of energy as stone unicorns came in and started attacking the group. Twilight and Rarity started shooting back at them destroying them in the process. More stone ponies, pegasi, and unicorns, surrounded them.

The ponies and Spike fought off the stone ponies but their numbers began to put pressure on them. Suddenly a voice rang out in the distance. "Stand down vile marionettes, or face my steel! Everyone turned to see a boy riding the four legged creature they saw earlier. He was of the same species Rytonn was but was much younger looking and wore tights with a red shirt that bared an emblem on it. "Sally forth Panza!" the boy cried out. The creature raced towards the stone ponies. The creature stomped and kicked the stone ponies and stone unicorns while the boy swung his sword knocking them out of the air and destroying them. He then jumped off his steed and landed next to Twilight. "What ho, you are not aligned with the other ponies?" The boy said as he assisted in destroying the stone ponies. "No in fact we were sent to stop them!" Twilight said as she blasted another stone pony. "Well you came at you're own pace now didn't you? When Panza told me that more ponies were coming I thought you were part of Nightmare Moon's army! Glad to see I will not be the only one mobilizing to stop this threat alone!" the boy said as he made another slash at the ponies. "Are you the only survivor in this city?" Twilight asked. "Nay, I hail from Greyvale! When word of the City of Light's destruction at the hands of fiends, my fellow people trembled at the thought of them being next. But not I! I knew only a hero could save them! And here I am with steed and sword in hand! My name is Alanzo. And I aspire to be a warrior of light!" Alanzo said. With Alanzo and Panza's help they overwhelm the stone ponies and wiped them out.

Alanzo looked around for a moment to see if the coast was clear. After that he put his sword back in his sheathe. "Now that I have solved the situation here I am off to deal with Nightmare Moon's associates. Are you coming with?" Alanzo said as he got on Panza. "Yes. Let's tread carefully though we don't want to run out of strength dealing with those marionettes." Twilight said. "Of course, let's go!" Alanzo said as he sped off on Panza with the Twilight and the others following after him.

The group moved around the city trying to avoid as many of the marionettes as possible. They eventually moved into another section of the city. They ran into the dark ponies grouped together having a conversation. Gimme Temptation, Big Power, and Dunno Maybe were all just sitting around. They were close enough to hear them but were far away enough to have objects obstruct their view. Twilight Sparkle told everyone to be quiet so Fluttershy could eavesdrop on them. "Can you imagine? This town, all ours! Oh I can't wait; I'm going to paint this whole district lavender and maroon!" Gimme said with glee. "For my hard work I deserve most of the city. You can have a street corner I do not need a fashion mall in my city!" Big Power said. "I don't know why we need a city in the first place. Doesn't Queen Moon want this city?" Dunno Maybe asked. "She set her eyes set on Equestria she just wanted this place out of the way. Once she has built a sufficient army she will mobilize out of the Nexus Domain and into Dream Valley. This means that the Nexus Domain will belong to us! Oh I simply cannot wait!" Gimme said. "I Dunno, Can we really control this whole country? There are dragons, and elves, and all sorts of other creatures, and we are just ponies." Dunno Maybe said. "Don't be such a coward Dunno! These creatures are mere guppies compared to me! Even when Queen Moon takes the bulk of the army to invade Equestria I will still have some toys of my own that will ensure my dominance over these creatures!" Big Power said.

"What are you hearing Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "Hmm, they intend to take over this city in Nightmare Moon's stead." Fluttershy said. "What? If they think they will take this city they have another thing coming!" Alanzo said. Before Twilight could stop him he and Panza ran into the open where the dark ponies could see them. "Vile fiends, you will not claim the City of Light as you're own! Not while I draw breathe! Prepare to die!" Alanzo yelled as he pulled out his sword and charged the dark ponies. "Oh how cute we left one behind, Allow me." Gimme said. She took a deep breathe and exhaled a strong cold wind sending Alanzo flying off Panza. Panza quickly ran away in cowardice. Alanzo quickly got up and went for his sword but before he could grab it Big Power stepped on it. Gimme and Dunno cornered him. "Oh dear, I hope you didn't plan on hurting us with that weapon of yours. That would just be so very mean of you. Don't worry though I know how we can fix this misunderstanding. How about we thrash you around for a bit? I don't know about you but that sounds like fun to me." Gimme said. Dunno charged his horn and Gimme took a deep breathe. Alanzo braced for the attack but before they could unleash their attacks Twilight and the others jumped into action. Applejack rammed Big Power sending him rolling across the ground. Twilight and Rarity blasted Dunno and Gimme with energy messing up there concentration. "What? Them again, But how?" Gimme said infuriated with ponies' appearance. "Surrender dark ponies, you're control of this city ends today!" Twilight said. "You ponies think you're silly ambush will befuddle me? Ha ha! I have ways of dealing with creatures like you!" Big Power said as he got up completely brushing off Applejack's attack. "If you're talking about those dumb stone ponies then you should know that we wiped a whole bunch of them out before getting here." Rainbow Dash said as she slammed her hoofs together. "That does not leave us completely defenseless." Big Power said with a scoff.

He made a loud whistle that echoed through the area. The ponies, Spike, and Alanzo looked around to see what was going to happen. Suddenly a roar could be heard. Several rather large creatures appeared and started walking towards the dark ponies. They looked like Spike but were much larger in size and were covered in a dark aura. Suddenly Rainbow Dash was slammed into the ground. It was Typhoon Rampage. "Why if it isn't Rainbow Dash, I was hoping you would show up. I still have a job to finish!" Rampage said. Fluttershy grabbed Rampage by his tail and pulled him off of Rainbow Dash and tossed him away from them. "Get out of my way Posey, this fight is between me and Rainbow Dash!" Rampage yelled. "I am sorry but if you fight my friend you will simply have to fight me as well." Fluttershy said as she floated next to Rainbow Dash. "Fluttershy you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Rainbow Dash said. "I know." Fluttershy said with a smile.

Alanzo quickly picked up his blade and started attacking the dragons. Twilight Sparkle tried attacking the dragons with her magic but they didn't seem harmed by her magic. Rarity was busy shooting Gimme Temptation who was darting around the air and shooting hail back at her. Big Power rammed into Twilight and tried to stomp on her but Spike jumped on his back and drove his claws into his back. This caused Big Power to cry out in pain as he desperately tried to get Spike off his back. Alanzo was fiercely fighting the Dragons slaying one with a good slash. One of them exhaled a breath of fire and Alanzo jumped out of the way but unfortunately got within range of another dragon that head butted him sending him falling to the ground. Before the dragon could attack him further Applejack rammed into it sending it falling onto the ground, Pinkie Pie also head butted into another dragon giving Alanzo enough time to pick up his sword.

Typhoon and Rainbow Dash flew around attacking each other. When Typhoon knocked Rainbow Dash down or pinned her Fluttershy would come in and assist although Typhoon predicting Fluttershy's interference threw Rainbow Dash at Fluttershy where she caught her but left them both open as Rampage slammed them both into a wall. Fluttershy squeezed out of his grip and kicked him in the head. Angry, Rampage chases after Fluttershy who dodges his dash attacks. Rainbow Dash took Fluttershy's distraction as chance to use focus her attack. Last time she used her attack to make her hooves move at blinding speeds now she's trying to see if she can use it to make her whole body move at that speed. Electricity began to crawl around her whole body especially around her mane, tail, and hooves; Rampage noticed Rainbow Dash's activity and quickly darted for her. Fluttershy tried to stop him but he quickly knocked her away and charged Rainbow Dash at full speed. Before he could get really close Rainbow Dash rocketed into him at an incredible speed. Everyone was knocked down and Fluttershy and Gimme was knocked out of the air as Rainbow Dash created a sonic boom that could both be felt and heard. In her wake she left a Rainbow that trailed the colors of her mane and tail into the air. Rainbow Dash had slammed into Rampage and sent him flying hundreds of feet into the air at blinding speeds. She then came to a complete stop sending Rampage Typhoon cart wheeling through the sky. She looked down and saw that the City of Light was just a speck as she was well into the sky. It all came to her what she had just accomplished.

"I did it. That was my move. I did my signature move!" Rainbow Dash said. She then started flying around happily but then she remembered the battle on the ground. She used her Sonic Rainboom to fly back to the ground where she stops just before hitting the surface landing softly on the ground. "All right, who's next?" Rainbow Dash said confidently. Gimme and Big Power looked at the dragons and saw that Alanzo had slew all of them thanks to the help of Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "I am afraid your time is up. Surrender now or perish." Alanzo said as he pointed his blade straight at them while the other ponies closed in. Dunno who did not engage any of the ponies walked up to Big Power and Gimme Temptation. "I don't want to die. But I don't want to surrender either..." Gimme said frightened. Dunno looked at her and looked at the ponies and Alanzo who were closing in on them. He then took a deep breath and held it his horn started glowing brightly sparks started to come out as he began to rapidly change colors. This sight stunned and confused everyone including Big Power and Gimme. He exploded into a ball of fire with covered the area in bright lights and smoke. This knocked everyone down and blinded everyone as the smoke burned their eyes. When they opened their eyes again the dark ponies were gone.

"Do all you ponies know how to do that?" Alanzo said has he looked around to see where Panza went. "No unicorn I've ever known has done that before." Twilight said as she continued to rub her eyes. "Now what?" Spike said as he swatted the smoke away. "We must continue combing through this city. Dragons and marionettes are a good way to lay siege to a town but not the City of Light. Something else had to have been vital if they were to defeat the Warriors of Light. This I know for sure!" Alanzo said finally having spotted Panza who was hiding in an alleyway. "Just who are the warriors of light anyhow?" Spike asked. "Ahh you are new to this place aren't you? I shall take a moment to speak to you about these fine warriors. Sariel the warrior of loyalty is a griffon, a creature that is half bird and half horse. Kao Huo-Yan is the warrior of honor, he is a dragon but unlike those who fly with wings he flies around without wings and moves about the sky like a serpent. Then there is Lebranther the warrior of justice, he has the body of a tiger and the head of a dragon with large horns that are similar to the ones you horned ponies have. These titans watched over the city in its darkest hour when the Archmage unleashed a fire elemental upon the world. No soul was safe as its wrath ravaged the land and turned everything it touched into ash. The warriors channeled the powers of the heavens themselves through their spirits and with the help of many warriors who also fought to fend the beast off, they successfully banished the creature from this realm. For this tragedy to occur after all the warriors of light have done for us, we have simply let our guard down..." Alanzo said with disappointment on his face.

"Fire elemental? Are you talking about the Red Bull?" Twilight asked. "Yes. The very same, how do you know of such a creature?" Alanzo asked. "I've been to some of the places it has destroyed. Do you know of Lady Amalthea?" Twilight asked. "Lady Amalthea? I'm sure she is someone important but I can't say for sure. If anyone would know it would be the Warriors of Light. If only we can find them that is..." Alanzo said. "Don't worry. We will find them. We just have to keep searching the city and something will come up." Twilight said.

They continued moving further into the city. When they entered the main district they saw Brainy Smarty-pants and the other dark ponies minus Rampage who apparently did not return from wherever he ended up after being launched through the sky. Next to Brainy was Gilda who was chained up and looking very cross at Brainy. "Sariel's daughter is alive!" Alanzo said as he peeked to see the area. "Isn't that Gilda?" Rainbow Dash said as she peeked as well. "You know the daughter of the warrior of light?" Alanzo asked. "Sure! I saw her in Anthro Town. That's where she was spending most of her time at. I guess she did leave after all." Rainbow Dash said. "A most inopportune time to return home I would say. I cannot sit idly by while Lady Gilda is under the control of these fiends!" Alanzo said as he once again prepared to charge. This time Twilight Sparkle created a barrier in front of him and he rammed into it falling off of Panza and onto the ground. "What are you doing?" Alanzo said as he got up confused by Twilight's actions. "We cannot just rush in we need to approach the situation carefully if we are too make sure we don't get ambushed or surprised by something unexpected." Twilight said. "Um Twilight..." Fluttershy said. "What is it Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "Rainbow Dash has already taken off..." Fluttershy said. "What?" Twilight said as she looked around and noticed that Rainbow Dash was no longer among them.

A smashing sound could be heard as Rainbow Dash landed right next to Brainy taking him by surprise. He smacked him down and struck the chains holding Gilda in place. "Need some help Gilda?" Rainbow Dash said with a smile. "Heh, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon. Thanks for the help but it was a mistake that you came." Gilda said. "Indeed it was a mistake Rainbow Dash for you see I have come prepared for our encounter." Brainy said. His horn glowed for a moment or two and then a loud sound could be heard. It didn't sound like a creature of any sort it sounded like machine turning on. Suddenly an object rose up. It was as tall as a five story building. Smoke spewed from its body and lights flicked on it. It had the shape of elf creatures but lacked any real detail. Its head, torso, and arms were attached but the rest of its body floated with the exception of its feet which stood directly below the body. It managed to maintain its position in the air as if all the parts were connected to each other, a long pipe jetting out of its back and let out a huge cloud of black smoke, Greenish lights went down and around its body in a pattern as its eyes turned on.

"My goodness, Wh-wh-what is that thing!?" Alanzo said petrified by the monstrosity. Twilight recognized the creature from the book she found in the city. "It's the Golem..." Twilight said completely stunned. Brainy pointed at the Golem and then at the Ponies and Alanzo. "Destroy them!" Brainy commanded. The eyes of the Golem turned red as it lumbered towards the group. Rainbow Dash hoof punched it only to recoil as it hurt her hoof. "Yah, This thing is like hitting a solid hunk of metal!" Rainbow Dash said as she held her hoof in pain. "It was made to equal the strength of a Vetera, The last great invention by men." Twilight said. "Yeah well consider it a grand success because it kicked my butt!" Gilda said. The Golem raised his hand and balled it into a fist. "Get out of the way!" Gilda yelled. Just then smoke fumed from the Golem's hand as it shot his entire fist right at the ponies Twilight created a wall to block the fist but it shattered the wall which caused it to slow down giving the ponies enough time to dodge it. Rarity shot at it with her magic but the blasts just bounced off. Even her magnified shot did nothing to harm it. The Golem withdrew its arm and opened his hands. His fingers began to float around the area. The tip of his fingers glowed brightly and beams of light shot out of them. The fingers chased the ponies, Spike, Alanzo, and Gilda around the area trying to hit them with the beams of light.

"I am only but a mortal man! How do I fight such an abomination?" Alanzo cried out as he frantically tried to escape the beams of light. "There's only one thing we can do!" Twilight said as she continued to run. She ran up to Spike which caused the fingers to bump into each other causing the fingers to lose track of them for a moment. Twilight picked Spike up and sat him on her back she continued to run while Spike held on. Twilight opened the backpack with her magic and pulled out the book she found at the ruined city of men. She frantically flipped through the pages until she found the one that she was looking for. She then used her magic to flip open a panel on the back of the Golem revealing his controls. She then started pressing buttons with her magic. Upon pressing one of the buttons the Golem came to a stop. "No, no, no! Stop her!" Brainy said as he tried to interfere with her attempts to stop the Golem by using his magic to press the buttons as well. Big Power and Gimme were still worn out from the fight and Dunno Maybe used up all his strength to create the diversion from earlier.

"It's all over..." Gimme said as she slumped onto the ground. "I can do no more..." Big Power said as he lay on the ground. "I don't think I have it in me to run anymore..." Dunno said as he sat down. "How dare you turn your back on Queen Moon? After all she has given us! She gave us our lives we owe her our last breath!" Brainy said angry and frustrated with their desire to surrender. Gilda grabbed Brainy's head and smiled. She then smashed his head against the ground knocking him out. Without Brainy interfering she completed the procedure and the Golem powered down falling to the ground into a pile. "Hurray! Victory is ours!" Alanzo yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

My little pony: An Equestrian Journey

The City of Light and Greyvale are one of the few safe locations in the Nexus Domain. Traveling through the land unaware and unarmed can be met with dire consequences. A truly dangerous place to travel through is the Komodo Den which is the fiery home of dragons. With an active volcano, pools of lava, and creatures who find no qualms with devouring whoever they please, the average dragon is feared and respected throughout the land. Dragons take orders from no one and are very loyal to their kind. To earn a dragon's loyalty is an incredible thing to obtain.

Chapter fourteen: Where one stands

Twilight, Spike, the ponies, Alanzo, and Gilda scanned the rest of the city getting rid of marionettes and finding the few villagers that managed to evade capture. The dark ponies were locked in a cell and Gilda kept watch of them. Once that was done they all grouped up and tried to form a plan on what to do next. "So does anyone know where Nightmare Moon is?" Twilight asked. "I tried getting it out of her cronies but they refuse to talk." Gilda said. "You could take to the skies and find the location of Nightmare Moon or at the very least you can find out where she has taken the villagers." Alanzo said. "And who will watch over the city and keep guard of the prisoners?" Gilda said. "Don't worry about that! I and Panza will watch over this place like an Ursa Major keeping watch of her Ursa Minor!" Alanzo said confidently. "As nice as that sounds I don't have the utmost confidence in an entire city being watched over by a twerp and his camel. I'll be keeping guard of the dark ponies." Gilda said. "I understand. Can I at least keep watch of the villagers?" Alanzo said feeling dejected by Gilda's words. "Sure, just don't do anything stupid." Gilda said with a sigh. "Thank you Lady Gilda!" Alanzo said as he bowed to her.

"We still haven't figured out where Nightmare Moon is." Twilight said. "I have a map of the Nexus Domain, although it obviously won't tell us where Nightmare Moon is, not even if you yell its name three times in a row." Alanzo said as he presented the map to Twilight. Twilight Sparkle floated the map to her. She unfurled it and looked at it. There were twice as many locations on the map than the previous one. "This seems a little daunting. There are far too many locations to spend time visiting them. We wasted enough time getting here from Dream Valley." Twilight Sparkle said. "Hm, if only there was someone who could guide us. Someone who could, wait! Yes! I know just the person!" Alanzo said suddenly getting excited. "What it is it? What did you think up?" Spike asked curious. "He's the smartest man I know. He's a wise old wizard who lives in Mushromp with the animals in a garden filled with large vegetation!" Alanzo said as he tracked the map to track the location for Twilight. "You can't be serious. Not that old fogy." Gilda said as she rubbed her face with the palm of her hand. "Yes! The very one! Twilight! You and your friends must go here to visit Moochick. If anyone can help you track down Nightmare Moon it would be him!" Alanzo said as he drew a line on the map from The City of Light to the Mushromp. "Thank you Alanzo!" Twilight said.

Twilight, Spike and the ponies traveled out of the City of Light and towards Mushromp which was within a forest adjacent to Greyvale. After a day of walking to their destination they finally arrive at Mushromp. Plants that were usually small were much larger and mushrooms, of all shapes, sizes, and colors filled the area. "Wow! Look at all these mushrooms! I always thought mushrooms were that nasty grayish color." Pinkie Pie said as she marveled at the mushrooms. "These are wild mushrooms Pinkie Pie. They are different from the ones served in stores. They tend to come in an array of different colors and shapes." Fluttershy said. "I wonder what they taste like." Pinkie Pie said eying a particularly colorful mushroom. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wild mushrooms are often known for containing toxins that can cause some ponies to become very ill and create hallucinogenic effects and even death upon eating them. The creatures that live here probably know what is and isn't safe to eat but for us we are better off sticking to what shows up on the shelves at a store." Twilight said. "Hey I think I see that Moochick feller!" Applejack said pointing towards a creature resting under a large mushroom. It was a grey and white rabbit with red overalls. "Where, is he around the rabbit?" Rarity said looking closely. "No silly it is the rabbit. Ain't it?" Applejack said now questioning herself. "I highly doubt it. Gilda called Moochick a fogy which is typically a term used on older people. That rabbit doesn't look fairly old but perhaps we can ask him where Moochick is." Twilight said as she walked up to the rabbit.

"Excuse me." Twilight said getting the rabbit's attention. The rabbit opened his eyes in irritation only to be surprised to see Twilight and the others. He jumped onto his feet and looked shocked to see them. "I think we spooked it..." Fluttershy said. "It's okay little guy we don't mean any harm. We just want to ask some questions. Can we ask some questions?" Fluttershy said as she talked softly to the rabbit approaching it carefully. The rabbit walked up to Fluttershy carefully. He looked Fluttershy right in her left eye. And then walked to look her right in her right eye, Then he grabbed her face and got up real close to her face to look at both her eyes at once. "What's it doing?" Rarity asked confused by the whole scene. "It's sizin' her up. Animals do this all the time." Applejack said. The rabbit stepped back and gave them a thumb up. "I guess we passed whatever that was." Spike said with a shrug. "Can you tell me where I can find a Mr. Moochick?" Fluttershy said still speaking softly to the rabbit. The rabbit had a surprised look on his face and crossed his arms and gave Fluttershy and the group a cross look. "I don't think it trusts us." Spike said. "It's okay it's just probably never seen us before. Its okay little guy we need Mr. Moochick's help. Ya see we need to save our homeland from being taken over by this mean pony named Nightmare Moon. Can you please lead us to Mr. Moochick?" Fluttershy said sounding as gentle and demure as possible. The rabbit tried to look tough and serious but after a bit he smiled and un-crossed his arms and nodded happily. It started hopping in a particular direction and motioned Fluttershy and the others to follow. "Good job Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said. "Oh it was nothing. I'm really good at talking to woodland creatures." Fluttershy said with a smile. "You're like a woodland creature whisperer! Except you don't really whisper, you just kind of talk really soft like you're going to give them candy or something. Man do you know how long it's been since I've last had a piece of candy?" Pinkie Pie said.

The rabbit hopped towards a house that looked like a giant mushroom but was actually made of other materials. He walked in and the ponies and Spike followed in after him. A short man sat on a chair reading a book. He looked to be an elf but was even smaller than Alanzo. His clothes were green and his hat draped over him like a flattened mushroom cap. The rabbit walked up to the man and tugged his clothes in an attempt to get his attention. "Not now Habbit I'm getting to the best part!" The man said swatting Habbit away. "Excuse me sir." Twilight said trying to get the man's attention. "Hm, Habbit when did you learn to talk, Oh, That wasn't you, that was you!" The man said surprised to see visitors. "Yes. My name is Twilight Sparkle. Are you Mr. Moochick?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Yes. Yes I am! I am Mr. Moochick but you can just call me Moochick. Are you here for something?" Moochick said giving Twilight her full attention. "We need your help, you see we are on the hunt for Nightmare Moon and we must find her as soon as possible. Can you guide us to Nightmare Moon?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Oh my, A Nightmare Moon, That sounds quite dangerous. Are you sure you won't need anything extra? Perhaps a little piece of rainbow, I can lend it to you if I can find it in this mess I call home." Moochick said walking around the room looking around. "Thanks but I don't think a little piece of rainbow would be of any help to us." Twilight said. "You bet we don't. What good is a little piece of rainbow when you have me hanging around?" Rainbow Dash said.

Moochick walked up to Twilight Sparkle. He waved his walking stick and pointed it at Twilight's head. Nothing happened. He looked at his walking stick and shook it a few times. It briefly let off a glow. He then pointed it at Twilight's head again and her eyes lit up. Suddenly her current thoughts went blank as her memories flashed before her eyes. Random moments of her life were flashing back and forth in no particular order. Even her dreams were flashing before her.

He moved the walking stick away from her and she turned back to normal. "What was that you just did?" Twilight said as she returned to normal. "I decided to have a firsthand view of exactly you've been up to. I can see why you don't need the piece of rainbow. After all you have the elements of harmony." Moochick said. "The elements of harmony, I never heard Princess Celestia mention that." Twilight said. "She didn't, I don't know why she didn't tell you though. She gave you quite the power. She infused you with a magical orb that feeds off the emotional growth of its host. It's an ancient incantation I'm surprised she knew it she so looked young. Then again women always do take good care of themselves." Moochick said as he brushed his beard. "It feeds off our emotional growth?" Rainbow Dash said confused by the thought.  
>"Oh yes. You see as living creatures we are bound by our thoughts and emotions. They guide us through our lives and help us make decisions. How we think and feel about something changes as time passes due to the influence of people or the environment or maybe just plain age! Nevertheless it is those changes that make shape us into unique individuals. For most people life can be very standard and seemingly unremarkable. But for some it is without a doubt that they had gone through quite a lot and have experienced many interesting things. These people could be seen as dysfunctional or unusual or just plain uncouth and they are but that's what makes them great. For if they can overcome their weaknesses and focus on their strengths they can become incredible people and can do amazing things. You ponies are such individuals. I've seen some of the stuff you have gone through. Quite the series of events, you all should be happy Celestia chose you for this mission. It's changed you in ways I bet you haven't even realized. The development you've undergone has made the elements inside you all the more powerful. I believe you could very well indeed stop this Nightmare Moon." Moochick said. "How do we use the elements of harmony though?" Twilight asked. "Oh! That's right. She didn't tell you how to do that did she? Hmm, did she forget? Maybe it's triggered remotely...I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Now about that trip to where Nightmare Moon is." Moochick said as he walked outside. The ponies, Spike, and Habbit followed him outside where he held his stick out in the air waving it around. The stick glowed brightly showing a blurry image. "Oh yes! That place! That's a pretty suitable environment for a person like her!" Moochick said. "What did you find out?" Twilight asked. "I know where Nightmare Moon is. She is in Midnight Castle. Nightmare Moon in Midnight Castle, It just makes sense doesn't it?" Moochick said with a chuckle. "Hmm, it's marked on the map but it's very far away. It took us a day to get here. Time is of the essence Nightmare Moon could be close to completing her army. We must stop her before she can mobilize." Twilight said. "Ahh, I see. Well perhaps I can help you with that. In fact, I can help you with that! All you have to do is stand around me and form a circle." Moochick said. The ponies and Spike stood around Moochick forming a circle around him. Moochick started waving his stick around causing it to glow brightly. Beams of light shot out of it and struck the ponies and Spike. Before they knew it they were morphed into small balls of energy. They floated Moochick's stick and floated around it maintaining the circle. "Okay now here is the hard part. It's Midnight Castle they wanted to go right?" Moochick asked looking at Habbit for advice. Habbit nodded. "Okay! I believe that is North West from here! Or was it south west from here?" Moochick said unsure on the castle's location. Habbit smacked his face and shook his head. "Okay! I think it was southwest all right. Okay! Here I go!" Moochick said as he pointed his walking stick into the air. His stick charged and with one large blast the orbs containing the ponies and Spike blasted into the sky. They flew through the air at fantastic speeds flying across the sky. "That was fun. Now where did I put that little piece of rainbow? It's got to be around here somewhere." Moochick said walking back inside with Habbit following close by trying to get his attention.<p>

Moochick's magic made them unable to perceive their environment or anything else for that matter. They helplessly flew through the sky. Eventually they crashed onto the ground turning back to normal in a flash of light. They looked around and saw that the environment was quite intense. The air was hot and the heat was severe. The ground was dry and arid with patches of grass scattered about. The smell of sulfur was everywhere and the castle was nowhere within sight. "This place is so horrid!" Rarity said covering her nose from the smell of sulfur. "I reckon that Moochick feller gave us a bit of wrong turn." Applejack said unaffected by the smell. "Hmm, we aren't too far off. Midnight Castle is just north of here. All we have to do is pass through Komodo Den and we'll be there." Twilight said. Just then something caught Twilight's eyes. She saw a creature flying through the sky. It was circling around them. It then landed right next to them. The creature was a dragon but unlike Spike he stood on all fours. His neck was fairly long, he had huge wings, and he was much larger and intimidating than Spike. "You will come with me." The dragon said.

The dragon led them into Komodo Den. The area was crawling with Dragons from various ages from the young who were similar sizes to Spike to the older ones who were rather huge in size. In the distance an active volcano could be seen and around the area were pools of lava that not only did not affect the dragons. Some were even drinking it as if it was water. As they passed through the area the dragons leered at them and talked amongst themselves. Twilight and the others ponies started to become very concerned but Spike was more amazed to actually see other dragons for once. The dragon walked next to a very old looking dragon whose horns were chipped and broken and he had a long scraggly beard. "I saw them entering our lands." The dragon said to the older dragon. "I see..." the dragon said as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Excuse me but may I ask what's exactly going on here?" Twilight asked, confused. "You are being put upon trial for you're crimes against our kind." The dragon said as pointed his large claw at them. "Crimes, what are we accused of doing?" Twilight said shocked by the dragon's words. "You are accused of being an accessory to the theft of dragon eggs." The dragon said. "We didn't steal any dragon eggs!" Twilight said. "Hmph, so you say. What say you when I tell you that one of you're own was indeed seen absconding with the dragon eggs?" The dragon said. "Well. That definitively did happen. But it wasn't us! It was Nightmare Moon. She stole the eggs and used them as soldiers for her siege on the City of Light." Rainbow Dash said. "Hmm, how do you know they were used to siege the City of Light?" The dragon asked. "Well we had to fight them in order to free the city." Rainbow Dash said. "You fought them you say? What became of them?" The dragon asked. "Oh well. Uh, we uh, Heh, Oh no." Rainbow Dash said having realized what she was about to say. The dragon's face hardened as he took Rainbow Dash's reluctance as a sign of guilt. "You killed them didn't you?" he dragon asked now with a grimace on his face.

"We didn't kill them. But Alanzo did." Applejack said. "So you assisted in the murder of our people?" The dragon said as fumes of smoke rose out of his nostrils. The dragon's surrounding them began snarling at the ponies. "No it's just. We were in the middle of a fight and we." Twilight said struggling to recover the conversation. "So you would justify the killing of children by saying you were simply in the heat of battle?" The dragon said as he verbally cornered Twilight Sparkle. "Come on! Those things were trying to kill us!" Rainbow Dash said. "You would call our children "things"?" The dragon said showing anger at Rainbow Dash's words. "I mean uh. I didn't mean that. It's just. Even those little kid dragons are dangerous and stuff. We were only defending ourselves." Rainbow Dash said trying to fix her words up. "I see. If I consider you're children dangerous may I kill them too?" The dragon said as he eyed down Rainbow Dash. "No! I just. Whuh, Oh man..." Rainbow Dash stuttered. "Rainbow Dash dear can you do me a favor and stop talking?" Rarity said angrily. "I've heard enough. You did not steal the dragon eggs. But you did assist in their murder. For those crimes you shall be put to death." the dragon said. The dragons cheered at the older dragon's decision. Spike looked at the ponies that trembled in fear at the thought of their demise. Spike walked up to the old dragon and spoke to him.

"Hey!" Spike yelled. The dragon looked directly at Spike. He sniffed Spike. "You are not from here. You reek of their scent." The dragon said. "Yeah that's because I'm their friend!" Spike said trying to be as confident as possible. "Are you truly? What sort of dragon would befriend creatures like these? They are not worthy of that accolade. See how they cower at the thought of death? If they truly feared demise they should have thought through their actions." the dragon said as he pointed at Twilight and the others. "You haven't seen these girls in action! They are some of the bravest. Toughest, Nicest ponies I've ever known! They aren't like dragons but they're good creatures! And there are still things they need to with their lives and I won't stand for you killing them!" Spike said as he looked the dragon right in the eye.

The dragons in the crowd gasped at Spikes aggressive tone. The dragon looked at Spike. He took a deep breath and stroked his beard. He then exhaled through his nostrils causing a cloud of smoke to billow out. "A dragon's loyalty is nothing to be trifled with. But if I am not mistaken you are new to this place am I right?" The dragon asked. "Yeah, So?" Spike said. "A dragon must earn their right to use there title in the way you have done. I do not believe you have earned it." The dragon said. "Well I'll just earn it then! Um, how do I earn it?" Spike asked. "You will go through the draconian trials. There are three you must undergo. The test of stoutness, the test of attrition, and finally the test of willpower, Pass these tests and you can use you're title to exonerate your friends." The dragon said. "Okay. Uh, we kinda are on a mission right now so the faster we do this the better." Spike said. "Hah! Their needs to be preparations done before we can commit to this task, Take the ponies and put them in a holding cell. Spike, you will find you're lodgings with one of our own." The dragon said. A couple of the dragons started escorting Twilight and the others to their prison. An adult salamander dragon walked up to Spike. It didn't seem as large or as mean as some of the other salamanders seen around the area. "I shall take it upon myself to give this drake lodgings." the salamander said. The old dragon nodded. "Come along now young one." The salamander said lightly touching Spike's head with its claw.

The salamander led Spike to a cave. Though it lacked the detail of normal sized creature's room it certainly looked like someone's home with a bed and an arrangement of other random items. "You may call me Ms. Magmari." Magmari said. "Oh. My name is Spike." Spike said as he looked around the cave. "So tell me Spike. Where have you been all this time?" Magmari asked. "I lived in Equestria. That's a place all the way in Dream Valley." Spike said as he tried to find a nice place to sit down. Magmari noticing this she dug into a pile she had in the corner she pulled out what appeared to be small bed. She placed it on the ground for Spike. "What is Equestria like?" Magmari asked. "It's nice. I guess. I never really liked it all that much to be honest." Spike said as he sat in the bed. "Oh? Why is that?" Magmari asked. "I always felt unwanted and out of place. Everyone was different. People really didn't like me being there and they would often belittle me calling me "Celestia's pet"." Spike said. "These are the creatures you are defending?" Magmari asked confused. "Those girls are different. They did treat me bad at first. But as the days went on they started treating me like I was one of them. I honestly forgot how isolated I was back in Equestria up until now." Spike said. "Why did you leave Equestria?" Magmari asked. "I'm on a mission with the ponies to stop Nightmare Moon who threatens Equestria. We were heading to Midnight Castle where she apparently is staying at right now." Spike said.

"Midnight Castle, I know of that place. It sounds to me like you're journey is coming to an end. Are you prepared to return Equestria to assume the life you had before?" Magmari asked. "Oh man. I hadn't have thought about that. You really think things will return back to the normal?" Spike asked. "I don't know Spike. I think you should consider the thought though because this adventure is just a diversion from the norm. Eventually you will have to return to the normal life you once had." Magmari said. "But what about the others, aren't we friends now?" Spike asked now concerned and sad. "That's hard to say. I would think that the favors are stacked against you seeing as once you return home and the high of success and victory wears off. Things will return back to normal. They will go back to doing the jobs they were doing before. They will go back to the places that made them most comfortable. And if you're lucky, they may actually think about you from time to time. But it's easy to be forgotten when you didn't matter much in the beginning." Magmari said with a frown as she sat next to Spike. "I don't want to go back to that...I like how it is right now..." Spike said now starting to shed some tears. Magmari patted him on his head. "I know but there is no guarantee that you and you're friends will stay together. However there is one option you can consider." Magmari said. "What's that?" Spike asked wiping the tears from his face. "You can decide to stay here in Komodo Den. Think about it Spike. Once you pass the trials you will be accepted as one of our own. You won't have to risk the possibility of going back to the way things were. Becoming "Celestia's pet" again. I would gladly let you stay here with me for as long as you desire. You are a young man. I believe you have the right to decide you're own fate." Magmari said. Spike didn't immediately respond due to being lost in thought. "Do you really think people will treat me better here?" Spike asked. Magmari smiled and patted Spike on the head. "You can count on it Spike. Dragon's always treat each other with respect. It is simply our way." Magmari said.

"Lana. Bring the boy to Alargon his first trial begins." The dragon that had entered the cave said. "It's time to go Spike." Magmari said nodding at the dragon and standing back up. Spike got out of the bed and followed Magmari.

The trial took place next to a large pool of lava. Dragons gathered around the area to watch Spike do his first trial. Spike looked around but didn't see Twilight or any of the ponies anywhere. The crowd murmured to themselves and debated on whether Spike will survive the trials or not. All the talking stopped when Alargon raised his hand to signal silence among the crowd. "What do you know of this substance Spike?" Alargon asked. "I don't really know anything about it. It looks and feels really hot though." Spike said putting his hand close to the lava. "It is magma Spike. A substance found deep within the earth's core. Rocks that have melted under intense and incredible heat, the power that melts these rocks into this mixture is well beyond a mortal's power to contain. For some even getting as close as you have gotten would have set their clothes aflame and caused their skin to burn. Do you know why you are resistant Spike?" Alargon asked. "No, why?" Spike asked. "It is because you are a dragon. Dragon's are the only creature's who can withstand the wrathful fires of the land. The fire that we breathe is proof that we are the most stout and resistant of all creatures. You too must prove that you are stout as well." Alargon said. A salamander dragon walked next to Alargon with a regular sized chalice wedged between his fingers. Alargon nodded and the dragon walked up to the pool of lava. He dipped the chalice into the lava and partially filled it with the aforementioned substance. He then sat the chalice next to Spike. Spike looked at the chalice. It didn't look like much but it contained the lava without showing any sign of wear. Spike looked at the chalice and then looked back at Alargon. Alargon looked back at him and looked at the chalice. "You expect me to drink that?" Spike said. "You have to prove that you have the stoutness of a dragon. Drink the lava and prove you're worth." Alargon said.

Spike looked at the chalice. He then grabbed it with both his hands. The heat coming off the chalice gave a slight burning sensation to his hands. Slowly opened his mouth and let a bit of the lava go in. The burning sensation was painful and caused him to revolt almost losing grip of the chalice. He looked at Alargon. Alargon looked back at him and looked at the chalice. Spike could tell that a sip was not sufficient for him. Spike looked at the chalice. Took a deep breath, closed his eyes and poured the lava into his he tried to ignore the pain till the chalice was empty. When he finished he dropped the chalice. He felt the pain of lava going down his throat and through his body. It racked him with indescribable pain. He fell to his knees coughing and hacking up bits of magma. He began to cry out in pain trying hard to resist the pain he could feel in his gut. All the dragons watched in attentive silence seeing what would become of Spike. Spike could feel the heat magnifying in his gut. He stood up and let out a large breath of fire. And with that the pain began to subside. Spike fell down exhausted from the pain.

Alargon looked at Spike. He brushed his beard for moment. "He has passed this trial." Alargon said. The dragon's cheered at Spike's success. "You may return to you're quarters to rest. You will arrive when I call upon you to do so." Alargon said. He then walked away while the rest of the dragons walked away and began doing their own thing. Magmari walked up to Spike. He continued to sit there still tired from his ordeal. "Can you walk?" Magmari asked. "I could. But I'd rather not." Spike said as he still grimaced at the painful feelings in his gut. Magmari smiled and scooped him up into her claw. "I'll help you out then." Magmari said. "Thank you." Spike said as he began to close his eyes.

Twilight and the others are trapped inside a cave that was turned into a jail cell. There was only enough room for all of them to sit inside the cave and there was nothing in the way of beds or any other amenities. Dragons stood just outside one took a break while the other stood guard. Twilight just stares out at the sky unsure on what will happen next. Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight. "Are you scared Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked as she laid on the ground her face up against the bars, Twilight look at Rainbow Dash. "Do you think Princess Celestia knows we are in trouble?" Twilight said. "I don't know, maybe." Rainbow Dash said with a shrug. "I feel so lost Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia has always been there for me. And right now when I need her most she is nowhere to be seen. I don't know where I am or where I am supposed to go or what to do with the elements of harmony and I still don't know anything about Nightmare Moon. And then there's the Red Bull and Lady Amalthea who fit into all this. Moochick said we should be grateful that she chose us but I keep getting this feeling that she abandoned us. If we were to die would we just be replaced?" Twilight said with sadness in her voice. "I don't know Twilight. We just have to hope that Spike can save us." Rainbow Dash said. "But the chances are stacked against Spike. He's only a little boy who up until just today had never seen another dragon in his entire life. Now he's expected to survive these trials and who knows what that entails." Twilight said. "That's why I said hope. We don't know if Spike will succeed or not. We just have to hope that he does. It's all we can do. Princess Celestia isn't coming to rescue us. I might as well put my faith in a friend instead." Rainbow Dash said.

"We've been to a lot of terrible places as of recently. But this place is the worst! It feels like the sun is right on top of us! This place smells absolutely horrid! And it's ruining my complexion beyond belief!" Rarity exclaimed. Applejack smiled and then started laughing. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing? This is no laughing matter Applejack! Or has the heat fried you're brain?" Rarity said unamused by Applejack's sudden laughter. "I'm sorry sug, I'm just laughing at you is all. Here we are being held captive by a bunch of fire breathin' dragons and all you can comment on is how you're really uncomfortable? I'm sorry I think that's funny!" Applejack said still giggling. "Well. Um, Yes. I am also very concerned for our lives as well." Rarity said realizing her own vanity for a moment. "Aw don't fret about it Rarity! We'll be fine! I'm not worried!" Applejack said. "Hmph, how can you tell me that at a time like this? Can't you see that all hope may very well be lost?" Rarity said acting a bit melodramatic. "Aw shucks! We'll be fine! Spike will save us and we'll be out of here in no time! In fact I'll take this time to indulge in what you fancy folk call a catnap!" Applejack said putting her hat over her face. "Are you serious? A catnap, we are in some jail cell in the middle of nowhere! We have our lives hanging in the balance of a child! And. And. Hey, are you even listening to me?" Rarity asked annoyed. Applejack didn't respond. Rarity calmed down and just lay next to Applejack. "You think I'm a pill don't you?" Rarity said looking at Applejack. Applejack grinned.

Pinkie Pie looked on as she saw Fluttershy still trembling in fear. "Are you okay Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie said showing much concern. "I-I'm not Pinkie Pie. In fact I-I'm nervous wreck..." Fluttershy said with a stammer. Pinkie Pie put her leg around Fluttershy. "Don't be afraid Fluttershy. We'll make it through this. Spike will pull through for us. I just know it. He won't let us down." Pinkie Pie said trying to comfort Fluttershy. "I just can't shake this fear I have...what if he doesn't? What if he fails? Just thinking about it brings me pain and makes me restless." Fluttershy said her breath now shortening from the anxiety. Pinkie Pie tried to think of what to do to make Fluttershy feel better. "What can I do to make you feel better?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I-I want to be home. I want t-to feel safe..." Fluttershy said still filled with anxiety and fear. Pinkie Pie thought for a moment on what to do. "Ya know what I would do when I feel scared?" Pinkie Pie said. "W-what do you do?" Fluttershy asked. "I sing a song!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile. "H-haven't we been here before?" Fluttershy said remembering a similar conversation awhile back. "Oh? Oh yeah! Oh right. You didn't like it when I sang..." Pinkie Pie said. "It's not that I don't like you're singing. It's just something I didn't want to hear. You have a wonderful voice. But loud and bouncy doesn't always suit the mood." Fluttershy said. Pinkie Pie pondered on Fluttershy's words for a moment. "What if I sang you a song in a different way? Like calm and stuff? Would you like if I sang you a calm nice song?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I-I would like that." Fluttershy said. "Hm, I don't know any calming nice songs actually. But I'll give this a try. Tell me how it makes you feel." Pinkie Pie said. She came up close to Fluttershy and wrapped her leg around her. She got close to her ear and started to calmly hum a tune to her. "It makes me feel. Relaxed..." Fluttershy said finally feeling relief from her anxiety. Pinkie Pie smiled and continued to hum to Fluttershy.

Spike woke up in the bed Magmari set up for him. He had been sleeping for so long that it was dark outside. Magmari had fallen asleep curled up in her bed. Spike walked around the den wandering about. He looked at the pile of items Magmari had stacked in a corner. He was hoping to find something of value to eat like gemstones but there wasn't anything he could find in the pile. Just then he stumbled upon a necklace, it had a pendant made of Amber in the shape of a dragon's tooth. Looking closely one could see peculiar markings on it probably the words for a foreign language. He thought about eating it for a moment but then looked at Magmari. His conscious got the better of him and he put the pendant necklace back where he found it.

A dragon then walked into the cave. "Boy. You will come with me." The dragon said. Spike followed him to where his next trial was being held. Though it was the middle of the night many dragons were awake. The area was illuminated by the pools of lava and lanterns. A ring was set up with a pile of armor sitting in it. Spike walked into the ring and everyone quieted down to hear Alargon speak. "Do you know what lays before you?" Alargon asked. "It looks like armor." Spike said with a shrug. "It is armor. But not just any armor. It is armor made to be the bane of dragons. When man began his march to dominate the world he stumbled upon our ancestors. Like any other creature he was scared and intimidated by us. We dragons cared not for man's march to take the world as his own. We only requested that he leave us to our own devices and respect our ways. This was not to his favor. He insisted that we ally with them. What he spoke suggested equality. But what it was in reality was simply submission. He wanted to treat us like a weapon to be used in battle. Or an animal to be bred and controlled, such was the fate of the unicorn and pegasi. They submitted to man and became his toy. We desired not, to share such a fate. Before we knew it man had decided to rise against us. He could not tame us. So he decided destroying us was the next best thing. The armor you see before you was worn by a warrior who made his living killing our people. And though they slew many of us, He could not quell us. Though man was fierce, they were weak. And we out lasted them. In futility after many lives were lost they did what they should have done in the first place. They left us to our ways and respected us. The strength of a dragon is in his might but when faced against a powerful opponent victory can only be obtained when you out last them. Out last this dragon warrior and prove you're worth." Alargon said.

He then put his claw on the pile of armor. He whispered an incantation which caused his claws to glow. He moved his hand away. Suddenly the armor began to move on its own. The armor began assembling itself. It acted as if it was being worn by someone yet it was clearly empty. It picked up a sword and shield and pointed it's sword at Spike. "Oh no." Spike said realizing what was just about to happen.

The dragon warrior ran up to him ready to swing his sword at Spike. He made a vertical slash at Spike. Spike jumped out of the way and blew fire at the armor. The armor briefly turned red but it remained unaffected by the attack. The dragon warrior turned around and kicked Spike sending him tumbling. The dragon warrior tried to crush Spike with his boot but Spike resisted pushing his boot back. Spike pushed the boot to the side causing the dragon warrior to fall down into a pile. Spike got up and got some distance as the armor reassembled itself. The dragon warrior put his shield squarely in front of him and charged Spike at full speed. Spike tried to run away but the dragon warrior caught up with him and smacked Spike across his back side knocking him unto the ground. The dragon warrior then tried to stab Spike while he was down. Spike rolled out of the way and jumped at the dragon warrior head butting it right it its chest. It fell to the ground falling into a pile again. Spike got up and got away from the armor as it reassembled itself yet again. It grabbed the sword leaving the shield on the ground. It gripped the sword with both its hands and made a stance. It charged Spike swinging its sword wildly. Spike jumped and rolled out of the way almost getting sliced several times. The armor charged Spike again this time Spike saw it coming and jumped onto the armor itself. The dragon warrior tried to shake Spike off but Spike held on tight. It let go of the sword with one its hands to grab Spike. Just then Spike jumped off of the armor and stomped the glove that was holding the sword. The glove fell down letting the sword fall to the ground as well. Before Spike could get some distance from the armor the dragon warrior kicked Spike sending him tumbling to the ground yet again. Spike was starting to succumb to exhaustion but stood up once again ready to see what the armor would do next. The armor walked towards him looking like it was ready to attack but then it flashed and piece by piece the armor fell to the ground reducing itself to nothing but a pile of inanimate armor like it was before.

Alargon brushed his beard and nodded. "You have passed this trial. You may return to your quarters." Alargon said. Spike fell down as he was far too tired to make the trek back. Two salamander children walked up to him. "Would you like us to help you?" the salamander child asked. "Yeah, take me to Ms. Magmari's cave." Spike said. "I know where that is. Rest yourself fellow drake. We will take you home." the salamander dragon said. They grabbed his arms and legs and carried him back to the cave to rest for the remainder of the night.

"Spike, Wake up Spike." Magmari said gently prodding Spike awake. Spike opens his eyes and sat up to face Magmari. He felt parts of his body feeling very sore. "You have to go attend you're last trial. The hardest parts are over." Magmari said with a smile. "That's good. I don't think I could fight another suit of armor like that again." Spike walked Magmari to where his last trial was being held. He saw Alargon and many other dragons surrounding the area. Alargon raised his hands to call for the crowd to go silent. "Are you hungry Spike?" Alargon asked. "I'm starving actually!" Spike said clutching his stomach. "What food do you most prefer?" Alargon asked. "I really like gemstones. Do you guys have any I can eat?" Spike asked. "We do but for this test we shall make you eat something I assume you probably have never eaten." Alargon said. A dragon came up and presented a hunk of uncooked meat. He placed the meat in front of Spike. Spike looked at it perplexing. "What is this?" Spike said poking at it. "It is meat. The flesh of an animal, you are an omnivore Spike. You yourself have consumed the rocks of the earth and the vegetation that grows from trees and bushes. But now it is time for you to try the meat of a fallen creature." Alargon said. "What? This is like a part of a dead creature? And you want me to eat it?" Spike said completely appalled by the thought. "I don't expect you to eat all of it but I expect you to take a bite and swallow it." Alargon said. "Well. I drank lava. Nothing can be worse than that." Spike said with a shrug.

He opened his mouth wide and looked for a part to bite into. He then sank his teeth into the meat. He ripped a piece of the flesh and started chewing it. At first he didn't notice a taste of any sort but then it hit him all at once. He liked the taste of the meat. In fact he considered it quite tasty. He swallowed the first piece and then went in for another this time showing very little reluctance for where he took his bite. Before Spike could eat more of the meat Alargon took it away from him. "Hey! I wasn't done with that!" Spike said licking his lips. "You previously found the idea of eating meat discouraging. How do you feel now?" Alargon said as he gave the meat to a dragon next to him. "Well it's pretty awesome tasting! It's right up there with gemstones!" Spike said happily. "Would you like more?" Alargon asked brushing his beard. "Yeah sure!" Spike said.

A dragon came in with Twilight Sparkle in his hand. He dropped Twilight right in front of Spike. "What's going on here? Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked confused as to what was going on. Spike was stunned. "I thought you were going to bring me meat to eat..." Spike said unsure on how to feel. "She is meat. She is alive but that can easily be fixed. Take her life and have another helping of meat." Alargon said. Twilight looked at Spike. "Spike?" Twilight said now afraid of what Spike might do. "She probably doesn't taste all that good." Spike said trying to convince himself that Twilight isn't edible. "She is. There are few creatures that are inedible and even then as a dragon you can eat most anything and find it edible. Do you not yearn for more?" Alargon said. He then positioned his finger behind Twilight and flicked her towards Spike she fell right in front of him. Twilight looked at Spike. He seemed zoned out as he stared at Twilight. He poked Twilight's body. Spike bared his claws. He opened his mouth and started putting his mouth towards Twilight. Twilight closed her eyes expecting the worst to happen. He was almost going to do it but then he stopped himself and pulled away from her. "No. I can't do it. I can't eat you, Even if you are food." Spike said moving away from Twilight. "You may be food but you're my friend. I couldn't live with myself if I did that...I'm sorry Alargon. I refuse to eat..." Spike said. The crowd murmured and talked. Alargon brushed his beard and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then exhaled through his nostrils creating a cloud of smoke. He then raised his hand causing the crowd to go quiet. "You have passed the final trial Spike." Alargon said. "What? I did? Uh how, I refused to eat." Spike said completely confused.

"A dragon has a right to eat anything he pleases but he should have the willpower to keep himself from devouring without thought or discretion. There is nothing wrong with drawing a line on eating living creatures even if you devour meat. After all it is your right as a sentient being to make decisions regardless of their ambiguity. You have also shown true loyalty to these creatures. You did these trials to save their lives and you risked failure just to preserve them. Though you could have saved the others if you had slain this one you showed that you could not be swayed by such temptation. Though these creatures are small and frail they have no doubt earned your respect. And as a fellow dragon I must respect you're wishes. You're friends are exonerated of their crimes. Leave in peace." Alargon said. Spike made a breath of relief as he was happy to hear what Alargon said. Suddenly Twilight came up to Spike and hugged him. Spike was stunned by the emotional display. "Thank you Spike..." Twilight said as a tear came down her eye. "Whoa Twilight, Are you okay? I know I almost ate you but this is so unlike you!" Spike said dumbfounded. Twilight let go of Spike and wiped her tears away. "Sorry it's just. You saved us. I feel bad because I thought you wouldn't. I doubted you. And I shouldn't have done that." Twilight said ashamed.

"You're right, you shouldn't have! Twilight don't you know that I would give it my all just to see you safe and sound? You're like my best friend. And I don't want to lose you! So don't ever doubt me again because I'll always pull through for you!" Spike said sternly as if he was scolding Twilight. He then smiled at her. Suddenly Spike was pounced by Pinkie Pie. She rolled around the ground only to stop on her feet and with Spike sitting on her back. "Yay Spike! You saved us!" Pinkie Pie said hopping up and down. Spike jumped off of Pinkie Pie's back. "You did it Spike. Woo hoo..." Fluttershy said happily. "So what did they have you do Spike? Was it rough and tough?" Rainbow Dash asked. "They made me drink lava, that red stuff over there!" Spike said pointing at the lava. "Whoa. That stuff has to be like a million degrees!" Rainbow Dash said. "I simply must commend you for your efforts. I thought you were simply a mascot or something. Now I see that having a dragon on your side has some benefits. Now if we can only do something about your sense of fashion..." Rarity said. "I reckon we better get goin' we could spend all day congratulatin' Spike but I think we should be paying Nightmare Moon a visit." Applejack said. "Applejack has a point. It's time for us to move out!" Twilight said.

As they started walking away a voice called out to Spike. "Spike!" Magmari said. She quickly walked up to the group. "Ms. Magmari is something wrong?" Spike asked. "I want you to have this Spike." Magmari said. She dropped a necklace into Spike's hand. It was the pendant necklace he saw earlier. "Wow! You're giving this!?" Spike said confused. "My goodness, It's an amber gemstone! Oh the craftsmanship and oh! The markings! So exotic! I must concur, why would you give away something so valuable?" Rarity said. "I don't have any real use for it. It was supposed to be a gift for someone. But, Well." Magmari said. Her face tilted downward and she had a sad look on her face. Rarity looked at Magmari, and looked at Spike. "Don't worry about it Ms. Magmari! Spike will be sure to hold onto it. Won't you Spike?" Rarity said nudging Spike to talk. "Yes! I can do that! Thank you for the gift!" Spike said as he put the necklace around his neck. Magmari patted Spike on the head. "You be a good boy Spike. And you girls, Treat Spike well. He's a good child." Magmari said. "You can count on us Ms. Magmari!" Twilight Sparkle said. Magmari smiled and watched them walk away, waving goodbye.

Their journey continues.


	15. Chapter 15

My little pony: An Equestrian Journey

The powers of darkness are considered the most dangerous power to obtain. It is often used by people who wish to weave chaos and destruction to fulfill selfish or dark desires. For them it is an easy power to wield for all it takes is to give into to the darker aspects of ones character which is all too easy to do. Often times though the more these creatures dabbled in darkness the more darkness consumed them and turned them into warped versions of themselves. It is the path of light to show even the darkest and meanest creature an ounce of mercy but how can anyone be merciful when faced with an individual who only lives to see others suffer?

Chapter fifteen: Midnight Moon

Twilight, Spike, and the ponies arrived at Midnight Castle. The castle was large and foreboding looking fairly decrepit. A large gate covered in thorns surrounded the gate and obscured the castle grounds. Fluttershy peeked over the gate to see scout the area. The grounds were covered with marionettes patrolling the area and guarding the entrance to the castle and the gates. Dozens of them were lined up no doubt waiting to be deployed.

"How does it look Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "Bad. The whole front part of the building is heavily guarded by the marionettes." Fluttershy said. "So what, we can thrash all those guys in ten seconds flat!" Rainbow Dash said smashing her hoofs together. "We could wear ourselves out fighting them. We need to engage as few of those things as possible so we can save our strength for Nightmare Moon." Twilight Sparkle said. "So what would you have us do?" Rainbow Dash asked. "The back of the castle has no marionettes guarding the area." Fluttershy said. "But there also isn't an entrance to the castle unless you want to drop people over the gate but then there still won't be a back entrance to get inside." Rainbow Dash said. "Why don't we just make one?" Spike said. "Good idea Spike! Rarity do you think your Purification Beam can pierce the walls of this castle?" Twilight asked. "Hm, I cannot say for sure. I must get close. It would be easy to figure out if I could get a good look at it." Rarity said. "Very well then we shall infiltrate the castle from the back." Twilight said.

They moved around to the back of the castle gates and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy picked up and softly dropped each member of the group one at a time, Once Rarity was let down she quickly inspected the castle walls. "Hmm, just what I thought. It's run of the mill building materials. Simple dimension stone, And seriously, what is with the castle design? Somebody was way into Gothic architecture, too much if you ask me." Rarity said as she scoffed at the castle. She began using her beam blast to create a large enough hole for the ponies to get through. Fluttershy scouted the corners of the area to make sure no one was coming or that no one heard them.

Rarity finished creating a hole for them to enter the castle through. Twilight moved the slab out of the castle wall and gently placed it on the ground. With Fluttershy taking the lead they walked into the building. Twilight lifted the slab and placed in back in the wall so as not to raise suspicion from the guards outside if they pass by the area. They appeared in a room which was covered in dust and cobwebs. Rarity aghast at such a sight was ready to let out a scream but before she could Applejack muffled her keeping her screams from alerting anyone. Fluttershy quietly opened the door and peeked into the hallway. The hallway looked equally dusty and covered in grime.

"The condition of this castle is horrible!" Rarity said as she talked through her teeth. "I'm not much for keeping things neat but I reckon for a fancy castle to get this messed up it must have been sittin' around unoccupied for quite some time." Applejack said as she wiped some dust on her hoofs.

There were a couple of doorways in the hallway. Fluttershy looked in each room checking to see if there was anything of interest. "You see anything Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "Nope, Most of the rooms are filled with random junk. One of them looked like a guest room. The other was filled with barrels and other random things. And another room filled with rusty weapons. All of them decrepit and leading to no other places." Fluttershy said. "See if you can search the end of the hallway without being noticed." Twilight said. "I'll try..." Fluttershy said. She floated in the air and slowly peeked around the corner. She saw two marionettes standing in front of a double door. She quickly back away before they saw her. "An entrance is being guarded by two earth pony marionettes. The entrance leads further into the castle. The rest of the castle looks less dusty. The other entrances may lead to marionettes that are on patrol." Fluttershy said. "Where should we go Twilight?" Spike asked. "Hm, that door is being guarded for a good reason. It may lead to the people who have been kidnapped by Nightmare Moon. Or it could lead to Nightmare Moon herself." Twilight said as she tried to weigh the situations accordingly. "We won't know until we bust those marionettes and look inside." Rainbow Dash said. "I reckon finding those hostages would take priority over fightin' Nightmare Moon. After all we don't know what will happen when we do. This whole place could go down." Applejack said. "We can't even go into the hallway without being seen by those ponies!" Pinkie Pie said. "She's right. We'll have to take them out anyways. All right, I'll destroy the marionettes. Prepare to hide if my actions cause more marionettes to show up." Twilight said. The group nodded.

Everyone backed up as Twilight charged her horn. She quickly jumped into the hallway and blasted the marionettes with her Sparkler Bomb blast. The blast destroyed the marionettes before they could react. The blast however caused some marionettes to enter through some of the doors but not the one the previous marionettes were guarding, everybody quickly scurried into the rooms, the marionettes looked in the hallway looking for anything in particular. After not seeing anything of note they walked back through the doors ways they entered through.

Fluttershy eased out of a room and looked around. She floated towards the hallway looking for any of the marionettes and saw no one. "The coast is clear girls. And Spike." Fluttershy said calling out to the others. They all quickly gathered around Fluttershy who was opening the door trying to see what was on the other side. It leads to a spiral stairway which went down stairs. No marionettes were seen but loud noises ranging from roaring fires to objects being smashed and the moans and groans of creatures. "What do you see Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "I see a stairway leading to the lower floor. And I hear what sounds like creatures in some kind environment. They may be building or breaking something I honestly have no idea." Fluttershy said. "That sounds like where the villagers are being held!" Spike said. "It sure does! All right! We have the element of surprise! Let's free those villagers!" Twilight said. "We have the element of surprise? That wasn't one of the elements Princess Celestia said we had." Pinkie Pie said confused. "Just go ya nut!" Rainbow Dash said pushing Pinkie Pie through the door.

Twilight ran down the stair way and saw several dozen creatures all building something with marionettes surrounding them. Twilight started shooting at the marionettes as she ran down the stairs. Spike slid down the arm rest of the stairway jumping off once he reached the bottom. Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie ran down the stairs as well while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took off into the air once they got through the entrance. The marionettes tried to stop the ponies and Spike's advance but the civilizations took the rescue attempt as opportunity to revolt and break free. They started freeing each other and attacking the marionettes. The combined efforts destroyed the marionettes easily.

"I didn't think we would be saved by the very creatures who imprisoned us!" One of the villagers said. "We are not like Nightmare Moon and her allies. Please can you tell me if this is all the villagers that were in need of rescue?" Twilight asked. "I'm afraid not. Some are still locked in the dungeon below us and the Warriors of Light are contained somewhere in the castle." The villager said. "We know where the Warriors of Light are!" A creature said. It similar to the type of creature Sun Wukong was but a lot mangier looking and with utility belts as the only form of clothing. "That's right! They are in the ballroom!" another creature very similar to the previous one said. "How would you know that?" Rainbow Dash asked suspicious. "Well uh. Ya see we kinda converted the ballroom into a makeshift prison for the Warriors of Light..." The creature said sheepishly. "Are you suggesting you did that of your own accord?" Twilight asked. "I wouldn't expect any less of the Gizmonks!" The villager said. "Gizmonks?" Pinkie Pie said quizzically. "We like to build and alchemize stuff. Especially if it's related to human technology, Nightmare Moon offered to let us build things for her. She even let us work on our pet project the Golem. I can't tell ya how many years we've been trying to get that thing started. She provided us with all the materials!" The Gizmonks said happily. "It case it slipped your mind, that monstrosity demolished our home! We are all here because of you two idiots!" The villager said angrily. "Yeah turns out she wanted to use those marionettes and the Golem for taking over the world. It honestly took me by surprise. When we wanted to move onto to a new project we became slaves just like everyone else." The Gizmonk said.

"Do you know where Nightmare Moon is right now?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Oh! She's probably talking to the floating head again! She usually does that when she's in the castle. You just have to head out of here and all the way down the hallway. Go up the stairs and go through the biggest doors you see! That's the throne room and that's where Nightmare Moon should be!" The Gizmonk said nodding happily. "Perfect! Now it's time to go pay Nightmare Moon a visit!" Rainbow Dash said as she slammed her hooves together. "Hold on for a second there! What about all these here villagers? I reckon we should herd them through this castle to make sure nothin' bad happens." Applejack said. "By the time we do that Nightmare Moon will definitely get away! Who knows she might be gone right now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "It would be uncouth of us to not give these people some form of protection while they free the rest of the people and escape this castle." Rarity said.

"I'll watch over them!" Spike said. "Are you sure about that Spike?" Twilight asked concerned. "Don't worry about me Twilight, I can handle myself! Besides Nightmare Moon is your fight! After all you guys are the Paragon Ponies!" Spike said. "Very well then, I expect to see you later." Twilight said with a smile. Spike smiled back at her. He turned to the Gizmonk. "All right guy! You've been through this place enough to know which place leads to which! You're going to guide me to the ballroom so we can free the Warriors of Light and get everyone out of this castle safe and sound!" Spike said with conviction. The Gizmonk nodded and lead the group downstairs to free the others.

Following the Gizmonk's instructions Twilight and the others headed to the throne room to confront Nightmare Moon.

They entered the throne room. Nightmare Moon was within view but she was very far away and preoccupied with the mysterious ball of dark energy. She appeared to be speaking to it. Noticing that they had gone unnoticed Twilight and the others slowly move forward so as to listen in to her conversation. "Your existence bores me thoroughly and I humbly await your downfall." The dark energy said. "Enough of your insults, I did not summon you so you can belittle me!" Luna said angrily. "Ah yes. You wish to exploit more of my skills and abilities. Unfortunately you have exhausted that option. You do not have what it takes to wield the powers that I commanded." The dark energy said. "Why not, I am the goddess of destruction! My rage fuels the fire that I use to destroy those who stand before me! Are you telling me that a creature of my stature cannot wield the powers you acquired?" Luna said. "Yes. You're spirit is but a fragment. You're mind and thoughts incomplete. You're future is as dark as the void itself. The fact that you have gotten this far is only thanks to my legacy and power. But you are not me. And thus you will fail." The dark energy said.

"Ha! That's a lot of talk coming from someone who was destroyed by his own hubris! I am growing tired of your contempt! If you are withholding things from me than you are not holding up your end of the deal!" Luna said becoming very irritated by the dark figure in the energy. "I am sorry, but there is nothing more that I can offer you. You're fate is sealed. I await your death." The dark energy said.

It then disappeared. Nightmare Moon was very angry stomping her foot and showing frustration on her face. She noticed the ponies coming up to her. "Celestia's ponies... how did you make it all the way here? My marionettes, my dark ponies, The Golem..." Luna said shocked to see them here. "They were all dispatched Nightmare Moon. You're takeover plans have been thwarted. We humbly request that you give yourself up and face time for your crimes." Twilight Sparkle said. "Surrender, After all the work I've put into this plan? You'd think I would give up just like that? No! Never! I will never surrender! Not until Celestia pays for what she has done!" Luna said becoming very irate as dark energy surged around her. "What has Princess Celestia done to you exactly?" Twilight asks. "What difference does it make to you? If you understand will you stay your hoof? If I make you see things my way will you defect and rebel? I doubt it. I have no desire to satisfy your curiosity I only wish to tear you limb from limb for ruining my perfect scheme!" Luna said. The area shook as began charging her powers.

Twilight and the others readied themselves to fight her when suddenly energy surged through them. Suddenly they collapsed to ground. This confused Nightmare Moon who expected to fight them. She looked at them wondering what happened or that this was some sort of ruse. Their eyes opened up but they were no longer like they were before. Their eyes were glazed over and they moved as if they were puppets on a string. A bright light glowed around them as necklaces began to form around the ponies necks with Twilight wearing a tiara instead. A powerful energy began to charge as their bodies lit up. Nightmare Moon found this extremely threatening and shot a blast of dark energy at them but it couldn't penetrate the aura that was around them. The ponies who were wearing necklaces blasted a beam of energy into Twilight's tiara. It acted as a conduit and combined the energies into a single attack that took on the appearance of a rainbow.

The Rainbow Blast circled Nightmare Moon covering her in its power. She shrieked and screamed as the energy stripped the dark aura that was on her. Once the powers faded out Nightmare Moon's form was completely changed. She was no longer dark and evil looking and similar to any other pony. She fell to the ground knocked unconscious by the power of the Rainbow Blast. The ponies fell to the ground as well. Spike eventually returned to give assistance too Twilight and the others only to find them all knocked out.


	16. Chapter 16

My little pony: An Equestrian Journey

The defeat of the Archmage brought about widespread peace throughout the Nexus Domain. In times of peace many stories were told chronicling the terrible things the Archmage did and the grueling battles to stop his attempts at taking over the world. These stories were often told as cautionary tales to make children behave with discipline and respect. Eventually these stories became less and less effective as such destruction and chaos seemed unrealistic or unbelievable. What was once advice and wisdom being used to guide youth had become propaganda that was widely ignored.

Chapter sixteen: The Nightmare

The Ponies were brought back to the City of Light along with all the villagers who were captured by Nightmare Moon. The ponies relaxed as Nightmare Moon was defeated (although none of them have any recollections of how exactly they defeated her) and contained within a cell along with the dark ponies. Twilight was the last to awaken from ordeal they had at Midnight Castle. She awoke in a room with Spike sleeping in a chair next to her. "Spike?" Twilight said. Spike staggered awake slipping off the chair and falling on the ground. "Twilight, You're finally awake!" Spike said quickly standing back up again. "How long have I been out?" Twilight asked. "Not too long you've just spent a day asleep." Spike said. "Wait a second. Where is Nightmare Moon?" Twilight said remembering that she was about to fight Nightmare Moon. "You don't remember either huh? You guys defeated her." Spike said. "We did? How did we do that?" Twilight asked confused. "I don't know, I wasn't there remember? I just showed up to help you guys but everyone was knocked out." Spike said. "Really, I do remember everything going blank now that you mention it. Where is Nightmare Moon now?" Twilight asked. "She's all locked up behind bars along with the rest of the dark ponies. I think. Wasn't there five dark ponies?" Spike asked. "Yes I believe so. Rainbow Dash sent one flying through the sky during our fight. No one has run into that pony?" Twilight asked.

"Nope, I think Rainbow Dash destroyed that guy. Too bad though, the dark ponies aren't bad like they were before." Spike said. "What do you mean?" Twilight asked. "When you defeated Nightmare Moon you changed her. And when you changed her you also changed the dark ponies. Now they look like regular ponies." Spike said. "This is very strange. Wait. Do you think this is because we managed to use the elements of harmony?" Twilight asked trying to figure things out. "I don't know. Probably, I mean that power was supposed to get rid of darkness and I think you did that." Spike said. "Judging from what you said I would agree. And yet, I don't remember how we did it." Twilight said. "Does it matter?" Spike asked. "Hm, I suppose it doesn't. Well then I guess that's it. We brought down Nightmare Moon. We should get ready to depart as soon as possible." Twilight said. Twilight got out of bed and headed outside where the civilians were in the process of rebuilding the city. The ponies were wandering around parts of the city looking around and interacting with various creatures.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were strolling around the town looking at the people who were busy rebuilding and assessing the city to acknowledge them. "Are you excited Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie said as she happily hopped beside her. "Excited about what?" Fluttershy asked. "We finally get to go home!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Oh yes. That is great news." Fluttershy said. "I can't wait to tell Gummy about all the cool stuff we did!" Pinkie Pie said. "Gummy?" Fluttershy said. "He's my pet alligator!" Pinkie Pie said. "You have a pet alligator!?" Fluttershy said flabbergasted. "Yep, He's probably all sad that I haven't been around lately." Pinkie Pie said. "Aren't alligators dangerous? They do kind of like eating ponies. And anything else that moves..." Fluttershy said concerned. "Oh you shouldn't worry about that! Gummy would never eat any ponies! Say Fluttershy, what are you going to do when you get back home?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I'll head back home. Tend to the animals. And. That's it I guess..." Fluttershy said. "Hanging out with the animals? That sounds fun!" Pinkie Pie said. "I guess..." Fluttershy said with a sad expression on her face. Pinkie Pie looked at her. "Ya know if you ever get bored or anything you can always visit me." Pinkie Pie said with a smile. "I could? No. I couldn't do that you have things to do and a job and stuff..." Fluttershy said. "Well I do have to go to work and I do throw a lot of parties for ponies but that doesn't mean I won't have any time for you. The Cakes are real nice ponies they wouldn't mind if you hung out at the store a bit from time to time." Pinkie Pie said. "I don't know. I don't want to just hang around. They might think I'm loitering..." Fluttershy said. Pinkie Pie quickly jumped right in front of Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Pinkie Pie said smiling at Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled back at her. "Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie!" Twilight Sparkle called out as she approached them. "Twilight, you're awake!" Fluttershy said. "It's time for us to go. You ready to head out?" Twilight asked. "We're ready as we'll ever be!" Pinkie pie exclaimed.

Rarity was walking around the city peering into houses to see if there was anything of interest. She stopped to look at the remains of a store that appeared to have been a beauty shop at one point. She made a big sigh as she looked at the destroyed shop. "Feelin' homesick?" Applejack asked as she sat next to her. "It's that obvious huh?" Rarity asked. "Aw I reckon you've never really left Ponyville have you?" Applejack asked. "It's not that I've never traveled it's just that I've never traveled so far away from my own element. You do realize the things we've been doing lately haven't you? Fighting monsters, running around in odd places, sleeping in terrible environments, it's been an entirely uncouth experience. And while I appreciate saving the world as much as the next lady I must protest that it does nothing to my business. In fact, I believe I've missed more than a few appointments. Oh. I sure hope Sweetie Bell didn't try to tailor an outfit in another vein attempt to get her cutie mark through cobbling. Wait. Did I lock the store up before I left? Oh no those girls could be running around in my store right now making a mess of things!" Rarity said with a groan.

"Yeah I reckon I need to get home as well. Applebloom is probably mighty worried. And she is definitely curious as to what I've been up to lately although I reckon she wouldn't believe some of the things we've been up to! Big Macintosh has probably fallen behind on the chores. Hopefully he got Slugger or one of his friends to mosey on down to help him. Aw shucks. He probably didn't." Applejack said shaking her head. "Sounds like we both have to get back to work then." Rarity said. "Yep, this was a mighty fun adventure but now we should get back to work and return to how things were before." Applejack said. "Yes. How things were before..." Rarity said as she looked at Applejack. She frowned and looked away from her. Applejack did the same. "Applejack, Rarity!" Twilight Sparkle said calling out to them. "It's time to go girls." She said. Applejack and Rarity looked at each other and then at Twilight and followed her without saying a word to each other.

Rainbow Dash was with Gilda and the Warriors of Light who were surrounding the Golem. "So you guys are going to send it back to the human city?" Rainbow Dash asked. "They should send it to the bottom of the ocean!" Gilda protested. "We have discussed this already. We have decided to preserve the item as an heirloom to humanity." Sariel said. "Yeah sure that sounds nice and noble and all that but what about the part where someone picks up the Golem and tries to take over the world like Nightmare Moon did? The humans are dead, why waste time preserving anything they own much less this weapon?" Gilda asked. "Please don't destroy the Golem! It's a technological marvel! It's also really cool looking!" The Gizmonk said running up to the group. "So glad you dolts could join us. I heard I have you two to thank for restoring and making the Golem operational." Gilda said her voice filled with disgust and annoyance. "No thanks are necessary! We love building things! And this was our biggest project ever!" The Gizmonk said. "About that, Gizmonks are known for tinkering with human technology. But they aren't known for getting some of there more sophisticated creations operational. I'm sure the Golem isn't the only thing in that city you've tried to fix or restore. How did you manage to get this operational?" Kao Huo-Yan asked.

"Well uh... to be honest we spent years trying to fix it and get it to work but everything fell into place when Nightmare Moon helped us find the journal that contained the information on the Golem." the Gizmonk said. "Where is this journal now?" Lebranther asked. "I think Twilight has it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Did somebody call my name?" Twilight Sparkle asked walking up to the group. "Didn't you use some book to stop the Golem?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh you mean this thing?" Twilight said. She used her magic to pull the journal from the backpack. Gilda snatched it while it was floating in the air. "I say we destroy the journal." Gilda said gripping it as If she was ready to tear it to shreds. "No! Don't do that, if you do that then the technology of this device will be lost forever!" The Gizmonk said. "As it should be, it's too much of a threat to keep around!" Gilda yelled. "I must side with the Gizmonks. We can't just destroy something because someone can use it as a weapon for destruction. The information in this journal is just as valuable as the Golem, maybe even more so as it lets us in on the thoughts of a race that is no longer with us. The journal must also be preserved." Twilight said. "There is wisdom in your words young unicorn. However we cannot let this book sit idly in a library for the public to access. Someone must hold onto the book for safe keeping." Kao Huo-Yan said. "I'll hold onto it. I have a private library in Ponyville. It's in Equestria which is far away from here and locked behind a barrier which doesn't allow anyone in or out of the city." Twilight said. "It is settled then. The Golem shall be taken to the ruined city and the journal shall be entrusted to the unicorn." Sariel said.

"You are all morons. This pacifist mindset is the reason why all this garbage happened in the first place!" Gilda said. "I see your perspective of reality has not shifted as of late." Sariel said with a snide smile. "Same goes for you! I'm done hanging around here!" Gilda said in a huff taking to the skies and flying away. "Well. I guess that ends that. Rainbow Dash! It's time for us to go." Twilight said.

Twilight, Spike, and the ponies were leaving the city of light when someone called out to them. It was Alanzo running towards them as he called them out.

"Wait, Ponies!" Alanzo yelled. Twilight and the group turn to Alanzo who stops in front of them. "Have you already begun your departure?" Alanzo asked. "Yes, we successfully finished our mission and defeated Nightmare Moon. It's in our best interest to return home and report back to Princess Celestia." Twilight Sparkle said. "Of course, It would unwise to keep royalty waiting it's just that we were going to throw a little celebration your honor. If it wasn't for you Nightmare Moon would have seized this city and quite possibly the rest of the world would have been in great danger." Alanzo said. "That's very nice of you but I think its best that we return to our own land. I am sure there are more than a couple ponies who have prior obligations to return too." Twilight Sparkle said. "I see, very well then. I was hoping after the celebration you could assist me in interrogating the Dark Ponies." Alanzo said dejected. "You want me to interrogate them?" Twilight asked. "Why yes of course! Normally we wouldn't bother to do something like this but Nightmare Moon is a special case. As you may know Nightmare Moon has assaulted this city before. All those times ended in failure. This time however it was a near success. Such a shift from certain defeat to near victory demands that we investigate the situation thoroughly in order to find out how she tipped the scales in her favor. Seeing that you came all this way to apprehend her I would think you would like a few explanations yourself." Alanzo said.

Twilight thought for a moment and looked at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked back at her and nodded. Twilight nodded back and looked at Alanzo. "We can't stay for a celebration but we can stall our departure just long enough for this particular interrogation." Twilight said.

Alanzo led them to the building where they were containing the dark ponies and Nightmare Moon. Panza was sitting next to the door acting diligent but really just trying to not nod off. Just before Alanzo opened the door he turned to the ponies.

"I think it would be best if only one of you come in with me. The whole group might be a little off putting." Alanzo said. "All right, Everypony, Spike, stay here while I go inside. It won't take too long." Twilight said. Twilight Sparkle followed Alanzo into the building and closed the door while the Ponies and Spike sat around outside. Applejack looked at Spike who had a sad expression on his face. "Something gotcha down little feller?" Applejack asked. Spike said a few words but they were incomplete and indistinct and far to quiet to hear. "It's okay Spike, if there's something wrong you can tell us!" She said with a smile while looking at the other ponies to getting them to join in. "She's right, if there's a problem we're there for you." Fluttershy said.

"What's going to happen to me after we all return home? Do you think things will back to normal, like they were before?" Spike asked. The ponies looked at each other unsure on what to say. "What are ya worried about Spike?" Pinkie Pie asked trying to remain cheerful. "I'm worried that I'll just return to what I was before. Just some animal Celestia had around in the castle." Spike said. "You, a pet, Winona is a pet you're a civilized creature just like any other pony and non pony!" Applejack said. "I didn't feel like that in Equestria. I felt so out of place there. Nobody treated me with any respect, I wasn't important; I never did anything worthwhile, I just hung around the castle and pretended to be important. But since I've been on this mission with you girls I actually feel like I have friends. You girls treat me like I'm a real person and not just some loathsome pet. I'm just afraid that when we go back home we'll all go our separate ways and I won't see any of you again." Spike said. The ponies frowned and looked at each other. "We'll try to find some time for you. We aren't always busy..." Rarity said half halfheartedly. "Yeah, I can take some time when I'm on vacation an-no wait. I visit family during those times. And a ticket to Canterlot would be kinda steep..." Applejack said. "I'm going to be honest with you Spike. We probably won't see each other much at all. We all have lives to return to with certain obligations to fulfill. You'll spent long amounts of time alone. That's just how it is." Rainbow Dash said.

Spike looked at his necklace he got from Magmari and then looked at Rainbow Dash. "I don't want to be a pet again." Spike said. "Do whatever you think is best Spike. It's your life after all." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight Sparkle and Alanzo made there way to the holding cells where Nightmare Moon was being held. Twilight looked at the Dark Ponies who were also imprisoned. They had undergone a physical change upon Nightmare Moon's defeat. There Dark colors and imposing forms were replaced by washed out colors and a rather meager appearance. The ponies looked at Twilight Sparkle, Their expressions mute and sullen. "Do you wish to speak to them?" Alanzo asked noticing Twilight's curiosity. Twilight looks at them and thinks to herself. Before Twilight could say anything Brainy asked a question. "What's it like in Equestria?" Brainy asked. "What do you mean?" Twilight asked. "Just what I asked, what's it like there?" Brainy said. "Well I guess it's a really nice place. Seeing the rest of the world like it is its sort of like being in a haven, you lived an ideal life. There's work and play and nothing truly bad happens that can't be solved in a day. Equestria is a nice place." Twilight said. "I see..." Brainy said with a somber expression. The other ponies looked down with sad expressions. "Is there anything else you would like to ask?" Twilight said. "No. Goodbye Twilight Sparkle..." Brainy said. He turned away from Twilight and continued sitting in his cell in silence with the ponies.

Twilight looked at the Dark Ponies with a look of concern on her face. "Nightmare Moon is in the next room Twilight." Alanzo said trying to get her attention. "Oh yes, of course. Let's go." Twilight said shaking off the conversation with Brainy.

Alanzo walks Twilight into another room. The walls were reinforced and there were no windows. The cell wall was a solid mass of metal rather than bars leaving a handle to indicate that it could be opened in some manner. Alanzo opened a small latch showing the inside of the room. Alanzo motioned to let Twilight look inside. Twilight looked and saw Nightmare Moon sitting quietly in the cell room. Nightmare Moon sits there motionless not even responding to the light shining through the window. Her eyes open and focus on Twilight Sparkle. "What do you want?" Nightmare Moon said with hostility in her voice.

"My whole mission was to chase you down and to bring you to justice. It was weird that you existed at all but I thought very little of it at first. But traveling through these lands I find myself unsure on where to stand. There's so little I know and it feels as though I'm missing something important. What I want to know is. What did Princess Celestia do to you to make you hate her like you do?" Twilight Sparkle asked looking straight at Nightmare Moon. "You really want to know do you? Hmph, I will tell you. I hate Celestia because she hates me." Nightmare Moon said. "What do you mean?" Twilight said stunned by the simple explanation. "She never liked me. I was always her burden to bear. She was always short with me. To her I was nothing more than a mistake. It's not my fault I wasn't perfect like her. She always hated me and only pretended to like me. I was ruining her life. That's why she tried to kill me." Nightmare Moon said. Twilight Sparkle was dumbstruck by Nightmare Moon's words. "You aren't implying what I think you're implying are you?" Twilight asked disturbed. ""It was a mistake to do this to you. I must end you're suffering." What hollow words those are. Nothing but lies to justify her assassination, to clear her conscience." Nightmare Moon said with malice. Twilight was speechless she could not fathom the words that she had just heard. Alanzo sat in the back engrossed by the conversation.

"If Princess Celestia tried to kill you and you did not see it coming how did you survive the initial attempt?" Alanzo asked extremely curious. "She quickly realized that wasn't an option." Nightmare Moon said. "I hope I've satisfied your curiosity. It's all moot as regardless of your understanding of things I will still resume my desire for revenge." Nightmare Moon said getting up from the floor. "Nightmare Moon, I beseech to you! Carry not you're desires for revenge. This is surely a situation we can manage peacefully. It would be in you're best interest to stay here and accept you're punishment and go into proper reform." Alanzo said becoming concerned. "Heh, like I would never get a fair trial. My sister's face is the fancy of all mortals, she only need to make a little frown and you'd give her some slap on the wrist while I continue to suffer like a dog. No. I am done talking to you. I am done with this city. I am done with always getting treated like some monster. You have no right to look down upon me! I will rip your eyes from your head so they will accuse me no longer!" Nightmare Moon said her voice filling with aggression at a disquieting pace. The room began to shake as Nightmare Moon began exhibiting her powers.

Alanzo quickly pulls his sword from his sheath and points it at Nightmare Moon. "Now see here Nightmare Moon, you're days of causing trouble are done. You're hideout has been found, you're allies finished, and you're plans thwarted. All you have is you're powers and even then you are no match for the Warriors of Light! Stand down!" Alanzo yelled trying to discourage Nightmare Moon. "You think that you're warriors will keep you safe? They are no safe haven. You're City of Light mocks me! It praises creatures like you and my sister! You all make me sick! If you desire nothing more than the destruction of what I am than I will seek your obliteration as well!" Nightmare Moon said her voice booming as seething with hatred. Dark bolts of lighting sprang from her body as she slowly lifts herself from the ground. A dark orb covers her and she disappears.

"This. Could be a real problem, I promote that we talk to the Warriors of Light immediately." Alanzo said starting to succumb to fear. Twilight still shaken by Nightmare moon's words acknowledges Alanzo's request and they quickly dash out of the building. They run out attracting the attention of the Ponies and Panza. Who follow them even though they were confused about the sudden excitement. Alanzo runs up to the warriors of light falling flat on his face in the process. "What is the problem young one?" Lebranther asked. "It has to do with Nightmare Moon! She has escaped; I believe she plans to enact her revenge immediately and with extreme prejudice!" Alanzo said whilst getting up from the ground to hastily greet them properly. "This wouldn't be the first time Nightmare Moon has sworn vengeance after being captured." Sariel said disinterested. "It would however be the quickest she's gone from being captured to demanding vengeance though. Surely she would not attack now, we stand guard and her powers are far too weak too expel even these mere warriors." Kao Huo-Yan said. "I must attest that you were wise in coming to inform us so promptly but I must agree that Nightmare Moon could not be a threat with the situation as it stands now." Lebranther said.

Suddenly a chill went down Twilight Sparkle's spine. She looked up at the sky which began to turn red. "No...It can't..." Twilight Sparkle said as she recognized the sky patterns. An otherworldly roar pierced the air. The air began to heat and buildings began to catch fire. "What in heavenly light is happening?" Alanzo said petrified by the events unfolding before him. The Warriors of Light became pale and looked at each other with a fearful expression. "Ponies, you must leave this place as soon as you can. Run and do not look back." Sariel said. They then quickly went towards the center of the heat source. "Do they really expect us to just run away? Whatever Nightmare Moon is up to we got to stop her!" Rainbow Dash said. "I don't think that's a good idea Rainbow Dash. Those warriors of light are much stronger than us and even they looked afraid." Fluttershy said. "Exactly, Those guys ran in to save the town from the Golem and look how that turned out. If you guys are too scared fine but I won't let them take on this threat alone." Rainbow Dash said. She took off before anyone could get a word in edgewise.

The Rainbow Dash dashed through the heat and towards the Warriors of Light. They were fighting a large bull creature enthralled in fire. It thrashed and smashed into them knocking them down. The area they were fighting in was slowly being engulfed by flames. A veil of light shimmered around the Warriors of Light as they fought with the creature. Rainbow Dash geared up to attack when the creature gazed at her and roared at her. Its breath was so thick and hot it was almost visible. Rainbow Dash was stunned by the roar. Sariel quickly dashed in front of her. A blast of air rushed around him. Rainbow Dash saw that the breath itself was melting everything around it. "You were told to flee! What part of that did you not understand!?" Sariel said angrily while still giving Rainbow Dash cover. "You guys need help and you know it!" Rainbow Dash said. "You think it I would not be aware of that? This is our only option we must ensure the safety of the people!" Sariel said. Rainbow Dash looked on as she saw them fight the creature. At certain points they would stop fighting and strike some sort of meditative pose. Radiant light began to gather around them as they murmured a incantation but before they could finish whatever it was they were trying to do the creature would interrupt them ruining the whole attempt. Rainbow Dash thought to herself on the situation. And then it hit her all at once. She came up with an idea and quickly made her way to Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said flying up to her. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Do you still have that book about the Golem?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's in Spike's backpack, why do you ask?" Twilight asked. "You need to revive the Golem!" Rainbow Dash said. "Why the hay would you want to do that?" Applejack asked. "Those guys can't fight that monster and get rid of it at the same time. I think they have to create some special magic and get rid of it but the creature stops them every time. They need a distraction just long enough to get their magic ready so they can send that monster back where it came from!" Rainbow Dash said. Rarity used her magic and floated the book to Twilight Sparkle. "If you think this will work." Twilight Sparkle said opening the book with her magic. "I don't, but it's better than nothing!" Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight started calling out to the Golem in an ancient language. At first it seemed like nothing would happen suddenly the spinning of gears and the creaking of joints could be heard. The footsteps of the Golem could be heard walking towards the ponies. It looked at Twilight. Twilight then used her magic to open the panel and put in more complicated commands. Its eyes flashed green with confirmation and fire burst out of its feet. It floated towards the creature. The Golem was unaffected by the fire and slammed right into the creature knocking it into a building the Warriors of Light were fairly stunned by the sight. Rainbow Dash whistled to them giving them the okay. They nodded and began charging their energy.

The creature bucked and bashed the Golem knocking it onto the ground. The Golem's hands grabbed the bull by the horns and slammed it into a building. The bull charged the Golem only for it to hold it in its place and began pushing it back. The Golem and the creature continued fighting equally match with neither tiring. A powerful surge of light began to surge around the warriors of light. A blast of light came down and engulfed the warriors of light. Their appearance began to an ethereal type state. Heavenly armor began materializing on their bodies. Around their necks an emblem marking the symbol of their forms shined brilliantly. They concentrated there powers all at once focusing on the creature. All at once they let out an extraordinary beam of energy that combined into a sort of rainbow like it form surrounded the creature atomizing it in mere seconds.

The sky quickly cleared up and the heat dissipated and all the fires went away. Twilight Sparkle sighed a breath of relief and turned off the Golem who then slumped to the ground. A scream of frustration filled the air. It was Nightmare Moon who was throwing a fit. In her anger she threw a book to the ground. She then lowered down in front of the Warriors of Light and the ponies. "The Red Bull plan was foolproof. It was going to destroy everything. I was going to get my revenge for sure...But you still won..." Nightmare Moon said looking very drained and tired. She fell to ground landing on her side.

"I never believed a creature would be so foolish as to wield the fire elemental given the destruction it possesses." Sariel said. "There is a macabre sense of amusement that a victim to this creature would wield it as well." Lebranther said. "This is truly reprehensible. Whatever sort of redemption we could have offered you has been burned to a crisp along with all the lives you have taken. Truly I have never seen a soul quite as despotic as you in quite a long time. We will offer you chances no longer. You will be restrained and imprisoned for the rest of you're known life." Kao Huo-Yan said. Nightmare Moon opened her eyes and stumbled onto her hooves. Her dark energy was drained and her appearance looked to have returned to the state she was when she was hit by the elements of harmony. "That's where you think I belong don't you? In some dark hole where I'll be lost and forgotten, you light creatures are all the same." Nightmare Moon said angrily. "Don't give me that maudlin garbage, you decided to dedicate you're life to harming others. You refused to resist the temptation to commit to dark aspirations. This is something we must all do. Every living creature has known the allure, you are no exception! Spend an eternity cursing my name it will help me sleep all the better!" Sariel said.

Nightmare Moon didn't say anything in response. An orb of darkness covered her and she disappeared before the Warriors of Light could stop her. "We will not let her get away this time, we will hunt her! She will be brought to justice!" Lebranther said. "What should we do Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. "Isn't it obvious? We have to help them find Nightmare Moon! She's on her last leg, if we can catch her now we'll put an end to all this and we can all go home." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight didn't respond to either of them as she was looking around the area. "Sure of course." Twilight said still distracted. "Something wrong Twilight?" Applejack asked. "It's nothing serious I'm just wondering where Spike is, I don't see him anywhere." Twilight said. Twilight looked at the ponies that looked down with sad looks on their faces. Twilight noticed the looks on their faces and became concerned.


	17. Chapter 17

My little pony: An Equestrian Journey

It is said the powers that the warriors of light wield are given to them by a all knowing deity who granted them their abilities in order to keep the world safe from catastrophes and to stave off the ever present force of darkness that tend to manifest themselves as malevolent and destructive forces of nature. The City of Light stands guard to defend the world from those who would exploit it or fill it with evil. Because of this the whole land is more or less a domain to light and to those who are blessed with its powers are incredible warriors to deal with. In the land of light these people have the advantage but in the land of darkness the tables can be easily turned.

Chapter Seventeen: Not unlike us.

While Twilight Sparkle was talking to the dark ponies and Nightmare Moon Spike had decided to leave the ponies behind and head out on his own leaving the backpack behind. Although Twilight wanted to pursue Spike she had to let him go as the more pressing concern of Nightmare Moon's whereabouts were far more important. A quick search to Midnight Castle led them to a dead end as she was no where to be found inside it. It was decide that everyone should split up so more ground can be covered. The Warriors of Light all went there separate ways traveling to Dream Valley and other lands beyond the sea. Rainbow Dash went off alone while Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie went to the Mushromp to see if Moochick could assist them yet again. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy traveled further inland.

Rainbow Dash sped through the air hoping to find anything of interest. She decided to touch down in a village to rest her wings for a bit. The village was similar to the one in Dream Valley except all the villagers were elf and elf like creatures rather than talking animals. A voice called out to Rainbow Dash "Hey!" the voice called out. It was a blond haired girl in clothing that looked suitable for farm work. She walked right up to Rainbow Dash. "Are you a Pegasus as well?" She asked. "Yeah but how did you know that?" Rainbow Dash said slightly confused by the girl's knowledge. "I've met one before. Perhaps you've heard of him? My name is Megan by the way." Megan said. "A male Pegasus, Typhoon Rampage..." Rainbow Dash said thinking back to when she last saw him. "Do you want to say hi? I know where he is." Megan said happily. Rainbow Dash thought for a moment. She then decided to go ahead and accept the offer. "Sure. Take me to him." Rainbow Dash said.

Megan escorted Rainbow Dash to a small house next to a farming acre. She let Rainbow Dash inside. She walked Rainbow Dash to a room. Inside the room was a lit lantern sitting on a table adjacent to the bed. Sitting on the bed was none other than Typhoon Rampage. His body had changed just like the other ponies losing the darkness and attaining a muted color scheme. Unlike the Dark ponies his body was bandaged up and he had stitches on certain parts of his body. He turned to Rainbow Dash. It took a moment for it to register in his head. "Hey, I know you!" Typhoon said energetically. Rainbow Dash was stunned for a moment and didn't quite know how to respond. "Is there something wrong?" Typhoon asked concerned. Rainbow Dash quickly snapped out of it and responded. "No nothing's wrong." Rainbow Dash said shaking her head. "I bet you've been looking for him for awhile now haven't you? I found him near the road one day while I was making some deliveries. I saw his body on the ground in a real messy heap I honestly thought he wasn't going to make it. But he made a full recovery. Well maybe not a full one. His mind's a bit frazzled and his body is still pretty frail. He won't be flying around for quite awhile." Megan said petting Typhoon's head.

"I can't tell ya how lucky I am Megan found me when she did." Typhoon said. "What exactly happened to Typhoon anyhow?" Megan asked. Typhoon looked at Rainbow Dash with a serious expression and then looked at Megan. "Megan, can you leave us for a moment? I want to talk to her alone." Typhoon said. "Are you sure?" Megan asked concerned. "It's okay, it will only be for a bit but it's important that it's just me and her." Typhoon said. "If you say so Typhoon, I'll be outside if you need me." Megan said as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Typhoon Rampage looked at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked back at him wondering what his next move will be.

"I remember how I ended up like this. You tried to kill me." Typhoon said with stoicism. Typhoon's words sunk like sharp rocks in Rainbow Dash's gut. "I didn't try to do it on purpose I just. It was just." Rainbow Dash said befuddled by Typhoon's accusation. "It's okay. I understand. I tried to kill you a few times as well." Typhoon said with a smile. "You remember that too?" Rainbow Dash said feeling slightly relieved. "It's all I remember. I'm sure I have more memories but all I vividly remember is you and me fighting each other. Exchanging blows, exchanging words, I think one time you said you're name was, Rain-bow... Dash! Is that you're name?" Typhoon asked as he tried to manually remember. "Yep, that's my name. Typhoon, I'm sorry I did this too you..." Rainbow Dash said as she lowered her head. "You shouldn't be. I deserved this. I was trying to hurt you. It only made sense to hurt me back." Typhoon said. "I've wanted to meet with you ever since I started remembering you. I wanted to ask you a question. Will you answer it?" Typhoon asked. "Sure. What do you want to know?" Rainbow Dash asked curious. "Why did I hurt you?" Typhoon asked. "What do you mean? You don't remember Nightmare Moon?" Rainbow Dash said confused by the question. "All my memories are kinda fuzzy and warped but there's one thing that's consistent in them. I never felt happy. I could think about my actions but I didn't seem to regret them. When I lost against you I remember being overwhelmed in shame and jealously. When I was hurting you I remember feeling satisfactions at you're upcoming demise. All I want to know is why. You know me pretty well I would think. Why was I hurting you? Why didn't I feel bad for doing bad things?" Typhoon asked looking very remorseful.

"I don't think you could help it. Nightmare Moon created you did her bidding. Nightmare Moon is a mean pony just like all the other dark ponies. Well up until we used the elements of harmony on her. Then the dark ponies changed. Nightmare Moon still seems mean though so I'm thinking you were under her control. She created you but she didn't grant you any real freedom to make decisions and stuff like that." Rainbow Dash said. "I see...Where is Nightmare Moon now?" Typhoon asked. "I don't know. She left and we haven't found her location since then. I was just taking a break from searching for her." Rainbow Dash said. "I hope you find her, Dash, Thank you." Typhoon said. "Thank me, for what?" Rainbow Dash said once again confused. "Thanks for freeing me from Nightmare Moon. I know I've hurt other people because of her though. Creatures not as lucky as you, I don't know if I can fix that but I'll try to make up for it by being a good pony from now on." Typhoon said with a smile. Rainbow Dash smiled back and nodded. Megan knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Are you guys done talking now?" Megan asked. "Yep, I've got to go though. I've got stuff I need to do." Rainbow Dash said. "So soon, must be important then. Okay well come back soon you're always welcome!" Megan said happily.

Carefully traveling across the road and following the map directions as best he could Spike made his way to the Komodo Den. It was dark by the time he arrived and all the dragons had departed to their dens to sleep for the night. Being careful not to wake anyone up on accident he checks the dens seeing which one Magmari was in. He finally stumbles upon the den Magmari was in. he tried to think of a proper greeting to go with but before he could say anything Magmari's eyes opened hazily and addressed Spike. "Is that you Spike?" Magmari said slightly unsure if what she saw was correct. "Yep, It's me. I came back." Spike said trying to look nonchalant. "I thought you were going to stay with you're friends." Magmari said confused as she shook herself awake.

"I uh, I changed my mind..." Spike said. Magmari had a concerned look on her face and moved her head closer to Spike. "Did something bad happen to you're friends?" She said looking very concerned. "No. They're fine. I just thought. It was better that I just leave them behind." Spike said trying to look confident. "Spike...I would be more than happy to let you live in my home I'm just worried that you might regret you're actions. Being a flightless dragon means you will be unable to visit creatures in other lands. I don't know what happened but I would hate to be responsible for something you might live to regret." Magmari said as she carefully moved Spike's face with her finger making them have eye to eye contact. Spike closed his eyes and a tear came out of it. "You were right. They told me they would leave me behind. And that I would never really see them again. And that I would just return to being no one. I can't stand the thought of going all the way back there just to say goodbye so I left then and there. I like all my friends a lot. But I don't want to see them drift away from me. I won't regret this Ms. Magmari. It's better this way." Spike said as he clutched Magmari's finger tightly.

Magmari slipped her finger out of Spike's grasp and scooped him up into her palm. She lifted him up to her face. She used her other finger to wipe the tears coming out of Spike's eyes. "I'm sorry things had to be this way Spike. I can tell you loved you're friends very much and that departing with them hurt you quite a bit. I am sure having seen you leave made them very sad as well. This is a thing that often happens to a friendship even the really good ones. I'm sure you're friends will always hold you in their hearts as you hold them in yours." Magmari said putting Spike down. "Now, if you're going to live here we have a lot to catch up on." Magmari said with a smile. "What do you mean more dragon stuff?" Spike asked. "Not at all, I want to learn more about you. You can ask me whatever you want as well. If we are going to get along it's important for us to learn about each other. So let's not waste anytime yes?" Magmari said in a cheerful manner. "Okay then, Sure! Let's do that!" Spike said finally cheering up.

Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack arrive at the Mushromp hoping to gain some assistance from Moochick again. Head straight to Moochick's house and knock on the door. There was noise inside the house but no one answered. "Hmph, How rude, who just ignores an inquiry like that?" Rarity said knocking on the door once again. "Maybe he's busy or something?" Pinkie Pie said as she tried to find Moochick by peering through his window. "What could a hermit possibly busy himself with in this shroom filled forest? Rarity said with a scoff as she knocked the door once again getting more annoyed by the second. "Maybe he's lost something and he's looking for it. I bet that rabbit knows. Maybe we should look for the rabbit instead." Pinkie Pie said as she began making faces in the window. "I reckon that's not a bad idea, although we could always break the door down." Applejack said. "Break the door down? We are visitors not assailants! He has to open this door one of these days." Rarity said as she continued knocking on the door.

Pinkie Pie ignoring Rarity and Applejack went off to find Habbit. Habbit was lounging around sitting underneath a mushroom when Pinkie Pie burst into the area loudly calling out his name. "Habbit!" Pinkie Pie said. Habbit jumped into the air smashing into the top of the mushroom getting his head briefly stuck in it. He fell to the ground and quickly got up to see who it was. Habbit shook his fist angrily at Pinkie Pie. "Oh sorry, were you sleeping?" Pinkie Pie said looking a little sorry for spooking Habbit. Habbit looked at her and sighed and crossed his arms while tapping his foot. "What are you doing? Are you telling me something in Morse code? Cause I don't know Morse code. I mean I used too but that was because I had this decoder bracelet and I used it to solve all sorts of Morse codes. Although none of them were very interesting. You'd think I'd unlock mysteries of the universe and what-not but nope! It was usually something boring like an answer to a dumb question or a request to eat more junk food. Which I did but I still didn't get anything awesome ya know what I mean?" Pinkie Pie said. Habbit looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I know that look. I should probably get down to business and tell you why I'm here." Pinkie Pie said. Habbit's eyebrow rose with feigned interest.

Rarity both tired of arguing with Applejack and annoyed at Moochick still not responding to the door has begun knocking the door with her head out of frustration. Pinkie Pie suddenly burst into the area. "Girls!" Pinkie Pie said surprising Applejack and making Rarity jump. "Pinkie Pie, Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Rarity said flustered. "Nope, I'm trying to open this door. And now I can. I found Habbit and he'll get us in no problem!" Pinkie Pie said letting Habbit pass by her. Habbit dug into his corduroy pocket and pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked the door. "Ya know Rarity you could have probably just used you're horn to open the door." Pinkie Pie said. Rarity's face twitched as she slowly tilted her head to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie notices Rarity's upset expression and cringe at what Rarity intends to retort with. "If she used her horn that would be breakin' and entering which is still pretty rude I reckon." Applejack said. They both looked at Applejack. Rarity looked back at Pinkie Pie. "She is quite right. It would be wrong to break into someone's house. It's no different from breaking into the door. Now if we are quite done with this nonsense we have a codger to interact with." Rarity said as she regained her composure and walked inside.

"Thanks a bunch Applejack. Rarity was going to roast me for sure!" Pinkie Pie said. "Ah it was nothin' I was just helpin' ya both out." Applejack said as she walked into the building.

Moochick's house was a mess. Random things were strewn all other the place from random priceless artifacts to his spare clothing. "Wow, Looks like somebody needs a maid!" Pinkie Pie said hopping around. She hopped up towards Moochick who was digging in his dresser drawer. "Whatcha looking for?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I'm looking for my keys." Moochick said. "Keys?" Pinkie Pie said quizzically. "Keys, you don't possibly mean the ones that go to the house do you?" Rarity said with a sullen look on her face. "Yes! The very ones, I planned on going out for a stroll but I couldn't find my keys and if I don't lock the house behind me someone could break in and-" Moochick said suddenly being cutoff by Rarity "Steal you're garbage!? Oh yes everyone is pining for the sacred undergarments of the loony hermit who lives with mute rabbits!" Rarity said with cutting sarcasm. "Habbit had the keys the whole time!" Pinkie Pie said. Habbit nodded and tossed Moochick the keys. "Oh. Good work Habbit." Moochick said. Habbit sighed and walked away. Applejack put her hat over her face to disguise the amusement she was getting at Rarity's overacting.

"Wait a second. I remember you ladies. You wanted to find Midnight Castle correct?" Moochick said. "That's right." Applejack said adjusting her hat back on her head. "Did you not end up there? I'm sure you were close." Moochick said confused. "Oh we got there but we weren't quite able to wrangle up old Nightmare Moon like we wanted too. So now we're hunting for her again and she doesn't seem to be in Midnight Castle like she was before. So we reckoned we might as well mosey on down to the Mushromp and see if you can help us again. You don't have to teleport us though. Directions would just be fine." Applejack said. "Oh? Well now. I believe I can do that. Just let me get my things." Moochick said as fetched his staff. He began searching for Nightmare Moon with his magic. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity looked on wondering what Moochick would discover. "Hmm, this isn't good at all..." Moochick said worryingly. "What's wrong? Is she somewhere dangerous or really far away?" Applejack asked concerned. "She isn't anywhere I'm afraid." Moochick said. The group all had the same confused look on their face. "What?" They all said simultaneously. "Indeed. She is either hidden beneath a powerful barrier or she is no longer in this realm at all." Moochick said putting his staff down. "I don't really know what you mean Mr. Moochick. Can ya possibly give some details?" Applejack asked.

"Well girls, as you well know you all lived in Equestria. Now no one was familiar with the place until you started showing up. This was due to you're princess's powers that made it to where one couldn't idly run into Equestria. If Nightmare Moon was using such magic on an area she was in she could hide herself and no one would truly be sure where to find her. But someone like Nightmare Moon is probably a creature who doesn't use barriers. In fact her ability to infiltrate Equestria was more than likely due to her knowing how to travel through realms via the power of The Void." Moochick said. "The Void, I am not familiar with that kind of magic." Rarity said. "It's a truly ancient magic used by powerful mages to travel to the other realms where otherworldly creatures lie. The Void can be used as a way to travel from one place to another in an instant. Nightmare Moon could have used The Void to escape from you." Moochick said. "Sounds simple enough, so how do we go to where she is?" Pinkie Pie asked cheerfully. "I'm afraid that's not really an option." Moochick said sadly. "What, Why not?" Pinkie Pie asked confused. "The other realms are impossible for normal mortal creatures to tread. To say it simply, Living things as you know them don't really exist in these realms. Only spirits and tangents of thoughts and demons of malevolent intent wander in such places. Traveling there would be suicide. You're very body and soul would be torn asunder and lost in whatever place you happened to be in." Moochick said. "This wasn't quite the news we were hoping to gleam. Is there any way you can help us Mr. Moochick?" Applejack asked. "I'm sorry girls. You are just out of luck this time." Moochick said.

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy arrived at a peculiar settlement next to a tower which seemed to endlessly climb into the sky. The people in the village looked to be an array of many different creatures and they all wore the same set of white robes. They tended to normal town duties but some of them just spent their time kneeling down in front of the tower. "Mm, you're right Fluttershy. There is something peculiar about this place." Twilight Sparkle said as she scanned the surroundings. "Do you think Nightmare Moon is hiding here?" Fluttershy asked. "I have no idea. I suppose the only way to know would be to ask and see what happens then. Prepare to make a hasty escape if things go awry." Twilight said. "You can count on me!" Fluttershy said. Twilight Sparkle walked up to one of the robed villagers but before she was able to say anything he spoke first. "Finally you have arrived. But alas you're friends are not with you as well..." The robed person said. This stopped Twilight and Fluttershy in their tracks. "What, Friends?" Twilight said befuddled by the robed individual's uncanny knowledge. "Yes, The other ponies. And Spike to a lesser extent but we knew he would not be here." the robed person said. Other villagers started noticing Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle in the area and gathered around them. "Where is Pinkie Pie, And Applejack?" The robed child said eagerly. "H-how do you know our names?" Fluttershy said as she started become frightened.

"We know, because HE knows. HE has been waiting for you. All of the six ponies." The robed villager said. "Who is this he, you speak of?" Twilight said very suspicious to the situation. "HE is the one who allowed you to meet HIM. HE is the one who will help you find the broken Alicorn Nightmare Moon. But only when you have assembled all the ponies." The robed person said. Twilight Sparkle looked at the Tower. It had an otherworldly feel to it and filled the area with an eerie calm. "You say he can help us find Nightmare Moon?" Twilight Sparkle asked still gazing at the tower. "Yes. Do our words not fill you with ease?" The robed person asked. "No. I find this impressively odd and abnormal. You know about us though we've never met you. You know what we are after. And you tell us this person who apparently doesn't have a formal name will assist us for no reason that can clearly be discerned. It's very suspicious." Twilight Sparkle said looking back at the robed villager. The villagers murmured to themselves but it sounded like humorous reactions to Twilight words. The robed person laughed.

"You really ARE the Paragon of intelligence. I supposed it would only be logical to give you something that can ease your suspicion of us. We have been aware of you for as long as Lady Amalthea has known of you. She is the reason why you are being granted access into the tower." The robed person said. "Amalthea?" Twilight Sparkle said thinking back to when she first heard that name. "Who is that?" Fluttershy asked confused. "She was this unicorn woman who gave me a dream. No, a memory, of when the Red Bull attacked and massacred her people, the only survivor was Princess Celestia." Twilight Sparkle said.

"That's right. Her spirit haunted the lands where her kind fell. When she saw you and you're kind traveling she felt herself being drawn to you. She then stopped haunting the lands and began following you. Since then she has pleaded to assist you in you're goals. She and her kind wish to help you save this land from the peril that awaits it." The robed person said. "Hm. "We were lost. But not forgotten, for our future lies in you."" Twilight said. "What?" Fluttershy said confused by Twilights words. "Those were the words Lady Amalthea told me. She said her future lies in us. I will take a leap of faith and agree that you and this HIM. Are indeed a force of good." Twilight Sparkle said. "Hm, if you're willing to take that risk. Than I'm sure everyone else will." Fluttershy said. "We are most happy that we have come to an agreement. We will send our more mobile people to collect you're friends. Please. Take anything you wish and rest. You are most welcome here." The robed person said.

Twilight and Fluttershy waited for the others to escort to the village. Once they were all there they stood in front of the tall tower. Its doors were massive and it seemed impregnable. Suddenly the doors opened by themselves. All the robed villagers knelt and began citing phrases endlessly. Beyond the doors was an impenetrable darkness that filled the room. All the ponies waited for Twilight Sparkle to make the first move. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. Here goes nothing." Twilight Sparkle said as she began walking into the building. The ponies followed after her and once they were all clear of the door it closed behind them.

The ponies looked around hoping to see something but there was nothing. Just darkness they could barely see each other. "I-I d-don't like this..." Fluttershy said fearfully. "Are you scared of the dark Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Only when it's really dark, and this is as dark as it gets." Fluttershy said nervously. "Well don't be! Pinkie Pie is here for you. Here, let me do something to calm you're nerves!" Pinkie Pie said. "Wah, What do you think you are doing!" Rarity yelled. "Whoops. Sorry. I thought this was Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie said. "Maybe you should ask first before putting you're hooves in things they shouldn't be in!" Rarity said with a huff. "What now, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm not sure. I've never quite been in a situation like this before.

Suddenly a burst of light emerged from the darkness and illuminated the room in a blinding light. The environment changed. It suddenly turned into a field similar to the ones in Dream Valley. The ponies looked around and there was no evidence they were even in a tower as the environment went on endlessly. A creature could faintly be seen moving towards them. At first it was hard to see but slowly it took solid form. It was a unicorn but not like the ponies. Its mane and coat was white like clouds in the sky. It's tail tassel like and the hair around her feet revealed her hooves. It's horn long and sharp. The unicorn had a mysterious beauty to her an aura of light almost seemed to emanate from her. She walked up to Twilight Sparkle and the ponies. "Lady Amalthea?" Twilight Sparkle said looking up at the unicorn. "I am most happy to finally meet you in face to face Twilight Sparkle." Amalthea said with a smile. "You know this rather radiant looking creature Twilight?" Rarity said taken aback at the enchanting beauty Amalthea possessed. "Sort of yes, Lady Amalthea, Those people said you want to help us in our attempts to stop Nightmare Moon?" Twilight Sparkle said. "Indeed but I alone will not assist you. For the task that we have planned, two of my allies will play their parts." Amalthea said. Suddenly two other creatures phased into view. One was a large red horse who was adorned in ornate armor. He walked up to Pinkie Pie and Applejack. "This is Red Hare. He is a war horse and he will lend his abilities to the earth ponies Applejack and Pinkamena." Amalthea said. Red Hare looked at the two ponies.

Another figure appeared before the ponies. It was a Pegasus it's coat and mane was similar to Amalthea although it gave off a majestic presence rather than enchanting. The Pegasus walked up to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "This is Bellerophon. He will lend his abilities to you." Amalthea said. Bellerophon nodded to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "And I will give my abilities to you two." Amalthea said looking at Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. "About that, just how will you assist us?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "We are nothing more than spirits you see. We cannot truly impact the world in our forms. However, There is a ritual that you can undergo that will make it to where our spirits will bolster you're mortal abilities. With our powers channeled through you're spirits you will be able to do incredible things." Amalthea said. "What's the catch?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You can never change back." Amalthea said. "What do you mean change back?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You are incredible creatures, truly you are paragons of you're race. But you are still living creatures with restrained abilities and an average lifespan. This ritual will make you more than mortal. You're lives will change and what you stand for will become the core of who you are and what you do. Know that I am not speaking of one losing their own sanity or becoming a monstrous creature. You will simply be different. Different enough to alter what you're lives would have been. Knowing this, Will you still commit to this act?" Amalthea asked.

All the ponies stood there and thought about what could possibly befall them. They huddled together and began talking amongst themselves. After a minute or so they all came to an agreement and got out of the huddle looking at Twilight Sparkle. "I have to admit. We are a little worried. But it goes without saying that this must be done. If we don't do this then who knows what will happen? What are lives would have been is obvious. None of us would be alive for everyone would be enslaved and destroyed in the wake of Nightmare Moon's wrath and the evil forces she conjures. This will be a sacrifice. But one that must happen for good of all ponies, nay, for the good of all living beings!" Twilight Sparkle said with confidence in her voice. "You're words sound strong but before we can truly do this we must see if you can endure one of the hardest things a mortal creature can be presented with. I am sure you will succeed but it must be done just to show that it is true." Amalthea said. "We are ready Lady Amalthea." Twilight Sparkle said. "Good. Then let it begin." Lady Amalthea said. Suddenly, cones of light enveloped the ponies whisking them away with where they were.

The cone of light disappeared around Twilight and she found herself in an empty and desolate area. A weird purplish gas floated in the air. She idly breathed the mysterious fumes. She exhaled and the gas that she exhaled began to take shape. The gas took a shape that mirrored her form except it was twisted and dark looking. "You look just like-" Twilight said before being cut off. "Just like you? That's because I am you. The real you, Celestia's faithful student, ever diligent and well read." Mirror Twilight said. "That can't be right. I am the real me." Twilight Sparkle said. "Are you? You've let yourself get needlessly attached to those ponies. All they do is slow you down with their nonsense." Mirror Twilight said. "No, that's not true. Princess Celestia's chose us all to work together specifically." Twilight said trying not to let the Mirror creature's words seep into her. "She chose them alright. But only to test you, to see if you can handle working with brainless fodder, you're the only one that really matters. Face it. They'd be lost without you. And as well they should be. They are all nothing more than slack jawed fools, thoughtlessly wandering through there lives with only a faint purpose to their own existence. You're the only one with any sense of guidance and direction. The only one with the willpower and the only one with the intelligence to make something of yourself, to be someone useful, everyone else is useless in comparison to what you have to offer. They can only serve a means to an end. They have never been worthy of you're respect and acknowledgment." Mirror Twilight said. Twilight looked at the creature that seemed confident in its words.

"You are wrong, they are worthy of my respect. Not that they had to earn it to begin with. I'm no one special I'm just another pony with hopes and dreams. My friends have such aspirations as well and it doesn't make them any inferior to me how they go about them or what they are. They may need me but I need them. I spent a long time truly thinking such things about others. Showing my fellow ponies nothing but contempt, thinking that friendship was a waste of time and that diligence to my work is all that matters. I was wrong. Friendship does matter. It may be the most important thing I have ever learned. I respect my friends as they respect me and there is nothing you can say that would persuade me to believe otherwise!" Twilight said confidently. A cone of light enveloped Twilight Sparkle taking her away from the area.

Rainbow Dash appeared in the desolate area just as Twilight Sparkle did. The gas she exhaled turned into a warped version of herself. "What the, what are you supposed to be?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Can't ya tell? I'm you. Well more like what you want to be. I'm the pinnacle of ponies. The greatest Pegasus Equestria has ever known. Everyone loves and adores the ever awesome Rainbow Dash." Mirror Dash said as she postured around Rainbow Dash. "Oh boy, look kid. That sort of thinking is all in the past. I know way better than to think like that." Rainbow Dash said with indignant scoff. "I don't see why you had to change. You were better off the way you were!" Mirror Dash said getting up close to Rainbow Dash's face. "Um no, I really wasn't. I was a bit of a jerk. I'm much better off how I am now." Rainbow Dash said backing away from the mirror creature. "Pft, with those chumps taking up you're precious time? Ya right. Like you were in desperate need for an entourage of losers to slow you down, if it wasn't for them you would have been done with this nonsense by now, and despite being the most radical pony ever they still have the treat you like you're no better than them! Who needs them, I'd say. The only thing that matters is the roaring adoration of a crowd and the chance to be a Wonderbolt that's all that matters." Mirror Dash said with a swagger. Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Wow. I was a real idiot. Listen here. My friends aren't chumps. They're awesome too. Not like me but they have their own awesomeness that's just as cool as mine. And ya know what makes them a pretty radical bunch? Even when I act like a big idiot and mess up they still take me in and treat me nice. Those guys make it all worthwhile. All my training just to please a bunch of random ponies who don't even care about me is the true waste of my time. No. I do what I do so I can help my friends! They stand by me when I'm down and I'll do the same for them. I don't care what some idiots think of me. All that matters is that I can fight to help my friends!" Rainbow Dash said as she stared down the mirror creature. The light enveloped Rainbow Dash taking her out of the area.

Applejack looked on with confusion as the cloud of gas formed into a warped version of her. "What in tarnation?" Applejack said trying to comprehend just what exactly was happening in front of her. "Can't you tell? It's me. Or you, but not quite, it's a little complicated." Mirror Applejack said. "I figured as much. I don't know what this is supposed to be but I don't like it so I'd much prefer you mosey on back to wherever things like you go if that's all right with you." Applejack said shooing the mirror creature away with her hoof. "Aw. That ain't very hospitable now is it? I came all this way to lend you some helpful advice no less." Mirror Applejack said. "You look like the sort of varmint who has nothing good to say." Applejack said taking a step away from the creature. "What do you plan to do when this Nightmare Moon business is all settled?" Mirror Applejack asked. "Well I plan to go back to Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack said unsure of where the conversation was going to go.

"Is that really where you want to be?" Mirror Applejack replied. "Where I wanna be?" Applejack said perplexed. "We both know that you don't want to be in Sweet Apple Acres. Or on any farm for that matter, I think you should do what you want to do. When it's all over just depart and make your own path, Just the trail and you, Free to wander the world and enjoy your life for once." Mirror Applejack said taking a step towards Applejack. "I can't do that. That wouldn't be right. I have things that I have to do." Applejack said feeling insecure. "What do you have to do that's so important? Buck those stupid apple trees? Make that dumb cider? We both know you want more than that out of your life. Don't tell me the world doesn't call you're name. So many places to see, So many things to experience, you're in peak of you're physical being! The wild world calls out to ponies like you. Are you not going to heed its call just to tend to some stupid apples on some stupid apple farm?" Mirror Applejack asked. "But my father...I...I promised him I would look after the farm in his place..." Applejack said as she began to falter to the mirror creature's words. "Can't you see? You're father was just like you. A promising young pony with a future to look forward to, But he threw it all away to work at the farm. And what did he get? Nothing, But he did give you something. He gave you his chains. The future that he was chained too is now lacked onto to you. But unlike him an opportunity has presented itself. You've seen what the rest of the world has to offer. I think that's what you're father would REALLY want. He would want his daughter to live her life free of restrictions. To be happy and free, do you disagree?" Mirror Applejack said.

Mirror Applejack reached for Applejack's hat but before she could touch it Applejack slapped the hoof away from her hat. "There's a reason why my father did what he did. Why he gave up what he gave up. He did it because it had to be done. What if we all lived our lives like that? Just lie about and shirk our duties? This land would be in chaos. Ponies would go hungry. The ponies of Ponyville depend on me and my family to tend to the farm and provide a main source of food. It may not seem glamorous. And to be honest it ain't. But it needs to be done and I'll be the one to do it. Tend the farm, save the world. Whatever you need from me I'll get it done because that's the sort of pony I am and that's the sort of pony my father raised! Let others live that carefree life without consequence or responsibilities. I know where I belong. And that's helping my fellow ponies!" Applejack said regaining her confidence and standing up to the mirror creature. A light enveloped her she disappeared from the area.

Pinkie Pie fearfully backed away from the mirror image creature. "N-no, Go away! I don't want you here anymore!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "Now, now, we gave you you're time. You had a quite a few years to shake this nonsense out of you. It's time to go back to where you belong and behave the way you were meant to behave." Mirror Pinkamena said as she walked towards Pinkie Pie. "No! I'm never going back there! You can't make me!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "You need to return to the rock farm Pinkamena. That's where you belong. Not in Ponyville. You and I both know you have no place amongst normal ponies. You've seen the way they look at you. You can practically hear their thoughts. All those terrible names, all those patronizing words, it all rings the same. You don't belong. Go back home." Mirror Pinkamena said as she closed in on Pinkie Pie. "No, not everyone is like that. I have friends now, Real friends!" Pinkie Pie said desperately trying to resist the mirror creature's words from getting to her.

"You think those ponies are you're real friends? You're living a lie Pinkamena. You always had! Those ponies will be glad to get you out of you're their manes! They've been forced to work with you but in reality. They don't care about you. No one does. You are all alone." Mirror Pinkamena said. "No you're wrong! They do care about me! It's true that I've had a hard time getting ponies to like me, I'm a little weird that's just how I am but I know for a fact that my friends really do care about me! In fact they love me, and I love them too and I want to do nothing else than to spend the rest of my life standing by them and making them happy! As long as I have my friends to keep me company nothing will bring me down!" Pinkie Pie said finally standing up to the mirror creature. A light enveloped her and she disappeared.

"Hmph, What are you some sort of doppelganger?" Rarity said as she sized up the mirror creature. "On the contrary my dear Rarity, I'm you. Well let me re-phrase that. I'm who you want to be." Mirror Rarity said. "Hah, why would I want to be you?" Rarity said with a scoff. "I'm the highly regarded fashionista. The trendsetter mistress, I'm the sort of pony everypony should know. My words guide the brainless yokels and the foolish vagabonds into leading a life of true beauty and grace. This world is filled with too many disgusting fools reveling in their own filth and worthlessness. Valuing garbage as treasure, ignoring current fashion styles, Disregarding proper etiquette and protocol, You know as well as I do that we know what's best for everypony. Without us the ponies of Equestria would be no better than a hog in the mud." Mirror Rarity said.

"Hmph, Such baffling arrogance, if vanity was a makeup you'd look like clown! To say such things is to know nothing of what makes a ponies' inner beauty shine. It's not through some doctrine passed down by fashion centric designers and clothing critics. It's in the hearts of everypony. The thing that fills one heart with joy and strength brings out the true beauty in oneself. The path I have set for myself is perfectly fine for me but for others it will not be the way they may prefer to take their lives. You can never be comfortable in some pony else's skin so we must all find our own path to true perfection! Some-pony like me can only guide some pony to the path they desire but I will not demean ponies for being who they are for that is who they should be!" Rarity said striking a very dramatic pose. A light enveloped Rarity causing her disappears from the area.

Fluttershy stared back the mirror creature not saying anything to it. "Isn't it nice?" Mirror Fluttershy asked. "Isn't what, nice?" Fluttershy asked. "This silence, the emptiness, It's far more comforting than the noise we have to put up with." Mirror Fluttershy said. "I kinda like some of the noise I get to hear. In fact some of it makes me very happy." Fluttershy said unflinching. "Let me guess. You appreciate the sound of you're so called friends? Oh Fluttershy. You should know better than this. Have you forgotten the golden rule? No one can be trusted. Those ponies just use you so they can succeed in their goals. That's why the princess had you be apart of this. She is using you too. Everyone uses you." Mirror Fluttershy said. Fluttershy didn't say anything and just kept staring back at her without changing her expression in the slightest. "It's just like before. Simple ponies can't resist the allure that Fluttershy has. Her grace, her skill, It's unmatched and it makes you desirable by many but nobody really cares about you. You are always better off alone. It's the safest place to be." Mirror Fluttershy said.

"I remember when I used to think those things. I believed them too. I dwelled on the drama and the pain others had caused me. I almost let it drive me insane. But now I know that was a mistake. There are some real fake ponies out there but none of them are ponies I care about. My friends are genuine and they care about me. I'm not just some pony to use and exploit. You dredge up the past to harm me but it's far too late. Where that pain lingered has been replaced by love and it's far too strong to be destroyed by some weak attempt at breaking my mind with tricks as cheap as yours!" Fluttershy said with confidence. A light enveloped Fluttershy and she disappeared from the area.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes opened to her being a completely new environment. She appeared to be standing on a large platform with markings etched all along it. She looked to be somewhere high above the ground as the clouds surrounded the tower making it impossible to see the ground. She looked up and the sky was pristine and clear. The other ponies one by one appeared in the same area. "Whoa. What's this place?" Rainbow Dash said as she flew around the area. "I can only assume it's the top of the tower. Although this really hasn't been a typical building in the slightest so we could be anywhere." Fluttershy said as she looked around. "I'm more concerned as to what we will be assaulted with next. I felt the challenge I was presented with was lukewarm at best." Rarity said. "No. I get the feeling we passed the test. If your test was anything like mine it involved some negative version of yourself. The hardest part a living creature can do is come to terms with its own dark aspirations. I'm glad all of you succeeded." Twilight Sparkle said with a smile. "Pft, of course, do you think we would get all this way just to let you down at the finish line?" Pinkie Pie said with energetic smile. Rainbow Dash flew into the clouds only to emerge flying out of them. "That's familiar." Rainbow Dash said.

Suddenly the area shook as a huge force of energy began materializing in front of the ponies Rainbow Dash flew toward the other ponies waiting for whatever intends to show up. Streams of light and energy amassed into a giant ball of light. A tear appeared in the sky and created a horizontal rip. Suddenly the rip opened to reveal a single eye. Along the edges of the eye was an endless stream of light. The ponies were utterly dumbfounded at the sight of such a thing. "I don't suppose you're HIM. Are you?" Twilight Sparkle asked slightly intimidated by the sight. It looked straight at Twilight Sparkle. "Yes." Its voice echoed its words seemingly everywhere and nowhere and with several pitches at once being heard. "Oh. Um, we were told you would help us find Nightmare Moon?"

Twilight Sparkle said. "She is no longer in my domain." It said. "Moochick spoke of different realms. Is Nightmare Moon in a different realm?" Rarity asked. "She is in a dilapidated city floating in the endless void of darkness." It said. "We kinda figured that she probably might have gone somewhere dangerous like that." Applejack said. "I can grant you the power to enter a realm such as this without losing you're mortal coils. I can take you there as well. But once you are there I can offer nothing more to help you and even then the powers I will grant you will be weakened." It said. "So I guess it's sort of a one way trip then?" Rainbow Dash said to herself out loud. "I'm we will find our way back I won't worry about that for a moment." Twilight Sparkle said confidently. "Yeah and besides we gotta get to Nightmare Moon before she causes more trouble so we might as well go in, suicide run or not!" She said.

All the other ponies nodded in agreement. Twilight Sparkle looked up at the eye.

"We're ready." Twilight Sparkle said. "Very well." It said. The three orbs of light that represented the Lady Amalthea, Red Hare, and Bellerophon surrounded the ponies they chose to support. Red Hare's spirit split and went into Applejack's and Pinkie Pie's body. The energy began to surge through them lifting them off the ground. Pinkie Pie's hair turned from curly to straight the hair covering her hooves shortened. A tiara adorned in Gardenia flowers. A necklace appeared on her neck bearing the symbol of optimism. Applejack's hair shortened and her hat turned into a helmet which fit over Applejack's face obscuring her face with the adjustable visor although her eyes could be seen. Her hooves enlarged slightly and metal boots appeared around them. A necklace appeared around her neck bearing the symbol of determination

Bellerophon's Spirit fused with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. A whirlwind surrounded Fluttershy's body as leaves and other plant life wrapped itself around her. A strand of sweat pea flowers wrap around her mane. A necklace bearing the symbol of cunning appears on her neck. Rainbow Dash wings expand in span and her mane has electricity running through it. A helmet similar to the kind Princess Celestia's guards wear forms around her head. The brush top also carries the current of electricity that's surging around her. Mesh stockings form around her hooves amplifying the current of electricity. A necklace bearing the symbol of courage appears on her neck.

Amalthea's Spirit fused with Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. Rarity's horn sharpened gave off a pulse of energy that converted loose debris turning into shards of rare gem pieces. A flamboyant pair of butterfly wings emerged from Rarity's backside and a rather extravagant looking outfit appeared on Rarity's body. A necklace bearing the symbol of order appeared on Rarity's neck. Twilight's horn sharpened and a wave of energy coming from her horn slightly warped the area around it drawing random elements around it causing them to orbit her. A cape with the constellations on it appeared and wrapped itself around her neck. Crystal horse shoes appeared on her hooves and tiara bearing the symbol of intelligence sat upon her head.

"Hey I could get used to something like this!" Rainbow Dash said as she posed with her new getup. "Simply wonderful, who knew being a paragon came with its own accessories?" Rarity exclaimed. "This form is not permanent and its powers can only be used to this extent to dispel evil forces and to save oneself from peril. The place that you will go too will restrict this transformed state but you will be able to maintain you're mortal souls. Upon you're return you can simply draw these powers by channeling the power of you're spirit. Although when faced with an incredible threat you can band together and combine you're powers. But such a display will only be done for when it is most necessary. Now I shall take you to where Nightmare Moon resides. Farewell ponies." It said. The ponies were then enveloped by a ray of light and teleported away from the area.


	18. Chapter 18

My little pony: An Equestrian Journey

Oh creature of peace and tranquility, of discord and destruction. For you there will always be sorrow. But happiness can be found if one is willing to give it all away.

Chapter Eighteen: The eleventh hour

The ponies arrive in the middle of a decrepit city. It looked as if the city was preserved in the middle of something powerful and destructive attacking it. Parts of the city seem to float around the area. The sky was filled with indistinguishable objects floating aimlessly in the sky. Noises that sounded like someone whispering or screams of torment echoed quietly from nowhere in particular. There didn't seem to be a bottom to the place, it just seemed to be an assortment of objects floating in darkness with the occasional sight of objects moving that were better off left not acknowledging. The forms the ponies had gained were gone with the exception of the necklaces and the tiara. A veil of light surrounded their body.

"I've been to quite a few locals since we've been on this adventure. And I have to say. This is not the worst looking place I've been too. It certainly has a style and runs with it. That style just happens to be nightmarish oblivion. After we defeat Nightmare Moon I would suggest we leave this place immediately so I would start thinking of how we will escape this place." Rarity said while looking around the area. Twilight was only half listening to Rarity as she too busy thinking about her encounter with Nightmare Moon. She thinks about her encounter with Nightmare Moon in Midnight Castle. The ponies looked at Twilight as a she was lost in thought with a concerned look on her face. Rainbow Dash prodded her slightly stirring Twilight Sparkle out of her mental funk. She looks towards Rainbow Dash. They looked at each other. Rainbow Dash made an encouraging smile. And lightly jabbed Twilight with her hoof, Rainbow Dash then nodded, Twilight Sparkle smiled back and nodded in return. She took a deep breath and exhaled changing her face expression from concerned to confident. "It all ends here girls. We started this together and that's how we'll end it!" Twilight Sparkle said. "That's right! We'll return home happy and victorious and we'll have a party and sing songs all day long!" Pinkie Pie yelled bouncing with glee. The scoured the area looking for Nightmare Moon ignoring the haunting landscape.

They find Nightmare Moon sitting at the edge of the city's remaining landscape. Looking off into the endless abyss, Nightmare Moon senses them and turns around. "I thought I sensed a presence of light but I thought it was my sister. It seems you have acquired a rather sacred power. I really don't know what to think in response to you chasing me this far." Nightmare Moon said stoically. "Nightmare Moon, Luna. I'm sorry that things must be this way. I wish I could have helped you. But I see I have no other choice. So I must put an end to you so you won't harm anyone else." Twilight Sparkle said. "Why waste you're time apologizing when you're actions will say only one thing? You hate me and you want me to die. That's all that matters. I am a blight to you're perfect world and you wish to wipe me from existence. You will fail however. For I shall rip you're souls asunder and cast you into the abyss where you shall be lost forever! Face me, and know a pain worse than death!" Nightmare Moon said as she began gathering her energy causing bolts of purple and blue lighting to spark around her.

Rarity charged her horn preparing to blast her but Nightmare Moon shot a bolt of energy from her horn hitting her and disrupting her attack. Rainbow Dash and Applejack charged in at once. Nightmare Moon erected a barrier around herself. Applejack head butted it to no avail as it was unaffected by her attack. Rainbow Dash gathered a bit of energy and slammed into her shield causing a surge of electricity to wrap itself around the shield. Attack caused the shield to shatter and even shocked Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon quickly blasts rainbow Dash with her horn which knocked her onto the ground. Distracted by Rainbow Dash Applejack quickly got up and bucked Nightmare Moon right in her leg. Nightmare Moon cried out as she lifted the injured leg. Her mane morphed into a fist and grabbed Applejack flinging her off the edge of the city. Fluttershy quickly flew to grab Applejack. She grabbed her and began carrying her back onto the city ground. Nightmare Moon attempted to blast Fluttershy out of the sky only to her attack interrupted by Pinkie Pie who head butted the leg Applejack previously bucked. Nightmare Moon took her sights away from Applejack and Fluttershy to address Pinkie Pie who furiously kept hitting her with bucks and head butts. Nightmare Moon attempted to grab Pinkie Pie with her hair but Pinkie Pie dodged out of the way. Nightmare Moon jumped into the air and began levitating off the ground falling out of Pinkie Pie's range. She then began lobbing blast of energy at Pinkie Pie's location. Pinkie Pie dodged some of them but got hit and was knocked down.

Before Nightmare Moon could follow up with a more precise attack Rainbow Dash smacked her in the face with her hoof. The attack left Nightmare Moon Dazzled and stunned for a moment giving Rainbow Dash another chance to attack again, violently hitting her in the face once more. Nightmare Moon flapped her wings creating a power tailwind that Rainbow Dash caught in momentarily losing her control. The second Rainbow Dash regained control Nightmare Moon struck her with a bolt of dark lighting. The blow caused Rainbow Dash to fall out of the sky and onto the city ground. Nightmare Moon however didn't notice that Twilight Sparkle had shot a blast of energy her way. Nightmare Moon was struck with the Sparkler Blast burning her and disorientating her. Disorientated Rarity followed up Twilight's attack with the Purification Beam. The beam broke Nightmare moon's control of her levitation and caused her to fall out of the sky hitting the city ground with a violent thud.

Nightmare Moon stumbled back onto her feet and with a furious yell she released a torrent of lighting and fire. Rarity and Twilight formed a barrier protecting the group from the attack. Fluttershy took a moment to focus her energy and then in an instant blasted out of the barrier deftly dodging the attacks and heads straight for Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon frantically starts focusing her attacks on Fluttershy to no avail Fluttershy spins around Nightmare Moon surrounding her in a blur of wind and debris. Nightmare Moon starts getting dizzy as she tries to find an opening to attack Fluttershy. She strikes with a bolt only to find that it she wasn't there at all. Fluttershy then hits Nightmare Moon from above striking her back and leaping off in such a way to where it seemed like a light blow but in actuality she had put all her power into one particular point of impact causing massive physical trauma to the area. It took almost a full second for her body to register what Fluttershy had before she cried out kneeling down in pain.

"All right, let's finish her off! Does anybody know how we did that attack from the last time we fought with her?" Rainbow Dash said watching Nightmare Moon closely "No one remembers it wasn't us that used the attack. We were a proxy weapon for Celestia to attack Nightmare Moon with." Twilight Sparkle said. "What? How do you know?" Rainbow Dash asked surprised by the information. "I've been thinking about it ever since that happened and I just figured it out. She gave us the elements of harmony so we could destroy Nightmare Moon for her. The growth of our characters made the elements that much stronger and gave it the power to disable Nightmare Moon like it did." Twilight Sparkle said. "So does that mean that we can't finish her off?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned. "Not exactly, HE told us that in a perilous situation we can combine our powers. So that is what we shall do. Everyone! Focus you're energy put you're hearts and souls into it! Give it everything you got!" Twilight Sparkle yelled. The other ponies nodded and began channeling their energy causing their necklaces to glow brightly. Twilight Sparkle then began channeling her energy into the tiara the necklaces then began shooting beams of energy that struck the tiara combining all their powers into Twilight Sparkle. Her horn began to glow brightly as the various elements surged around her. She then she blasted Nightmare Moon with a Technicolor beam of light straight at Nightmare Moon who had created a barrier to block the attack. The barrier was easily dispatched and the beam went on to hit Nightmare Moon. The power engulfed Nightmare Moon violently exploding into a powerful ray of light. When the light went away Nightmare Moon was no longer where she was struck and appeared to have been atomized by the blast. The ponies were silent as they looked at the area where Nightmare Moon once was. "I-Is it over?" Twilight Sparkle said.

The silence was broken by a huge blast of dark energy erupting from the area. The force of energy sent the ponies flying back. "No. No! It didn't work!" Twilight Sparkle yelled in despair. Nightmare Moon's laughing could be heard but it was thunderous frightening. "I must admit. You had me. You had properly defeated me and shown me the powers that you have developed in the course of you're journey. Unfortunately it was all for naught as you lost the very second you entered this realm! This is the depths you have pushed me too and I hope you proud of yourselves. I will crush you with the power of true evil at my beck and call!" Nightmare Moon said. The pillar of dark energy began to take shape. Its body looked like the constellations of the sky whirling around a collapsed star. Its head looked like a unicorn its horn was went curved and twisted its eyes glaring and bright its mane floated was a blanket of stars that seemed to move on its own. Instead of hooves it had hands that were sharp and gnarly. Its bat wings unfurled and practically surrounded the area in its length. The creature Nightmare Moon had become towered over the ponies by several stories. They had run out of options and strength to fight Nightmare Moon and could only watch as she prepared to attack. She positioned her hands close together. She began summoning a terrible ball of malevolent energy. "Feel the Void. Embrace oblivion!" Nightmare Moon cried. She then shot out the blast which raced towards the ponies. Thoughts of escaping the blast entered the ponies mind but they were frozen in shock and despair. Time seemed to slow down as the ball made its way to them and their lives flashed before there eyes. And then it hit them. The attack was so massive and powerful it felt like the whole realm shook. The ponies' paragon powers stopped them from being destroyed by the blast but it left them severely injured.

They no longer had to ability to fight back or to even stand on their own legs. Nightmare Moon prepared to make another blast to finish them off. Twilight Sparkle could only close her eyes and wait for the inevitable.

But then a beam of light struck Nightmare Moon causing her to lose focus preventing her from using the blast. The ponies felt a ray of light healing them. At first they were confused but then all at once they saw her. It was none other than Princess Celestia. She struck Nightmare Moon with more powerful beams of light causing her falter and turn back to normal. "Princess!" Twilight Sparkle yelled out calling to her. Princess Celestia turned to them and frowned. "I'm sorry I put you girls through this." Celestia said. "So you were using us like Twilight said." Rainbow Dash said fairly upset. "I-I, I don't have any excuses that could make up for what I have done. Everything that has happened, Everything Luna has done. Was and has always been my fault. It all started when I survived the destruction of my people at the hands of the Red Bull. It filled me with despair. Too see the people I knew. The people I loved. All of them died right before my eyes. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't seek vengeance. I couldn't replace them with anyone else. I was just consumed by sadness and anger. I couldn't cope with my feelings and turned to using magic to remove them from my own spirit. I ripped apart of myself from my own soul and shoved all the feelings that I had into it. I didn't expect it to become a real living creature. At first I thought this could work in my favor. But it wasn't so. She was tormented by my thoughts and feelings unable to express herself fully for she was never a full creature in her own right. I could not contain her and out of frustration I tried to kill her but then I noticed that such an action would come with a price." Celestia said.

"We, We are linked. We cannot perish at the hands of no one else but each other. As long as one of us lives the other will live as well. When she tried to cause me vital harm she too felt the pain I felt. That is when she fled." Nightmare Moon said getting up and facing her sister. "I was scared. I knew what I had to do but I didn't want to. So I ran away from all that and tried to create a world where such troubles were of no ones concerned. For awhile I thought I was free. You wanted to make me suffer for my actions but you didn't have any idea on how to go about it. I hoped you would always remain aimless and without anything to truly give you a chance to realize you're goals. But such dreams were always meant to fail. As one last attempt to find an alternative fix to my mistake I sent these ponies to track you down with the elements of harmony as a means of dispelling you. But that too has failed. So there is only one option left." Celestia said. Celestia began powering up her horn and took aim at Nightmare Moon. "You're really going to do this?" Nightmare Moon said stoically. "Princess Celestia, Please don't! What about the ponies in Equestria? What will they do? What will we do without you?" Twilight pleaded.

"It will be hard for them to move on but I know it can be done. For they have something even better than me to guide them. They have you. The way you six have grown has truly taught me that I was nothing more than a shadow of true benevolence. You learned to overcome you're mistakes. Formed a powerful bond with each other, and the things you accomplished together will go farther than even I could have imagined. Twilight Sparkle, My faithful student, It appears the last lesson to teach was the one you taught me. In order to be happy you must face you're fears and do what's right. I always knew what I should have done but I was afraid of dying for my mistakes. But now I know that it is the right option and that peace will never come as long as this goes undone. Twilight, Everypony, Thank you, I couldn't have asked for better subjects." Celestia said as she turned away from the ponies that eye's were filled with tears. "Are you going to run?" Celestia asked. "No. Let it end." Nightmare Moon said as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry sister. For everything..." Celestia said as tears rolled down her face. She then blasted Luna with a beam of light. The attack was constant and they both cried out in pain. After a few seconds she stopped attacking Luna turned into her normal form and collapsed to the ground with Celestia falling down as well. "Twilight..." Luna said as she raised her head with what little energy she had left. "I'm sorry Twilight..." Luna said as she lost to strength to keep her own head up.

Their bodies began to glow brightly. Sparkles of light began to float into the sky as their bodies disappeared. The ponies could only cry as they watched Luna and Celestia fade away.

The ponies could not immediately return home as their sorrow consumed them for a time. They escaped the realm of darkness and returned to the City of Light to tell everyone of their success and to find the time to grieve. Though Celestia's actions were questionable there was no question that without her they would have never gotten to be the friends they were. For Twilight this was especially hard as the passing of her favorite teacher and friend only reminded her of Spike who had left them.

After several days they finally were able to calm down and head back home but on the road Twilight Sparkle stopped and looked towards the path that led to the Komodo den. The Ponies stopped and noticed Twilight's hesitation to move on.

"Ya know Twilight. If you want to see him one more time all you had to do was ask." Rainbow Dash said jovially. "But the boat will be arriving in a few days." Twilight Sparkle said. "Pft, we'll just make it quick then. We'll stop by for a moment or two. Say hello. Say goodbye and then we'll race back to the port and be on our way!" Rainbow Dash said. "I can't do that. Not just for myself." Twilight Sparkle said. "Sure ya can! I don't mind. I miss that little buckaroo myself!" Applejack said. "If I had one last chance to see Gummy before I went far away and probably never came back I'd do it!" Pinkie Pie said hopping happily. "I don't mind Twilight. If that's what would make you happy who am I to judge?" Fluttershy said with a smile. "It would be most rude to not say goodbye to a good friend like him." Rarity said being as posh as usual. "I know you and Spike were tight. Spike would want to see you again even if it was just one last time." Rainbow Dash said giving Twilight Sparkle and encouraging jab. Twilight Sparkle smiled back at all her friends. "All right, we'd better not waste anytime then. Let's go see Spike!" Twilight said as she raced down the path with all the ponies following her.

Spike was wandering around the area hanging out with a couple of drakes his age when Magmari walked up to him. "Is there something wrong Ms. Magmari?" Spike asked. "We have some guests who came quite a distance to meet you. They don't have very long to stay so I think it would be good if you met up with them." Magmari said. "Okay then. I'll catch up with you guys later!" Spike said waving at his friends as he walks away.

Spike walked in to find Twilight and the other ponies all grouped up waiting for him. "No way, it's you guys! Erm, I mean you girls." Spike said catching himself at the last moment. "That's all you got to say to us? Nice seeing you again too!" Rainbow Dash said pretending to be angry. "Made any new friends lately, I want you to have as many nice friends as possible!" Pinkie Pie said getting up close to Spike's face. "Hehe, I made a few friends." Spike said backing away slightly. "Really what are their names?" Pinkie Pie asked being very cheerful. "Oh well there's Fang Bur and Lunar Kindle." Spike said. "Lunar Kindle sounds feminine. I hope you know how to behave yourself around young women." Rarity said. "I got along with you girls just fine right?" Spike asked. "You were a bit brash at first. A bit of a temper, it was like having an impudent brat on our team." Rarity said in a scolding tone. "Gee thanks Rarity." Spike said not at all appreciating what she just said. "But you really did change for the better. Now you're a proud young man. When you stood up for us and put you're life on the line I knew you were a good kid after all." Rarity said. "Aw. Thanks Rarity." Spike said appreciating the compliment. "You really are a tough little critter, you remind me of my lil' sis Applebloom! She'd be just like you running head first into danger. Maybe I should have brought her along after all. Given ya a little playmate friend to tag around with." Applejack said while rubbing Spike's head with her hoof. "Are you happy here Spike?" Fluttershy asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty happy. At first it was a little iffy but the dragons here warmed up to me real quickly. My friends especially like hearing about the adventures I had with you guys. Right now you're their favorite pony." Spike said with a smile. "Good choice! She's my favorite pony too!" Pinkie Pie said grabbing Fluttershy and giving her a hug.

Spike turned toward Twilight Sparkle who stayed quiet this whole time. "Twilight, I'm sorry I left without telling you..." Spike said feeling guilty. "Heh, I reckon we outta give them there time to talk without us making the place stuffy and what not. We'll be at the entrance Twilight." Applejack said as she shooed the group away. "My friends told me why you left. You didn't want to be forgotten. I'm sure that made sense at the time but I must tell you that you were most incorrect about you're thoughts." Twilight said in a stern tone. Spike looked down as he waited for the scolding from Twilight. "We'd never forget you Spike. The life of an adult is hard and time consuming but that doesn't mean that you would fade from our minds. You meant a lot to us Spike. You meant a lot to me. Remember how we were at the beginning? I treated you very terribly. I had a lot to learn about friendship. And you were the person that taught me that rather important lesson. I came here to say goodbye Spike. Our mission is over and we are heading home. You can come if you want. I promise to make you apart of my life." Twilight Sparkle said. Spike looked up feeling relieved that Twilight went easy on him. "Do you really mean that Twilight?" Spike asked. "Yes. I have a house in Ponyville. It's filled with books of course but I can straighten it out in a jiff. I could get you a little bed and everything. I just want you to know that I wouldn't leave you behind." Twilight Sparkle said. Spike stood for a moment and thought about the situation. "I think I'm going to stay if that's okay with you." Spike said. "Really?" Twilight Sparkle said surprised. "Yeah, I really like it here. I have really good friends. I have a mom. And I can really learn about what I am and who I am and feel really good about being me." Spike said with a smile.

"Very well then, I guess this is goodbye then." Twilight Sparkle nodded trying to maintain a calm persona. "It's not goodbye Twilight. You'll be with me forever. Just like you said, you mean too much to be forgotten. I'll never forget about you and you'll never forget about me. We'll always be together." Spike said. Twilight strained at trying not to tear up from Spike's words when suddenly Spike hugged her. "I love you Twilight Sparkle." Spike said hugging her tightly. Tears freely flowed from Twilight's eyes as she hugged him back. "I love you too Spike." Twilight Sparkle said. Unbeknownst to them the ponies and Magmari quietly watched while getting a little teary eyed themselves.

Twilight and the others departed from Komodo Den with Spike waving goodbye the whole time. They were making good time and were going to get to the boat on the day it came to port but for now it was nightfall and they set themselves up a tent for the night to rest. Applejack's shift was done when Rainbow Dash got up to take her turn. "All right cowgirl. Hit the hay. It's my turn to stay up now." Rainbow Dash said as she stretched a bit. "If y'all don't mind I'll stay up a bit longer." Applejack said having a very contemplative look on her face. "What's got you bugged?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm just worried about what we're gonna do when we get back home." Applejack said. "What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well. If ya think about it, nobody but us really knows what happened. We kinda left without ever telling anyone anything. And we've been gone a long time. And now we're just supposed to mosey on back and tell everyone that we were on a mission to stop a villain no one ever knew to save our land which was never in any visible danger and that our eternal goddess is now sleepin' in the stars? At best they'd say we'd lost our minds. At worst they'd blame us as the murders." Applejack said. "Well when ya put it like that should we tell anyone anything?" Rainbow Dash asked considering Applejack's words. "I don't think we could hide the secret for very long. That barrier that was supposed to surround the place is gone so it's only a matter of time before locals start bumping into the other creatures. Creatures that we met, People from Anthro town will be all too happy to talk about us and the clues will start falling into place." Applejack said. "You've really given this some thought Applejack. I've suppose you've come up with a solution?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That's the problem. There really isn't one. We either hide the truth and get found out and look guilty. Or we tell the truth and let ponies react whatever way they wish too." Applejack said. "Well. I think we should tell the truth. If they don't believe us or they decide to chase us out of town it's their loss. They'll wise up sooner or later and come crawling back to us." Rainbow Dash said acting very confident. "Hehe, I reckon they'll probably want our help with stuff. No one can deny that we've been gone just ask any of our friends and family. I feel a little better now, thanks Rainbow Dash you did this ol' cowgirl a favor!" Applejack said with a yawn. "Yeaah just get to sleep will ya? Don't want ya so groggy that we'd have to drag you to port." Rainbow Dash said playfully shooing Applejack away.


	19. Chapter 19

My little pony: An Equestrian Journey

And thus the ponies began their journey back home. Unlike the first time around they took a bit of their time and tried to travel back home in some semblance of leisure. Whether they did this to stall for the inevitable confrontation or to genuinely enjoy themselves in the landscape without concern for battles and conspiracies who can say? Either way it would take a few weeks for them to arrive back home and they decided to make the best of it.

Back home though their disappearance has put a bit of concern into the thoughts of some key ponies. One such pony was Applebloom who after spending what she would consider a lifetime of days waiting for Applejack to return is finally fed up. The sudden change in the environment was her sign that something was up and that matters needed to be taken into her own hooves. But she couldn't do it alone.

Chapter nineteen: The cutie mark crusaders and the curious unknown

Applebloom called to legs her greatest allies and friends. The Pegasus filly named Scootaloo and the unicorn filly named Sweetie Belle. Together they were the cutie mark crusaders a group of fillies who desperately attempt to get their cutie mark through any means other than waiting for it to appear on its own. They gather at the restored tree house once owned by Applejack and began to discuss of the topic of the day.

"Do you know why I brought you girls here?" Applebloom asked while she sat behind a makeshift pedestal. "No not really." Scootaloo said. "You didn't tell us anything other than to meet you at the clubhouse after school!" Sweetie Belle said. "It has to do with my sister Applejack. She's been gone for like. A million years, and now I'm startin' to wonder where she went!" Applebloom said as she hopped away from the pedestal. "Well what are ya gonna do about it? It's not like we know where she went." Scootaloo said. "Or do we?" Applebloom said getting up in Scootaloo's face. "No. We don't." Scootaloo said backing away from Applebloom. "Well yeah. I mean we don't know. But I have clues! Applejack left with two ponies and a giant lizard. They said they were going to go beyond the Everfree forest and outside Equestria!" Applebloom said as she recounted the events in her head. "Hey. Hey wait! I remember hearing about that. I was visiting my sister Rarity for a couple of days when one day I came back from school and she wasn't there. She wrote a note saying she was on the trip of a lifetime and was being escorted by some bumpkins to foreign lands." Sweetie Belle said remembering the note she read.

"Hey girls, do you think Rainbow Dash went with them?" Scootaloo asked now interested in the conversation. "I dunno. What does she look like?" Applebloom asked. "Tch, you've forgotten already?" Scootaloo said with annoyance. "Is she that pony you keep talking about, the one who's super cool?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Yes. And I've told you guys about her just about all the time!" Scootaloo said. "Oh. What does she look like again?" Applebloom asked. "She has a light blue coat with a rainbow colored mane and a cutie mark with a thundercloud lighting bolt with the lighting bolt being rainbow colored as well." Scootaloo said with a sigh. "That sounds like a Rainbow Dash." Sweetie Belle said nodding to herself. "Wait! I did see her! She was rude and mean to my sister and she called the lizard Spike! I think she was traveling with them!" Applebloom said remembering the event. "That makes sense. I was wondering where she went. They would need Rainbow Dash as protection." Scootaloo said.

"I remember the lizard saying they were going to meet someone at the Sugar Cube Corner." Applebloom said still trying to remember the conversation. "We should go there!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly. "Good idea Sweetie Belle! We could go there and search for clues!" Applebloom said. "Oh. Right, that too." Sweetie Belle said noticing that they weren't on the same wavelength.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders left the clubhouse and headed straight for the Sugarcube Corner. They walk in and see two ponies talking. One had a grayish blue coat with an orange mane Mohawk with a pair of sunglasses sitting on top and a hair comb for a cutie mark. The other had a pale cream coat and a navy blue mane with a pink stripe. Her cutie mark shows 3 pieces of wrapped candy. "Come on Bon Bon!" the pony pleaded. "No Teddy, I can't!" Bon Bon said annoyed. "Why not?" Teddy asked. "I'm not supposed to give free samples to everypony that asks for one, Just new customers." Bon Bon said. "You don't have to give one to everypony, just me." Teddy said trying to sound sly. "No! Teddy. You have to be treated just like every other customer." Bon Bon said getting very aggravated with Teddy. "What? I thought we were friends Bon Bon?" Teddy said. "Pft, as if, Take a hike Teddy!" Bon Bon said pointing at the door. "Fine, I wouldn't want you're crummy cookies anyway, Out of the way twerps!" Teddy yelled storming out of the store.

"That boy, how Sweetheart deals with him I'll never know. Oh hey girls, you came here for some cookies? This week we have Strawberry Swirl and Copacabana Banana." Bon Bon said acknowledging the Applebloom and the others. "Y-no, we came here to ask you some questions." Applebloom said trying not to be distracted by thoughts of baked goods. "Oh, go ahead and ask then I'm all ears!" Bon Bon said amused by Applebloom's attempt at being serious. "Do you know of anyone who used to work here but hasn't in awhile?" Applebloom asked. "Yeah, Pinkie Pie hasn't shown up for work in a while actually." Bon Bon said surprised by the particular question. "Do you know if she went with some ponies and a lizard to someplace?" Applebloom asked. "Well. The reason why I got this job at all was because Pinkie Pie hasn't shown up anywhere and she hasn't even been in her house. Her pet Gummy is there and everything. Kinda perplexing if you ask me, The Cakes know that she left with some ponies but they didn't mention where." Bon Bon said taking the question seriously. "Why are you girls looking for Pinkie Pie anyways? Was she you're favorite baker?" She asked. "No it's not that. Some of the ponies have gone missing. My sister Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, They were last seen with a pony and a lizard. They were going to through the Everfree Forest into some place that no pony has ever seen before. Places beyond Equestria." Applebloom said. "Hm, I see. Places beyond Equestria huh?" Bon Bon said concerned. She got from behind the counter and walked up to the girls. "A few days ago I would have found that a really weird thing to hear. But lately I've been watching the news and there's been a lot of talk of things coming out of nowhere from the Everfree Forest and ponies making treks outside the country and creatures making their trek inside our country." Bon Bon said. "The weather's been acting really weird. The Cloudsdale pegasi don't know how to manage it. It's almost as if the weather moves on it's own without us." Scootaloo said looking at the clouds outside. "Hey. Don't worry about grownup stuff like that. I'm sure you're sister will be back in no time. Do you girls want a cookie? Here have a cookie." Bon Bon said trying to dissuade their concern by giving them sweets.

"Now go have fun or something all right?" She said.

Not sure on where to go next the Cutie Mark Crusaders walk around town. Their heads filled with thoughts. They wander all the way to the Entrance to the Everfree forest. Applebloom stops and looks at the forest. "Do you think if we go in there that I might find my sister somewhere?" Applebloom asked. "I don't think so Applebloom. Remember? Beyond Equestria, That's past the Everfree Forest." Scootaloo said. "Well then we can just go and find them! We'll go out beyond Equestria and find them ourselves and bring them back home! It will be fun I bet we'll get our cutie marks and everything!" Applebloom said. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle look at Applebloom. Scootaloo took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't think we would really make it." Scootaloo said resignedly. "Scootaloo, you don't mean that. You're always ready for action." Applebloom said as she started to get upset. "Rainbow Dash and the others are either out and their just fine. Or there just gone. It's been weeks Applebloom. We wouldn't know where to go and we wouldn't probably survive a genuine encounter with a monster." Scootaloo said. "I know you're worried Applebloom. I can see it on your face but it's too dangerous. I miss my sister too but what would she think if we got ourselves hurt or worse just looking for where we went? I thought about looking for my sister too but mom said that the best thing to do was to just wait." Sweetie Belle said with a sad expression. "I can't wait anymore! It feels like I've been waitin' forever and she still hasn't come back! I don't want to wait; I want my sister back now!" Applebloom cried falling apart right in front of them.

Scootaloo tried not to get caught up in Applebloom's crying trying her best not to emotionally sympathize outwardly although Sweetie Belle did without hesitation. She looked up and saw that the weather was changing rather erratically. She saw the clouds were moving in a very odd pattern almost gathering in a specific area. "Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, look at that!" Scootaloo said pointing at the sky. They turn to see the sky was beginning to darken and the clouds began forming over Ponyville. "Land sakes alive what's going on?" Applebloom said as she looked at the darkened sky and clouds. "We should probably find out right? I mean it might be a clue or something." Sweetie Belle said. "Yeah, that's right! I bet it is one! Let's go girls!" Applebloom said.

They run back to town only to find everyone gathered around the square where the clouds were converging. A bolt of dark lighting strikes the ground creating a pool of black goo. Suddenly a figure rose out of it. At first its shape was indistinct but it soon took shape. It had the body of a horse and the torso of a human-like creature. He had horns and a long beard. His coat was blue and his skin was red. Around his neck was a bag that pulsated ominously. He stretched his body and cracked his neck and his fingers. The ponies were frozen in terror and confusion over the sight of this creature. The Mayor of Ponyville cautiously walked up to this figure. "E-excuse me Mr..." The Mayor said with obvious fear in her voice. The figure lays his eyes on the Mayor. "I am Tirek. You're new lord and master." Tirek said his voice filled with power and authority. "I-I am afraid that won't do Mr. Tirek. We already have a ruler. Her name is Princess Celestia. Perhaps you've heard of her?" The Mayor said shaking like a leaf. Tirek let out a chilling boisterous laugh. "You're princess is gone. And even if she was here I would crush her beneath my might. From here on out this land belongs to me. Its creatures belong to me! All things belong to me! Now bow! For I am you're new god!" Tirek yelled his voice causing the ponies to panic.

One Pegasus pony flew up to him. Her coat was pink and her mane was royal blue with two lighting bolts for a cutie mark. "Now listen here pal! Where do you get off saying things like that? I don't know where you came from but monsters like you aren't welcome in Ponyville so shove off!" The Pegasus said boldly to Tirek. Tirek smiled. "What is you're name young one?" Tirek asked. "Firefly." Firefly said still keeping her confidence up. Tirek quickly grabbed her grasping her entire body in the palm of his hand. He gripped Firefly tightly to the point to where Firefly let out a painful yelp. "Firefly, you will be the first." Tirek said. He then threw her to the ground with such force that she bounced a bit off the ground. He hand began to glow a dark reddish purple. He then hurled the blast at Firefly who was physically unable to dodge it. The blast consumed her body. Instead of destroying her it changed her. It turned her into a reptilian creature. Her nature was lost in the wake of turning into this creature. The ponies went into a full panic running and screaming.

Tirek laughed as he watched the ponies running frantically. "I knew I made the right choice making this my first step to conquest. I will have much fun shaping this land to my desires." Tirek said. He opened the bag hanging over his neck and it let out a terrible wave of unmitigated darkness turning the skies black.

Tirek quickly squashed what little defenses Ponyville had turning most of its citizens into creatures to serve his will. Then he went on to do the same to other places. He blighted the lands with his magic and turned cities and towns into rubble. Countless ponies were lost or turned into monsters. At the very center of the country he created a replica of Midnight Castle. In a matter of weeks Equestria was lost.


	20. Chapter 20

My little pony: An Equestrian journey

Though Tirek is the most feared and well remembered villain to have ever blighted the land there were others who throughout history had caused their own chaos and torment. Though these beings had passed on, mages like Tirek recreated the havoc these being caused by transforming currently living creatures into imitations of them. They were known as the Five Fiends. Arabus the Foul, Catrina the Wicked, Grogar the Tyrant, Crunch the Indomitable, and Somnambula the Siren. Such creatures are the forerunners in Tirek's campaign to total conquest.

Chapter twenty: Paradise Lost

Ponyville had been changed from the wholesome quiet town to a prison camp for ponies to be contained and broken mentally and physically to later be used as slaves or turned into monsters to serve in Tirek's army. Grogar was responsible for keeping order in the prison and to quell any and all misbehavior at his discretion. Grogar the Tyrant was a Demon Ram who wore a necklace with an enchanted bell on it. He also contained the ability to inflict harm using magic. His assistant was an obnoxious donkey named Bray.

Bray escorts a group of ponies out of their cells to be processed and escorted to a train that will take them to Midnight Castle to be turned into Troggles, a goblin like creature and the most common solider in Tirek's army. The ponies are chained by the legs with rings and collars placed on horns and wings to prevent them from using their powers and abilities. They stop at the processing center to be authenticated for their transfer. Grogar walks into the room and inspects the Ponies. "What are these ponies for?" Grogar asks as he glared at the ponies. "Heartstrings, Golden Harvest, And Bon Bon have been elected for Troggle transformation." Bray said leering at the ponies. Grogar looked at Bon Bon. "I hope you're grateful. You mares are hardly very useful for manual labor. If it wasn't for Lord Tirek you would be more useful dead!" Grogar said with a laugh. Bon Bon grimaced and spat in his eye.

"Grahh, Why you little!" Grogar said yelling angrily. Grogar charged the energy in his horns and blasted Bon Bon knocking her down. "You little wretch!" Grogar yelled shooting Bon Bon once again with Bray laughing at Bon Bon's pain.

A group of ponies slave over a distillery in an effort to produce a potent potion much preferred by Catrina. Catrina was a humanoid cat creature and was fluent in archaic and extremely powerful magic but required her to drink a magical elixir called Witchweed Potion in order to keep her powers at peak strength. Catrina the Wicked anxiously waits for her supply and gets very impatient and angry despite it being a very hard product to produce. When she gets annoyed or upset she calls out to her assistant Rep. Rep was a reptile like creature that had the ability to shape shift although his voice would remain the same. He was charged with being a taskmaster to the ponies working the distillery.

Three ponies gathered around a goblet making the final touches to the potion.

One pony with a pink coat, yellow chartreuse, and five glasses for a cutie mark pulls out a nightshade that was stashed inside her mane with her tail. She looks towards the pony with a white coat, a Dark Turquoise with pink streak mane, and five red leaves for cutie marks. "Will this really work Gusty?" The glasses cutie mark pony asked as she held the nightshade over the potion. "It's our only option." Gusty said. "Are you sure? I mean what if it fails? I'm not sure the punishment we would get would be tolerable." The pony with the white coat, pink mane, and large pink heart surrounded by three smaller orange hearts for a cutie mark said, "Yeah, Sweetheart has a point. Maybe we should call this whole thing off." the glasses cutie mark pony said agreeing with Sweetheart. "Call it off? Are you telling me you would rather be here Shady?" Gusty asked angry with Shady's suggestion. "I just don't want to. Well. I don't want to die. And if we do what we're told we get to live. If we do this to Catrina it might be the last thing we ever do." Shady said sounding scared. "She's right Gusty. I know you want to be free. What pony doesn't? But I'm not sure the risk is worth the reward." Sweetheart said. "Not worth the reward? Have you two lost you're minds? If we don't do something this will be the rest of our lives. Slavering for Catrina until we're all used up, I'd rather be dead. If we can escape than maybe something can be done. Maybe there's some pony out there that has the solution and just needs us to assist in the ranks. Anything would be better than this! Now are you going to put that in or do I have to do it myself?" Gusty said with a very aggressive tone. Shady hesitantly put the nightshade into the goblet and Sweetheart stirred it in. Rep walked into the distillery. "All right girls, It's time to deliver on you're product!" Rep said as he walked towards them. "This is all we were able to make." Sweetheart said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're slacking off. Catrina will have none of it. Come with me and you will see what I mean." Rep said as he picked up the goblet and left the distillery with the ponies following.

They walked into Catrina's room where she was impatiently waiting for her Witchweed potion. Her foot tapping the ground as a way to show her displeasure at waiting, "It's about time you arrived, I've been waiting all day!" Catrina yelled. "I'm sorry my ladyship here is the potion as you desire." Rep said handing her the goblet. She takes the goblet and inspects it. The ponies panic for a moment as they hope that Catrina doesn't see that they've altered the mixture. She looks at the ponies and looks at Rep. "This is less than last time." Catrina said angrily. "I know and I told them that you will not appreciate their apathy in the slightest. I brought them here to see you're displeasure so they know not to disappoint you again." Rep said as he knelt to her.

"See that does not happen again." Catrina said. She then gulped the potion down without a second thought. At first nothing seemed to happen but suddenly Catrina dropped to the ground clutching her stomach. She made gargled sounds of confusion and pain. "Catrina, what's going on?" Rep said as he leaps to her side. "This is our chance! It's now or never!" Gusty said. "What did you girls oof-" Rep said as he got bucked Sweetheart. Sweetheart bucked him hard enough to where he fell to the ground and fell unconscious. Sweetheart and Shady used their tails to pull the ring off Gusty's horn. They pulled it off and then stomped on it shattering it instantly.

The ponies ran out into the field where they ran into Bon Bon, Heartstrings, and Golden Harvest being escorted to the train station by Bray. "Can we free them?" Sweetheart said as they continued running for the gate. "That wasn't part of the plan!" Gusty said. "But we have too! They're going to turn them into monsters or something worse we have to help them!" Shady said. "Rgh, Fine lets do this then!" Gusty said as she changed her course now running straight towards Bray. Gusty cast a whirlwind sending him flying. Sweet heart and Shady free the ponies and removed Heartstring's horn ring. The alarm went off and Troggles started coming out of buildings abandoning their posts. The Troggles were armed with staffs that shot energy at anything they pointed.

"Sweetheart, Shady, Take the other earth ponies to the gate and head into the Everfree forest and doesn't look back! You! We need to cover their escape can you do that?" Gusty said looking at the aforementioned ponies. They nodded and ran with Heartstrings assisting in defense shooting Troggles as they backed towards the exit. The Troggles took fire at them and the ponies escaping but aside from some brush shots nothing critical hit them. Grogar burst onto the field angered by the commotion. "What's the meaning of this?!" Grogar yelled. "That's our time to run!" Gusty said as she started running with Heartstrings following her. Catrina emerged from her building twice the size that she was before with a magical aura flowing through her. "Stop those ponies; they will pay for their insolence!" Catrina yelled. Grogar began lobbing shots at them almost hitting them. They get to the gate when suddenly gets erected in front of them. It was Grogar. "Rgh, no, not like this, Agh, Everypony, Use as much strength as you can and hit the barrier all at once!" Gusty yelled getting extremely frustrated. The earth ponies all buck the barrier getting it to crack under their attacks while Heartstrings blasted the barrier with a sonic wave causing it to shatter and blowing open the gate they all run except for Gusty.

"Gusty!" Sweetheart yelled stopping for a moment. "Remember the plan! Find some pony, Anypony who can help us and bring them here!" Gusty yelled as she blasted the Grogar and the Troggles with her strongest whirlwind blast sending the Troggles flying and knocking Grogar and Catrina down. "Gust-" Sweetheart said only to be cutoff by Gusty. "Shut up and run!" Gusty yelled trying to keep the creatures at bay with her magic.

Gusty was eventually captured and sent off to be turned into a monster but she bought them enough time to escape into the Everfree Forest and beyond without Grogar or Catrina having a chance to catch up.

The invasion left Cloudsdale in ruins. The once proud cloud city reduced to almost nothing in the wake of Tirek's conquest. The pegasi are weakened by the darkened skies and the muted weather but most of all they were drained by Arabus. Arabus the Foul was a cloud demon that fed on the essence of others to sustain his powers. The Pegasus in particular became a target to his leeching ways. He sapped the energy and spirit away from them leaving them without a will to fight back or even move on there accord. Their ponies lay prone and helpless on the remains of Cloudsdale as Arabus drains them constantly making them unable to fight back.

But not all pegasi are lost for the few that survived the initial assault banded themselves together. Led by Spitfire and Soarin', they planned another attack in order to reclaim Cloudsdale from the demon. "Okay so the plan is settled right?" Soarin' asked. "Yes. It will be just like we've practiced." Spitfire said nodding to Soarin'. "All right, I'm ready when you're ready and you sound like you're ready so I'm ready too! Let's go tell the gang that we're ready to fly!" Soarin' said enthusiastically. Soarin' and Spitfire walked up to the pegasi in their command. None of them were Wonderbolts but in times like this it didn't really matter. "All right girls it's just like we practiced! If we do this right we can free our friends from this blight. Medley, Heart Throb, You're with me! Surprise, Skydancer, Follow Soarin's lead! Let's go Pegasus ponies!" Spitfire said. The ponies signed off and took to the skies. They flew in V formation with the normal pegasi following their assigned leaders.

The ponies fly around the cloud structure that was more than likely Arabus "Well, well, well! I thought I smelled some fresh essence to procure!" Arabus bellowed. He then took a semi physical shape and form giving the ponies a face to the mass of clouds. "This ends now Arabus!" Spitfire yelled. Giving Surprise and Skydancer the signal they break formation and start around the lower half of Arabus's body being very careful to avoid lighting and tailwinds that emerge from his body. Soarin' gave the signal and Medley and Heart Throb break formation and fly around the top half of Arabus's body. "Heh, what's this nonsense?" Arabus said as he looked at the pegasi flying harmlessly around him. He held out his hands and started casting lighting bolts from his fingertips. The pegasi sped faster trying to make it a harder target for him to hit. Their combined and constant speed starting dissipating the cloud creature's form, Spitfire and Soarin' roared through Arabus's head causing it to disappear for a moment before reforming.

"You ponies want to play hardball? I'll give you hardball!" Arabus said angrily. He then started shooting hailstones randomly and from every given direction at once.

"Serpentine!" Spitfire yelled. The pegasi broke formation and started taking evasive maneuvers attempting to dodge the onslaught as best as possible. They still got pelted by a few hails but they managed to not get hit in a serious area like their head or wings. Arabus continued to shoot hail until he started to get tired. It was the opening Spitfire was waiting for. Spitfire flew straight for Arabus's chest. She arched her body back and stretched her legs back to where they almost touched each other and then rolled forward like a wheel. It was Spitfire's signature move Wildfire Wheel. Her body was covered in flames as she spins into Arabus. The attack created a large hole in Arabus's chest and even caused a small fire on him for a few moments. Arabus was stunned by the blow but before he could respond with another attack Soarin's part in the attack came in. Soarin' darted around Arabus making 90 degree turns on a dime and building speed all the while. It was Soarin's signature move the Bolts of Belligerence. Soarin' at the peak of his speed blasted straight into Arabus's head destroying his head in one fell swoop. Arabus was crippled as the two attacked combined caused his form to fall apart. Arabus snapped his fingers and made a whistling noise with the air. Suddenly screeches could be heard from the distance. Flying reptile like creatures called Stratadons flew towards the Spitfire and the others. "All right girls I'm going to need you to fend those creatures off while I and Soarin' rescue a couple of pegasi. We'll give you the signal to withdraw when we're ready!" Spitfire yelled.

The pegasi intercepted the Stratadons and began attacking them. Skydancer began flying around them in circles smacking the creatures with her tail disorientating them. Surprise flew around them letting them give chase only to get them to crash into each other. Heart Throb let the Stratadons get within striking distance and began bucking and head butting the creatures. Medley flew around them getting a good speed and just rammed into a Stratadon of her choosing often hitting the ones that might have gotten a clear shot too hurt the other pegasi.

Spitfire gave out a whistling indicating that she and Soarin' procured a Pegasus or two from Cloudsdale. As instructed before hand the ponies all flew off in different directions confusing the Stratadons and giving them a clean escape. Spitfire was happy that the plan went off okay but she knew that such a tactic would wear out over time but at least today was a success.

The frontier town Appleloosa was one of the last places to be taken by Tirek in his campaign. The hardy people of the city simply refused to submit forcing Tirek to create Crunch the Rock dog. Crunch the Indomitable was a massive Golem creature in the shape of bulldog. His footsteps caused the immediate area around him to shake. He could produce animated pieces of stone to chase and terrorize distant targets. And those within his range can be turned to stone with his very touch. Crunch's might soon brought the city to submission and the apple city was turned into a factory where the weapons for Tirek's army will be forged. Residents of Appleloosa were turned into slaves and worked at the forgery till they were physically unable to do so. Reptile monsters called Lizardmen were the ponies' taskmasters and made sure that they were doing their job or punished for not doing so.

But they were not the only creatures to be caught in this madness. Creatures known as buffalo were spotted before the invasion and an interaction of sorts started to happen. As such some of the buffalo were also captured and made into slaves. Two ponies looked on as they saw the female buffalo struggled to pull a cart of weapons and materials. One of them was a pony with a light gold coat and a brilliant orange mane with brilliant amber highlights and an apple for a cutie mark and the other had a brown coat with a white with pink streak in mane and a Baseball glove and bat for a cutie mark. "Aw that poor gal got it real rough she does." The apple cutie mark pony said. "I reckon you're right Braeburn. She's just a softball player on a baseball field. But we ain't exactly doing well ourselves." the baseball glove cutie mark pony said as he shook the chains that strapped him to the cart. "You're right Slugger but we're big tough ponies. We can't let some foreign gal run herself ragged trying to do the work that could only be expected from strappin' colts like ourselves. We gotta help her." Braeburn said with a sigh. "If we free her we gotta at least free ourselves first and that would be a matter of getting these carts off our backs." Slugger said. "If only I could reach them with my legs. I could crush yours easily and you could crush mine but first they'd have to be angled closer to the ground." Slugger said as he postured at the chains that tied him to the cart.

Suddenly a loud crashing sound was heard. Braeburn and Slugger turned away from the buffalo girl and saw Slugger's friend Salty having knocked down another cart. "Looks like Salty knocked another cart down again, those Lizardmen won't be too happy about that." Braeburn said. "Salty can't help it, once he hears the pitch he starts running through the outfield! It's an only a matter of time till the cart gets knocked down. I reckon it can't really handle the load and the movement Salty puts it through." Slugger said.

Within a second an idea hits both their heads at once. "Are you reckoning what I'm reckoning?" Braeburn asked with a smile. "I'm ready for a home run when you are!" Slugger said enthusiastically. The two colts began thinking up a proper plan while they went about doing their chores. The next day when their put to work once again the plan starts up, they do their chores as normal until it gets to the part where they see where the buffalo girl begins to tire out. That's when they start picking up speed and charging towards her, the carts shake and rattle as it bumps over debris and the natural curves of the ground. They then jerked the carts by making a sharp turn causing it to fall over on their sides they then crushed each others chains freeing each other from the carts they quickly ran up to the female buffalo destroying her chains as well.

"It's you're lucky day little lady! Us strappin' colts are gonna escort you right on out of here!" Braeburn said. "We're gonna take ya all the way to the home plate!" Slugger said. The Lizardmen started to converge on their location but they simply started running ignoring them. Slugger tailed behind the buffalo while Braeburn ran in front. When the Lizardmen got in front of them Braeburn rammed into them knocking them down, when some of them began to close up on the rear Slugger swept their legs with his tail causing them to fall. The ground began to shake rapidly. It was Crunch the Rock dog who was stirred from his slumber to assist in their capture. He burst through the buildings and began chasing them. He was lumbering but one step was equal to several feet of normal sized creatures. The ponies and the buffalo ran. They tried to keep their movement steady as Crunch picked up speed causing everything in the area to shake. Crunch then spew pieces of rock that began to chase them. One of them got close enough to bite Slugger's tail. He let out a yelp as he tried to shake the rock creature off smashing it against a building. They city limits were within their sights when Crunch smashed the ground causing the earth to crack beneath them. The ground tripped them up causing them to fall and roll towards the exit with the exception of the buffalo girl who was nimble enough to dodge the cracks.

Braeburn and Slugger crashed into the city gates and looked on as the buffalo girl made a clean escape. "I reckon that was a home run." Slugger said exhausted from the escape. "Yep, I feel a little better knowing that the little lady is going to go back to her pa now." Braeburn said as he looked at Crunch and the Lizardmen who had finally closed in on them.

The ponies of Canterlot were concerned when Princess Celestia had gone missing prior to the days before the invasion. The Pegasus guards tried to fend the city off from the invading force only to fall to their numbers. A city filled with unicorns would usually be a difficult place to takeover due to the magic they possess but it was made easier with the help of Somnambula. Somnambula the Siren was an elven witch and was well versed in magic that enchants and ensnares minds. She would create illusions and siphon the energy of anypony. The unicorns were powerless to resist her infamous siren song which drew them like a moth to a flame. The halls of the castle were left in ruins as it became a draining facility for unicorns to have their magic sapped from them and stored inside a mechanism that enchants the weapons that the Troggles use. When the unicorns ran out of magic to siphon they were thrown in a cell that was under heavy guard. The ponies that were not unicorns however were under a far less guard and kept in a different room altogether. One such pony was a Pegasus with a light blue coat with a light pink mane and a cutie mark with 3 Pink and 2 blue whistles. She went by the name of Wind Whistler.

She sat quietly in her cell looking at the random objects in the room. She eyed the keys on the wall especially. All day she calculated the actions that were necessary for freedom and what needed to be done once freed. One day the other ponies in her cell tried to hatch a plan to escape. She didn't take part in it however. The ponies hatched the rather classic plan on one pony pretending to be sick while another called for the guards to inspect the pony.

Wind Whistler found the plan to be improbable but sure enough it worked and the ponies escaped. Wind Whistler stayed in her cell however. Listening to the guards it became evident that their escape created far too much of a ruckus and their group was too large to make a fast and clean escape. Somnambula stopped them in their tracks and they were relocated to a cell with a heavier guard. With only Wind Whistler to guard and with her being quiet and demure the guard willingly slacked off to the point to where he would spend the whole day asleep. Wind Whistler had finally decided to make her move. Wind Whistler took deep breath and exhaled a stiff breeze to send the keys flying off the wall. Before it hit the ground Wind Whistler inhaled sharply causing the keys to fly towards her landing in the cell block. The jingling of the keys stirred the guard awake by when he opened his eyes to check on Wind Whistler he didn't see anything out of place. Wind Whistler hid the keys under her body and acted nonchalant for him. Satisfied he fell asleep again. Wind Whistler quickly wedged the keys between herself and the ring that bound her wings. She then bumped herself roughly against the wall causing the ring to crack. She sets the keys down and breaks the ring apart with her wings. She then grabs the keys with her tail and floats up to the door. She carefully unlocks the door and opens the cell door just enough to where she can squeeze through and not make too much of a sound in the process.

She places the key back on the wall. She looks at the guard who was still well asleep. She looks at his weapon. It was propped against the wall. She grabbed the weapon with her tail and pointed it the guard. She tried to see if she could shoot the weapon like the Troggles do. Sure enough a blast of energy shot the guard knocking him out of his sleep and out of consciousness.

She opens the door slightly to let her self out. She peeks around the area. She seemed to be near the main hall. It was more than obvious that guards would be about, though she doesn't know how many and what their rotations were. She looked at the other end of the room. A glass painting of the princess was still intact although more than ready to fall apart. She shot a blast at the window painting and it shattered creating a rather loud noise in the process. She darted back into the cell room and watched as she saw a large group of guards gather around the area. She then threw her voice in the form of a whistle at a hallway in the direction opposite of where she intended to go. The guards immediately run in that direction giving her a chance to fly through without being noticed.

She makes it all the way to the courtyard. All she would need is a chance to fly into the air without anyone noticing her and she would be able to get away. She threw her voice into a large bush drawing the guards to gather around it. She then threw the staff into the air and darted to behind a tree. When the staff hit the ground it alerted the guards to the location she was no longer in. She then flew into the air without a single person knowing that she was there at all. She sat upon a cloud high above the ground and let herself breathe freely. Even though the plan went without a hitch she was but one pony free when so many others were still in captivity. And so she began making another plan.

At the base of the country stood the ominous Midnight Castle, The area around it decimated and blighted by its very presence a plethora of different creatures surround the castle from Troggles to Stratadons. Sitting idly on his throne Archmage of Darkness Tirek waits to hear news of his warriors quelling the rebellions and the status of the materials that will power his campaign to take over the rest of Dream Valley.

For his entertainment he has turned three ponies he considered useless for just about anything else and turned them into fools. Snips a rather stocky unicorn with a moderate orange mane and a grayish opal coat with a pair of scissors for a cutie mark, Snails a lanky freckled unicorn with a moderate turquoise mane and a brilliant amber coat with a snail as a cutie mark. And an earth pony named Patch who has a yellow coat with a pink mane and a pink patch for a cutie mark. While Snips and Snails were most certainly dim witted, Patch was of at least average intelligence for her age. She convinced Tirek's second in command Scorpan to be the two ponies comedic guidance as they don't know how to be intentionally funny.

Tirek demanded that they give him a humorous story with a narrative so Patch tried her best to teach Snips and Snails lines from cartoons she used to watch frequently. They did an okay job all things considered but being them they slipped up even in the middle of a production. "Archibald! We've got to find the piece of rainbow!" Snip recites shoddily. "I'll search down by the docks!" Snails recites his words stilted and hard to understand. "What?" Snips said breaking character. "I said docks! I'll search down by the docks!" Snails said noticeably enunciating his words. "Oh. I thought you said ducks." Snips mumbled. Patch hangs her head in annoyance and shame.

Tirek smashed his fist against the arm rest of this throne causing the ponies to jump. Patch walks up to Tirek being careful not to do anything that could possibly anger him. "W-was that performance not to you're tastes?" Patch asked scared. "It was pathetic. I've found torture sessions more amusing." Tirek said drumming his fingers against the arm rest. "W-well I-it's a work in progress..." Patch said as she started to panic. "Scorpan told me that you could make use of these fools. Perhaps he had chosen the wrong mare for the job." Tirek said as he hand began to glow. Patch coward in fear as to what she expected to happen next.

Patch's luck came in the form of Scorpan who walked into the room. Tirek's attention was immediately drawn away from her and directed to him. "Ahh, Scorpan. You're here to bring me good news I hope?" Tirek asked. "My Lord, quelling the rebellions in Manehattan has proven more difficult than we have anticipated." Scorpan said kneeling before Tirek. "This is not the news I wanted to hear Scorpan. I crippled that pathetic city myself, are you telling me you and you're men can't fulfill the simple job of getting rid of the leftovers?" Tirek said angrily. "The city is destroyed but there are many ponies of many classes and they've put their expansive knowledge of the city to commit effective attempts at guerillas warfare. The rougher the environment the harder the ponies seem to fight. I can maintain a stronghold or base but the second I leave such encampments it gets taken over. There are other problems as well. We are suffering wilderness woes from Bushwoolies and Parasprites eating supply and distracting the guard." Scorpan said. Tirek sits in his chair seething. He slams his fist against the arm chair actually causing it to have a hairline fracture.

"Unacceptable, you expect me to believe that my soldiers. That you, Are incapable of quelling a bunch of Technicolor horses! They don't even have any hands!" Tirek said standing up and towering over Scorpan. "I'm sorry my lord! I'll try to work twice as hard to fix my mistakes!" Scorpan pleaded. "Pah, I shall handle this myself. Guard this castle while I'm away. Surely you can still do something that simple can you?" Tirek said as he started walking out. Scorpan "Yes my lord, no one shall topple this castle!" Scorpan said continuing kneeling in Tirek's general direction. Scorpan waited till Tirek was out of sight to stand up. He took a deep breath and made a sigh of relief. He then turned toward Patch and the others. "Back to your cell Patch, You too Snips and Snails." Scorpan said. Patch nodded and rushed to her cell thankful that Scorpan managed to save her hide again.

Princess Celestia created Equestria as a safe haven from the world. First Nightmare Moon unearths the dark aspects of themselves and now Tirek subjects them to cruel and soul crushing punishment. And yet the ponies retain some strength. Though they grow weak they haven't given up on life and fight hard to break free. But what pony truly has a chance at defeating Tirek. If only there was a miracle...


	21. Chapter 21

My little pony: An Equestrian journey

Upon arriving to Dream Valley Rainbow Dash sets off with the staff they obtained from the encounter with the Ursa Major. She goes off into the Kongming Mountains in search of Sun Wukong. Happy too see both his staff and his friend Rainbow Dash he invites her to another match but she declines. Annoyed he insists that the next time they meet it will be for keeps. As they pass by the ruined village of the horses Twilight Sparkle takes a moment to pay her respects to the place. Rarity suggests that it would a worthwhile endeavor to recover whatever is left of their legacy so even the ponies would know of them.

Sometimes when Twilight Sparkle closes her eyes she can see the village just like it was before it was destroyed. Lately though. She hears the words of someone speaking to her. "Dear child who wields the light. You're task is left undone." The voice would say. She did not know what it meant for certain but thinking about it makes her feel ill.

Chapter twenty one: Hope

They arrived at Anthro Town and it didn't take the villagers very long to recognize them either. The creatures were rather happy too see their pony friends again. Rytonn was in town gathering supplies and decided to engage in small talk with the ponies. They talked about the stuff that happened while they were on their adventure. "And then she said "You don't have what it takes to fight so you better get going. In fact let me help you on your way!"" Pinkie Pie said as she pretended to throw something. "My goodness, she threw you? No wonder you seemed so down that night." Fluttershy said extremely concerned. "I can't believe you didn't do anything when we met her again in the City of Light. If she did that too me I would have knocked the feathers right off of her!" Rainbow Dash said. "Aw it was over by then. By the time we got there my head was in a different place." Pinkie Pie said cheerfully. "You gals sure are something. You look like the least intimidating creatures anyone could probably run into but you sure make fools out of anyone who thinks that! Are all the ponies in you're country like you girls?" Rytonn asks as he sits leisurely on a chair. Fluttershy takes her eyes off Pinkie Pie and notices something that she didn't expect to see. A group of ponies walking through town. "Girls, look." Fluttershy says pointing at the other group of ponies. "Oh cool. More ponies." Rytonn said casually.

"We found some ponies! At long last!" Sweetheart yelled as she ran up to them with the group following. "You all look very tired." Fluttershy said as she glanced at them, concernedly. "Do you think you can help us?" Sweetheart asked. The ponies looked at each other and looked at her. "Help with what?" Applejack asked. "Tirek!" Shady blurted. Rytonn's casual demeanor faded almost instantly. "Did you say Tirek? As in Archmage Tirek?" Rytonn said looking confused and frightened. "You know him?" Bon Bon asked. "There isn't a single child in all of the Nexus Domain who isn't familiar with that name. He's like the boogeyman." Rytonn said. "He's no boogeyman. He's real and he's turned the whole country on it's head!" Bon Bon said. "What did you just say?" Twilight asked hoping to have misheard her. "Ponyville. Is it in ruins! Our friends and families all locked up in chains or worse, turned into monsters! They got my Teddy!" Sweetheart said as she started crying. "That, that sounds like Tirek all right..." Rytonn said solemnly. "Who is Tirek?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "He's a living nightmare is who he is. Centuries ago he led his monsters and the Five Fiends on a campaign to take over the land. Countless lives swallowed by his thirst for conquest. Entire armies would give their lives just to keep him at bay." Rytonn said.

"Wow. This guy sounds tough. Where's he been all this time if he's so powerful?" Rainbow Dash asked. "He's been dead! Tirek died centuries ago as well!" Rytonn said. "Wait. If he died then. who's taking over the country right now?" Pinkie Pie asked confused. "The better question is not who or what. Only Tirek could do something like this. Somehow. He found a way to walk among the mortals again though I doubt he is a true living creature like he was before." Rytonn said. "You know a lot about this guy. Do you know what we can do to get rid of him? I mean like you said he was defeated once." Shady said. "He did not die at the hands of noble warriors. He lost his life to his own hubris when he tried to summon the Red Bull to destroy his enemies. He was it's first victim. If he has returned. I don't know what anyone can do..." Rytonn said sounding depressed. "We have to stop him." Twilight Sparkle said. "How? He's already building his army and his power is practically mythical. No one stands a chance of stopping him even the Warriors of Light stand to be overwhelmed." Rytonn said.

"Are you kidding me with that? So what? Our only option is to wait for him to conquer everyone and destroy everything? No way! I don't care of he's the king of the boxes he's going down!" Rainbow Dash said. "Applebloom, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith...Rainbow Dash is right y'all we gotta help them there's no one else who can!" Applejack said. "You guys don't know what you're saying. I know you defeated Nightmare Moon and she was probably really tough but we're talking about a living legend lurking the land once more!" Rytonn said trying to convince the ponies to not go. "We don't have the option to run away Rytonn. Ponyville is our home. Equestria is our home. And it's in danger. So we must save it no matter the cost." Twilight Sparkle said. "Oh I can only imagine the condition my boutique has fallen too..." Rarity said. "If the ponies are suffering I can only imagine what it's like for the innocent little animals..." Fluttershy said. "Mr. Cake. Ms. Cake... They didn't deserve to that no one does. Tirek, I'm gonna give him the what for!" Pinkie Pie said angrily.

"You're ponies we've been looking for!" Sweetheart said happily wiping the tears from her face. "I'm sorry Rytonn. But we'll have to cut this visit short. We've got to get to Equestria as soon as possible. You ready girls?" Twilight Sparkle said looking at the ponies. They nodded. "Awesome! We'll lend our help however we can!" Bon Bon said. "I don't want you to get into danger but your knowledge of what's happened to the land will be useful for us. Anyone who doesn't want to be apart of this stay here in Anthro Town. When it's all over someone will come for you." Twilight Sparkle said. Heartstrings and Golden Harvest kept quiet. "If helping you will free the town than I'll be more than happy too tell you whatever you want to know!" Bon Bon said stepping forward. "I can't just sit around wondering whats going to happen to my Teddy! Count me in!" Sweetheart said stepping forward. "Gusty sacrificed herself to get us here. I can do no less!" Shady said stepping forward. "All right! I don't want to waste another minute when we could be busting some heads!" Rainbow Dash said excited. "Rytonn, Why don't you be a good feller and keep these girls company?" Applejack asked. "Sure I'll do that. Good luck girls, you'll need it." Rytonn said.

And so the ponies set off heading straight for Equestria. Upon passing through the Everfree forest they finally laid eyes on Ponyville. The transformation was a rather disturbing sight. The land was barren and dead with all the animals having fled. Houses and buildings were torn down and destroyed.

"All that work to stop Nightmare Moon from doing this. And it happened anyway..." Twilight said to herself. "They turned the town into a prison camp. All the fillies are kept in captivity." Bon Bon said. "The cells are guarded by one of Tirek's generals Grogar. He's really powerful though." She said. "There's also Catrina. She's really dangerous too." Shady said. "Hmm." Twilight said as she tried to think of a plan. "I say we rush the town." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight Sparkle looked at her. "We've got to defeat these guys anyways so we might as well run in hooves blazing. It's kinda dangerous but I think we can do that." She said. "You have a point Rainbow Dash. You three. Stay at a safe distance. We'll head the attack ourselves. Lets go girls." Twilight Sparkle said.

Bray was once again escorting another group of ponies out of their cells and to the train station when the guard alarm goes off. Bray looks around to see something out of place only to spot Twilight Sparkle and the ponies walking through the gate. "What's this? I think you mares got it all wrong! You're supposed to escape the prison not enter it, unless of course you think you're going to do some sort of rescue attempt!" Bray said as he stifled his laughter from the thought. The Troggles began running surrounding the ponies. "Ahh Troggles. Put these ponies down!" Bray yelled. The Troggles all fired at the ponies but every shot was blocked by a single barrier that Twilight Sparkle erected. "Now it is our turn." Rarity said as she began blasting the Troggles.

The Troggles were easily dispatched as they were unable to dodge Rarity's shots. Rainbow Dash immediately rush Bray. She smacked him in the face with her hoof and followed up with an knee slam sending Bray cartwheeling onto the ground. Applejack ran up to the ponies who were chained up and smashed their chains with her hooves. "Get on out of here and find a safe place to hunker down!" Applejack said. Grogar burst into the area furious with all the noise going on. He looks at Bray who is lying on the ground. He looks at the ponies. "More nonsense from unruly ponies eh? I'll put you mares in your place!" Grogar said. He began firing blasts of energy at the ponies. Twilight Sparkle erected a barrier to protect the ponies from the attack. "Oh I see. Tougher than the average pony eh? I'll fix your wagon!" Grogar said snarling. Grogar's horns glowed as dark columns raised around Twilight and Rarity. As the columns lowered around them they began to feel as if they were being crushed.

His attack was interrupted by Applejack who rammed into him breaking his concentration. Fluttershy pushed Applejack out of the way of a blast of magic that almost hit her. It wasn't Grogar who made the attack it was Catrina who entered the area. "You were right Rep. It seems as though Grogar's men are being outmatched. Very well. Rep and I will assist you Grogar, it seems you really need it." Catrina said her hands glowing. Rep transformed into a large muscular creature similar to a large ogre.

Catrina began shooting at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Fluttershy dodged the attacks and started flying straight for Catrina. Her eyes began to glow and she shot Fluttershy taking her by surprise. Rainbow Dash smashed her hooves together generating Electricity she then shot bolts of lighting at Catrina. Rep grabbed Rainbow Dash out of the sky and began crushing her. Rarity shot Rep in his face causing him to leg go of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash immediately began flying around Rep hitting him in random areas as he desperately tried to grab her. He transformed into an octopus and grabbed Rainbow Dash wrapping her up in one of his tentacles. Rarity began charging her energy only for it to Attract Catrina's attention. She began shooting Rarity with her eye beams only for Twilight to block it by forming a shield around her. Catrina pointed her hand ready to shoot Twilight only for Fluttershy to grab her wrist with her tail. She quickly jerked it sending Catrina off her feet and face first onto the ground with her wrist wrenched. Fluttershy was then grabbed by Rep who wrapped her up as well. Rarity blasted Rep with the purification beam.

The blast singed Rep causing him to turn back to normal Freeing Rainbow Dash. Before Rep could shake the attack off of him Rainbow Dash decked him sending him onto the ground. Meanwhile Pinkie Pie and Applejack fight Grogar. Applejack and Grogar butt heads trying to overwhelm the other through pure strength. Unable to gain any ground physically Grogar zaps Applejack right in the face. The attack stuns Applejack blurring her sight temporally. Grogar charged her only for Pinkie Pie to intercept. She rammed into her just hard enough for him to lose his footing and miss Applejack. Grogar put his attention on Pinkie Pie and started shooting at her. Pinkie Pie dodged out of the way and countered with a headbutt. The hit stopped Grogar's assault but it hurt Pinkie Pie more than it did him. Pinkie Pie winced in pain for a moment but it was just enough time for Grogar to quickly Headbutt her knocking her onto the ground. Grogar prepared to stomp on Pinkie Pie only for Applejack to ram into him. This knocked on his side. Before Grogar could get up fully Applejack bucked him knocking him back onto the ground again.

"I will not be made into a fool by some lowly mares. I am done playing games with you. I will crush you like the bugs you are!" Grogar said as he got up. The bell on his neck began to shake violently ringing all the while. Dark energy began to surge around him. "My Rep...y-you detestable equines! You will pay for harming my Rep!" Catrina said. She then quickly grabs a vial with Witchweed in it from her person. She pops the cap open and gulps it down. Her body began to glow and she began larger in size. "Raahh! Feel my wrath, Prismatic Spray!" Catrina yelled as she conjured a shining blast of multicolored light at Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, And Fluttershy. Grogar let loose a wild torrent of dark lighting wildly striking in the general area Pinkie Pie and Applejack were in. The rays of light blinded the group with blast. The ray burned Twilight Sparkle, Singed Rarity, Electrified Fluttershy, and turned Rainbow Dash to stone. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were unable to dodge all the shots and were struck by a few bolts.

The ponies were in real bad shape after that attack. Grogar and Catrina chuckled to themselves as they felt they had successfully brought their fighting to an end. Despite being turned into a statue Rainbow Dash started moving all on her own. Light began to shine through the cracks in the statue. All at once she burst out of the statue and appeared in her Paragon form. "Don't let these chumps get the better of us! They'll rue the day they pushed our friends around!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Her words flooded the hearts of her friends and filled them with renewed strength. The other ponies began changing into their Paragon forms as well.

Catrina and Grogar was flabbergasted by this performance. "What the, what sort of trickery is this?" Grogar asked confused. "How about I give you a little demonstration?" Applejack said. She raised her front legs into the air and smashed them against the ground. The earth cracked towards Grogar. The cracks quickly spread around the area he was standing in and in a blink of an eye the landmass popped up sending him flying into the air only to roughly hit the ground. Before he could get back up Pinkie Pie rushed him pummeling him rapidly.

"Catrina began blasting the ponies only for Twilight Sparkle surround them in a bubble of energy that absorbed the blasts. Twilight then created an orb of light. She then pointed at Catrina causing all the shots Catrina made previously to fly straight at her. Unable to escape the shots in time she struck by the full volley of her own attack. Rarity floated into the air with her butterfly wings. She created a cloud of sparkling dust with the flapping of her wings. The dust cloud hit Catrina. The cloud blinded her and caused her skin to burn like she had a terrible rash. She also began coughing raucously. She rapidly lost her strength to the point to where she passed out before the cloud of sparkling dust faded away.

Grogar lost the strength to fight as well as Pinkie Pie's constant pummels wore him out.

"Y-You really did it..." Sweetheart said as she walked up to the ponies. "Are you girls really ponies? I've never seen anything like what you girls have done before." Bon Bon said. "Well. I guess you can say we're a little abnormal." Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

The ponies soon transformed back feeling quite winded and tired from the excursion. Their weariness from the battle didn't stop them from freeing the ponies in Ponyville. Applebloom rushed to Applejack hugging her tightly. "Sis, You're alive!" Applebloom said tearfully. "Of course I was. You think I'd let myself fall down somewhere when there's a little sis out there waiting for me to return?" Applejack asked petting Applebloom's head comforting her. Sweetie Belle Ran up to Rarity happy to see her again. "Rarity, did you guys really free us?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Quite so my dear sister. Though it got a little dicey we have freed the ponies of Ponyville although there are other lands to consider. I hope you aren't upset when we take off yet again to free some of the other areas in Tirek's control." Rarity said. "Do you think you can turn our parents back to normal?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I. I believe it is only a matter of time till I accomplish such a goal. With my friend's help of course." Rarity said looking towards Twilight Sparkle and the others. "You said normal ponies were turned into monsters by Tirek's magic?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she inspected a defeated Troggle. "Yes. Tirek used some dark aura he would coat ponies in. It was one of the first things he did when he got here." Bon Bon said. "Dark aura. Hmm." Twilight Sparkle said. "What are you thinking?" Bon Bon asked. "I think I have an idea on how to reserve this spell." Twilight said. Twilight made her Tiara appear and began to channel energy. A light pierced the darkness and the jewel in her tiara began to glow brightly. She then released a wave of light around the area. The Troggles began to morph back into the ponies they were before. Catrina turned into the Mayor, Rep turned into Ms. Cake, Bray turned into Teddy, and Grogar turned into Cheerilee.

"Whoa!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed amazed by Twilight's abilities. "See, what did I tell you? Didn't take very long at all did it? Surely our magic will restore our pony friends and turn them back to normal. Our parents will be back to annoying us in no time." Rarity said cheerfully. "Mom and Dad never annoyed me." Sweetie Belle said. "Oh. Right, that's just me..." Rarity said. "We can't waste too much time here Twilight. What's the plan from here?" Rainbow Dash asked. "The whole country is in peril so it's hard to say on where to go next. Bon Bon?" Twilight Sparkle said looking to Bon Bon. "Well there is a train that comes by and takes ponies to be either transformed or taken somewhere else to be used as slaves." Bon Bon said. "Speaking of trains there's a really weird train that comes by every now and then. It's a small train that moves really fast and doesn't seem to need to run on the tracks to get around. It always draws attention when it arrives so it usually passes through without stopping." Shady said. "A fast train that doesn't run on tracks to get around...could it be?" Applejack said to herself. "What are ya thinkin' sis?" Applebloom asked. "I'm thinking that I want to see this renegade train rider." Applejack said. "Who drives the normal train?" Twilight asked. "I think it's a couple of Raptorians. More monsters to change back into normal ponies so I guess that shouldn't be too much of a handle for you girls." Bon Bon said. "Where do the ponies that get transformed sent?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't know. They are sent somewhere but I don't really know where." Bon Bon said shrugging.

"Lets keep those questions for our train driving pal. I reckon if he drives his train around this area he probably does the same to all the other places and could more than likely give us a proper status report on to the other parts of the Equestria." Applejack said. "Exemplary idea Applejack! We should do just that." Rarity said. "All that leaves is Cloudsdale. I won't waste any time and go see what's become of it." Rainbow Dash said. "Would you like me to help you?" Fluttershy asked. "Sure, I'd be glad to have you help me out." Rainbow Dash said with a smile. Fluttershy smiled and nodded. They both took to the skies and began flying to Cloudsdale.

Spitfire and Soarin' began another rescue attempt but things didn't go down as well. Arabus managed to grab Spitfire sending the whole plan awry. The Stratadons surrounded Soarin' and the rest of the group. "Spitfire, hang in there buddy we'll get you out of there!" Soarin' said as he fended off the Stratadons. "No Soarin' it's too late for me. You gotta get out here before it's too late." Spitfire said quickly losing strength. Spitfire let out a painful cry as Arabus shocked her. Arabus laughed at Spitfire's pain. Suddenly a streak of lighting severed Arabus's arm breaking his grip of Spitfire. Having lost the strength to fly Spitfire began falling but was quickly picked up by Fluttershy. Fluttershy laid Spitfire down on a cloud. "What, how did you?" Spitfire said woozily. "Don't worry Spitfire we'll handle it from here." Fluttershy said patting Spitfire on her back. Rainbow Dash appeared in front of Arabus. "So you're the punk that's hurting the ponies of Cloudsdale huh? We'll put an end to that!" Rainbow Dash said her body still charged with electricity. "Soarin' I'll handle these monsters all right? You just take the others and go somewhere safe." Fluttershy said.

"Are you sure?" Soarin' asked concerned. Fluttershy flew up to him and gave him a rather odd look. Soarin' blinked his eyes trying to process his familiarity with the stare. It came to him but before he could say anything Fluttershy stopped him. "Get going now Soarin'." Fluttershy said. Soarin nodded and gave the signal for the group to depart. The Stratadons put their focus on Fluttershy. Fluttershy artfully dodged there attacks causing them to smack into each other. She grabbed one by it's tail and smacked it into the other.

Arabus laughed as he shot bolts of lighting at Rainbow Dash. She didn't bother to dodge the attack as it didn't hurt her in the slightest. "Pft. Let me show you how it's done!" Rainbow Dash said as she smashed her hooves together. Electricity arched around her hooves as she dashed towards Arabus punching his body her electricity violently surging through him setting some parts of him on fire. The attack surprised him and he quickly put himself out. Before he could attack though Rainbow Dash charged through his head making a whole in it. He quickly recovered and started shooting hail at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash charged through the hail covering her face with her hooves. She went straight through the hand that shot the hail. Arabus jerked his hand back. He recovered and started generating hurricane winds. This made her lose control of her flight for a moment but quickly recovered and started flying through the winds. Arabus then began focusing his wind blowing on Rainbow Dash.

At first Rainbow Dash was at a standstill with Arabus but she remembered Fluttershy's words and closed her eyes and focused her strength channeling the elements around her. In this state she started getting blown away by Arabus's wind but in the blink of an eye she rocketed towards him at blinding speeds creating a rainbow trail behind her. Arabus's wind was unable to stall her in anyway and she charged through him. Light and rainbows began to erupt out of his body causing him to explode like a rainbow colored bomb. Rainbow Dash continued flying across the sky causing the dark clouds that darkened the ground below to disappear and leaving in it's wake a great rainbow. The rainbow could be seen all over Equestria. For Tirek and his creatures this was a confusing sight but for the ponies it was a sign that not all hope was lost.

Rainbow Dash transformed into her Paragon form and let out a wave of light turning the Stratadons back into ponies and turning Arabus back into a pony. The energy that Arabus absorbed was let go and returned to the pegasi restoring them to normal. Rainbow Dash sat on a cloud completely tired out by the experience. "That was simply wonderful Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said happily. "Ya think so? I really in the zone." Rainbow Dash in between deep breaths. "You should rest here for a bit. I'll head back to Ponyville and let Twilight Sparkle know what we accomplished." Fluttershy said. "Sounds like a plan." Rainbow Dash said putting her head down.

Fluttershy flies back to Ponyville in search of Twilight Sparkle. The train has apparently pulled in and they've dispatched the creatures who were riding it and turned them back into ponies. Applejack stands at the edge of the train station looking for the rouge train that passes through. "Applejack, Where is Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh hey there Fluttershy. She's in the train figuring out how the stuff in there works and whatnot." Applejack said still looking for any sign of the train.

After a few hours of waiting she saw the train at a distance. It was compact and extremely fast and maneuverable. Eager to see the train she got out in the open and began waving towards the train to catch the driver's attention. It began driving towards the station. Applejack stood in front of the train's doors waiting for it to open. The ponies gathered to see who would emerge. It was an earth pony with a pink coat with a white mane with a blue streak in it and a train for a cutie mark. On his head was a purple conductors hat. "Finally got that train of yours working huh Steamer?" Applejack said with a smile. "Well burn my coals, It really is you Applejack!" Steamer said happily. "I was thought something was up when I saw that rainbow in the sky but I couldn't imagine that some pony actually managed to get rid of those fiends." Steamer said as he looked at the ponies around town trying to fix the damages. "Some ponies more like it." Applejack said grinning. "Applejack and her friends came and kicked everyone's butt!" Applebloom said hopping happily. "You did this Applejack? Golly, I always knew you were a tough gal but I didn't think you were that strong!" Steamer said surprised and impressed. "Well lets just say that I've buffed up a bit in my absence." Applejack said trying to be modest.

"I'm sorry to break up this friendly reunion but we have things to discuss with you Steamer." Twilight Sparkle said walking up to Steamer. "Oh, ask away then!" Steamer said. "We need to know the condition of the other parts of Equestria." Twilight Sparkle said. "Ahh. Well I have answers to that sort of question but they ain't nice answers. Are you sure you really wanna know that?" Steamer said with a frown. "We gotta know what happened to all the other places." Applejack said. "Well all right. Many towns and villages have been pretty much wiped out. The ponies scooped up and taken away or turned into monsters while anyone else...it goes without sayin'. All that's left really is Manehattan, Appleloosa, and Canterlot Castle and none of those places are really in good condition." Steamer said with his head tilted towards the ground.

"Appleloosa... Steamer, you gotta take me to Appleloosa!" Applejack said. "No way cowgirl, you gals managed to save Ponyville but there's a much stronger varmint guarding the town. Crunch the Rockdog is unstoppable a whole town couldn't defeat him I couldn't stomach the thought of sending you there." Steamer said. "I know you've been through a lot Steamer. Seeing your friends like this and feelin' hopeless and whatnot. But that time is over now. Me and my friends are here now and we're gonna fix everything." Applejack trying to reassure Steamer. Steamer sighed and smiled. "I suppose you wouldn't be Applejack if you weren't determined to get the job done no matter what. Stubborn as a mule and with twice the buck." Steamer said.

"All right, it's settled then. Steamer will take Applejack to Appleloosa and me and Rarity will head to Canterlot." Twilight Sparkle said. "You girls don't want to be going to Manehattan if I were you. Tirek's been in that place as of late. Weeding out the rebellion and what not." Steamer said. "Agreed, Tirek should be avoided for now. That reminds me. Where is Tirek when he is not taking over places?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "That would be his castle. Smack dab in the middle of Equestria can't miss it. That's where he sends all the ponies to be transformed into monsters." Steamer said. "I see. Fluttershy can you see if you can liberate the ponies from the castle?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "You can count on me Twilight." Fluttershy said confidently. "All right. Pinkie Pie. You stay here and watch over Ponyville. We'll be returning here to re-group." Twilight Sparkle said. "Sounds like a plan!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

And with that the ponies set off to their respective locations with Twilight Sparkle and Rarity taking the normal train and Applejack riding with Steamer.

Steamer's train makes its way to the Appleloosa and pulls up to the train station. The Lizardmen immediately surround the train station getting ready to attack whoever was inside. Applejack Jumps out and smashes her hooves onto the train station floor. The wood splinters and breaks apart causing it to fall apart under the Lizardmen's weight. "All right, time to liberate some Appleloosians! You coming Steamer?" Applejack asked looked back into the train. "You know it, a proper colt always escorts a mare in danger!" Steamer says jumping out as well.

They run around town beating down monsters and freeing ponies who were chained to their carts and contained in holding pens. They eventually find Slugger, Salty and Braeburn. Everything was going fine until the ground began to rumble. The ponies stood still looking in every direction for Crunch the Rockdog to appear. The ponies began to run as Crunch came into view. "That's the varmint I reckon?" Applejack asked. "That's right cuz, we should get running while we can." Braeburn said. "You fellers run. I'm gonna take this varmint on myself." Applejack said as she charged towards it. "Wait, Applejack don't!" Braeburn yelled. The Rockdog spat out a few rock monsters to attack Applejack but charged right into them smashing them into pieces. The Rockdog then slammed his front paw against the ground causing the ground to crack. Applejack carefully jumped around the cracks and kept running towards the Rockdog. Applejack jumped into the air headbutted Crunch's leg with enough force that it actually buckled.

The Rockdog quickly recovered and touched Applejack turning her to stone. Braeburn and the others looked on with dismay as they watched the Rockdog prepare to crush Applejack. But before he could smash Applejack she burst out of her stone prison just in time to catch Crunch's fist with her hooves. She had changed into her Paragon form and easily pushed back the Rockdog's fist. Crunch was stunned by this event. Applejack took advantage of Crunch's confusion and slammed her hooves on Rockdog's fist smashing it with ease. Crunch wailed in pain and confusion from Applejack's attack. Applejack gathered her energy and put all her strength into a ground pound causing the earth beneath the Rockdog to launch him skyward. Crunch fell to the ground with a loud thud and went motionless.

Applejack released a wave of light energy turning the Lizardmen back into ponies and turning Crunch the Rockdog into Big Macintosh. Braeburn and the others were completely floored by Applejack's abilities. "Well tie me down and brand me how did Applejack learn to do all those things?" Slugger said still stunned.

Twilight Sparkle and Rarity arrived at the station near Canterlot. They looked around and saw that the area wasn't being monitored in any particular manner. Twilight Sparkle walks out of the train still looking around.

"Twilight Sparkle." A voice called out. Twilight quickly turned around to see Wind Whistler behind her. "Wind Whistler?" Twilight Sparkle said slightly startled by her sudden appearance. "How did you commandeer the train? Is there a successful rebellion effort going on or did you just escape your bonds through pure luck?" Wind whistler asked. "You could call it that although it's more like me and my friends are freeing everyone." Twilight Sparkle said. "Friends? I do not understand. You are without friends." Wind Whistler said confused by Twilight's words. "It's been awhile since I've last been in Canterlot, Wind Whistler. I have friends now and they've helped me out in ways I can't even begin to list." Twilight Sparkle said. "Where have you been Twilight Sparkle?" Wind Whistler asked curious.

"I've been to a lot of places Wind Whistler." Twilight Sparkle said wondering what Wind Whistler was getting at.

"Were you here when Tirek invaded?" Wind Whistler asked. "No I was gone." Twilight Sparkle said. "You were absent for the takeover of our land? How convenient." Wind Whistler mused. "Did you know that Princess Celestia had disappeared in your absence?" she asked. "Yes." Twilight Sparkle said as she thought about the last time she saw her. Wind Whistler's gave Twilight Sparkle a very accusing look. "Do you know the whereabouts of the princess?" Wind Whistler asked. "The Princess...she-" Twilight Sparkle said suddenly being cutoff by Wind Whistler. "Dead?" Wind Whistler said sharpening her sights on Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle was stunned by Wind Whistler's accurate assumption.

"So she is dead..." Wind Whistler said reading Twilight Sparkle's face expression.

"What will become of us? Even if we defeat Tirek we will be a kingdom without it's ruler. Who will take her place? That fool Prince Blueblood? Our land is lost, wherever you were you might as well go back." Wind Whistler said stoically. "I understand where your coming from Wind Whistler but I believe even with someone like Blueblood ruling over us the ponies will still be better off than in the hands of Tirek who will only lead us to death and destruction. Princess Celestia said that we were the ones who would guide Equestria in her absence. She believed in our skill and strength. But we are truly no pony special. Everypony is powerful and can shape their own destiny regardless of who sits upon the throne. Me and my friends exist only to make sure that the ponies of Equestria stand tall in the face of true peril. If you truly think Equestria is lost then by all means leave. But I will stay and fight no matter how futile it seems!" Twilight Sparkle said with confidence in her voice.

Twilight's words confused and stunned Wind Whistler, her stoic expression began falling apart as she tried to process Twilight's words. "Those words. You do not speak with thoughts grounded in logic. There's too many assumptions, your putting faith in things and others. You are not the Twilight Sparkle I remember." Wind Whistler said as she rubbed her head from the growing headache she had now acquired. "I'm different now Wind Whistler. Now are you done playing inquisition cause I have places I need to be." Twilight said as she started walking away. "No, let me help you. You don't know the situation going on here. Success will be improved by 14.8 percent with my assistance." Wind Whistler said catching up to Twilight Sparkle. "I thought you considered my actions to be flawed and futile?" Twilight said. "They are, but I feel as if. I want to believe you regardless. It's like your words have enchanted my mind. I warn you. If you are using magic to manipulate my emotions I will make sure you would regret such a course of action." Wind Whistler said sternly.

Twilight Sparkle opted to take the opposition head on with Wind Whistler advising on where ponies were being held. Twilight Sparkle trounced the Troggles showering them with magic missiles leaving none of them standing. Wind Whistler was blown away by Twilight Sparkle's abilities. She has seen her skill with magic before but it was nothing quite this powerful. In a way it was sort of frightening. Wind Whistler led Twilight Sparkle into the room where unicorns were having their energy drained their horns were hooked up to some sort of suction device that sapped energy out of them continuously. The unicorns hooked up to it were pale and sickly looking.

Seeing her fellow ponies in such a state she immediately shot a blast at the machine. A barrier appeared over the machine deflecting the blast. Wind Whistler alerted Twilight Sparkle to Somnambula's presence. Somnambula walked up to the ponies nonchalantly. "She will sing her siren song to entrance us we must escape before we are ensorceled!" Wind Whistler said as she start flying away. Somnambula began singing. Twilight Sparkle started shooting at her but she created a barrier preventing her from being harmed. Wind Whistler and the other ponies were unable to escape in time and were put into a trance. Twilight Sparkle could feel Somnambula's voice magic in her head. It was trying to take over her mind. Twilight summoned her paragon form which helped her fight off the enchantment. She shot a blast at Somnambula. She had the barrier up but it the shot broke through stunning Somnambula and interrupting her siren song. The abrupt stop of the song caused every pony to break out of the spell. Somnambula's calm attitude was replaced with confusion and fear as Twilight overcame her siren song. She started changing the environment around the area with her magic. She disappeared as the area overlapped her own physical presence.

The ponies moved around the area and noticed that the environment was fake and that they were still in the castle but everything was covered in an optical illusion. Several images of Somnambula appeared surrounding the ponies. The ponies panicked and scrambled around the area. The Images of Somnambula started lobbing blasts of energy at the ponies. The ponies crashed into each other trying to avoid the attack that was ultimately just an illusion with the exception of one real blast that seemed to appear randomly.

Twilight Sparkle stayed calm and tried to find where Somnambula was hiding. She looked for anything that looked out of place. She began charging up her energy. When she had fully charged her energy she quickly turned to her side and let out her Sparkler Blast. Twilight Sparkle had managed to pinpoint where Somnambula was based on the patterns of the random shots genuine attacks. Somnambula didn't see the attack until it was too late and the blast sent her flying into a burned heap. Somnambula was wiped out in one shot. Twilight Sparkle created the field of light turning all the Troggles in the castle back into ponies and Somnambula into Trixie.

The ponies of the castle cheered and congratulated Twilight Sparkle for her with the exception of Wind Whistler. Seeing Twilight's Sparkle's abilities filled her with fear and confusion. "Where did she get such powers? And at what cost?" Wind Whistler thought to herself as she distanced herself from the group.

Fluttershy made her way to Midnight Castle. The area was crawling with monsters. Fluttershy decided to take a more quieter approach and darted into an open window in the castle when no one was looking. She recognized the area immediately aside from not being as dirty, it was an exact replica of the Midnight Castle she saw in the Nexus Domain. Based on her knowledge of the other castle she sneaked around paying close attention to other creatures movements. She made her way to the rooms where the ponies were being held awaiting transformation. Fluttershy quickly ambushed the guards taking them out before they could signal an alarm. She then freed the ponies letting them out. It was impossible to quietly escape with all the ponies so they opted to surge through the castle taking out the Troggle guards as a large group.

The group was stopped as Scorpan stepped in front of them. "You need to head back into you're cages." Scorpan said calmly. The ponies fully intimidated by him start backing away from him. Fluttershy was not deterred and confronted him. "I am going to liberate these ponies. The transformations end here." Fluttershy said. Scorpan shook his head. "I derive no enjoyment from doing this. But it must be done." Scorpan said cracking his knuckles and flexing his body. In the blink of an eye Scorpan opened his hands and swung his claws at Fluttershy. Fluttershy narrowly escaped the slash but was unable to dodge Scorpan's follow up as he kicked her right out of the air and into a wall. Before she even hit the wall he charged for her. Fluttershy quickly ducked out the way letting Scorpan hit the wall. Scorpan however rebounded off the wall and jumped towards Fluttershy with his claws ready to strike. Fluttershy suddenly darted out of Scorpan's sight at piercing speeds. Scorpan was befuddled by the move and stopped to look around. Fluttershy came down on Scorpan's head causing massive pain to his skull and disorientating him. Fluttershy then slammed into his chest head first sending him flying into the wall. Scorpan slumped to the ground before quickly getting up on his feet. "I tried to grant you mercy. Now you leave me with no choice." Scorpan said. Scorpan unfurled his wings and charged Fluttershy at blinding speeds. Fluttershy tried to out pace Scorpan but he was easily catching up. He started creating clawing at her when he got within arm's reach. Fluttershy tried to dodge but the restricted space of the castle walls impeded on a successful escape maneuver and she started getting slashed. Scorpan slashed one of her wings and she lost control of her flight. Scorpan grabbed her in his weakened state and slammed her against the floor pinning her with his foot and began applying crushing force to her head.

Suddenly the building began to shake. Powerful winds whipped the castle shaking it like a leaf. Powerful winds burst through the castle warping the stonework and destroying the castle windows. Scorpan was confused by this sight but then he looked at Fluttershy. She had entered her paragon state and it was obvious that this was her conjuring. Fluttershy seemingly disappeared from under Scorpan's heel and miniature tornado surrounded him. He pelted by several blows and was lifted off the air being tossed around the castle like a rag doll. And within a second the wind died and he was let go falling to the ground like stone. Fluttershy created a wave of light and turned all the Troggles in Midnight Castle back into normal ponies and turned Scorpan into Prince Blueblood.

The Five Fiends were defeated. The ponies were freed. And many of them have had the transformation spell reversed turning them back to normal. All that was left was Tirek. The ponies regrouped at Ponyville and gathered their strength. Spitfire opting to scout for them soon returned with news to Tirek's location. He was apparently still in Manehattan which was currently on it's last leg in terms of pony forces. The ponies gathered in the train and set off to Manehattan to put an end to this once and for all.


	22. Chapter 22

My little pony: An Equestrian journey

As they sat in the train ride anxious with their upcoming encounter with Tirek they thought about the fight with Nightmare Moon. The thought of losing this fight simply wasn't an option to consider. If they lost it was truly well and over for all things good and pleasant. Celestia had well and truly put the future of the land in their hooves. And they had no intention of failing the ponies who depend on them.

Chapter twenty two: A piece of rainbow

The train arrived at the station which was in a state of disrepair. One by one the ponies walked out of the train and looked at what Manehattan was reduced too. The was little more than a pile of rubble. Fire and smoke billowed out of buildings while sounds fighting can be heard from the distance. Screams of terror can be heard. "All those poor ponies...how can any creature do this to another living thing?" Fluttershy said saddened by everything she was seeing and hearing. "The one time I get to visit Manehattan and this is what I get to see..." Rarity said with a sigh. "This must end here. Spitfire told us that Tirek was heading towards Clockwork Rhombus. Let's not waste a single moment and head straight there." Twilight Sparkle said getting the others too follow her.

The vestiges of the rebellion was just about evaporated as there standoff in Clockwork ended in failure. Tirek obliterated them taking very few as prisoners. Tirek prepared to lay the final blow on the pony rebels. He shot out a blast of dark energy. The ponies prepared to for the inevitable when just then. A barrier shielded the ponies from harm completely blocking the blast. Both the ponies and Tirek were confused by the sudden event. He turned around and saw the Twilight and the others all in their Paragon forms and ready to fight.

"You ponies are like vermin, how many of you must I squash before you submit to my will?" Tirek said bemused by the paragon's presence. "Tirek. What you have done to these ponies is truly reprehensible!" Twilight Sparkle said. "I do not care what you think. You're thoughts are of no consequence to me!" Tirek said. "How could you do this to other creatures? All those lives lost. All those homes destroyed. Don't you feel any sympathy at all?" Fluttershy asked. "Hmph. When one steps on a bug they do not cry for the life that is now lost. For that life was worthless. A mindless husk wandering through existence without a true thought to guide them.

You ponies are nothing more than cattle. Your existence has no meaning when compared to me." Tirek said smugly. "Weren't you supposed to be dead?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Death was but a momentary hindrance. I knew how to cross voids and planes and could easily make my way back here. But I lacked a certain component. At first I was more than likely out of luck but as it so happens a fool fell right into my lap." Tirek said. "An Alicorn wanted my power to enact her vengeance. You can guess what I wanted." Tirek said holding his the dark satchel strung over his neck. "Wait. You were the voice she was talking too in Midnight Castle!" Twilight said putting it all together in her head. "That foolish mare offered me her fractured soul upon death and after that it was all a matter of just waiting. When she passed on I ripped her soul from it's proper destination and used it to tear a way through this realm to this one. It was all too easy." Tirek said with an evil grin.

"Luna...No. I won't let you do this. This must stop and we will stop you. You have one chance to relinquish Luna's soul and head back to wherever you came from and never return to the realm of the living." Twilight Sparkle said pointing her horn at Tirek. Tirek let out a laugh that echoed through the city. "You ponies are a waste of my time." Tirek said as he shot a blast of darkness at the ponies. The ponies looked like they were enveloped by the blast but quickly burst out it unscathed. Twilight and Rarity counterattacked with beams of energy going straight for Tirek. Tirek quickly pulled up a barrier to block the blast. Rainbow Dash then slammed the barrier with her hoofs shattering it. Tirek tried to blast Rainbow Dash but was interrupted by Fluttershy who struck him square in the temple. The attack befuddled him leaving him open for Pinkie Pie and Applejack who charged him head on. Pinkie Pie swept Tirek's feet knocking him to the ground and Applejack followed up with a headbutt that knocked Tirek onto his side.

"What sort of foolishness is this!" Tirek said furious at the ponies competence and skill. "I am the nightmare that all creatures fear. I am the warlock of darkness. You will bow before me!" Tirek yelled as he got up. He opened his bag of darkness letting out a stream of darkness that attacked the ponies. The ponies dispatched the darkness and began attacking him yet again. Tirek could only remain on the defense as the ponies fought in such harmony that it was impossible to exploit a weakness of any kind.

Tirek lost his confidence and started conceiving the thought of an actual defeat. This thought drove him mad.

"No! I will not be defeated by a bunch of ponies! I have killed greater creatures. I have slain more powerful abominations! You will not make a fool out of me!" Tirek yelled. He then teleported away. Tirek then appeared away from the ponies and covered in a fortified barrier. He then open the bag containing darkness completely. "You. You will all know the everlasting touch of oblivion!" Tirek said as he dipped his hand into the bag grabbing a amorphous creature of indeterminate shape and form and swallowing it. The area began to darken as Tirek changed. The ponies tried to intervene but it was too late. All at once a huge explosion of darkness coated the entire area for miles. The colors of the sky and the earth were lost, buildings and innocent creatures floated lifelessly as if they were frozen in time, a huge pillar of darkness began to take shape. It turned into a dark horned beast with blood red. Eyes and four gargantuan arms. The bottom of the body was the bag but twice the size it was originally. legs burst from the bag giving the creature feet. A slimy forked tongue also tore through the bag exterior.

Not wasting a moment the ponies immediately go the attack. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity blast Tirek with beams of energy but Tirek acts un-phased by the attack. He extended one of his hands at the ponies and let loose a flurry of dark orbs that race towards Rarity and Twilight. They create a barrier to defend themselves but the blasts are so powerful that it takes them a real combined effort to even hold off the seemingly endless barrage. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly around Tirek hitting him with there wind and weather abilities. Tirek seemed completely unmoved by the attacks and extends on his hands to the air. Dark gusts of wind pierce the sky and attack Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy The gusts are vicious and fast and put Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on evasive maneuvers just to stop getting hit by the wind.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie attack the bag like bottom of the creature. The creature spews a dark cloud that blinds and warps their senses leaving them confused befuddled.

One by one the ponies started losing the fight with Tirek. The ponies began to collapse under pain and exhaustion until it was just Twilight left standing. Tirek let out a laugh. "Do you see where you're struggle has led you? Your endeavors are an exercise in futility. All there exists is evil. It courses through all of us and through everything. It is easy to unleash and yields great results. You can never destroy darkness. It will rule this land and I shall be the ruler who wields the darkness that rules absolute. You and you're allies never stood a chance." Tirek said with mocking laughter.

"They aren't my allies. They are my friends and we promised everyone that we would do whatever can to keep this world safe from terrible creatures like you!" Twilight Sparkle said as her tiara began to glow. Suddenly the bracelets on the other ponies began to glow like Twilight's tiara and they rose up and gathered around her. "Rggh, What is this now?" Tirek asked annoyed by their defiance. "This is the power of our friendship. We embraced each other and ourselves and grown into warriors who will fight for the harmony of all creatures. Nothing will break our bond. It ends here Tirek." Twilight Sparkle said. "Pft. Friendship. That is not a power in and of itself, you speak the words of a moron!" Tirek said annoyed by Twilight's words. He shot a blast at the ponies but a powerful orb of light protected them from harm. The ponies began to glow and float off the ground.

"What stands up to evil, courage!" Rainbow Dash said as her element burst from her bracelet and circled around her. "What overcomes evil, determination!" Applejack said as he element circled around her as well. "What undermines evil, optimism!" Pinkie Pie said as he element orbited her body. "What ends evil's chaos, Order!" Rarity said as her element made her body glowed with her element. "What foils evil's plans, Cunning!" Fluttershy said as she was enveloped by the light of her element. "What out thinks evil, Intelligence!" Twilight Sparkle said as her body centered around the other ponies.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy turned into orbs of light and circled around Twilight's body. The orbs obscured Twilight's body which was beginning to change in form. The elements went into the tiara and all at once a huge ray of light burst from the orb of light they had created.

The light broke through the darkness blinding Tirek for moment. When his sight cleared he laid his eyes on a creature that was and wasn't the ponies at the same time. It had the pegasi wingspan, the unicorn's horn magic and the earth ponies physical features. Around it's neck was a necklace that was a single heart that glowed furiously. The Alicorn had an otherworldly form and gave of a powerful yet calming presence. Tirek immediately threatened by this form gives it a full medley of his attacks. All to no avail as the attacks would just disappear shy of touching it. It pointed it's horn at Tirek. Light pierced the darkness and stored into the horn. And in one move a powerful rainbow burst from her horn and started swallowing up Tirek. Tirek screamed and wailed as he tried to escape from the rainbow's grasp but it was impossible and his form exploded with light destroying him and all of his darkness. The area was covered briefly in a blinding light. And just like that Tirek's dark magic, Evil incantations, malevolent transformations, And his haunting Midnight Castle, Evaporated as if they were never there.

Equestria was free once more.

Cheering could be heard from all over Equestria as the ponies praised and thanked Twilight Sparkle and her friends on there victory. They wanted to celebrate but it was decided that the people had to be informed on what they went through and what happened during their journey. They gathered at Canterlot to a large audience of ponies from all over the land. With her friends at her side she told them the basic idea of the mission that they were presented with. She talked about the trials they had to go through. And Nightmare Moon and her dark ponies. She mentioned the other lands and some of the creatures. The audience seemed fairly entertained by her information and saw it as a fun bit of story telling. That was until they got into the part where they described Princess Celestia's relationship with Nightmare Moon and their shared fates. The information polarized and shocked the ponies. The mere thought of their princess being dead and through such means seemed like a nightmare in and of itself.

However harsh and terrible it seemed. It was the truth as Princess Celestia never returned to her thrown.

This threw the kingdom into a disarray as they tried to figure out what to do and decide which relative should be sovereign ruler in Celestia's place. After much debacle between nobles and other higher ups. It was decided that Prince Blueblood would rule the country in her stead. Prince Blueblood seemed like a good choice but it was clear that he was no Celestia as he lacked the benevolent and cooperative attitude she was known for.

A fair portion of the land was decimated by Tirek's rampage but as the months went on they began to reverse the damage he had done and rebuilt most that he destroyed. A lot of ponies saw this as an opportunity to expand the land. The Everfree forest no longer being cursed, the ponies started tearing parts of the forest down to create new cities and towns for them to live in.

It didn't take very long for neighboring creatures to acknowledge the ponies of Equestria. Many different creatures arrived to either pay respects to the Paragon ponies or to travel into uncharted territory. This instilled a powerful level of curiosity in the ponies and soon they were traveling out of the land as much as others were traveling into it.

While casual interaction with foreign creatures was perfectly fine. Diplomacy was shaky. Prince Blue Blood refused foreign creatures from living in certain parts of Equestria. Diamond Dogs in particular started showing up in gemstone mines in Equestrian borders and the response was a very violent expulsion from the territory The buffalo were displeased by the Appleloosians expansion into their lands interrupting their way of life in the process. Neither side was truly able to come to a compromise and the relationship is always tense between them although some ponies have taken to siding with the buffalo.

As the years went by ponies began to change. No one is quite sure what exactly caused this but the ponies of Equestria started becoming more powerful and started wielding distinct powers and abilities. Ponies also started mutating growing butterfly wings and having diamond shaped iris's. For the first time ever there were Alicorns born that were not blood related to the Celestia in the slightest.

Most of the ponies of Equestria idolize the Paragon ponies but few find there status and power to be disconcerting and suspicious. Canterlot Royalty finds that the common pony looks up to them more than even the prince.

Twilight and her friends discovered that they no longer aged like normal ponies. They had gained the power of longevity but it became a double edged sword as their friends and family faded away over time. Applejack still had the apple family but it wasn't the same as it was before.


	23. Chapter 23

My little pony: An Equestrian journey

Chapter twenty three: This is Paradise

Twilight and the others were busy helping with the rebuilding of Equestria. After a month or so Equestria was well on it's way to becoming the beautiful country it was before Tirek's invasion. In celebration of Equestria freedom and restoration an invitation was sent out to the Paragon ponies that were all in their respective areas.

Twilight was offered a teaching job in the Canterlot School. She teaches superior magic and lore revolving around foreign lands and creatures. She is currently developing a book detailing the ponies' adventure. As she puts down the finishing touches she thinks about Spike. She hasn't seen him ever since they left him behind at Komodo den. She knew he was more than likely fine and happy there but occasionally she would miss his company. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. She opened the door to see who it was. It was a Pegasus with a bluish gray coat and a light yellow mane with bubbles for a cutie mark. She appeared to be cross eyed as well.

"Hello Ms. Sparkle, how are you doing today?" The pony said as she reached into her saddle bag with her tail. "Oh hello, I'm doing fine. You have some mail for me?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Sure, it's right in this bag. Somewhere..." the mail pony said as she dug into her saddle bag. She pulled out an invitation and looked at it while squinting with a very odd face expression. This one is yours I think!" the mail pony said as she handed it to Twilight who used her magic to float the letter closer to her.

She opened it and read the contents.

"What's it say?" the mail pony asked curious. Twilight looked at her with disapproval at her nosiness. The mail pony realizing what she did smiled sheepishly. "It's an invitation to a gala in me and my friends honor." Twilight Sparkle said. "Wow that sounds pretty awesome! I better go deliver the rest of these invitations!" the mail pony said. "I should think so, the gala is tonight. Just what were you doing this whole time with these letters?" Twilight Sparkle said slightly annoyed by her having to change her schedule suddenly. "Sorry, I was supposed to give you these letters a week ago but I forgot!" the mail pony said. "Well better late than never I suppose. For once my friends are in town today so you should make haste and tell them about this party." Twilight Sparkle said as she prepared to close the door. "Yep, I'll do that right now!" the mail pony said as she set off into the air. Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "The ponies they'll hire these days..." Twilight said as she closed the door and prepared.

Rainbow Dash was often training other pegasi into honing their flying skills and teaching them to handle and control harsh weather now that they were no longer in control of the weather and it happened naturally. She took a break from giving some lessons to a group of pegasi and is confronted by Scootaloo. Scootaloo called out to Rainbow Dash in an attempt to get her attention. "Hey I know you! You're that little squirt who formed a fan club around me!" Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah, I mean. Yep. That was me, just doing my part." Scootaloo said as she tried her best to keep cool. "Well I do like the fan club I think it's pretty cool but why did you start it in the first place?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Why? Well isn't it obvious? Because you're awesome that's why!" Scootaloo said happily. "Yeah I'm pretty cool I guess." Rainbow Dash said non-nonchalantly. "I wish I was cool like you. I'm barely even a flier at all..." Scootaloo said with a frown.

"Hey, don't talk about yourself like that! If you have thoughts like that in your head than you will never be a great flier!" Rainbow Dash said. "I'm sorry Ms. Dash. It's just. How will I ever be as good as you?" Scootaloo said. "Who said you had to be anything like me? I didn't get to where I needed to be by wishing I was someone else. All you need is good practice and good friends. Its okay that you look up to me but never devalue yourself cause you have something that makes you awesome too and you'll only find that out if you take the time to appreciate yourself and the ponies that care about you." Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were interrupted by someone sniffling. They look to see the mail pony behind them and trying her very best not to tear up. "You're a real nice mare you know that Ms. Dash?" The mail pony said. "Ugh so lame, what do you want?" Scootaloo said irritated by the mail pony interrupting her conversation with Rainbow Dash.

"Urp, I just wanted to give Ms. Dash here her invitation to the gala. It's tonight you know!" The mail pony said. "Huh. Thanks for letting me know. Gotta cut this convo short little Squirt!" Rainbow Dash said taking the letter and flying off.

The mail pony went off to her next destination Sweet Apple Acres. Restoring the farmlands to their former glory has been a difficult task. Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh were overwhelmed by the amount of work they had to do. They requested help from other family members but they were also busy trying to fix the farmlands they took care of. Assistance did come however as Goluckie Glee arrived in town one day to see that she was in desperate need of help. Grateful and happy to help, a couple farmers from Anthro Town chipped in to help along with Rytonn and Alanzo.

The mail pony flew down to applejack who just got finished with a particular chore. "Hey there Ms. Applejack, I got some mail for you!" The mail pony said quickly pulling out the letter. "Oh? Who's it from?" Applejack asked curious. I dunno but it's an invitation to go to a gala in the Paragon's honor. You're a paragon ya know!" The mail pony said happily. "As much as I'd like to go I've got too much work to do here to go off someplace else. I'm gonna have to decline on this offer." Applejack said preparing to give the letter back. "I think you should go." Big Macintosh said. "You know I can't Macintosh the farm-" Applejack protested. "Excuse my rudeness but I think you should attend Paragon Applejack! It is well deserved chances at respite with you're fellow Paragons! Do not worry for I will stay until the farm returns to normal as instructed by Mrs. Smith!" Alanzo said bowing to Applejack. "I agree. We've practically restored this place as it is. Go off and hang out." Rytonn said. "Aw shucks, y'all aren't going to take no for an answer are ya?" Applejack said with a smile. "What can we say? Determination is infectious." Goluckie Glee said. "Well I guess that settles it, don't it now? I'll attend this party although I can't promise ya I'll be the fanciest mare around but I'll be there sure enough!" Applejack said. "I'm sure everypony will be happy to see you even if you showed up naked!" The mail pony said. "Allow me to read the note for you Paragon Applejack. My goodness, the gala is tonight!" Alanzo said as he opened and read the letter for Applejack. "I better get ready right now then." Applejack said as she set off for the house to prepare for tonight.

The mail pony sets off for her next destination. She visits Pinkie Pie's house to see if she was there. She wasn't. At first she was just going to drop the mail off but then she remembers that she needed to know as soon as possible. So after asking a few ponies some questions she made her way to the Sugarcube Corner. She walked inside the building hoping to find Pinkie Pie working but to her misfortune she wasn't around. "Hey there, welcome to the Sugarcube Corner! I know what you want. We have some fresh muffins with a medley of berries in them!" Bon Bon said as she greeted the mail pony. "You do? Wait. I'm on the job. I can't eat muffins on the job anymore. I gotta a letter I need to deliver to Ms. Pie! Do you know where she is?" The mail pony asked. "Well if I had to guess. She's with Fluttershy right now. That's where she spends all her free time if gossip is correct." Bon Bon said. "Fluttershy, Oh you mean Paragon Fluttershy? I have to deliver a letter to her too! Where does Fluttershy live? She doesn't have an address in Ponyville." The mail pony said.

"She lives at that little house right next to the Everfree forest. It's the one with all the animals around it, you can't miss it, I hope." Bon Bon said. "Oh, I think I know where that is. Thanks for the help. And uh, save the muffins. I'll be back." The mail pony said as she left the store and took to the skies.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were sitting comfortably in the Fluttershy's garden. They were nuzzling each other not engaging in much talk and just having a nice quiet moment together. The mail pony landed nearby and strolled up to them. They were in their own little world and didn't notice that the mail pony had arrived. She walked up to them trying to get noticed visually but they had their eyes closed. The mail pony took a deep breath and loudly talked to them. "I got you a letter!" The mail pony yelled. The sudden noise spooked Fluttershy causing her to detach from Pinkie Pie and whisk right into her house causing the door to shut behind her. Pinkie Pie was surprised by the noise but didn't really go anywhere. However, Fluttershy moved so fast that Pinkie Pie, no longer was laying on her, fell to the ground in Fluttershy's absence.

"A couple of seconds had passed with Pinkie Pie lying down on the ground confused and surprised. Fluttershy quickly opened the door and walked back out. "Oh my, how embarrassing." Fluttershy said feeling bad for her overreaction. Pinkie Pie lifted herself up and sat up right looking at the mail pony. "Letter?" She asked. "Yep, you have a gala to go to, tonight!" She said as she handed Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy their letters. "That's a bit unexpected. I-I I've never been to a gala. I-I mean. I don't even know what to wear." Fluttershy said slightly panicking at the thought of going to a formal affair in nothing. "You don't have to worry Fluttershy; you can wear one of my clothes. I got a ton of them!" Pinkie Pie said happily. "D-do you really think any of your clothes will fit on me?" Fluttershy asked. "Sure, you fit me like a glove; you'll fit my clothes just fine!" Pinkie Pie said. "Hehe... wait what?" The mail pony said perplexed by Pinkie Pie's words. "Have you been giving these letters to all our friends?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Yep, all that's left is Rarity and then I'm done for the afternoon!" The mail pony said.

"Oh man, the gang will be there! It will be like one big party! And at a gala! A gala party! This night is going to be the best night ever!" Pinkie Pie said now excited and hopping around Fluttershy happily.

The mail pony went to Rarity's house but didn't find her there so she headed to her boutique shop. Except the shop was nowhere to be seen. She started panicking as she strolled back and forth through the streets feeling like she had completely lost her bearings on the town. Without looking to where she was going she tripped over a filly. It was Sweetie Belle. She was carrying a bag filled with cloth and screws. "Oh! Oops! I'll get that for you!" The mail pony said embarrassed by her blunder. She picks up the bag and Sweetie Belle lifts it with her magic putting the screws and cloth back into it. "It's okay." Sweetie Belle said. "Ur. Can you tell me where Rarity's boutique shop is?" The mail pony asked sheepishly. "Whuh, oh, I know what you mean. Follow me, I was just going there!" Sweetie Belle said.

Sweetie Belle led her inside a store which didn't look anything like a proper boutique shop from the outside. Inside the idea of it not being a boutique shop was cemented. The shop was strewn with cloth and tools. Lined up in shelves and boxes were dolls, toys, and other random items. "Are you sure this is where Rarity works?" The mail pony asked completely confused by what she was seeing. "It most certainly is!" Rarity said as she entered the room. "I got the stuff for you big sis!" Sweetie Belle said floating the bag to her. "Good job Sweetie Belle! Who is you're friend?" Rarity asks. "I dunno she was looking for you though." Sweetie Belle said with a shrug. "Well search no longer for I am here before you! What is you're inquiry? Do you need a keepsake fixed? Or would you like to have a special item custom made?" Rarity asked. "Uh, I thought you made dresses." The mail pony said.

"Oh, it's a dress you want! I can certainly provide you with that! You have a very particular style though. Sort of oddball, A bit frumpy but adorably so, Hmm, I'm thinking...khakis? No. Slacks, No, Hm, A dress? No you'd just look silly. Wait! Maybe that is you're way, yes! A pleasant summer dress! Sort of demure and a bit old fashioned looking but has that sort of charm about it like. "I'm just a nice ol' girl. A little quirky a little silly but fun loving and carefree, Needs a logo, Maybe a type of food too adorn on the dress. I'm thinking... muffins, do you like muffins?" Rarity asked taking a moment to stop brainstorming. "I like muffins..." The mail pony said completely lost in Rarity's ramblings.

"I knew it! Muffins on a summer dress it is! I can stitch some blue berries on it and you will just simply shine with excellence!" Rarity said as she picked up a pencil and starting sketching the outfit design on a nearby piece of paper, "Uh, I didn't come here for a dress. I came to give you a letter...you and you're friends are going to gala..." the mail pony said pulling the letter out of her mailbag. "What? When is it?" Rarity said as she stopped dead in her tracks. "It's tonight." The mail pony said. "What? Is this some kind of wretched joke? I don't even have a proper dress prepared. I had things scheduled! I'm going to have to cancel everything. Ooh! I should have gotten this weeks in advance, whoever responsible for this is going to pay dividends!" Rarity said angrily as she crumpled up the dress she was drawing and began feverishly sketching up her dress. "Place the letter on the desk and leave immediately!" Rarity said. "Oh boy, I better start making some calls for her. See you later mail pony lady!" Sweetie Bell said.

It didn't take too long for the Paragon ponies to get everything ready for their big appearance at the gala. A train pulled into the station just for them and it sped off to Canterlot at a brisk pace. They arrived at Canterlot just in time as the sun was beginning to set. As they walked through town all the ponies they passed by took notice of them. "I reckon this must be what it's like to be a celebrity." Applejack said as she greeted the ponies who were paying attention to them. "I-I don't like all this attention..." Fluttershy said. "I'm afraid it's only uphill from here my dear. We have sort of ascended to a rather legendary status." Rarity said.

"Did anyone actually read the letter? That ditzy pony sort of told us what we needed to know, except where the gala was being held." Rainbow Dash said as she looked around. "I read the letter fully and we are heading to the destination right now. It's actually a new building and was built by foreigners from the Nexus Domain. That's it right there!" Twilight Sparkle said pointing at the building. It was a huge theater with lots of statues and other foreign creatures carved into the architecture. A fountain sculpture of an elven woman sitting on a horse unicorn was in front of the entrance which was cluttered with ponies eager to enter. "Wow. This place is amazing! We're going to see a play? What's the name of the play anyways?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I don't know. It didn't say in the letter." Twilight Sparkle said. "I reckon this might be some indication of what we're seein'?" Applejack said as she pointed at a poster. On the poster was a picture of six women and one man. All of them were elves and they were posing on a stage. On the top was the supposed title of the play. "My little pony: Friendship is magic!"

"Is this what I think it is?" Rainbow Dash asked incredulously. "Those elves, they look kinda like us..." Fluttershy said as she looked at the individual pictures of the actors. "What do you think? A pretty accurate facsimile wouldn't you say?" A pony said. It was a unicorn with a light azure mane with a light gray coat and three golden crowns with purple jewels for a cutie mark. "Fancy Pants?" Rarity said surprised. "Good too see you again Rarity." Fancy Pants said nodding to Rarity. "Di-did they really make a play about us?" Fluttershy asked sheepishly. "Of course, Plays were meant to tell the epic tale of a journey and no journey is more epic than the quest of the mane six and their adventure to stop Nightmare Moon! I can't take credit for it though. I may have assisted in the production but all the work was by a foreigner who was enamored with the Ponies and their quest. He apparently went to great pains to get as many eye witness accounts from as many different locals and yokels as possible. I saw the performance they did in Greyvale and I knew that you had to see it! So I invited you all to see the grand opening! You six are the honored guests in this feature presentation!" Fancy Pants said enthusiastically. "Well I'll be..." Applejack said with a big grin, at a loss for words. "Welcome, one and all to grand opening of the Greyvale Theater, here in the magical castle city of Canterlot! Please make you're way to you're seats as the show is just about ready to begin!" Said an announcer over an intercom system, Everypony began filing into the building as Elvin ushers took their tickets and directed them to their seats. When the main six walked up an usher came up to them and escorted them to their seats. They sat in the front row. The theater was huge and could possibly sit all of Canterlot inside it. There was an entire space dedicated to orchestra which was comprised on different types of creatures all of which were bipeds.

Once everypony was sitting in their seats a woman walked out onto the stage. "Welcome everypony to the grand opening of the Greyvale Theater and its debut performance, my little pony: Friendship is magic! I am you're host. Bonnie Zacherle and it is my honor to guide you through this story. Please stay quiet during the performance leaving applause for moments indicated by the applause sign. Don't worry; you'll know it when ya see it! Please. Do not take pictures or use devices that emit flashing lights as it distracts the actors. Now that we've gotten the formalities out of the way lets begin the story!" Bonnie said as she walked off the stage with the applause sign glowing. The lights in the theater dimmed and the orchestra began playing a tune. The curtains rose as the orchestra swelled showing an Elvin woman that bore a striking resemblance to Princess Celestia. Behind her was a stage that looked just like her throne room. Bonnie's voice could be heard overhead giving narration to the scene. "In the pristine castle of the glorious city resides the beloved queen of the ponies Celestia. Her benevolence is only equal to her beauty and her beauty is surpassed by her love for her ponies. From her castle windows she looks upon her empire like a mother looks upon her child." Bonnie said. An Elvin woman that resembled Twilight Sparkle walked onto the stage. "Ah, why if it isn't my faithful student Twilight Sparkle. What brings you here today my child?" The Celestia actress asked.

"My queen, I come with dire news. In my research I have found that soon a great evil will fall upon our land. A mare by the name of Nightmare Moon will be freed from her imprisonment on the moon and will come to bring eternal night to Equestria! Something must be done before catastrophe assaults the kingdom and its ponies!" The Twilight actress said. "I have feared this day for quite some time. Indeed you are right Twilight. She is no doubt planning her vengeance even as we speak." The Celestia actress said mournfully. "We must gather the elements of harmony as that is the only way to defeat her!" The Twilight actress said.

"I am afraid that the elements of harmony are no longer within my ability to wield. In my years of leisure my control over such powers has waned. But I foresaw the need to use them again so I had done something in preparation for this event. Take this scroll. It contains the names of the ponies that will be responsible for defending this land from Nightmare Moon's evil." Celestia's actress said as she handed The Twilight Sparkle actress a rolled up piece of paper made to look like a scroll. Twilight Sparkle opened the scroll and saw that her own name was on the list. "M-my Queen, My name is on this list..." The Twilight Actress said confused by this. "Of course, you will be the leader. This is what you're training and studies have led to. I have appointed you as the leader of this group. You will be the arbiter of the elements of harmony." The Celestia actress said as she put her hand on the Twilight Sparkle actress's shoulder. She holds the Celestia actress's hand in her hands as she knelt before her. "I will not fail you my queen! I shall do as told and deliver the results with a complete success and nothing less!" The Twilight actress said. "I expect no less from my dearest faithful student." The Celestia actress said as she signaled The Twilight Actress to stand. The Twilight actor walked off the stage as the lights on the stage dimmed obscuring visibility from the actors and the set. Bonnie's voice could be heard yet again.

"And so a call to arms was sent and Twilight Sparkle went to gather the ponies that Queen Celestia had chosen. Her friend and assistant Spike joined in helping her in this endeavor. At last she had gathered the five ponies who will assist her in her quest. The flashy daredevil Rainbow Dash who was given the element of loyalty! The charming homespun gal Applejack who was given the element of truth! The loveable fool Pinkie Pie who was given the element of laughter! The artistic savant Rarity who was given the element of Generosity! And lastly the demure and affectionate Fluttershy who was given the element of kindness! Uniting these very different ponies was Twilight Sparkle who wielded the power of friendship. The conduit at which harmony surges through!

And so their adventure begins as they travel out of Equestria and into foreign lands to find and stop Nightmare Moon's plans!" Bonnie said.

"The stage lit up showing that the set had been changed during the narration. The environment now looked like a cave. A bunch of elven men dressed up to look like Diamond dogs walked onto the stage. They had the Rarity actress chained by the neck and waist. "You will help us find Diamonds pony!" the Diamond Dog actor said as he bore down on the Rarity actress. "First off, I would appreciate if you stop calling me "pony" I am a lady and I wish to be addressed as such, so you may call me Ms. or Rarity, Or Ms. Rarity." The Rarity Actress said defiantly. "Shut it, stop you're whining!" the Diamond dog actor bellowed. "Whining? I am not whining. I am complaining. This is whining! Oh! This chain is too tight it's going to chafe, can't you loosen it! It's so nasty, why didn't you clean it first it's going to leave a stain! The chains are so heavy, why do I have to wear them?" The Rarity actress said in a very obnoxious tone. "I told you to shut it, pony!" The Diamond dog actor said as he pretended to strike the Rarity actress. The audiences' stifled laughter turned to gasps of horror. Before the Diamond Dog actor could harm the Rarity actress anymore the Applejack actor stormed onto the stage. "Another pony, Get rid of her!" the diamond dog actor yelled. The other diamond dog actors surrounded Applejack and started grabbing her holding her down. "Y'all are going to have to try a little harder than that to stop this bronco!" The Applejack Actress said. She pushed them off her and tossed them aside. Soon the other ponies and Spike ran in to assist in freeing Rarity.

The Spike actor was Swash buckling with a spear wielding Diamond Dog actor. He deftly dodged the attacks and fake sliced the Diamond Dog solider actor causing him to fall down. A Diamond Dog actor charge Fluttershy with a loud war cry. "Ahh, Stay back!" She yelled. She grabbed the diamond Dog actor and threw him over her shoulder (with help from a cable crew who disguised themselves to keep the audience from knowing that the actor was wearing a harness). Another Diamond Dog actor was attacking the Pinkie Pie actress who was dodging his attacks in a comical manner. She grabbed his nose and pulled him by it grabbing his arm and slamming him to the ground. "Say uncle!" the Pinkie Pie actress said in a singsong tone. "Uncle!" The Diamond Dog actor said.

"Please stop, no more! Take you're stinking pony friend back! She's more trouble than she's worth!" The diamond Dog actor said as he relived her of the chains and pushed her towards her friends. "Victory is ours!" The Twilight Sparkle actor said. The audience cheered as the lights dimmed. "The treacherous Diamond Dogs tried to exploit Rarity's gift for finding diamonds but found that they couldn't get much out of her. Add to that her friends who quickly came to her rescue and they let her go. They continue their adventure through the land. Their travels lead them to a small village filled with Anthro creatures but not all is as serene as it looked to be!" Bonnie said.

The lights brightened showing a couple of Anthro actors in chains with some actors dressed like Orcs surrounding them. The set had changed into a village like environment. "Please, we're just common folk! We're no use to anyone!" The Anthro actor pleaded. "I don't care if you're useful or not! I was paid to capture you and I'll do just that! Now get in the cage before I beat you!" The Orc actor said as he waved his club at the Anthro actor. The ponies and Spike rushed onto the stage. The Twilight actress threw a handful of pop rocks at the Orc actor. When the rocks hit the ground it popped creating a smoke that matched the actress character color. The Orc actor falls down pretending to be harmed by the attack.

"The oppression of the downtrodden is unacceptable, leave these villagers alone or face our wrath!" The Twilight actress said. "You have a lot of nerve talking to us like that! Boys, put those chumps in their place!" The Orc actor leader said as he waved his club, signaling them to attack. One of the Orc actors started shooting arrows at the ponies. They dodged out of the way while the Rainbow Dash actress darted past the arrows and fake punched the archer, where upon he pretended to take the hit and fell down. The Rarity Actress gathered pop rocks in her hand and pelted them around the actors. Pretending that they were taking were damage they fell to the ground.

Surrounded by the ponies, the Orc leader actor surrendered running off stage. "And thus the humble people of Anthro celebrated the ponies who rescued them but they couldn't celebrate for long as the ponies soon set off on their journey to find and defeat Nightmare Moon." Bonnie said as the stage darkened. "As you can see our heroines are a mighty force to be reckoned with. And while they may seem like inspiring role models, they too have their flaws. This is no more evident than in our very own Rainbow Dash. Truly she may be the most powerful Pegasus to ever grace the sky but she is often held back by her own ego.

Her inflated sense of self purpose and her misguided idolization often leaves her shortsighted and makes her selfish and cynical. Her arrogant attitude led to her fellow ponies disliking her and disapproving her actions and ideals. Unable to see a flaw within herself she rebelled from the group to defeat Nightmare Moon alone. She set off to the Kongming mountains where she runs into the monkey king, Sun Wukong an equally prideful being." Bonnie said as the stage lit up showing a change in scenery. With the actor playing Sun Wukong already on stage, The actress playing Rainbow Dash walks onto the stage looking around only for Sun Wukong to rush up to her. "Hey, who are you and where do you hail from?" The Sun actor said as he pointed the staff right at the Rainbow Dash actress. "Pft, who do you think you are?" The Rainbow Dash actress said with a scoff as she batted away Sun Wukong's staff.

"What! How dare you show such impudence and ignorance? I am Sun Wukong; I am the most powerful warrior of all warriors everywhere past, present and future! You should be honored to even breathe the same air as me!" The Sun actor said with passionate indignation. "Hah, you don't seem so tough to me." The Rainbow Dash actress said. "That is because you are a fool!" The Sun actor said getting right up in Rainbow Dash actress's face. The Rainbow Dash actress she grabbed Sun's face and pushed him back with her hand. "Ya know what? I've had it up to here with you. If you're really as cool as you say you are then proof it!" The Rainbow Dash actress said as she took an aggressive stance.

"Hmph, it will be my pleasure!" The Sun Wukong actor said as he took a fighting stance as well.

The two actors began to fight each other. Their choreography was very stylized with at one point both of them getting a harness and fighting off stage and above the audience.

Eventually the Monkey King actor defeats the Rainbow Dash actress laying the final blow where she safely lands face first onto the stage. "Wahahaha, you are tough but you are no match for me!" The Sun actor says while laughing boisterously. He looks at the Rainbow Dash actress. Tears were coming from her eyes as she laid on the stage. "Now, now, don't be like that. You lost fair and square." Sun actor said. "I'm such a failure..." The Rainbow Dash actress said somberly. "What?" The Sun actor said confused by her words. "I'm a loser all right, I can't do anything right. You're not the one that's all talk, I am..." The Rainbow Dash actress said. The Sun actor put his staff down and knelt next to the Rainbow Dash actress. "This is not right. Why must you be so hard on yourself? Surely losing to me doesn't mean you are a complete failure." The Sun actor said trying his best to sound compassionate. "You think this is the first time I made a fool out of myself? I wish it was. I left the others thinking that they were just holding me back. But I was wrong. I just suck." The Rainbow Dash actress said tearfully. The Sun actor interrupted the Rainbow Dash actress's moping by hitting her in the head with his staff. "Ack, what was that for?" The Rainbow Dash actress said as she rubbed her head. "You are most certainly a fool. But you are not a complete failure. A complete failure wouldn't stand a second fighting one such as me. You lasted longer in a fight with me than many, many others. You are truly powerful. But you will see many losses in you're future if you persist in foolishness." Sun said sternly. "How do I stop being a fool?" The Rainbow Dash actress asked. "Ha, it is very simple actually! Those others you left behind. I assume they are you're allies are they not?" The Sun actor said as he pulled the Rainbow Dash actress up.

"Yeah, we kinda had a falling out though." The Rainbow Dash actress said with guilt in her voice. "Apologize. But not just in words. From here on out you must no longer pine for glory and idolization. You are not the monkey king! I am an all powerful warrior who can take on the heavenly gods single-handedly. You are not. You need you're allies. Fight with them. Fight for them. Become one with them and they will become one with you and only then will you truly be a fool no longer." The Sun actor said as he tried to lift the Rainbow Dash actress's spirits with his words. "Thank you; I really needed that knock to the head." The Rainbow Dash actress said. "It was my pleasure! Now go forth! Reunite with you're allies and achieve you're goals together!" the Sun Wukong actor said. As the Rainbow Dash actress ran off the stage the lights dimmed.

"This is where true heroes shine! Not in battle where they fight mindless monsters but moments such as these! The battle to find true strength within is wrought with emotional turmoil and while we alone can only emerge victorious, a friend is vital if not integral to surviving and succeeding in these difficult trials. Two such individuals are our very own Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. They are the textbook introvert and extrovert. They approach life very differently and under most circumstances would be averse to hanging out with one another.

But as fate would have it they would get along because they were different!" Bonnie said. The stage lights came on and showed the set which had changed once more. This time it had the Pinkie Pie actress sitting solemnly on the ground. The Fluttershy actress eased onto the stage carefully approaching the Pinkie Pie actress. She knelt next to her hoping to attract her attention. The Pinkie Pie actress looked at Fluttershy and turned her back to her. "Go away." She said sounding agitated. The Fluttershy actress immediately looked dejected and hurt. Her body began to shake as she tried to address The Pinkie Pie actress verbally. "P-P-Pinkie Pie, W-What's wrong?" The Fluttershy actress asked stuttering out of fraying nerves.

"You don't care." The Pinkie Pie actress said still refusing to give the Fluttershy actress any eye contact. The Fluttershy actress squeaked in frustration as she tried to summon the courage to talk again. "Pinkie Pie, Please. Just tell me what's wrong." She pleaded. "You don't care...No one really cares..." The Pinkie Pie actress said mournfully. "W-What, That's not true at all. What would make you think such a thing?" The Fluttershy actress said confused. "Nobody really likes me...they just think I'm some clown who throws parties and acts wacky everywhere I go..." The Pinkie Pie actress said. The Fluttershy actress had a confused look on her face. "Uh, I-I thought you liked all that clowning around and silly stuff?" The Fluttershy actress said completely confused by what she was hearing.

"That's the problem. I'm just some hapless comic relief character. I do a silly thing. You roll you're eyes and laugh, but nobody really cares about me. They just see me as some cartoon character to liven up their day. But I ask you. Where's my relief from comic relief?" The Pinkie Pie actress asked. "If you don't like being silly all the time, Why are you silly all the time?" The Fluttershy actress asked. "Would you pay any attention to me if I didn't act as wacky and as silly as possible?" The Pinkie Pie actress said. "Of course!" The Fluttershy actress said confidently. "See I kn- wait. What did you say?" The Pinkie Pie actress said breaking her foul mood into one of confusion. "I don't really care for all that madcap nonsense you like to do to amuse others. I like you best when you're just being regular old you. I mean it's still strange. But in a good kind of way, it makes life feel a little refreshing. None of it makes me laugh, but it keeps me in good spirits. I'm sorry you feel that you have to act out to make others happy. If it means anything, I'm just okay with whatever makes you okay." The Fluttershy actress said happily. In the blink of an eye The Pinkie Pie actress tackles The Fluttershy actress onto the stage. She hugged her tightly. "I like being liked but sometimes putting on a show for ponies every time I interact someone with stresses me out. I love to hear others laugh but sometimes it would be nice to have the laughter where you don't laugh. I'm so happy that I can laugh with you." The Pinkie Pie actress said as she snuggled The Fluttershy actress. "It was no problem Pinkie Pie. Really it was my pleasure." The Fluttershy actress said as she tried to loosen her grip only to give up halfway and just embrace The Pinkie Pie actress in return.

"Pinkie Pie loves to entertain. Her quiet humdrum life made her starved for attention leading her to a life where she jumps through flaming hoops to get people to acknowledge her. It's fun but it's hardly a life where anybody really takes into account you're feelings. Such cartoonish acting can be dehumanizing at times. Fluttershy sits at the other end of the spectrum though. She's rather adverse to attention. Some would say completely petrified. The less attention she attracts to herself the better she feels. However, being alone isn't her intention either. She likes company just like anyone else. But it's very reserved attention she seeks.

Fluttershy the Introvert seeks company to stave off lonesomeness. And Pinkie Pie the Extrovert wishes to have moments where she can quietly unwind from time to time. Opposites do attract after all!" Bonnie said as the stage lights dimmed.

"After much traveling and a short trek across the sea Twilight Sparkle and the elements of harmony arrive at the Nexus Domain. Nightmare Moon was currently laying siege to the City of Light! Our warriors of light were defeated and captured. But the city refused to fall to her as Sir Alanzo and Lady Gilda defended the city with their very lives." Bonnie said. The lights came on as it showed the actors playing Alanzo and Gilda fighting the actors who wore pony marionette outfits. As they fought, a voice rang out.

"Fools, do you not see that I have already won? Your city has fallen, your heroes are captured. Surrender for evil prevails!" The voice said. Clouds of smoke billowed into the stage making it hard to see the actual stage. The actors playing Gilda and Alanzo used the smoke to exit the stage while the actress playing Nightmare Moon rose from beneath it using a stage lift. The actress made an evil cackle as she waved her staff around. "Greyvale is only the beginning. No one shall impede my path to victory. I will take my sister's thrown and usher in a new age of darkness! Not just for Equestria but the whole world!" The Nightmare Moon actress said topping the line off with an evil cackle.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" a voice yelled out. Colored smoke bombs covered parts of the stage. As the smoke faded the pony actresses could be seen. "Hmph, You filly fools, you expect me to be threatened by the likes of you? You are simple ponies. I am the mistress of evil!" The Nightmare Moon actress bellowed as the stage lighting simulated lighting strikes while foleys created thunder and lightning noises. "To you we may seem simple. And perhaps as individuals we may be. But we are not some random ponies. We are friends and paragons and we will use the power of our friendship to stop you!" The twilight actress said. The pony actresses got in a formation and lighting effects surrounded them. "We are truth, Just and fair!" The applejack actress said. "We are Loyalty, brave and determined!" The Rainbow Dash actress said. "We are Laughter, carefree and jovial! "We are generosity, circuitous and helpful!" The rarity actress said. "We are kindness, loving and sympathetic!" The Fluttershy actress said. "We are friends. And together we can overcome any obstacle!" The Twilight Sparkle actress said. Colored lights surrounded them. A beam of blinding rainbow colored light surrounded the Nightmare Moon actress. She let out a cry of pain as stage lift lowered her beneath the stage. The stage dimmed and Bonnie's narration could be heard. "Though Nightmare Moon was powerful she was no match for the power of friendship! The ponies saved the day and rescued the citizens of Greyvale. Upon their return they were treated as heroes. A celebration was held and why not for this was a great day for the ponies of Equestria. Nay, this was a great day for all things right and true!" Bonnie's voice said. The pony actresses started singing. One by one the searchlights pointed at them revealing them on the darkened stage. The song they sung was not native to Equestria but it synched with the principles of the land. As the actress sang in unison and the orchestra began to build the stage lit up showing a large rainbow casting over the castle Canterlot.

When the song ended the actors and actresses came onto the stage and bowed to the audience out as the curtain came down.

Twilight and others listened as the audience members reacted to the performance with ecstatic approval.

Twilight and the others made their way to the gala where the upper class members of Canterlot and the performers of the Greyvale Theater were already busy conversing with one another. When Twilight and the others entered, the room became silent. Bonnie Zacherle grabbed a microphone and spoke through it. "Let's give a hand and hoof to the real heroines of our story, the paragon ponies!" Bonnie said. The crowd politely cheered for a bit before going back to conversing with one another. Twilight and the others looked around with little idea on what to do next. "Well, don't just stand there. Mingle!" Rarity said as she walked away from the group and started talking to other ponies.

The group separated and started interacting with the other patrons.

Twilight Sparkle walks around the main floor just browsing at the environment. While everyone talks and socializes a band plays music in the background to help suit the mood. Much to Pinkie's dismay she couldn't convince them to play a dance number. Twilight listens in on a particular conversation between a pony patron and the actor who played Spike in the play. "I think I had a pretty memorable role." The actor said. "Hardly, while you had a decent performance, I do not think that playing such a disposable character will put you on the map." The pony patron said. "Excuse me?" Twilight said as she wanted to engage them politely. "Oh, Lady Sparkle. Is there something wrong?" The patron asked. "No it's just. Well you said that Spike was a disposable character didn't you?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Well yes. I did say that. Do you not agree?" The pony patron asked. "Well no. I thought he was really important. He was an important companion." Twilight Sparkle said. "He's technically a side character. At least in the play, I should know I played him. Name's Cathy Weseluck, it's an honor to make your acquaintance." Cathy said. "I'm guessing you object because he was actually important in real life right?" He asked. "Well yes. He was my best friend." Twilight said. "Oh. I just thought he was more your assistant than friend. The information I was provided regarding on capturing his character was to be "comically ignorable" it made sense to me. I mean a baby dragon surrounded by a bunch of adult mares? Doesn't sound like an opening for a really in depth character, in most stories a dragon among the cast usually leaves a big impression.

Mostly because dragons are powerful legendary creatures, but here you just have a dragon. For no reason, Spike could have been a talking cat it wouldn't have made too much of a difference. You knew the guy more than anyone else. Did his dragoness actually come into play?" Cathy asked. "It helped. But it wasn't his abilities as a creature that mattered. It was the support he provided. Emotional support, He stood by us all the way through." Twilight Sparkle said. "Where is he now?" Cathy asked. "He, He went his separate way." Twilight said with visible sadness on her face. "That's what I heard. He left you guys behind in the end. You defeated Nightmare Moon without him. You defeated Tirek without him. He was probably a really nice friend. But important he was not. That's my opinion though! Don't get too bent out of shape from it. I'm going to go get a drink it was nice meeting you Paragon Sparkle." Cathy said as he walked away.

Rainbow Dash was hanging out not really interacting with anyone and was just basically chilling out. When two Wonderbolts walked up to her, it was Spitfire and Soarin. "Hey guys? How's it hanging?" Rainbow Dash asked non-nonchalantly. "We need your opinion on something." Spitfire said. "Oh, what's up?" Rainbow Dash asked, curious. "It has to do with the Wukong character. Now Soarin' here just thinks that the Wukong character was a real creature. I disagreed. It was obvious that he was an analogue for you shedding yourself of your own arrogance and pride by facing it head on. Your fight with him was a romanticized version of an internal struggle." Spitfire said.

Rainbow Dash looked at Spitfire who seemed fairly confident in her observation. "I hate to break it too you dude but Sun Wukong is a real person. He lives in the Kongming Mountains and everything." Rainbow Dash said. "Ha! I knew it! You owe me a Zap-apple pop!" Soarin' said as his words echoed through the music hall.

Applejack casually strolls past a group of pony patrons having a discussion. One of them spots her and calls her out. "Lady Applejack! I say, can you come over here for a moment?" The pony patron said. Applejack walks over to the group. "Something wrong?" Applejack asked. "Well. Ya see. We know that in real life you are the paragon of determination. That goes without question. In the play though, you are for some strange reason the element of honesty." The patron said. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Applejack asked. "Well. Can honesty really be a virtue? I can honestly state my opinion on anything but that doesn't make it a good thing just because I'm honest.

Honesty is just the expression of belief and understanding from one pony's perspective. It's a neutral force at best. Not good or bad." The pony patron said. They all looked at Applejack waiting for her retort. She gives them a blank stare, unable to immediately respond. "I think that was a wee bit too heavy for the ol' gal. She's a paragon but she's still farm girl." The pony patron said getting ready to dismiss Applejack's place in the conversation. Applejack, taking mild offense at the statement clears her throat and starts speaking in an alarmingly clear and distinct manner. "You do have a point there. Honesty is bit gray as far as it being a symbol of a clearly altruistic aspiration. Technically your honesty can be very easily corrupted or misinformed making your attempts at truth, false despite it being honest. It can also create problems and contention with whomever you happen to be placing your honesty on. However, being the element of honesty means that you must carefully wield the three truths. Truth of spirit, what you believe within despite the lack of proof or knowledge against, Truth of science, the researched and authenticated truth, and truth of culture, Truth as understand through society and lore.

The element of honesty is one with all three of these truths and has to carefully decide which one suits the situation best. She is always honest. But her honesty is tempered to support and is never used to be malicious or deceitful." Applejack said in a very posh and sophisticated accent. The pony patrons were completely floored by her unexpected display of dialect and intellect. "I hope I solved that little discussion y'all were havin'." Applejack said with a smile now returning her normal speaking voice. She strolled away with the patrons still collecting themselves.

"And what was that, might I ask?" Rarity said as she snuck up behind Applejack. "What was what Rarity?" Applejack asked coyly. "Tch, that little brain blast you had back there. Were you keeping eloquent Applejack tucked away for a raining day or some such nonsense?" Rarity asked accusingly. "I told ya I've been around city folk before. I know how to do that ol' fancy pants talk. No offense Mr. Pants." Applejack said. "None taken!" Fancy Pants said. "Yes. Well. You did say that. But I just assumed..." Rarity said realizing that she had lost ground in the conversation. "Y'all know what those assumptions do. Don't ya?" Applejack said with a smile.

"Pft, you're a piece of work you know that?" Rarity said. Applejack just grinned.

"Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy spend most of the time at the gala together. Talking to each other for the most part, a couple of pony patrons walked up to them and engaged them in conversation. "So it's true?" The patron asked. "Uh, what's true?" Fluttershy asked slightly confused. "In the play it's more than a little suggested that you two are lovers. I thought that was just there so there would be a token romance in the story but seeing you two together I think it's true. Is it true though? Are you lovers?" The pony patron asked. "That's an awfully private question to ask a pony don't you think?" Fluttershy said as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Yep, we love each other! Fluttershy makes me so happy! I make her happy too!" Pinkie Pie said enthusiastically. "This will be very disappointing news to my friend. For you see he always envisioned that Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash was a couple." The Pony patron said with a frown. Pinkie Pie barely contained herself as the mere thought had put her into hysterics. "Ha! I mean. What made your friend think that?" Pinkie Pie said still stifling her laughter. "I can't remember exactly but I think he just thinks that you two looked like a cute couple." The pony patron said. "I understand that. I and Rainbow Dash have a little chemistry but it's nothing you can really base a true relationship on.

Take Rarity and Applejack there. They used to hate each other. Now they're friends but they are not lovers. They learned to tolerate and appreciate each others company but if they attempted to become a couple based on merely being able to tolerate each other they wouldn't tolerate each other for very long.

I would tell your friend that he can pretend that I and Rainbow Dash would make a cute couple but I would also advise him to remember that real relationships are more than just looking cute together." Fluttershy said.

The gala went on for an hour or so but eventually everyone left to go home and Twilight and the others all left together to head back to Ponyville via the train.

The train comes into the station and opens its doors but before Twilight and the others walk in Pinkie Pie bounces in front of them. "Girls, I have an idea!" Pinkie Pie said. "What is it Pinkie Pie, can't it wait we need to get on the train." Twilight Sparkle said. "I was thinking that we could have one more party." Pinkie Pie said. "Wasn't the theater and the gala enough?" Rarity asked. "Eh. It was fine but it wasn't the sort of party I'd want to have with friends. It was way too stuffy and boring. I mean. We're all here. Together, who knows when we'll all get to hang out like this? I saw we go back to my place and we all have a real party. The sorts of party great friends like us have!" Pinkie Pie said happily. "Hm, what do you think girls?" Twilight Sparkle asked. The ponies thought for a moment. "The night is young. So why not?" Rarity said with a smile.

The group agrees much to Pinkie Pie's delight. They all hopped into the train just before it started leaving the station. When they arrived at Ponyville they immediately went to Pinkie Pie's house. She quickly set up her living room with all sorts of party items and games. They danced, they sang, they laughed, and they ate cupcakes for an hour or so. Eventually everyone had gotten far too tired to stay much longer. So one by one they left. As Fluttershy was leaving though Pinkie Pie stopped her, "Fluttershy wait." Pinkie Pie said. "What is it Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked. "I was wondering if you could stay a bit longer. I don't have to work tomorrow and, I was wondering. If maybe we could have a little sleep over together." Pinkie Pie said acting very sheepish as her face slightly reddens. "What do ya say, A little party with me and you?" She asks.

Fluttershy walks up to Pinkie Pie and softly nudges her nose against her face. "I'd love too." Fluttershy said with a smile.

Twilight Sparkle opens the door to her house. She walks into the dark library that is her main room. Sitting on her desk is the book she was writing. Just where she left it, She walks up the stairs to her bed but at the last second decides to walk out to her balcony. She stares at the sky, the night sky is beautifully illuminated with stars. A full moon shines brilliantly among them. Twilight closes her eyes and lets the environment embrace her. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Dear Princess Celestia. Thank you, for everything."


End file.
